Book 1 Time Goes On
by leonsgriever69
Summary: COMPLETE! The first ending is at hand, and Squall is left with the ultimate decision of how his Fate will begin and end. The threat will never end.
1. Default Chapter

Well, hi again! This is my first fan fiction that I have ever written. It was just fear of putting it up on the site. I hope you all like it. It is extremely long, though. As of now, it is 46 chapters long and running. The first six chapters really suck and I'm working on fixing them. If anyone has any suggestions that might help me with my rewriting, please, I beg you! Help! Anyway, I'll just get on with the story and pray…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Final Fantasy or Square. If I did, there would be no Seifer Almasy. Mwhahahahahahaha

**_Time Goes On_**

_**Chapter One**_

Squall opened his eyes, a sharp pain ripped through his side. He groaned.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Dr. Kadowaki said, walking over to Squall's side. "How do you feel?" She asked him. "Okay, I guess." Squall's breath and voice were forced through clenched teeth.

"Squall Leonhart!" Dr. Kadowaki's voice had suddenly grown stern. "This has been your second injury in one year! Am I going to have to reserve a place in here for you?" Squall just shut his eyes, trying hard not to think of the pain in his side. He opened his eyes again and gave her a puzzled look. Dr. Kadowaki started to laugh. Squall was just so different, and the fact that he could never change, was amusing. "I'll let the Headmaster know that you're awake." Dr. Kadowaki left the little room laughing.

Squall sat up, his side aching. Trying to ignore it, he got up and left the infirmary. Squall walked down to the elevator, pushing the button for floor three, and leaned his head against the glass. "Squall! Man, hold the door!" A very familiar voice boomed and a gloved hand separated the closing doors.

"Man, you could've opened the door." Zell Dincht bounded in, breathing hard. Squall just shrugged. For a few moments there was a stiff silence and it seemed that the elevator wouldn't go fast enough.

"Um, so man, how ya feeling?" Zell asked the silent Commander. Once again, Squall just shrugged.

"Hey man, you gonna say something?" Zell asked, desperate.

_I don't want to talk to you, Squall thought to himself. The only person I want to talk to isn't here…and isn't ever coming back._

Just those last few words tore at him, but he couldn't help it. They were true.

The elevator finally reached floor three and Squall got off and headed towards Headmaster Cid's office without a single word to anyone.

Zell stepped out, scratching his head. "What's wrong, Zell?" A very hyper Selphie Tilmitt asked. "Nothing, it's just that Squall's become his old, quiet self again and I don't know why." Zell answered her.

"Well, that's a subject we don't want to venture to." Instructor Quistis Trepe replied, coming over with their sharpshooter Irvine Kinneas.

"Whoa, stop right there if you wanna keep your head." Irvine commented.

"Why, what happened?" A very confused Zell asked.

"Well, it's like this: Rinoa left one night, leaving Squall a note saying that she couldn't do it, she couldn't become a SeeD, and he hasn't heard from her since." Irvine looked around to make sure that Squall wasn't near. "And he figures that he can go back to his old self without having to share his feelings or emotions." Irvine finished, looking very proud of himself.

Not thoroughly convinced, Zell asked, "How do YOU know?" But before Irvine could answer, Selphie squealed.

"What! What's wrong!" Quistis asked, rapidly turning around.

"Boy, do I have news for you guys!" Selphie was jumping up and down now.

"What!" Zell asked, extremely excited.

"I promised not to tell, but I just can't hold it in! Just follow me!" Selphie turned and ran into the elevator with everyone following.

Selphie led them to the old, unused dorm across from Squall's. She knocked three times, and they entered.

There, sitting on the bed, with her knees up to her chest, was Rinoa.

"Rinoa!" Zell, Irvine, and Quistis all exclaimed, shocked.

"Hi, guys," Rinoa said weakly.

Rinoa Heartilly, a young, beautiful girl of eighteen, was very pale and her black hair was sticking to her face. Her eyes were red and her cheeks stained with tears.

"Rinoa, you're back. But I thought you…?" Zell couldn't finish his sentence, he just ran over and gave her a warm, welcoming hug. "Welcome back."

"Does Squall know you're here?" Quistis asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, please, don't say anything." Was Rinoa's reply.

"What made you decide to come back?" Irvine asked, also giving her a welcoming hug.

Rinoa sighed, so many things had happened that it made it hard to put to words.

"I made a mistake." Rinoa began her long story. "I left because I got scared that Squall would be sent away from me on some crazy mission and that I'd never see him again. This thought terrorized my dreams for weeks until I couldn't put up with it anymore." Rinoa paused. "So I decided to leave, just on a little vacation. I was coming back, I kept telling myself. But then it occurred to me. I wasn't going to come back. So I just wrote Squall a note and left." Tears were swelling up in her eyes now. "I thought it would be for the best, but it wasn't. that was the biggest mistake I ever made. Being that far away from you all and Squall just terrorized me more. I was in pain. Everyday that I was away, I could feel my heart cracking even more. I was miserable. So miserable that I went to Laguna for help. Even he noticed. He contacted Cid about a day after I arrived. He calmed me down, while he and Cid worked on a plan. A plan to keep me useful and at Balamb Garden. Edea was the one who came up with an idea. They said that since I wouldn't be a SeeD, why not make me a personal assistant to Cid and Squall? That way, I'd still be around and useful at the same time. But I have made a decision. I will train to become a SeeD while I work for Cid and Squall as their assistant. I will become a SeeD for him. I will set aside my thoughts towards SeeD." Rinoa stopped to wipe the tears away. "But I saw a problem. What if Squall was so angry with me that he didn't want me here? Laguna quickly pushed the question from my mind and told me not to worry." Rinoa paused again and looked out the window towards the beach. Tears poured down her cheeks. "But I am worried. That's why I can't tell him I'm here yet. I can't find a right time and I'm scared to death that if he's sent on a mission, I'll never see him again if something should happen." Rinoa buried her face in her knees and cried.

They could easily see that this was tearing her apart.

"Rinoa, it's all right." Quistis put her arms around the quivering girl, soothingly.

"But what if he gets hurt? I wouldn't be able to bear it!" Rinoa cried through sobs.

"I'm sure he won't get hurt." Selphie said, patting Rinoa on the back.

"Yeah, I'm sure he wouldn't try that again. Two injuries are plenty." Zell rambled off. Then, suddenly realizing what he said, covered his mouth.

"Zell!" Selphie moaned.

"What do you mean? He's gotten hurt again?" Rinoa looked up, frightened.

"No use keeping it from her." Quistis said, with an evil look at Zell. Selphie and Irvine nodded in agreement. Zell looked disgraced.

"Well, yesterday morning," Quistis began. "Squall was training against a Guardian Force, trying to learn some sort of trick with his gun blade when he lost his footing and cut himself deeply in the side. He lost a fair amount of blood and was knocked out for some time. He woke this morning. Dr. Kadowaki took good care of him, so don't worry. He's fine."

"Okay," Rinoa whimpered. For a few moments it was quiet. "Zell," Rinoa said. "You have a big mouth!" She, Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine began to laugh. Zell blushed.

A/N: Hi! Sorry about the sucky beginning. This story is my first and I have been working on it since August 23, 2003! It started as just a journal entry for my English teacher, Mrs. West! But then, it became something more! shock! I have been debating over whether or not to post this one, along with a bunch of others I have. So far I will only work on this one and _The Last Reality_. Tell me what you all think! Please. This is me being brave, so please, don't flame me….excessively. Thanx and Later Days!

_-What "Is?"_

_No, not "Is!" You won't go very far in life without not saying "IS!"_

The Knights Who Say Ni, Monty Python.


	2. Chapter Two

Howdy! So, what has everyone thought so far? It sucks, yes I know. But it gets better! I promise! Just stay with me! Please! The really good parts kick in at about the sixth or seventh chapter. And it's gonna get really dark, too. So, the rating may change from PG-13 to R. I haven't quite decided. You all will have to tell me what you think! I'm still open for constructive criticism! No evil flames! I beg of you! I'm only human!

Disclaimer: Breaks out into song I own nothing! I own nothing! It all belongs to Square!

_**Chapter Two**_

Squall Leonhart, a young man of 19, sat in Headmaster Cid Kramer's office. Squall was the acting Commander of Balamb Garden Military Academy. He had soft, brown hair, enchanting silvery-blue eyes, and a scar from his forehead to underneath his left eye. The result of a nasty training session with Seifer Almasy.

For some reason, Squall was having a hard time concentrating on what Cid was saying.

"Squall, are you listening?" Cid asked his Commander. "As I was saying, I'm sending you off on a 'mission.' You're to take the Ragnarok out to Esthar, pick up President Loire, and head off to Winhill. President Loire has business out there and would like you to assist him. You're to stay out there for a week and bring President Loire back here. You leave in the morning. Dismissed." Squall stood up, saluted, and walked to the door.

"Squall, one more thing." Cid called after him. "Try to cheer up, no one likes a miserable Commander." Cid smiled at him, Squall just rolled his eyes.

Squall walked down the hall to his office, oblivious to all around him. His mind kept wandering back to _her._ She had been haunting him everyday, all day since she left so abruptly. It still made no sense to him. No one had asked her to be a SeeD, had they? It didn't matter anymore, with her gone; he was just a living, breathing vegetable.

Squall sat down at his desk and tried to finish working on his report, only to find that he couldn't concentrate. He was breaking.

Xu popped her head in Squall's office door. _Poor thing,_ She thought, looking at the heartbroken Commander. Xu decided that it was probably best to leave him alone and went to Cid's office.

"Sir, President Loire is on the phone for you." Xu said, walking into the Headmaster's office.

"Oh, good, thank you." The Headmaster replied quickly. "Xu, could you go to dorm 3C and get Quistis for me, please? Thanks." Cid picked up the phone. "Ah, President Loire…"

Xu left the office for dorm 3C. _Why does he think Quistis is in 3C? It's been unused for years._ Xu thought to herself. She knocked on the door, and without waiting for a reply, she walked in. "Quistis? Are you in here?" She called.

"Yes. Come in, Xu." Quistis replied.

Xu walked into full view. "Rinoa!" She ran over to her and hugged her. "You're back! When? How? Why?"

Rinoa smiled and told Xu her story. It wasn't as hard this time.

"Oh, Rinoa!" Xu exclaimed, then, suddenly remembering Squall, "Girl, do I have a bone to pick with you." She said sternly. But Quistis sensed danger and cut her off.

"Um, Xu? What did you need?" She asked, nervously.

"Cid needs you. Why?" Xu replied.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting. Come on." Quistis said, ushering Xu out of the room.

"Um…Okay. Bye, Rinoa!" Xu and Quistis left the room and headed towards the elevator.

Once safely on the elevator, Quistis fell hard on Xu.

"Xu, you need to be careful! You cannot tell her about Squall! That's the last thing we want to do. Oh, my! If she found out how he's been behaving, she'd flip!" Quistis and Xu stepped out of the elevator. Xu nodded and went off somewhere. Quistis knocked on Cid's door. "Headmaster?"

"Ah, Quistis! Please, come in and shut the door." Cid stood and got straight to the point. "Quistis, we need to do something about our Commander! This is getting out of hand! I've never seen anyone so depressed!" Cid exclaimed.

"Well, what do you suppose we do? Rinoa is too scared to go to him and you know she's the only one who can get to him! I doubt if he's even said one word since she left!" Quistis answered, testily.

"I know, I know." Cid shook his head. "I've been talking to Laguna. He said he'll try to get something out of him during the 'mission.' Honestly, I don't see what he can do."

"The only solution I see," Quistis cut in. "Is to have Rinoa talk to him. But she's too scared to death that he's angry with her, and you and I both know he misses her more than he's angry."

"Yes, yes." Cid agreed. "Well, I think I may have a plan…"

That night was a rough one, and it didn't help that there was a bad storm also.

Squall tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep. He was too worried about everything, plus the fear of never being able to see her again. If he were to die tomorrow, would she know he still loved her?

Insomnia was back to torture him.

Rinoa sat up. She just couldn't sleep. And the storm was spooky. She figured the main reason she couldn't sleep was because Squall didn't know she was there. Her conscience was nagging at her.

She had heard that Squall was upset, but it seemed worse than what everyone was letting on. And he was leaving on a mission in the morning.

_A mission._ that's what scared her the most. Cid had assured her that it was more of a vacation. No combat. Nothing dangerous. Perfectly safe. But anything could happen-right?

Quistis turned on her light. Her head was pounding. She also had a lot on her mind. She walked over to her medicine cabinet. Pulling out the bottle she wanted, she took two aspirin. _Maybe this will help my head._ She thought.

_Squall. She smiled. Oh, no._ She thought, laughing aloud._ Those big sister feelings are coming back._ Quistis climbed back into bed and turned off the light, smiling.

The night hours were long, but when morning came, Squall was ready to get the heck outta there. He wanted to get as far away from Garden as possible. Squall picked up his stuff and headed to the Front Gate.

The Garden was extremely quiet. He was probably the only one up. Squall walked up the ramp of the Ragnarok. _Maybe I should have left Cid a note. _He thought as he fired up the Ragnarok. _No, he knows I'll leave early. _He said to himself as he headed in the direction of Esthar.

But Squall didn't know that had he went to Cid's office to leave that note, he would have found the source and relief to all his problems.

* * *

A/N: Tah-Dah! It sucks so far, I know, but I'm working on that. I promise that the later chapters will be 15 billion times better, and all I'm asking is that you guys put up with these horrible first chapters. I do wanna add one thing, though. A certain someone will show up later on and big twists will happen! I'm good at those. I think… So, all I ask is that you all R&R. And please stick with me as we get past this crap. Remember, all suggestions would be helpful. Thanx and Later Days! 


	3. Chapter Three

Here I am again, still working on the sucky beginning. Oh, I can't wait for the later chapters! Sigh Anyway, I won't bore you all to death with my mindless rambling. THIS TIME! Here is goes…

Disclaimer: And still, I own nothing! Ain't it great!

_When the pale moon hides and the wild wind wails,_

_And over the tree-tops the nighthawk sails,_

_The gray wolf sits on the world's far rim,_

_And howls: and it seems to comfort him._

Georgia Roberts Durston

_**Chapter Three**_

Squall landed the Ragnarok at the Esthar Airstation. He walked into the Presidential Palace.

"Commander Leonhart," The Presidential Aide came up to him. "The President is in his quarters. Go on, you have permission."

Squall walked down the corridor to his father's quarters. Despite that fact that he was told that Laguna Loire was his father, he would never openly admit that he was, in any way, related to that moron.

Squall knocked on the door.

"Come in!" That happy, idiotic voice called.

Squall opened the door and stepped inside. Laguna was busy packing a suitcase and making a mess of things. Kiros and Ward were no where to be found.

"Ah, Squall! How are you doing?" Laguna asked, turning around to meet him. "Ready to go?" Squall only shrugged and walked out the room. Laguna ran to keep up with him.

"Squall is something the matter? Cid told me you have barely spoken a word." Laguna was now concerned. He may have entered his son's life a little late, but he was here now. "You know, if something's bothering you, you can always come to me." Laguna paused, waiting for an answer, only to receive silence. "But if you don't want to, I still understand."

_No, you don't. Squall thought to himself. Your love is dead. Mine is just…gone. Squall stopped and shut his eyes. The pain in his side was coming back. He could feel Laguna's strong grip on his shoulder._

Squall shook his head and started walking again.

Aboard the Ragnarok, Laguna was very worried about his son. "Squall, are you alright? What happened back there?" Squall nodded and fired up the Ragnarok.

"Squall will you say something, please!" Laguna knew he was headed for a dead end. Squall only shrugged. Giving up, Laguna sat in his seat and the journey to Winhill was a quiet one.

The people of Winhill resented Laguna's visits but welcomed Squall's. He looked just like his mother and the villagers who knew Raine, would point this out whenever their paths crossed. But Squall spoke to no one, and he was often referred to as the "Lonely Wolf."

But Laguna was determined to get his son back on track, even if it meant bringing up the subject Cid specifically told him to avoid. But he knew what was best. He was his father-right?

Laguna woke the next morning to find Squall already up and his bed made as if he never even slept in it. Worried, Laguna dressed quickly. He had to do something about that boy. Today.

Laguna found Squall sitting on the dock, watching the sea. It was almost as if he was waiting for something.

"Squall?" Laguna walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. Squall paid no attention to it. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Come one," Laguna said quietly. "I want to show you something."

Squall slowly got to his feet. _He looks like he's in great pain. Physical and emotional._ Laguna thought to himself. _I know the feeling._

Laguna led Squall out of the village to a beautiful meadow and up a path. At the top of the hill, where the path led, was a grave. _'Here Lies Raine Loire'_ written upon its crumbling surface.

Squall looked at Laguna, puzzled. _Why did he bring me here?_ Squall thought. Laguna knelt down and placed the white lily he had picked on the grave. Squall knelt down beside him.

"Your mother was a wonderful person," Laguna said, after some time. "She was a good person. She nursed me back to health and comforted me. I didn't want to leave her. I really didn't. But I had to save Elle. I didn't know it would take so long to find her." Laguna rose. Squall just stayed where he was, transfixed by Laguna's flower. "Squall, these people are very, very right. You look extraordinarily like your mother." With that, he turned and walked down the path back to the village.

Squall took a long walk and Laguna stayed I their room. He decided to take advantage of Squall's absence and call Balamb Garden.

"Cid, it's Laguna."

"_What's the matter? Has something happened?" Cid asked, a little nervous._

"No, I just called to see if our plan is working out." Laguna replied, confused.

"_Yes, quite fine. How's Squall?" Cid asked._

"Still quiet. I can't get anything more than a nod or a shrug out of him." Laguna answered, hoping that Rinoa might be listening. "He's miserable."

"_Where is he now?" Cid was growing very concerned._

"Taking a very long walk. He's been gone for a couple of hours. I took him to Raine's grave today and that was the last I saw of him." Laguna cut himself off. He didn't want to say too much.

"_Laguna, make sure you watch him closely. We don't want him to do anything rash, and call me if something comes up and before you leave." Cid hung up. Laguna put the phone down. _

_Watch him? He thought. He's nineteen! It's not like he's two._

"Oh, well." Laguna said aloud. He walked down to the pub. Squall wasn't there, and it was getting dark.

"Excuse me," Laguna asked the woman behind the bar. "Have you seen a young man in black with brown hair?"

"Yes, sir, I have." The woman said curtly. "Last I saw him, he was sitting in the meadow, staring up at the sky."

Laguna nodded his thanks, walked out to the meadow, and sure enough, there was Squall, watching the sky. Laguna moved over and sat next to him. Squall did nothing, just continued to watch the sky.

They sat there for a few moments. The ruby sky was turning slowly to a deep, velvety blue. By the light of the moon, Laguna could see that Squall looked stressed.

"Well, I guess we should get some sleep." Laguna said, standing. Squall nodded and followed.

They walked down to the now dark, quiet village.

"Squall, have you been getting much sleep lately?" Laguna asked, stopping outside the door of their room.

Squall dropped his gaze to the floor and shook his head, which was pounding.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Laguna had suddenly grown stern.

Squall shrugged and shook his head again. _What's your point?_ He wondered.

"Squall, you look horrible. You need to rest more. You look like you could collapse at any moment." Laguna said, finally opening the door.

They climbed into their separate beds in silence.

For once, Squall fell asleep without any problems.

A/N: Aaahhhh! It's horrible! Can somebody get me a paper bag please? Is handed a paper bag and puts over head Please, bear with me and help me redo this! And can I get some scissors? I need to cut eye holes in my bag….

R&R! Thanx and…. Later Days!


	4. Chapter Four

Hi, it's me again! I just want to say that if anyone has any questions about this story, please don't be afraid to ask me. I wouldn't mind. Promise. Crosses heart and hopes to die Let's get this party started!

Disclaimer: I do not own it! If I did, Irvine might be forced to cut his hair…

_**Chapter Four**_

It was still dark when Rinoa woke up. Laguna had called last night. They were coming back sometime today. From what Laguna had said, Squall still hadn't said a word. To anyone.

Rinoa climbed out of bed and quietly left her dorm. She walked across the hall and opened Squall's door. It was dark and extremely clean. The bed looked like it was never used. Rinoa sat on the bed and laid her head on his pillow. She put her hand underneath it and her fingers ran across a piece of paper. Hand shaking, she pulled it out. It was her note she left him. Tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried and ran out of the room back to her dorm. She flung herself onto her bed. It was her fault. All her fault that he was in such pain. She had to talk to him and soon.

It was midday. Squall landed the Ragnarok behind Balamb Garden. He and Laguna walked into the Garden and up to Cid's office for his report.

Cid dismissed Squall and he headed towards his dorm. He opened the door and walked over to his bed. There on his bed, was a white lily and a note: _'I'm sorry.'_

Squall slowly picked them up. The handwriting was so familiar. Shaking his head, he placed them on his desk and laid down. He stared at the ceiling for a while. _Maybe I should try and find her?_ Squall thought. _Not doing so would only make things worse._

But where would she be? She could be anywhere. Timber, Deling, Esthar, even at Edea's house. But she had to be somewhere-right?

Squall sat up. He couldn't take it anymore. Too much pain. He walked out of his dorm to Quistis' classroom. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Quistis called after a few moments.

Squall walked in. Quistis was behind her desk grading papers. She looked up.

"Oh, Squall! What's the matter?" Quistis asked the Commander.

"Quistis," Squall 's voice was low and whispered.

"He speaks!" She exclaimed, smiling.

Squall scowled, "I need your help."

"Rinoa?" Quistis wondered aloud.

Squall looked away but nodded. Everyone had been so careful not to talk about her when he was around and hearing her name hurt.

"Squall, I know it hurts. But you need to just give her some time. She'll come around." Quistis placed a hand on Squall's arm.

"Quistis, it's been two months! Don't you think that's enough time!" Squall raised his voice, warningly.

"Squall, calm down. Why don't you go do something to take this off your mind. You're over-reacting just a little. "Quistis went back to grading her papers. "And try not to worry. Alright?" Squall left for his office. Maybe he was over-reacting.

'_Try not to worry.' She had said. Fat load of help that was. Worrying was something he did best when she was involved._

"I need you." Squall said as he put his head down on his desk.

Selphie placed the roses in the vase. _There, the last one._ She thought to herself, smiling. Almost everything was set, the party would be great! True, it was only an end of the year party, but hopefully, it would raise some spirits. Two in particular.

"Selphie, could you give me a hand?" Irvine called from the stage. Selphie hopped over.

"Whatcha need?"

"I can't get the confetti, balloons, and rose petal stuff to stay in the net." Irvine complained, fiddling with net. "How am I supposed to get it to stay?"

"Here," Selphie said, standing on the stool and tying the net string higher. Everything stayed.

"Am I good or what?" Selphie went into a fit of giggles.

"Or what." Irvine replied, placing an arm around Selphie playfully.

As soon as Quistis was sure that Squall was gone, she ran over to her closet.

"Rinoa, you can come out now. He's gone." Quistis said, pulling open the closet door. "Rinoa, I'm so sorry, but I had to. He can't know you're here. Not yet, anyway. What's wrong?" Rinoa stepped out of the dark closet, her eyes red.

"It's nothing. I just need to, uh, go do something." Rinoa quickly left the classroom. She just needed to be alone for a while.

Rinoa flung herself down on the bed. He spoke. He actually said something! But he sounded so… distant. It was as if he had spoken from far away. He also sounded hurt and lonely.

"All because of me," Rinoa said angrily to herself. "All because I was stupid enough to leave."

Rinoa punched madly at the pillow. "I've got to tell him I'm here. I need to be with him. He's done so much for me. He may not think so, but he has, and I'm so stupid." Rinoa said aloud. She really hated herself. "That's it! I can't take it! I'm going to him. Tonight." Rinoa said, and then gulped nervously.

"Oh, the things I get myself into." Rinoa moaned.

Squall slowly walked down the hall to the dormitories. Today had been a rough day. _Why do I put up with this?_ Squall asked himself as he opened the door to his dorm.

Everyday it seemed that the day just dragged on, never-ending, and to top it off, his days seemed to just get worse and worse and worse. Maybe this just wasn't worth it anymore. Why stay somewhere if you're miserable all the time?

_But you can't leave. This is your **home**. That little voice I the back of his head reminded him. Maybe a hot shower would help. He figured._

Rinoa paced back and forth in her dorm. Every few minutes, she went and checked to see if his light was off yet. She was getting the jitters.

_What if he's angry with me or doesn't… love me anymore? She kept thinking over and over again. It was a horrible thought, but to every decision there's a downside-right?_

"I'm so paranoid, it's pathetic." Rinoa said aloud. _But hey, I'm only human._ Rinoa added, keeping that in her head. She smiled. She wasn't as nervous now, but those jittery feelings were still there.

_No matter what happens tonight, Rinoa thought. The important thing, and I will tell him whether he knows or not, is that I love him._

Squall pulled on his sweat pants and tank. He gently rubbed a towel through his hair, uncovering that ugly scar. He shook his head. No matter what he did, it was still visible._ Thank, Seifer._ He thought bitterly.

Squall turned on the radio and climbed into bed, turning out the light, as well. To make things worse, if possible, they were playing '_Eyes On Me'_ by Julia Heartilly, Rinoa's dead mother.

_Just the perfect song for a broken heart. Squall thought irritably. He closed his eyes. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night._

A/N: Ohh, I wonder what's gonna happen next? Well, for those who wanna know, ya gotta stick with me. It will hopefully get better from here. Wouldn't that be great? Yes, it would Anyway, it's late and I am going to bed. Chapter five coming soon if I get the reviews for it. Please R&R! Thanks, good night, and Later Days!


	5. Chapter Five

Hello! Haven't got much to say to today, so I guess you all get off lucky again. Tee-hee!

Disclaimer: You know, this story is 46 chapters long, do I really have to keep saying that I don't own anything? So, here goes: I OWN NOTHING!

_**Chapter Five**_

About an hour after she saw his light go out, Rinoa crept silently into Squall's dorm. She could here his heavy breathing that told her he was deep in slumber. It was so peaceful. She walked over to his side. _He is so… beautiful. No. Wrong word. But it fits._ She thought.

Rinoa pulled out a red rose. _The symbol of love,_ She thought. She held it for a few moments, before carefully placing it on his chest. She moved her hand up, and with two timid fingers, placed them on his cheek, gently rubbing them against his soft skin. With great courage, she moved her other hand around his lion necklace, Griever. _He really is a sleeping lion._ She smiled.

Suddenly, his hand came up and took hers by his cheek. He held it tightly but gently. He opened his eyes, closed them again and reopened them. _She's here! She came back!_ He placed his other hand against her cheek.

"Rinoa," His voice barely audible. "You're… back." He sat up.

She nodded. He then noticed something; she was crying.

Without speaking a word, he dried her tears, sat her down next to him, and placed her head against his chest, gently rocking her. She gripped his shoulders.

For a few moments, they sat like that, until Rinoa lifted her head and broke the comforting silence.

"A-are you a-angry at m-me?" Her voice quivering as she struggled to look in his pale eyes.

"I could never be angry with you." Was his reply. "But I do want to know why you left."

Rinoa looked away, "I was scared. I still am. I was scared of losing you to a mission or something and with me being a sorceress…" Rinoa fought the tears with a great struggle. "Anything could happen."

"Please don't cry. Nothing will happen. I promise." She nodded. His tone came out as a near plea. Something he was not used to using. "I'm not going to lose you. Never." Rinoa smiled weakly. "But I ask only of one thing. Don't ever leave again. Please. It would…" He couldn't finish. He just gently kissed her cheek and pulled her back closer to him. And as he wrapped his arms around her, he laid down. She didn't object.

Rinoa closed her eyes as he stroked her hair. She felt him kiss the top of her head. _I love you._ She wanted to say but didn't voice it.

He watched as she fell asleep quickly in his arms, but he remained awake for a while but finally drifted off. The rose that had been placed on his chest had fallen on the floor, forgotten.

Selphie's alarm sounded, waking her from a perfect dream. She sighed and grumbling, got up. They had lots of work to do before the party that night.

After dressing, Selphie walked down to the Quad. She met up with Zell and Irvine. "Good morning guys!" She called, entering the room.

"Hey, Sefie." Irvine replied. Zell nodded.

"Well, come on!" Selphie urged them. "We've kinda got a lot of work to do."

Selphie, Irvine, and Zell started to work, picking up from where they had left off the night before. They had to work fast, for they only had a couple of hours and quite a bit to do.

Quistis sat at her desk in her classroom. Class would start soon, but she was too worried about Rinoa. She had left in a hurry yesterday and no one had seen her since. Quistis had a bad feeling that Rinoa wasn't going to wait for the party tonight.

Rinoa opened her eyes. She had the best dream ever. She had dreamt that she had gone into Squall's dorm and that he wasn't angry with her.

Suddenly she realized where she was. She had gone into his dorm and he wasn't angry! Rinoa glanced over at the clock. 6:45AM. She really should be getting up, but didn't want to. She felt the heat of him next to her. He shifted and she felt herself drifting back to sleep.

Squall glanced at the sleeping beauty next to him to make ABSOLUTELY sure that she was still asleep. Quietly and carefully, he got up and dressed. Opening the door, he turned back towards her. He felt like he was forgetting something.

Walking back to her, he gently pulled the covers up to her shoulders. He was going to let her sleep in and make sure that no one bothered her.

Squall left the room feeling happier than he had in weeks.

"Where is that girl!" Cid anxiously asked Xu. "It's 9:20 and she was supposed to be here _two hours ago!_" He was yelling again now. Xu bit her lower lip. Cid was not very pleasant when he was really mad.

"I don't know, sir." Xu whispered, frightened.

Squall entered the Headmaster's office looking rather bewildered, yet he remained calm.

"Something the matter, sir?" Squall asked.

Xu looked up and Cid dropped his glasses.

"What? Oh, that! No, nothing." He fumbled with some papers in order to avoid the Commander's gaze.

"Well, sir, if you're getting something out of your system, let it all out." Squall commented, handing his report to the red-faced Headmaster. "I'm sure there are some people **10 miles away who didn't hear you.**"

Squall turned to leave, "Oh, and if you're looking for Rinoa, she's still sleeping." There was a hint of warning his voice as if he was daring Cid to go and wake her up. With that, he left.

Cid bent down to pick up the papers he had dropped. "How…? Did someone…?" He stuttered. "Did I miss something!"

Xu shrugged in shock. She was still on the shock that Squall had said something. "Should I go get Rinoa then?"

"What? Oh, yes, please." Cid replied, still puzzled. "Oh, and if you see Laguna, tell him I'd like to speak with him."

Xu left the office and headed towards the elevator. She passed Squall's office. He looked happy. Finally. Xu walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor. She wondered to herself, _What did Squall mean 'some people 10 miles away who didn't hear you?' _She was very much confused.

"Oh, well," She said, walking into the dorm area. She knocked on Rinoa's door. No answer. She walked in. no one was there.

"Xu?" Xu spun around to see Rinoa. "Please, tell me I'm not late." Xu smiled, and they headed back to the third floor.

Cid watched Xu leave his office before collapsing into his chair. She shook his head. His eyes fell on his desk. "Oh, no!" He moaned.

The intercom had been on the entire time.

A/N: Oh, very nice indeed. Well, hey! I just remembered something. There have been, in order to make this right, some adjustments to Garden. It's sort of like on the 3rd floor there are two, maybe one more, offices. Cid's is the big one and Squall's is down from his a ways. Don't worry, the Garden is still mobile. Well, let me know what you think and get back to me. R&R. Suggestions welcomed! Thanx and Later Days!


	6. Chapter Six

Hiya! How's everybody? I wanna thank everyone for their reviews on this story and The Last Reality. I really appreciate them. Just one thing, keep 'em coming! That'd be great. Those of you, who reviewed or took the time to read my stories, THANK YOU so much!

It's really comforting to know that it's being read. Again, thank you. I don't really know what to say anymore, so I'll get on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I still, as of all my life, own nothing. Yes, I know. It's shocking.

_**Chapter Six**_

"Um… Sir?" Rinoa asked nervously knocking on Cid's office door.

Cid was sitting at his desk, shaking his head. He looked up. "Oh, there you are." Cid, now calm, replied, completely forgetting that she was late. "Uh, could you possibly do something for me? I need you to…um… Yes, Squall, I mean, Commander?" Squall had come into the office and stood next to Rinoa. A hint of amusement in his face.

"Sir, the mechanics from FH are here. Maybe an announcement to warn everyone that they will be working in the ballroom should be made to warn everyone. And, sir? Make sure that the intercom is OFF this time when you finish." Squall gave Cid a strange look and left, missing just barely the book Cid had thrown at him.

Rinoa looked like she was about to fall down and laugh her head off and quickly left before she got into any more trouble.

"C'mon guys! Stop fooling around! We have to get this done!" Selphie yelled at Zell and Irvine, who were rolling around on the ground, laughing.

"Sorry, Selphie," Zell got up, trying to keep a straight face, which wasn't working. Cid had been yelling at someone in his office while the intercom was on.

Irvine and Zell had finally got back to work, when Xu came in to help. "Hey!" She called.

"Hi, Xu!" Selphie climbed down off the stage. "Have you come to help? We need all the help we can get."

"Yeah. Cid told me to come. He's in a bad mood. Squall made him look like a fool." Xu giggled.

"Hey! What happened?" Zell asked, walking over.

"Well, Cid had been in his office yelling because Rinoa was late, when Squall came in. he told Cid to 'let it all out' and then said something about people ten miles away who didn't hear him. Then Cid noticed the intercom had been on. A few minutes later while Cid was talking to Rinoa, Squall came in again. He told Cid about the mechanics from FH and told him that he should probably make an announcement and the turn off the intercom. Cid wasn't very happy."

"What!" Selphie exclaimed. "Squall knows Rinoa's here!

"Yeah. He must have found out last night." Xu shrugged.

Quistis walked to a nearby table. Lunchtime. It had been a rough morning. _Thank goodness classes are done for the day._ She thought.

"Hey Quistis!" Rinoa sat down next to the very tired Instructor. "Something wrong?"

"No, just tired. Today hasn't been my day." Quistis played around with a leaf in her salad. "I may have to skip tonight's party." She yawned.

"Oh, no! Maybe you just need a nap." Rinoa assured her.

"Quisty! Rinny!" Selphie called from across the Cafeteria. She was with Zell and Irvine. They got their trays and walked over.

"Hiya!" Selphie looked excited. "It's all done! I can't wait!" They sat down. Zell and Irvine looked about the bust. Quistis was slowly drifting off.

"Quistis," Selphie nudged the sleepy Instructor, causing her send a bit of salad flying.

"Trying to start food fights, Instructor?" Someone asked from behind. Quistis , Selphie, and Rinoa turned around; Zell and Irvine burst out laughing. Squall was standing behind Quistis, eyebrows raised. He took the seat between Zell and Rinoa.

"No." Quistis replied, annoyed. Zell and Irvine just laughed harder.

"_Commander,_" Quistis continued with a hint of sarcasm. "You seem a lot happier today and talkative. Did we finally decide to come out of our little cave?" A smug smile spread across her face. Squall scowled. Selphie started to giggle, and Rinoa put her head down, her shoulders shaking with a silenced laughter. Zell gave Quistis a high-five and Irvine buried his face in his large cowboy hat. Once again, like old times, Squall had been had.

They finished lunch talking about the party that night.

"We're gonna have a real band, too!" Zell said. "An ALL girl band!"

"Let me guess," Quistis replied. "You picked it out?" She pointed to Irvine.

"Why, Quistis, you know me so well, would I settle for anything less?" Irvine coolly replied, ignoring the disgust on Selphie and Quistis' faces.

Squall had barely been paying attention to what they were talking about. He just happened to be in his own little world.

"Squall?" Rinoa nudged him in the side.

"What?" He shook his head.

"_Are you awake?_" Irvine asked, slowly drawing it out for the Commander's (and his own) benefit.

"Yeah, and I need to be getting back to the office." He stood and left the Cafeteria.

"Squall, I'd like to see you in my office, please." Cid popped his head into Squall office and was gone again.

Squall slowly walked down to the Headmaster's office as asked. "You wanted to see me, sir?" He was motioned to sit.

"Commander, I just received a call from Esthar," Cid began. "The worst is here. Ultimecia has returned…"

"This is gonna be great!" Selphie squealed as she and Rinoa walked into the now beautifully decorated Quad. The party was going to start soon and everything looked great.

They found Quistis, Zell, and Irvine. "What do ya think?" Zell asked grinning broadly. Quistis rolled her eyes.

"It looks awesome!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Um, I believe he means _the band_." Rinoa pointed to the girls on the stage.

On the stage, warming up, were four girls in skimpy outfits and high-thigh boots. They looked like any teenage guy's dream.

"Could you two get any more pathetic?" Quistis asked, disgusted. The guys just grinned.

"Well, at least now we know you aren't gay." Rinoa rolled her eyes.

"Hey! One shot at a time, darlin'!" Irvine frowned.

Selphie giggled. "Nice one, Rinny." She mumbled.

"Anyway," Rinoa waved the comment away. "Have you guys seen Squall?"

:Not since lunch, no." Quistis answered. She shook her head. The others also shook their heads.

Suddenly, the band kicked into high gear and began to play their loud, hard rock music Zell and Irvine turned around to watch. Selphie glared at Irvine's back and Quistis mumbled something that sounded along the lines of, "Shitkickers."

Rinoa just wandered around, searching the crowd. After a few minutes, she walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the sky, a beautiful velvety black. She closed her eyes, feeling the warm wind encircle her.

Suddenly, a warmer arm came around her shoulders.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hey." She turned to face him. He was staring out at the sea. There was a look of temporary comfort on his handsome features. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." His response came too quickly, too defensive. "How do you like the party so far?" She knew he changed the subject purposely.

"I would've preferred a bunch of hot stripper guys." Rinoa answered, not looking at him. A wide smile spread across her face.

"Oh," He replied half heartedly. Then it hit him. "Hey now!"

"I was wondering when you would get it." She laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That was cheap." He whispered dangerously. "Very cheap."

"Oh, no! Bad, Rinoa! Bad, bad, Rinoa!" She laughed again.

"Oh, you're in for it now."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes."

The music inside had turned from the fast pacing heavy stuff to a slower beat.

"You own me a dance now." Hebegan to drag her back inside.

They made their way through the crowd to a halfway isolated spot. The music flowed through them as they settled into a good rhythm. Rinoa moved her arms to his neck and he placed his hands at her hips. She noticed how much he had relaxed and become comfortable with her in front of who knew how many people.

Squall silently vowed, as he held her in his arms, swaying to the soft music that he would never let any harm come to her. _Ultimecia won't hurt you this time. I promise._

A/N: Well, yeah. There's six. I have an orginal written copy that I am copying all this from and I reread this chapter before I started typing and I was just like, "Ugh! That's horrible! We are definitely rewriting THAT before we post this one!" So this probably sucks worse than the original chapter six. Oh, well. Let me know what you all think about all this. I need to know if it's being read and if those who are reading it like it or not. If nobody likes it, I'll probably remove it by March 15th. Just a warning. Thanx and Later Days!

P.S. If I can get about 10 to 15 reviews on this story, I'll continue. So, please, R&R! I need to know what I'm doing wrong!


	7. Chapter Seven

I don't have much to say anymore except: "Ecky, Ecky, Ecky Pa-Tang Zoom Ping." That's all I have to say.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Final Fantasy 8 and it angers me. Grrr I also don't own the saying of the Knights Who Say Ni from Monty Python. (For those who have NO idea what I'm talking about, it's the thing in the paragraph above)

_**Chapter Seven**_

Squall opened his eyes and had to think where he was. His eyes focused on the ceiling. He was in his room, and he didn't quite remember how or when he got there. He turned his head and was staring into two brown eyes.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." She sat on the edge of his bed, clearly waiting.

"How long have you been here?" He asked, forcing down a yawn. He had had a rough night. Ultimecia was back. That meant trouble. More trouble than last time, and with Rinoa being a sorceress too that was a bad combination. Who knows what power Ultimecia had now? And Ultimecia would definitely try to achieve Time-Compression again….

"About twenty minutes. I didn't have the heart to wake you. You looked so peaceful." Rinoa's cheeks began to burn.

He shook his head and sighed.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or what's bothering you?" She whispered, concerned.

_I don't want to scare you. He thought to himself. "…Nothing." Squall answered her, trying to sound sincere and failing miserably._

"Squall," She said, moving slightly closer to him. "I know there's something. Please, I want to know." She pleaded with him.

"I…I can't." Squall felt horrible. He made to get up but she stopped him. She wouldn't let him run away.

"Why not?" Rinoa searched his eyes for the answer that he couldn't voice. Ashamed and scared, he looked away.

"Rinoa…please." He tried to get up again, only to find her holding him down again. "Not now, please." But Rinoa did not give up very easily.

"Squall-"

"Rinoa!" he broke free and moved away from her. He felt terrible for snapping at her like that, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. He would let Cid do that.

"Come on," He said, pulling her off the bed, avoiding her eyes. "We have a meeting at ten."

"Squall, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you." Rinoa hung her head in an attempt to keep the tears in her eyes from being seen.

He had nothing to say that would comfort her and that killed him. He squeezed her hand and led her to the Conference Room.

Everyone was there but Cid and Laguna.

"Where have you two been?" Irvine asked, lifting his cowboy hat to reveal his normally shaded eyes. The smirk he was giving Squall told everyone else what he was thinking. Rinoa rolled her eyes and broke away to take a seat next to Selphie, who immediately began to inform Rinoa on her night after the party.

Squall shot him the famous 'Watch it' look just as Cid entered the room with Laguna.

"Good, you're all here. " He took the remaining seat next to Squall, as Laguna had already seated himself. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. The President and I received a message from Esthar that Ultimecia has somehow returned. There were sightings of her around Tears' Point. The President and I have come to the conclusion that this job should go to none other than those who fought her the first time. We need to get rid of her for good. In other words, this falls to you all again." He stopped and looked around at them. They were all shocked, except for Squall, who was staring at the floor looking extremely pale.

Rinoa couldn't believe it. It was because of Ultimecia that she had almost died. She looked over at Squall. Was this what had been bothering him? It was a few seconds before she realized that they were all looking at her.

"Rinoa," Cid said. "If you don't want to, you do not have to partake in this mission. It may even be better if you didn't. It's up to you.

"I want to." Rinoa stated firmly. Cid gave her an understanding nod. Squall looked from Rinoa to Cid. He couldn't believe that he was going to allow her to come. What if Ultimecia tried to use her again? He stood.

"Sir, with all due respect, NO!" Squall would not put her in danger.

"Something the matter Commander?" Cid asked, also standing.

"Sir, do you remember what happened last time? She almost died!" He was close to shouting.

"Yes, yes. I know." Cid was trying to avoid an ugly scene. _Fat chance, Mr. Headmaster._

"Well, I don't think it's very wise or safe to allow her to join us." Squall was about to pop.

"Squall," Cid walked to the door and motioned for Squall to follow. Boiling mad, he stormed out. Cid also motioned for Laguna to join them, and they, too, walked out behind him. The door closed, and they all looked at each other, prepared for the worst.

"Sir, you can not let her go! Surely, Ultimecia will use her again!" Squall yelled.

"Commander, I assure you, she will be all right!" Cid yelled right back.

"Sir, I am not going to allow it! I'm not going to lose her!" Squall yelled, not really caring who heard.

"Commander! I don't think you're in a position to keep her from going! I can't even do that! So why don't you talk to her!" Cid was right up there. "She's probably only going to be with! If she wants to go, she goes! You are not going to stop her!"

"And, Squall, if you're there with her, she'll be fine. You are her knight, remember?" Laguna's voice was barely audible.

"I will not let her go! I will do everything in my power to stop her! I will not end up losing her again!" Squall yelled, finally losing it. "**I love her and there is no way I'm letting go!**"

"Squall!"

There was silence. They all looked at Rinoa. She slowly stood and headed for the door. All eyes stayed on her as she opened the door and exited.

Outside the Conference Room, Laguna and Cid stood staring down the hall. Squall was seen marching away from them. The anger that he was holding was visible as his back remained to them.

Rinoa turned to the two older men. "Go back in there and continue the meeting. I'll do what I can with him." She whispered. They nodded and reentered the room, leaving Rinoa alone. She began to follow him. She basically had to run to keep up with him. She kept her distance, however. That last she wanted to do was scare him away from her.

But she was extremely shocked when he punched the wall and suddenly turned around to face her.

"Rin…" His voice trailed off and he looked away from her. She noticed how uncomfortable he had became.

"I have to go." She whispered. He looked back at her. Anger and sadness covered his face. His mask had slipped away and he was no longer able to hide his emotions from her. His wall was utterly useless now.

"Why?" It came out as a near plea rather than a question. He silently pleaded with her to reconsider.

"I can't." She answered him. She knew what he was thinking, what he was asking her to do. "I need to come with you. You can't face this demon alone. I know what she can do to you. Let me come with you. Don't tear us apart." She stepped closer to him until she stood at about arms length away.

"I don't…. I don't want to lose you." He looked away from her again. He felt her come closer. He felt her so close, too close. He began to retreat back to his coldness again. But the hand that cupped his cheek seemed to spread a burning heat through his body. Yes, she was _too close._ he pulled away.

"They're waiting. Come on." She sensed his fear. She didn't want to make him any more shy than he already was. Walking back to the Conference Room, she heard his heavy footsteps behind her.

Upon entering the room, everyone went quiet. Rinoa took her seat, but Squall stayed in the shadow of the door.

They restarted the meeting and everyone remained quiet.

"Well, let's get down to business. President, if you would explain the current situation." Cid sat down as Laguna stood.

"As you know, Ultimecia has returned and we must stop her before she achieves Time Compression, as we are sure that is her goal once again. To do this, we must drain her of her powers, virtually rendering her powerless and then destroying her completely. We have come up with a fool-proof plan: Find the legendary energy crystal, find Ultimecia, force her to fight, then get her in contact with the crystal, which will drain her powers. Finally, destroy her completely. Simple, and if all goes well, we will save the world… again." Laguna rolled his eyes. "Ah, one more thing. Ultimecia has grown stronger. She can now posses other, not just sorceresses." Laguna paused. "Also, make sure that the energy crystal touches no one but Ultimecia. If Ultimecia posses someone and you use the energy crystal on her, it will not only destroy her, but it will also destroy the one she has possessed." Laguna sat again as Cid stood.

"You will split into two groups. Group One will go search for the energy crystal, while Group Two will search for Ultimecia then wait for Group One. You choose the groups, it doesn't matter to me, just get the job done. You leave at dawn with President Loire for Esthar. Dismissed." Cid saluted, turned, and left the room.

"It's best if you all relax and get some sleep." Laguna whispered to them. He stood left with that said.

The rest of the day was spent in silence between the six party members. They said barely anything to one another.

Squall walked down the hall and down the stairs. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. He went to his room and laid down. Ultimecia was stronger and she'd know that they were after her again. And surely she'd know that they would use an energy crystal.

There was a knock on his door. "Uh-huh?" He grunted, not opening his eyes. Squall heard the door open and then close again. He figured that whoever it was, saw that he was asleep and left.

"Squall?" It was Rinoa. "Are you alright?" he nodded, again, without opening his eyes. He felt her bend down over him and kiss his forehead lightly. A shiver ran up and down his spine. "Good night." She whispered. Squall opened one eye to see her walking away. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. He sat up and pulled her towards him, ignoring the little voice that was screaming to push her away. He was scared to death. Scared of losing her. He had only started to become close to her. She had broken down his wall effortlessly, and he didn't want anyone else but her.

Rinoa sat beside him, resting her head against his shoulder. He did his best to stay calm as he laid back down. She followed.

Laguna couldn't sleep. He was worried. Worried about the mission, Balamb, Esthar, his son, and Rinoa. No matter how hard anyone tried, especially himself, Rinoa was the only one who could get to Squall. Shewas the only he trusted. She was the only one who could get past his wall. But how? How could she be the only one who could be with him when no one else could?

Laguna had tried so hard, maybe too hard. Maybe he just needed to give him some room. But still, Laguna couldn't help but wonder: How?

Rain beat hard on the windows of the Ragnarok. Everyone was dead quiet. The only sounds heard were those of the giant machine. Selphie and Laguna were driving up front, Zell and Irvine were sitting next to the window, exchanging different glances. Quistis was standing behind Laguna, gripping the seat. Rinoa was sitting behind Selphie's seat watching Squall, who was sitting way in the back.

Very few words had been said when they had boarded. Squall had been in a very testy mood ever since Irvine had burst into his room yelling at the top of his lungs, _"Squall! Rinoa's gone! Get up!"_ Irvine then observed that she was perfectly all right. To make matters even worse, Zell had come in, and seeing the two of them in bed together, began laughing his head off. He finally stopped when Squall threatened to slice him in little pieces and give him to the lunch ladies to put in the hotdogs.

They were about five minutes from Esthar when someone finally said something. "When we land at Esthar," It was Laguna. "We'll go over the plan again and then split into the two groups." There were murmurs of agreement and then everything was quiet again.

Twenty minutes later, everyone sat in the meeting room of the Esthar Presidential Palace. Dr. Odine was explaining things about the legendary energy crystal.

"And ze energy cryztal…" But his words weren't being heard. Everyone's minds were wondering.

When Odine _finally stopped talking_, Laguna briefed them one last time. "Now remember, Group One finds the crystal, Group Two finds Ultimecia. Sleep here tonight, split into the groups, and leave in the morning. Remember, no matter what happens, get the job done." Laguna got up and left. Odine and his duck walk followed.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Zell asked, rather confused.

"I guess in the guest rooms of the palace." Irvine answered him, not too sure himself. "Is that right Squall?"

Squall nodded. Laguna had already told him where they would be sleeping. He stood, and acknowledging everyone, left the room. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now, he just wanted to be alone.

Squall was halfway down the hall, when he heard hurried footsteps behind him.

"Squall, wait!" Her voice rang like a bell. she laid a hand on his arm.

He turned around. She looked paler than he had ever seen her. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep in weeks.

There was an eerie look about her. It was as if she knew something bad was about to happen and was already suffering from it.

Rinoa shook slightly and brought a hand to her head. She looked up at him, still shaking.

"Squall…" She whispered and hit the floor unconscious.

A/N: Here's chapter seven. This chapter was originally two separate chapters, but I had to throw out a lot of stuff, tweak it a bit, and rewrite a lot. So, I hope it's okay. Hey, R&R. Thanx and Later Days!


	8. Chapter Eight

Here is chapter eight. Enjoy! By the way, this is where it gets good…

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I had no ownership in Final Fantasy. It makes me sad…

_**Chapter Eight**_

_It happened so fast._ The moment Rinoa hit the floor; Squall was down next to her. She was hot as fire and glowing slightly. He had touched a hand to her face when her eyes shot open. But they weren't her eyes. They weren't the big, enchanting, curious, and loving eyes that he knew so well. They were cold and hard with a glare in them.

She pulled away from him and stood. As he attempted to follow, she spun around. The look she gave him was almost pure evil. Something threw him against the wall, pinning him there. She walked down the hall, moving swiftly. She was not his Rinoa.

Quistis, Zell, Selphie, and Irvine came running down the hall.

"Squall! Squall! What happened? Where's Rinoa?" Quistis asked, helping him from the wall's clutches.

"Something's wrong. Very wrong," was all he managed to saying before tearing down the hall after her, forcing the others to follow.

Squall kept his distance but followed 'Rinoa' out of Esthar. Just outside of the great stone doors of Tears' Point, she turned and lifted her arms.

Ultimecia had emerged from Rinoa.

Rinoa now lay crumpled on the ground. Ultimecia turned to her, and with a twist of her wrist, lifted her up to the wall where she chained her.

Squall, and the others all ran up, drawing their weapons.

"Not another step," Ultimecia commanded, "or I will kill her." She pointed a warning finger at the helpless Rinoa.

Squall held a hand up, signaling them not to move as he watched Ultimecia intently. A look of pure hatred in his eyes.

Ultimecia turned and walked into the stone building. Moments later, she emerged and facing them with a wicked smile, brought her hand over her face and disappeared.

Rinoa's chains were broken and she fell to the ground.

Squall ran over to her. She lay in a crumbled heap at the foot of the wall. Squall dropped to his knees as he reached her side. He wanted more than anything for her to be alright. If she was hurt, Ultimecia would pay. He'd drive his gun blade right through her evil heart.

Squall put his arms around Rinoa. She buried her face into his chest, sobbing. "Never again. I promise. Never." He whispered in her ear. "She won't do that again. I'll kill her myself. I need no stupid energy crystal." A sudden rush of anger flowed over him and he strengthened his grip around her.

Ultimecia will pay. Even if it killed him. He would make Ultimecia pay for even laying a finger on Rinoa.

"Squall," Quistis came over to him. "She's destroyed the energy crystal."

Squall placed an arm underneath Rinoa's knees, lifting her. He didn't say a word to anyone and walked back to Esthar. The others followed, silently puzzling what had happened.

Something didn't seem right. That didn't seem like Ultimecia. Sure, it looked like her, but there was no accent…

When they returned to Esthar, the anger in Squall had not gone away. He wanted to throw something.

Squall carried Rinoa to their sleeping quarters and laid her on the bed farthest away from the others. She was still sobbing.

He gripped Rinoa's hand before turning and stamped out of the room. Quistis signaled for Zell and Irvine to follow him, and she and Selphie walked over to Rinoa.

"Rinoa," Quistis asked, placing her hand on the girl's quivering shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Rinoa had finally stopped crying and was hiccupping quietly. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, her cheeks tear-stained.

"Rinoa?" Selphie asked sitting down next to her. "Rinny, are you okay?"

Rinoa slowly nodded her head. She wanted to be with Squall. She wanted to be in the safety of his strong arms.

"Where's Squall?" she asked in a rather small voice.

Squall banged on Laguna's door. The anger in him had only increased. Not only did he want to throw something, but he also wanted to kill Ultimecia and shred her into little pieces.

"Come in," Laguna's tired voice responded. Squall stormed in, he was going in whether Laguna allowed it or not.

"What's wrong?" Laguna looked up to see Squall's angry face.

Where'd he go!" Zell asked frantically.

"I don't know. He lost us." Irvine was starting to worry. What if Squall went and did something rash? Not only would Laguna get in trouble, but Quistis would also roast them both.

"C'mon, let's check with Laguna." Irvine and Zell walked down the corridor to Laguna's office.

Approaching the door, the two heard voices. Unmistakably, they belonged to Squall and Laguna. They refrained from entering.

"Is she alright? Where is she? Should I send for a doctor?" Laguna's hurried voice was heard.

"I believe she's fine. Don't worry where she's at, and no, a doctor isn't needed." Squall sounded agitated. "But I'm taking her from here. She isn't safe."

"But what about the others? Aren't you supposed to get this done together?" Laguna asked. He didn't want his son going out there alone with a sorceress. He was putting himself in danger by being with her.

"They'll be fine. They know what to do. Rinoa's not safe here. I'm not going to keep her somewhere where she isn't safe." Squall seemed to not care whether Laguna approved or not. He was determined not to lose Rinoa, even if it meant putting his own life on the line. He would do that for her. He would sacrifice his own life to save hers.

Giving up, Laguna nodded in a disappointed approval. He watched with sad eyes as his son left his office. Laguna felt that he had let himself down. He didn't know how, but the feeling was there.

Squall walked back to where they were sleeping. He had to get Rinoa. _The others just won't understand. _He thought. _They won't understand that I'm trying to protect her. I'm trying to keep her alive._ Squall walked right past Zell and Irvine without even seeing them. Zell knew that something was up, or Squall would have jumped down their throats for following him.

"Let's go see Laguna and find out what's going on." Zell whispered to Irvine and they headed inside.

Squall opened the door. No one was in the room except for a sleeping Rinoa in the far bed. Squall walked over to her, watching before waking her.

"Come on," He moved around her bed. "Get your things. We're leaving."

"Leaving now? What time is it?" Rinoa got up, hurrying around, grabbing her things.

Squall wondered how to let the others know without actually _speaking_ to them. He then, after a quick assumption, figured that Laguna would probably fill them in. It wasn't his problem anymore. His only thought was to get Rinoa somewhere safe.

Rinoa watched his facial expressions change and knew what was going on. "You mean," she began slowly thinking it over, "just you and I are leaving? Why?"

Squall didn't look at her as he grabbed her hand and headed towards the exit. "I'll explain later."

Squall made sure not to be seen, and they slipped from the building.

A/N: You know, after rereading and editing this chapter, which is something I don't do very well (my personal, wonderful, awesome editor, Megan, does that for me and by golly, she'd great at it. Picky but great) I saw that I had made a really amusing mistake. Where Rinoa says, "Leaving now?" that was, in my original copy, "Leaving up?" I thought that was entertaining and so did my mom. But that goodness I fixed it before Megan got a hold of it! Love ya Megan!

(Gonna hear the butt of that one later!) Anyway, R&R peeps! Thanx and Later Days!

E/N: Katelyn, what on Earth would you do without me? Next time don't typo the email subject line, you nut! Anyways, all of you out there, R&R this awesome story right now!


	9. Chapter Nine

Here ya go!

Disclaimer: I have finally figured out what I own! I own this plot and three characters that you all will not meet for quite awhile, but they are definitely worth waiting for!

_**Chapter Nine**_

"You mean, you're just going to let him go?" Zell asked Laguna, his eyes popping out of his head.

"What else can I do?" Laguna replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Squall will leave whether I allow it or not. He loves Rinoa and I guess it's his duty as her 'knight' to protect her."

"Zell," Irvine had been thinking and finally spoke up. "How would you feel if your girlfriend could be used by an evil sorceress to destroy the world? Squall's just trying to protect her. If you remember, he didn't want her to come in the first place because it's too dangerous for her."

"Exactly!" Laguna nodded his head at Irvine. "He'll probably keep her somewhere safe until all this blows over. Which means you," He pointed to the two of them, " and Selphie and Quistis will have to take care of Ultimecia on your own."

"Did he say where he was taking her?" Zell asked.

"No. I imagine he's keeping her whereabouts secret so no word can reach Ultimecia." Laguna replied.

They were all quiet for a few moments before anyone said anything.

Suddenly, there was an ear-shattering scream, followed by the pounding of feet.

"Sir Laguna! Squall! Irvine! Zell!" Selphie and Quistis were heard screaming, running into the room. "Rinoa's gone! We have to do something!"

Laguna sighed. "Everything's fine. Squall took Rinoa and left." He was getting tired of explaining his son's situation. "He came to me after he brought Rinoa back and told me what happened. He told me that he was taking Rinoa from here. He's just trying to keep her safe." There was a strange pain in his eyes.

"So you just let him go?" Quistis demanded. She somewhat understood that Squall was trying to protect Rinoa, but why had Laguna allowed him to go? "What about what is needed to be done?"

Laguna turned around and looked out the window at the grand city. He had a feeling that this time Ultimecia would do more damage. His son, his only son, was out there alone with a sorceress who could easily be manipulated by Ultimecia and cause great damage. Ultimecia would not easily give up.

"Sir Laguna?" Selphie asked the president. Obviously, Quistis had struck a nerve.

"Please don't go looking for them. Ultimecia will probably use Rinoa if she finds her. Just get rid of her." Laguna turned and slowly walked out of the room. He felt as if someone had ripped his heart out. It was the same feeling he had when he was told that Raine was dead…

"But Squall's not going to die! He's going to take care of Rinoa and they're going to come back just fine," Laguna said aloud, though he still wasn't totally convinced. Squall meant so much to him. He was the only real thing that he had that reminded him of Raine besides an old photograph. If he were to lose Squall, he would go crazy. Squall was his son and he cared deeply for him.

Laguna had taken to Squall ever since he met him. That serious expression he had held when he first walked into his quarters had made Laguna smile.

_Flashback_

Then on the Ragnarok, Kiros had made that simple comment in agreement with Ward. _"…good thing you don't look like your father." _Squall had looked at Laguna, his eyes huge.

"_No, no, no!" _He had shaken his head forcefully. _"He's my father!"_ Kiros had only nodded. The sideways glance he made towards Laguna when he said that had given it all away. A small smile had made its way to Kiros face.

Irvine and Rinoa had been with them and the two had been finding it very difficult to remain calm when Squall had had look like THAT on his face.

_End flashback_

Laguna laughed.

"Uncle Laguna? Are you alright?" Ellone had walked to him. "Is something the matter?" Laguna turned to face the young girl.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking of when Squall found out I was his father. It feels like that happened ten years ago, not two. I remember his expression. I remember the shock. His eyes. They were huge. It was just funny." Laguna's smile grew a little bigger.

"Kiros told me about that. He said that Squall had thought you were a moron." Laguna laughed at Ellone's remark.

"I know, I know." Laguna sighed a happy sigh. "Probably because of how I acted when I was around Julia and Raine. I was always so nervous around those two. Raine caught it better than Julia had. I think Julia just ignored it. But Raine caught it. I remember the night I proposed to her. She told me to relax, said I was too jumpy."

"Squall's a lot like Raine, isn't he?" Ellone asked standing next to him. "Both in looks and attitude."

"Yeah, only Raine was never that bitter or bad-tempered, but she certainly had her serious moments." Laguna chuckled.

"No, but you were. Very, very rarely, but you were." Ellone nudged him in the side.

"Only on rare occasions. Plus, the only time I did get mad was when Odine wanted to do experiments on you."

"Oh! So it's my fault?" Ellone faked an insulted reaction. She couldn't hold it, though and laughed. Laguna soon joined her.

After a few moments, Ellone spoke again, "Don't you think it's odd that Squall will only trust Rinoa? He'll tell her anything but will barely say anything to anyone else."

"I've always wondered that myself." Laguna nodded. "That boy puzzles me so much. There's so much I've got to learn about him, but he won't give me a chance. I know that I'm not much of a father, but I'm trying! Oh, Elle! I'm trying so hard!" His voice had started to crack, like he was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, Uncle Laguna. It's okay. You just have to give him time. He'll come when he's ready. He just has a hard time trusting and opening up to people. It's a side he hates. Trust me." Ellone patted his shoulder.

Laguna nodded. "I do trust you." He smiled again. "You know, there is one thing about Squall that I keep picturing: his serious expression!"

"Uncle Laguna?" Ellone hugged him. "Promise me that you'll never change."

"I think I can manage that." He hugged her back. "Thank you, Elle. Thank you for the all the good times." Laguna felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"You're very welcome, Uncle Laguna. You're welcome. I'm just glad I could help."

A/N: I would like to explain something really fast before I forget. I invented that extra part of the situation on the Ragnarok. Yes, Kiros did say that sentence, but I added the reaction from Squall because when I played the game the first time, I had that reaction. It had just suddenly clicked that Laguna was Squall's father. Yes, sometimes I am a bit slow at things. Anyway, I added that situation reaction. Also, I think I set this to almost two years after Ultimecia's defeat, but I have a bad feeling that I had a different time stated in one of the earlier chapters. I couldn't find it. Will someone let me know if I made that mistake? I will change it if that is brought to my attention. I'm sorry for that little problem. Thanx, R&R, and Later Days!

P.S. For those who would like to know, I say "Later Days" all the time after my writing as you might have known. I got it from an idea I had in another fanfic that I have not posted. It was something said by Seifer. I thought it was cool and decided to use it. If it bugs anybody, let me know and I'll stop. Thanx!

E/N: I just have to tease her about this. When Laguna was talking about his flashback with Squall and he says the line "It feels like that happened two years ago, not ten." Katelyn had put "two years ago, not two." See why I'm so useful? ;)

A/N: MEGAN! MEANIE! First of all its supposed to be "It feels like that happened ten years ago, not two." miss Editor! Now who needs to get it right? Hmm? Hmm?

E/N: All you said was "it's supposed to be ten!" How was I to know which one to change! PFFT your fault for miscommunication!

A/N: No I meant that it was supposed to be ten meaning the longer one. Geez, Megan! Now who has the communication problems? And you should know that I usually always mean the opposite that I say. What's wrong with you! xD

E/N: Nuh uh, you didn't imply that! I _am_ your editor, remember... This means WAR! En garde, ye scurvy scallywag!

A/N: Bring it on you homosexual Ken doll! This is WAR! And I **ALWAYS WIN**! Mwhahahahahahaha!

E/N: I am NOT a homosexual Ken doll! I'm female, recall? But I am SO suggesting that to Mattel and buying you one for your birthday! You can give it to Buster Bloom if you don't want it. ;)

A/N: Buster would eat it! Anyway, this WAR will continue in ch.10.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: The character's belong to Square. Well, all but three, that is. But you catch the drift right?

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Squall, where are we going?" Rinoa asked sitting next to Squall. They were on a train. A train to who knows where.

"I….don't know." Squall avoided her eyes. He felt bad for leaving the others to face Ultimecia alone. "Somewhere Ultimecia can't find you."

"You're doing this for me? Why?" Rinoa's face was blank. Squall turned to her, taking her hand.

"I'm doing this because I don't want to lose you." Squall looked her in the eyes bravely as he said this.

Rinao reached over and hugged him. Her heart was singing. "You won't," she whispered.

_How can you be so sure? How do know that something won't happen to either of us? Squall thought._

"Where are we going?" she asked again pulling away.

"Where do you want to go?" Squall countered. He didn't know what he was doing or what to do. He was just following his heart's instructions.

Rinoa thought for a moment and realized that she didn't care where they went. As long as he was there with her, she didn't care where they were.

Squall waited for answer but never got one. He was beginning to dislike her silence. He didn't want her to say _"I want to go back."_ He needed to say something.

"Rinoa, can I tell you something?" he asked, lowering his voice to a soothing whisper. "I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not listening to my head. It no longer has anything worth listening to."

"What are you listening to?" Rinoa played with his fingers. She had removed one of his gloves. He didn't mind; he liked the feel of her skin brushing against his.

He didn't say anything at first. He pulled her closer to him and pressed his cheek against hers. "My heart," he finally said.

"Now you know how I feel." She now was squeezing his hand. "I've been listening to my heart ever since you saved me from falling off Garden." She shut her eyes. "I still don't want time to move. I Still just want to stay here with you…forever."

"Rinoa, do you remember what Ultimecia said during out fight against her? 'Time. No matter how hard you hold on, it escapes you. It stands still for no one.'" Squall smiled.

"Squall, promise me something." Rinoa looked out the window at the passing stars. "Promise me that you'll smile more."

"Why?" Squall's smile began to fade as a puzzled expression replaced it.

"Because no other mortal holds a more beautiful trait," she replied.

Squall closed his eyes and smiled again. Before he met Rinoa, he had never smiled. He had a wall which he used to keep everyone out. He used that to distance himself. But she found a way in. When no else could, she did. Effortlessly. Now he didn't want her to leave. But time stops for no one. All good things come to an end. Or do they?

"Squall, let's go to Winhill." He nodded.

"I promise, but only for you."

They sat on the train all night. The trip from Esthar to Timber took all night, and the second train form Timber to the outskirts of Winhill took several hours. They made it to Winhill around noon the next day. No one had noticed either of them. The village was practically deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Rinoa asked as they walked into the town.

"I don't know. I guess they know Ultimecia's back and have boarded everything up." This was very strange, for the people of Winhill didn't care about what happened outside their little town and went on with their business. they resented outsiders.

"Do you think something could have happened?" Rinoa asked.

"I don't know," Squall replied again looking around as they walked down the deserted street. The few shops in the village and the hotel all had "closed" signs, which was unusual because most of the shops hardly ever closed.

"Something's wrong," Squall said as a breeze rushed in.

"Don't I know it," Rinoa replied. "What do we do?"

"What can we do?" Squall countered.

They came to Raine's old pub. It too was closed.

"Let's check the abandoned house next door," Squall said, putting an arm around her waist, guiding her.

The door to the old house was unlocked, like always. No one had used the place since Laguna stayed there nineteen years ago. It was exactly how Laguna left it. Nothing had been moved or cleaned. There was dust everywhere.

"Why don't we stay here? It's cozy," Rinoa remarked, tugging on his jacket.

Squall nodded, sitting down at the table in the small kitchen. Rinoa sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing," he answered. "I'm just wondering where everyone is, that's all."

Rinoa laid her head on Squall's shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"I still want time to stand still," Rinoa whispered, smiling.

"So do I." Squall's voice was hoarse and his eyes were growing heavy.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Rinoa asked, placing an arm around Squall's side to better steady herself. He pulled her all the way onto his lap.

"Until Ultimecia is ether dead or powerless." He spoke very quietly, trying to stay awake.

Rinoa could hear in his voice how tired he was, but didn't want to move. She felt safe and secure in his arms because she knew that he would never let anything hurt her. Rinoa knew that yesterday when Squall had carried her back to Esthar that he was boiling mad. She could see it in his face. His teeth had been clenched, and he had been shaking slightly. She had never seen him so angry before...

"Squall, you look tired." Rinoa lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Why don't we go upstairs?"

Squall nodded, partly asleep. Rinoa stood and half pulled, half help Squall up. They went upstairs and Squall climbed into the bed. Rinoa walked over and sat next to him. She ran her fingers through his hair. She loved his hair. It was so silky and soft, and it always fell back into place.

Squall put his arm around her waist again and tugged at her. Rinoa took the hint laid down next to him. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

"Squall?" Rinoa whispered. "I-I'm... scared."

Squall sat up and looked at her. His eyes curious and concerned. "Why?"

"I'm scared of what Ultimecia can do. She can use me again, and this time I may not..." Rinoa cut herself off and buried her face in his chest. Squall ran his hand over her hair. It was a gesture that she found comforting.

"It's okay. I won't let her hurt you again. I promise." Squall tried to sooth her and laid back down, his arms embracing her.

_That's what you said last time. Why make a promise that you know that you may not be able to keep?_ His head asked of him.

_Because it's what she wants to hear._ His heart answered for him. He sighed as he drifted off with her.

A/N: This is one of the chapters that I don't like very much. There are only I a few that really bug me and this happens to be one of them. Anyway, R&R, thanx and Later Days!

E/N: Congrats, no morbidly misspelled words! You need comma work though, buddy. :P


	11. Chapter Eleven

Howdy! Here is ch.11. I can't spell 11 so I won't even try or my editor will have something to say. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.(And three other characters but I'm telling y'all, you won't meet them for a while so hang in there!)

**_Chapter Eleven_**

"So, what's the plan?" Zell asked, stuffing his face with a hotdog.

Quistis, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie sat in the passenger's wing of the Ragnarok. They were now two people short with no Commander.

"Well," Quistis said, thinking it out. "We could split into two groups like planned or stay as one group. We have to find another energy crystal. There's more than one, but their exact locations are unknown."

"Wouldn't it be safer to stay as one group?" Irvine said raising his cowboy hat. "That way our defenses would be stronger."

"True," Quistis agreed. "But where do we look?"

"Hey wasn't there an energy crystal in the Deep Sea Research Center?" Selphie asked suddenly remembering their adventurous experience there.

"I believe so," Quistis nodded but still not sure.

"Fer fie sont wek fo ver?" Zell asked, his mouth full.

"_What?_" Selphie asked, disgusted.

"Sorry, so why don't we go there?" Zell asked swallowing.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure that the crystal's still there," Quistis replied.

"Well, we're not getting anything done just sitting here talking about it!" Zell threw his hands up, "and we have to start somewhere! Right?"

"Yeah! So let's go!" Selphie jumped up and ran out of the room. Irvine sighed, stood, and went out after her.

"Quistis?" Zell tilted his head. "You're worried about Squall and Rinoa, aren't you?"

"Yes." Quistis sighed, looking out the window. "I'm just not sure if what Squall did was right. What if this is what Ultimecia wanted? Squall and Rinoa could be in grave danger! I guess I just worry too much."

"Quistis, don't worry about it! Squall will be okay. He'll take care of Rinoa and come back when all this is over. Don't worry." Zell treied to be helpful, and Quistis smiled at his efforts.

"Thanks, Zell," Quistis replied, and they left for the bridge.

"So we're going to the Deep Sea Reasearch Center?" Irvine asked as Quistis and Zell came up.

"I guess so," Quistis replied.

"Righty-O!" Selphie exclaimed and took off.

The Deep Sea Research Center was located in the middle of the ocean far away from land. It had been used for tests on fish and water GFs before it was abandoned. It was in shambles. There was equipment everywhere destroyed.

"Do you see it?" Selphie whispered gripping Irvine's arm. "This place is spooky!"

"It would have been right here." Zell pointed at a small shelf. There were pieces of glass on it.

"It's been destroyed. Ultimecia is way ahead of us," Quistis replied inspecting the shelf.

"So now where do we look?" Irvine asked.

"I... don't know." Quistis replied. "Where would another one be? I have no idea."

"Hey didn't Odine say that they're found all over the world, just uncommonly found?" Selphie asked.

"You actually listened to that duck!" Zell asked.

"No, I just heard that one thing." Selphie replied waving away his comment. "So anyway, why don't we just start in one place, search for the crystal, and if we don't find one, move to another place?"

"Selphie, you're brilliant!" Irvine exclaimed.

"Well, let's go!" Selphie ran from the building, the others followed her.

"So where do we start first?" Zell asked.

"How about Galbadia? Like Zell said, we have to start somehwhere," Irvine replied.

"Okay, but where in Galbadia?" Quistis asked.

"How about Deling City? We can get a room and food." Zell grinned.

"Zell, is that all you ever think about? Food?" Quistis asked, her hands on her hips. Selphie laughed.

"No. I'm just hungry!" Zell pouted.

"Man, you ate like fifteen minutes ago!" Irvine exclaimed.

"That was a snack!" Zell used in defense.

"You call FIVE hotdogs a _snack!_" Irvine asked the blond in disbelief.

"Yes, I do!" Zell was becoming annoyed.

"Guys! Guys! Enough!" Quistis stood between the two. "We have a job to do. Selphie, let's go to Deling!"

"Oki-doki!" Selphie giggled, and they headed to Deling City.

"So where do we look?" Zell asked, five minutes later.

They were outside of Deling City. They had no idea where to look for the energy crystal.

"Well," Selphie replied, thinking aloud. "Energy crystals are mainly found in damp places where the sun doesn't normally reach. So, why don't we try the caves up on the cliffs? It's dark and damp in those!"

"Once again, Selphie, you are brilliant!" Irvine exclaimed.

"Should we take the Ragnarok and land on top?" Quistis asked.

"Oh no! The Ragnarok's too heavy! The cliffs are very fragile. We had better just walk," Selphie explained.

They walked down the road to the cliffside.

"We have to climb UP THAT?" Zell' mouth hung open.

"Yes, now get moving or we'll never get back before dusk," Irvine replied.

"..Okay," Zell sarcasically replied.

"These cliffs are high and they don't have very good footing, so we need to be careful. Got it?" Selphie instructed everybody.

"Yes, Selphie," Quistis replied orderly.

"Got it, babe," Irvine tipped his hat.

Zell nodded. He was pouting again.

"Lighten up, Zell!" Selphie smiled at him.

They soon started up the steep cliffs. Rocks fell often and most of the rocks had moss on them, and there were snake nests everywhere.

"Whatever you do, don't bother the nests," Irvine warned everyone. "The mother snake will tear you apart if you touch one of her nests."

" Thank you, _Indiana Jones,_" Zell mockingly snapped with sarcasm.

"Watch it, Zell!" Irvine warned him.

"Stop it both of you!" Selphie screamed, climbing onto the ledge.

"Yes, my darling little Sefie," Irvine said suavely.

"Don't push it Irvine!" Selphie barked.

"Will you three stop acting like children?" Quistis yelled slightly annoyed. "We have a job to do, you know."

Selphie, Irvine, and Zell nodded, embarrased.

They walked into the cave. It was dark, dusty, and damp with spider webs and bats everywhere.

"Now, where would that crystal be?" Quistis wondered.

"I have no idea. What about you, Selphie? Where would it be?" Zell shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's go in a little farther. It will probably be around water," Selphie replied.

They walked in a little farther and something caught their eyes. There were glass pieces shattered on the ground.

"Oh no!" Quistis moaned, "this one's been destroyed too!"

A/N: I have only one thing to say: on the sentence where irvine says "You call FIVE hotdogs a _snack_" there is SUPPOSED to be a ! and a ? after it. My big ole meanie editor won't let me have both! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NOT PROPER! IT GETS MY POINT ACROSS! Is that too much to ask? Oh yeah, R&R please! Merci and Later Days!

E/N: YES, because I'm no editor if I don't fix it:P And you don't have much to speak, Miss We'll-continue-the-war-in-chapter-10 and then forgets to add her comments! Editor 1, Author 0. (She's going to kill me for that!)

A/N: Excuse me? Girl, don't even try b/c you will lose! I have the power to end this story right here and right now! How does this sound:

'And then a great big ole meteor came out of the sky and killed everybody. THE END!'

Don't mess with the Queen of Evil's Twin Sister/Jester!

E/N: Sounds like you'll be losing your readers like a washed street bum loses flies. (and that has to be one dang big meteor hitting Squally and Rinoa all the way over there too?)

A/N: You have a good point, but I shall never lose the war! And yes, it was a great big, humongously large meteor. Have you never seen Final Fantasy(R) 7? There is a great big meteor b/c Sephirothis a butt. (I have yet to beat that game. I am so close but so very far away.) The only differenec is that Squally was pulled out of the game at the last minute and landed in my bedroom. Hehehehe!

E/N: erases 'differenec' and writes 'difference'. Jeez, pay attention where your fingers go Katelyn! And no, I haven't played any of the FFs... I've only watched FF8 and FF10. And Sephiroth is NOT a butt, he's very awesome. He could so kick Squall's butt!

A/N: Girl, you are so dead! I shall have a talk with you tomorrow at school! And I do not wish to pay attention to where my fingers go! I've told you a hundred million times: I am so broke I cannot afford to pay attention. So shuddup! And miss editor, you are becoming a little too bold. Behave yourself or shall discontinue this over a year long story and leave you hanging, or I will come up with the most cliff hanging ending that was ever invented! Do not lead me to temptation, I can find it myself!

E/N: I dare you. :P It'll only _irk_ your readers more. Irk irk irk! Y'all... ;)

A/N: STOP WITHTHAT VILE WORD! Dear Gussie, It is almost as bad as "y'all" and I'm full bred southern! And as for that challenge, I accept in full. You shall regret that you ever crossed paths with Katelyn Evil Queen's Twin Sister Who Causes More Trouble Than She's Worth. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

E/N: I agree with that one! (snuck this in, one point for me!)

A/N: I may be more trouble than I'm worth, but I sure am sneeky and I will win this! You can't beat me on my onw ground. So there! (Haha! Now who has the last laugh?)

E/N: Me. ;D


	12. Chapter Twelve

Voila! Chapter Douze.

Disclaimer: I still have no ownership. You all know, this is a very long story, and I have made it very clear that I don't own any of it but the plot, a certain place, and three characters. That's it. I hope you all know that by now.

_**Chapter Twelve **_

"Uncle Laguna?" Ellone walked into Laguna's office. "Why are you still up? It's after midnight."

"I can't sleep, Elle," Laguna answered. "I'm worried."

"About what?" She sat in a chair in the front of the desk.

"The usual. Squall and Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, and Zell. I'm afraid something is going to happen. Something bad."

"Uncle Laguna!" Ellone gasped. "Selphie told me that if you think bad things, they tend to happen."

"I know. Kiros used to say that too. But I'm still worried."

"Well don't be. Squall and Rinoa will be fine. Selphie, Quistis, Zell, and Irvine will be fine. For goodness sakes! They're SeeDs! They're strained for this kind of thing!" Ellone exploded.

"I know, Elle, calm down." Laguna cracked a smile.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"I can't believe it!" Zell exclaimed. "How does she know? How does Ultimecia know what we are doing?"

"I've no clue, but it's making me angry," Irvine replied bitterly.

"Guys we better get back," Selphie sighed. "This is so confusing."

They carefully climbed back down the cliff and walked back to the city.

"Ultimecia must be following us somehow," Quistis said. "Either that or she's just randomly destroying crystals and we're somehow following her."

"Well, whatever she's doing it's starting to bug me!" Selphie retorted angrily.

"Don't I know it," Irvine agreed. "How is she doing that? Can she read minds or something?"

"I doubt it. Mind reading is very, very uncommon. This is probably just a coincidence. We're starting to jump to the wrong conclusions." The Instructor frowned.

"Quisty is right guys. It probably is just a coinky-dink," Selphie said. "Let's just forget about it for now and concentrate on the crystal."

"And food!" Zell interjected. "I'm starving!"

"Zell," Irvine turned to the martial artist. "Honestly, what else is new? You're always hungry."

Selphie and Quistis just couldn't help but laugh. Zell's face turned crimson.

"So what if I am?" Zell yelled. "At least my main thoughts are about something _other than_ women!"

"Well," Irvine wriggled his eyebrows. "I am an expert woman observer."

Selphie was hit with a huge giggle fit, but Quistis did not find that in the least bit amusing. She rolled her eyes.

"Irvine, is that ALL you ever think about? Women?" Quistis demanded of the cowboy.

"You're forgetting guns. Guns and women. My specialties," Irvine added with a grin.

"It's a shame no woman will take you," Zell sneered. "Looks like it's just you and the guns."

"Chicken Wuss." Irvine muttered as the only comeback he had.

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?**" Zell jumped in Irvine's face, his fists clenched, knuckles white.

"Nothing, nothing." Irvine kept walking. "Chicken Wuss."

"Why I outta…" Zell's face was not a color too short of purple. He punched the air.

"Guys! Guys! Will you both stop acting like little children?" Quistis asked, her voice rising in that big sister tone.

"C'mon Quisty, they can't help it," Selphie replied. The other two nodded in agreement. "They're men." She giggled.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Irvine crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's enough guys." Quistis opened the hotel door. "We have to get back to work."

"Can we eat first?" Zell's stomach growled.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Zell!" Quistis rolled her eyes. "I guess so."

The four of them ate at the hotel's restaurant. Zell ate more than the rest of them _combined _and finished eating about an hour later. They walked up to their room and finally got back down to business.

"So, where do we look next?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, we've had no luck at Tears' Point, the Deep Sea Research Center or Deling. So now where?" Zell asked, finishing up the sentence with a yawn.

"Well, let's think, what places are normally dark and damp? Caves, right? Well what places have cave?" Selphie paced the hotel room.

"Caves are everywhere, Selph." Irvine told her not quite sure where this was going.

"But lots of caves! Where are there lots of caves or damp places?" Selphie stomped her foot.

"I'm not sure." Quistis looked over at Zell. "Let's ask Mr. Know-It-All-Zell. Zell!" She leaned over to look at him better. "Oh, boy, he's asleep."

Zell was snoring quietly in his chair. His belly was full, and he was tired. A very bad combination.

"Zell?" Selphie walked over and shook him. "ZELL!"

"What? Is it morning?" Zell jumped up looking around.

"No, Sleeping Beauty," Irvine sarcastically informed him. "It's still night."

"Zell, we were just wondering: Where do we go now?" Quistis explained to him. "Do you have any ideas?"

Zell shrugged. "How about Winhill?"

A/N: Okay, reading over this I realized that this may be a little confusing. I have the whole legendary energy crystal thing b/c 1) I didn't want to invent a new item and 2) I had a hard time getting them for Squall's Lionheart. So I wanted to do something with them. Plus, the name just sounds so cool! "Energy Crystals…" Yes, I am entertained very easily. I should also explain that Irvine and Zell won't really get along very well b/c they didn't seem like the type of guys with those types of personalities who would get along. So yeah, there will be a bunch of little arguments.

Oh, hey! A heads up: There will be quite a bit of straying from the main plot in the first 20 some chapters. I will type up the chapters that I have so far and then let that hang in the air for awhile. TGO will probably be neglected until a) I finally get an idea b) I'll get stuck on TLR and will switch over to TGO or c) My editor takes her M16 and holds it to my head and forces me to finish it. (J/K) So that's the plan right now. TLR will be on hold for about a week or two until I can get all of TGO out of the way. Our Spring Break is next weekend and I am hoping to get all of the chapters posted by next weekend. And TLR will probably go a little slower than I would like b/c I am having a hard time getting in touch with my editor. (I have two different editors. One for TGO and another one for TLR. I have to make things difficult, don't I? NO COMMENTS, MEGAN!)

Oh, believe it or not, but this story originally had an ending, but I had figured that my English teacher, Mrs. West would have a cow and then some b/c she really liked the characters and told me that I would meet an untimely end if a certain character lost his/her life, so I changed it. But I am starting to believe that a certain character's end in inevitable. But this story is by far my favorite and the best that I have ever done in my opinion, All I ask from you all is to read it, it goes by fast, and review to tell me if certain areas need work or whatever. Just please, I beg of you, no horribly mean flames. I'm nowhere near as good as Ashbear and don't plan to be. (Yes, I am a big fan of Ashbear.) So yeah, that was my little speech that I have been meaning to put in. Sorry if it took so long. Later Days!

(By the way: TGO Time Goes On and TLR The Last Reality. I have a hard time with typing accurately, so I'm saving my editor and myself a BUNCH of headaches.)

Oh, and about this little war thing, it's just for fun and it's just a bunch of jokes and jeers. If it bugs anyone, let us know and we'll do what we can. And people, I **am** going to win the war. She can have the battles! I have many tricks up my sleeves! I just have trouble getting started sometimes…

E/N: Oy, you give me a headache anyway! And there's no way you're going to win this war missy, mwahahaha! I'm commenting on that anyway, by the way: Yes, you do make things difficult! But you STILL aren't picky enough on the things I _want_ you to be picky on (cough)picture(cough). Well whatever, eh? R&R guys, before ze editeur threatens your dear author with Plan C. ;) (joking!)

A/N: That was meant as a joke b/c I seriously doubt if you will be able so inflict me with any type of fear. You are way too, what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, _nice_. He he he. I luv ya, Megan! I am going to win this war b/c I have already made a public announcement and it would look awful bad if I lost, ya know?(I just love Raijin!) So I HAVE to win and I will or I ama pretty shabby author indeed. And what do you mean by I give you a headache anyway? Woman, I am SAVING you headaches. I think that you are tres, tres confused. But you can't help that, can you? Your hair color works well with you Megan!(No offense to anyone who gets the joke intended.) He he he. I am enjoying this a little more than I should. Oh, well. And dear, you do not want me to be picky b/c I will be so picky that you will want to tear that picture up into itsy bitsy little bad guy villian pieces. So there, Miss-I-Don't-Know-How-To-Walk-In-The-Hall-With-My-Boyfriend-And-Walk-At-The-Same-Time! (Editor:1 Author: 50 million.) LOL!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

You know what? I feel so stupid. I have just finished rereading all of my story that I have written down, and I just realized how much stuff I have left out. Stupid, stupid, stupid. (After reading a review, I went back and read the story over.) Thank you very much for pointing that out to me! And yeah, I should have explained this a bit better at the beginning, but Squall is slightly out of character. I decided that I wanted to make him a little bit over protective. Yeah, it's great that I am just now doing this at what? Chapter thirteen? You all will have to excuse me. I cannot write to save my life. Well, here goes.

Disclaimer: As of 5:06pm I still own nothing that has to do with Square. Or the characters of Final Fantasy VIII. I have been asking for that for about four years for my birthday and still haven't gotten it.

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

_Ultimecia. An evil witch that six young teenagers were forced to fight. They thought that they had gotten rid of her for good, and now, she was back for revenge. But how? How did a sorceress that had passed on her powers manage to return? It was all very confusing. No ends seemed to meet. _

_It was Dr. Odine who had made the discovery. The strange, little man with a brilliant, yet schizophrenic mind. He had been spending hours upon hours in his laboratory. Strange events had occurred that led the doctor to the suspicion that something just was not right. The increase of monsters around the world and the unknown interference at the new Space Station was one of the reasons the little man had begged to be allowed to restart his research. The President had complied and the lab was reopened. _

_Dr. Odine spent every waking hour in his lab. No one ever saw much of the doctor. It only took a few weeks before any news was released to the President. The doctor had made a discovery: The sorceress from the future was not entirely defeated. She still roamed, still lived, and was still a threat._

_Edea was brought into Esthar for questioning. But she had repeatedly told them that she passed her powers by accident to a young woman. A woman that many knew. She had passed her powers to Rinoa Heartilly. The matter was dropped there. Edea knew nothing. _

_The President then decided to call those who had made the first attempt. SeeD would know what to do. SeeD, led by his son, would destroy this witch once and for all._

_But one thing still made no sense? What had the doctor used to determine his discovery? How did the increase of monsters and the interference prove anything? What had led the doctor to that final conclusion? The doctor made no comments after he released his discovery. After the announcement, the doctor went back to his research. Locked in that lab he stayed. No one dared to bother him. He was not a very liked man and was left to do as he pleased _

_But one person doubted. One person failed to see the doctor's rash thinking. One person questioned._

Laguna stood in his quarters, lost in his thought. He never heard the footsteps behind him. He didn't hear anyone call his name. He continued to stare out the window at the grand city. Well, that's what one would have thought. His gaze faced the grand city, but he saw nothing but the replay of the last couple of days' events. He felt nothing but cold. A death trap. He was convinced that he had sent the six young people into a death trap. His son one of them. He did not trust Dr. Odine. he did not like what the little man had said. He did not believe what he had explained.

The doctor had said that there was more to the simple increase in the monsters and the interference was more than it seemed. To Laguna, he was speaking in riddles. To Laguna, those riddles were more than just ways to annoy the president. There was something about the way that doctor had descrbed how the sorceress had returned. Something unnatural about it all.

Was the doctor just making an important discovery, or was there something that laid hidden in the shadows?

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that clears things up a bit. I am so sorry if I caused some confusion. But I am working on this. Remember: I don't like the first twenty chapters. I have things ten times better and in more detail in the later chapters. Also, you all have to bear with me. This story started out as a simple journal for my english class. I never thought I would be posting this on here. Please, forgive me. I know it's bad, but hey, I'll make a deal with you all: If you promise to read ths thing all the way through to the **very end**, you can flame me all you want. I am trying to make changes to it as best as I can. The early chapters are the hardest. I think I may just end up finishing it and then going back and redoing everything instead of trying to do it while I'm in the process of posting it. 

And yeah, this will be the only chapter(save for the first ones) where the war is post-poned b/c my editor does not know about this chapter just yet. She'll probably realize that I skipped a chapter and chew me out. But I am sorry if my spelling is off, I tried my best to do it myself.

As for Squall's off-character thing, I am working on that. It is one of the things I hate the most in this. I really don't like that at all. Honest. Like I said, I may end up coming back after it's all done and fixing it. All ideas and suggestion are most definitely welcomed! Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed. I am very grateful there! Thanx! Later Days y'all!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen. My lovey-dovey chapter. It will be a while before I explain why Squall is acting like he is. Rinoa has a major weakness that you all will see soon enough. And sorry guys, but the chapters won't start to get longer for just a little while longer. But please! Don't leave me now! I need you guys! Thanx for the reviews y'all!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Square. Everything. Final Fantasy particularly. I am still asking for it for my next b-day. My mom laughed at me. Again.

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Morning came too quickly for Rinoa's liking. She just wanted to lay there with Squall, her knight. She wanted to stay in his warm embrace, but morning had come and it wasn't about to backtrack just for her.

Rinoa opened her eyes. The sun was shining through the window, warming the small room, and giving it a cozy feeling. She looked next to her. The bed was empty. Squall was already up.

"Poor thing," Rinoa said aloud. She got up and headed down stairs.

Squall was sitting at the small kitchen table with what looked like a cup of coffee. He looked a little pale. More pale than usual.

"Squall? Are you alright?" Rinoa walked over, putting her arms around him. He nodded.

"I went out earlier. Everyone was back. They had all been up at Raine's grave. Yesterday marked her nineteenth death anniversairy. The villagers were just paying their repsects," he told her.

"Oh." Rinoa looked at him for a few moments. "Squall, are you sure that you are okay?"

"Rinoa, I'm fine," he assured her. "I guess I just didn't sleep well last night. So I'm still tired." Squall didn't know if that was true or not. He just didn't feel well.

"I'm sorry, Rinoa. I just don't feel well. I'm a little shaken up. I feel bad for leaving the others to deal with Ultimecia." Squall rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Squall, what if we go back and join the others? We should be fighting, not hiding," Rinoa insisted.

"I'm not putting you in danger." Squall was determined to keep her safe.

"Squall, life is a danger." Rinoa forced him to look at her. He saw how anxious she was. But he didn't want it like this anymore than she did.

"Rinoa, you're safer here," Squall said firmly.

"Squall, I don't care where I'm safe at!" She jumped up in aggrivation.

"Well, I do!" Squall had to control his anger. He would not lose his temper with her.

"Why?" She looked at him, her eyes pleading. Squall reached out and took her hand.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you. It would kill me if something happened to you, and you know that. I.." He struggled to voice what he wanted to say so badly. "I'm running away even though I know I shouldn't. It hurts to know that the others are doing this on their own. I know that I was never that much help, but I hate this." He let her hand slip out of his as he sat down again. He dropped his head into his hands. He had wanted to say so much more to her, but didn't have the guts to say it.

Rinoa watched him with pain. She knew he just wanted to protect her, but she also knew that he was restless. He wanted to be out there fighting and fixing this problem. It was because of her that he was away from everyone. If she wasn't a sorceress, he wouldn't be suffering like this.

"I'm sorry." She let her head hit her chest.

He looked up at her with confused eyes. What did she have anything to be sorry about? Was it all this? Ultimecia's return was not her fault. It probably would have happened whether or not she was what she was.

"Sorry for what?" He asked her, running a hand through his hair, deliberately messing it up.

Rinoa's cheeks reddened a little bit. "I know you don't want to be here, and you shouldn't have to. It's my fault, isn't it?" She let out a sigh and turned her back on him. She didn't want him to see her tears.

"Why would it be your fault?"

"Just because. Because of what I am. If it weren't for the fact that Ultimecia could use me at any time, I wouldn't be such a burden to everyone. It's not fair that you and everyone else should always have to watch my back. Everytime I go somewhere with you all, I end up putting everyone in danger or forcing us to backtrack. It's not fair. Maybe I should have stayed in Balamb.At least then, I wouldn't be keeping you tied down like this." She managed to keep the tears at bay. But for how long was the real question.

Squall shook his head at her words. She didn't keep him tied down. "Rinoa, how can you say that?" He stood and with a shakey hand, touched her shoulder. "You aren't a burden to anyone. Yes, sometimes you annoy me, but it doesn't last for long. I want to keep you safe. Leaving was my choice. I want to keep you out of danger's reach." He turned away. "Yes, I did want you to stay at Balamb. I thought that you would be safe there. Even though I know that there really is no safe place on this world. There is danger everywhere. You can't run from it." He began to walk towards the door before turning back around. She moved to face him as well. "And you can't hide from it. Danger is inevitable. But that is what makes life so bold sometimes, isn't it?" Rinoa nodded slightly.

"Are you saying that we're going back to join the others?" Her voice wavered.

"I didn't say that." His voice went rather hard. "I'm still thinking about that option."

"What's there to think about?" Rinoa fell into a chair. "What we need to do is right in front of us. Why are you continuing to ignore it?"

"I'm not ignoring anything." He snapped, but then immediately regretted taking that tone with her. "I just have not decided if that's what is best for you."

"I don't want this to revolve around me." Rinoa shook her head to emphasize her point. "I don't want every decision to always have to be conducted under what's best for me! I don't want what's best for me! I want what's best for everyone in general."

Squall said nothing but returned to the table. He stared at the coffee cup for some time. He was struggling with what to say to her. He wanted to express himself just a little bit better in hopes of giving her some idea of how he felt, what he was going through. He wanted to so badly say "I love you" to her and know that he meant it with every inch of his being.

_Love. One word that means so much more. A word that describes what the heart cries out. One little word that heals wounds scarred from within that no other can seem to fix. A simple word. I love you. Three little words that touch once and last forever. They know no differences. They mean what a heart speaks. Love, a heart's language. A heart's emotion. Love. What is it?_

* * *

A/N: I just realized that there is a little bar used to separate ideas! Kool! Sorry! Anyway, I can't really say that this is my lovey-dovey chapter anymore. I changed it. The original is really lovey-dovey but I changed this one b/c I felt that it needed it. Yeah. Sorry bout that! R&R! Thank you those you have already! And Later Days! 

E/N: What'd you think that line was for, Katelyn? Poking the editors when they bug you about your horrid typing? Silly! And I still think it's a mushy chapter, changed or not. :P

A/N: What line? I never poked you! I will if you want me to though. And it's not mushy anymore. It's yucky! There's a difference! Now who's silly!

E/N: You're silly, and you always will be. Because it's 1980-something. And line bar, Katelyn-san. :P

A/N: OH! My bad! Geez...I'm on a roll today! Oh boy...must be lack of sleep...Darn you, band!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Hello! I'm back again! I want to warn you all that there will be this humongous updating of chapters between now and next weekend. I have told myself, "Katelyn, you are going to have to have this entire story uploaded or bad luck will find its way to you for 46 years. (One year for each chapter.) So yeah, I kinda want to have this all posted. Besides, I need suggestions for an ending. I had one, and then stupid me decided that I might end up with stalkers, so yeah. Anyway, I'm going to shut up now.

Disclaimer: (Does a little dance) I still own nothing. I don't own any of the characters of Final Fantasy VIII. But if I did, I kinda like leonblade's idea of putting Seifer in a pink tutu! He he he. I also don't own the FUN song or anything else Spongebob. I'm not a fan.

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

"Why Winhill?" Irvine asked.

"I dunno." Zell shrugged. "It's close, so why not?"

"Zell has a point," Quistis said. "It's close, and we are in the area. Plus, aren't there cliffs near that area too?"

"Yeah, but…" Irvine whined, tipping his hat.

"No, 'buts' about it! Let's go to Winhill!" Selphie exclaimed.

"In the morning at least, Selphie. It's too late tonight," Irvine whined again.

"Oh, fine."

They soon went to bed. It was a peaceful night with no disturbances. They stayed, of course, in the grand hotel located in Deling. The rooms they had were big and roomy with the little TVs and the refrigerators. They stayed in two different rooms. The girls in one and the guys in another. Irvine protested, of course, but Quistis told him to suck it up. When morning came, Selphie was more than ready to get up and go.

Banging on the guys' room, she yelled, much to their annoyance, "C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! Get up!" It took the sleepy others a long time to wake up, but soon enough, they were on their way to the little town of Winhill. The people of Winhill knew them quite well and they were welcomed as they entered the town. It was still early when they arrived in the little village, but that didn't stop the villagers. The shops were already open, and children were already out playing their little games of hop-scotch and jacks.

They made their way down the dirt street, past the buildings and children that played. Their laughter was a relieving source. The youngsters had not a care in the world and continued with their games as the day began.

The old woman at the flower shop stopped them as they passed by. The woman had been around for a long time. Today, she wore a flower printed apron to match her product. She wore a kind smile and her white hair was pulled back into a loose bun at the base of her neck. The flowers that she had been watering outside the door, bathing in the sun, let off a scent of heaven and their bright colors dimmed the morning sun ever so slightly.

"If you're looking for Raine's boy, he's in the house next to the pub. Tell him I said good morning." She walked back into the shop.

"Raine's boy?" Irvine asked. The name of Squall's mother hadn't quite registered in his mind. He removed his hat to swat at some bees that seemed to have abandoned their post at the flowers. They apparently found a greater interest in the cowboy.

"Squall's here!" Quistis exclaimed. She bolted down towards the village square and the others followed in the same haste. The pub stood open and welcoming. The laughter from inside the building was appealing, but they went next door instead to the old house that Laguna had once occupied.

Quistis knocked on the door in a rushed style. From inside, they heard something fall followed by a giggle. Rinoa.

The door opened and Squall stood before them in a plain white tee-shirt, black jeans, and his boots. The normal attire. His face went pale as he saw them standing there and had a momentary loss of words. He hadn't expected them to show up here.

"Come in," he finally said, turning and walking back inside.

Rinoa sat in the bright kitchen with a smile on her face that grew even larger when she saw her friends. She squealed and ran over to give them each a hug. Squall motioned for them all to take a seat, as he did also.

"Your timing is horrible," he remarked after a stiff silence. Rinoa laughed.

"I think it's rather good," she corrected him.

"Whatever," Squall muttered. There was another silence before he looked at Quistis. "How did you guys know?" She knew what he was referring to and frowned. He was displeased, that was evident.

"It was pure accidental. We did not know that you were here until the woman at the flower shop informed us." Quistis answered him honestly.

"You're not mad, are you?" Selphie asked timidly. She sat beside Rinoa.

Squall shook his head. How he could be mad? He knew that what he was doing was wrong. He should be fighting this problem, not running from it. That was sensible. Plus, Rinoa probably was beginning to think that he was some over-protective freak. He didn't want that.

"What brings you guys to Winhill, then?" Rinoa asked, taking notice of Squall's distant look. He turned away from her gaze slightly by putting his hand up to block his handsome face.

"We were in the process of looking for energy crystals to fight Ultimecia with," Selphie replied.

"Yes, we haven't had much luck so far. All the places that we've checked, the crystals have been destroyed. We are currently at a standstill and running out of options," Quistis added.

"I'm sorry, but I am failing to see how these crystals are going to help." Rinoa shook her head. "I mean, what good were they last time? These energy crystals, all they're really good for is ammo. How could they help drain the powers of a sorceress? I've handled them plenty of times, and they've never bothered me."

"Well, maybe it's because of the way Ultimecia has returned. I mean, it's possible that the structure of the matter in the crystal now affect her somehow." Quistis shook her head, putting her hand to her forehead in frustration.

"The structure? What's that got to do with it?" Zell asked, finally voicing up in this. He lightly slammed his arms on the table, making the coffee in Squall's untouched cup quiver.

"The chemical composition could have an element that she now possesses a weakness against. It may contain some sort of holy magic that would affect her since she has returned." Squall answered with no tone and without making eye contact with any person.

"Oh, like an undead monster?" Irvine wondered. A nod from Squall. "So, if she's undead, we can just dump a bunch of holy-based attacks on her?"

"It could be more complicated than that. Maybe it's not the holy magic that's doing it to her. Maybe the energy crystal has been found to lock down power somehow by the state she's in," Selphie suggested. She fiddled with a string of hair, twisting it around her finger with her face in a thinking expression.

"Could be. Maybe Dr. Odine has some idea." Quistis spoke.

"That duck?" Zell all but shrieked. "What does that idiot know?"

"Probably more than you do!" Irvine snapped. Zell attempted a swap at him with the back of his hand, but Quistis stopped him and sent him a menacing glare.

They sat in, yet again, another silence. They were waiting for Squall to say something. He was still their leader, whether or not he participated in this battle.

"Squall?" Selphie finally broke the unwelcome silence. He looked up at her. He tried his best to hide the doubt and anger that resided in him. "Are you and Rinny going to come with us?We can't do this without you."

"Yes, you are our leader. None of us could ever take your place." Quistis agreed.

"And none of us plan to." Zell chirped in.

Squall said nothing to their kind remarks. He knew that he should rejoin them. He couldn't stay in this place. He had no idea how long it would take to get rid of Ultimecia for good. It could take months. He knew that there was no way in Hell that he could stay in this place. He would rot.

Rinoa caught his eye finally. She pleaded with him silently. Their earlier conversation sparked in his mind. She knew that he couldn't stay there. He wanted to go so bad, but he wanted to keep her safe. Her safety was his main concern.

"If I stay with you, how much harm can come to me?" Rinoa inquired quietly, knowing what thought was running through his mind.

"I can't guarantee that I will be able to protect you from everything. If Ultimecia possesses you again, I can't do anything. What then?" He frowned at her.

Much to everyone's surprise, Rinoa laughed. "You could be there to restrain me. That would be enough. I trust you. I know that you will know what to do if something happens, but we can't stay here. Not when all that action is going on. Think of all the fun we're going to be missing!"

"Yeah!" Selphie, Zell, and Irvine chimed in. Quistis nodded.

"Fun?" Squall inquired.

"Yes, fun. You know: 'F' is for friends who fight things together. 'U' is for you and me! 'N' is for Nasty sorceresses! That die by the gunblade!" Rinoa sang. Squall rolled his eyes at her and shook his head. Selphie almost giggled her head off.

"Squall, you had that one coming, you know," Quistis smiled sweetly.

"Whatever," He restated firmly.

"So are you two coming or not?" Zell asked. He had found Rinoa's little song cute.

"It looks like we have no choice," Squall muttered.

"We have no choice? How come?" Rinoa wondered.

"We have no choice because you'll probably use that 'song' as a weapon and I have a feeling that they aren't leaving this town without us." Squall thrust a pointed finger in the other four's direction.

"Yep! That sounds about right!" Selphie grinned.

"Oh dear Hyne," Squall mumbled with a shake of his head.

"So now what happens?" Zell asked.

"Now, we figure out what to do next," Quistis replied.

Squall's mind went back to the crystals. "What about these crystals? You mentioned, Quistis, that you all haven't had much luck in finding them."

"That's right." The Instructor nodded.

"Well, where are these crystals normally found?"

"In cold, damp places," Selphie told him brightly. "They're blue and are made from magical glass."

"Ha!" Zell exclaimed pointing an accused finger at Selphie. "You did listen to that duck!"

Selphie shot her tongue out at him.

"Blue?" Squall recalled something. "I saw a blue, glassy object in the flower shop this morning."

A/N: Ooh…. I think I should mention that I "borrowed" the FUN song tune from SpongeBob Squarepants. The way Squall asked "Fun?" in my mind reminded me of that episode. I changed the words, but yeah, the tune and title belong to the makers of that show. Nickelodeon right? Wee, anyway, that belongs to them, so no one can sue me. (You wouldn't be getting much anyway. I'm a very broke teen.) I redid that entire chapter. I'm so proud of myself. I just thought that the original sucked and was like, "I'm not posting THAT! Dear Gussie!" Heehaw. R&R peeps. Thanx and…Later Days! (That's my phrase!) Whoo-hoo!

E/N: Shouldn't that belong in the disclaimer? Ne? And is that "Wee" supposed to be "Well"? Yeah, I'll say you're broke, you can't even pay attention. You're going to cause carpal tunnel in me yet, Katelyn! I'll sue you for that! xD

A/N: I already told you, Megan! You won't be getting much! And you just said that I'm broke, so what's your case now, ya silly blonde! And what's a carpal tunnel?

E/N: Medical condition, you get it when you work with your hands a lot. And I'll just put you in debt and corrupt your credit history, mwahahah!

A/N: Whatever you say, your Majesty. I don't have a credit history...

E/N: Thank you, Jester from another land. bows Bring gold and chocolate and your life may be spared when I finally control all the lands. Call me Queen Megan or off with your head! (and you REALLY won't have any credit history when you run those debts up. :P)

A/N: Mockingly...That's not funny!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter 16. Need I say more?

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. But one day, I guarantee that I will be the owner of it ALL! Beware Square! Beware!

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

"You saw one at the flower shop?" Quistis asked, shocked.

"No, I said I saw what looked like one. That is, if Selphie's definition of one is correct," Squall answered curtly.

""Do you think it could be what we need?" Zell asked.

"Who knows?" Selphie shrugged. "But, Squall, I'm pretty positive that my definition is correct. Odine made that very clear."

"See! See! See!" Zell shrieked, jumping out of his chair, knocking it over! "You did to listen to him! You actually listened to that darn duck!"

"So what? What he said about the crystals was actually interesting," Selphie defended. "And you know what? Maybe if you listened to what people had to say, Zell, you might not ask questions all the time and wouldn't carry the title 'Galbadian Idiot.'" She smiled sweetly.

"But I'm not Galbadian!" Zell protested. He scratched his head with a typical look of confusion on his features.

"Alright then, you wouldn't carry the title 'Balambian Idiot.' Does that work?" She looked at everyone.

"But I'm not an idiot!" Zell argued.

"By who's standards?" Irvine asked the martial artist.

"Shut up, you dumb redneck!" Zell shouted.

"'Dumb redneck?'" Irvine managed a laugh but the red in his face told the others that he did not find this in the least bit amusing. "Is that all you can come up with, Chicken Wuss?"

Squall looked at Quistis, gesturing his head in the direction of the now feuding guys.

"They've been going at each other like this since yesterday," Quistis told him.

"Yeah, I think it started with Zell calling Irvy Indiana Jones," Selphie giggled.

"Indiana Jones?" Rinoa was shocked. "Didn't he, like, rip some guy's heart out of his chest?"

Selphie wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked at Irvine. "I can't picture Irvy doing that. That's just disgusting. Eww!"

"Sorry, it was a movie. What brought about that?" Rinoa asked.

"Something about snakes when we were climbing up the side of a cliff." Selphie shrugged like it was no biggie. She didn't seem to notice the look of shocked disbelief that Rinoa was sporting.

"I'm NOT a Chicken Wuss, _plowboy_!" Zell yelled. He and Irvine had vacated the table and were in the mists of a deep argument.

"Plowboy! You come up with worst comeback, Hotdog Boy!" Irvine yelled back. He had flung his hat onto the table and his hair was frizzy. He meant business.

"Now who comes up with bad returns, Redneck!" Zell sneered. "You dumb redneck! Why don't you go take your cows and go home."

"I am not a redneck! Does my neck look red to you?" Irvine demanded, pointed to his neck.

"I don't know, does the hicky make it look red to you, Selphie?" Zell turned to the young brownie at the table. Her face had become hard as she saw the mark on Irvine's neck.

"And where did you get that?" she snapped. She stood and moved next to Zell.

Irvine fumbled with an explanation for the angered girl. "I.. Um…it was a…uh …It's not what it looks like! Honest!" Irvine only dug his hole deeper, but lucky for him, Squall entered this.

He cleared his throat causing everyone to look at him. He was positioned at the table with his elbows up and chin resting on his intersecting fingers. "I'm only going to say this once before things turn ugly: It would be in all of your best interests to sit down and shut up. I am in no mood to break up a fight." They all stared at him shamefully. "**Sit down**," he said a bit more forcefully. They got the message and obeyed like very nicely trained dogs. They avoided each others eyes and Squall's too.

Squall turned back to Quistis. The scary thing was that he was calm. Way too calm.

"Now, you were saying?" He asked of her.

"Um, what was I saying?" Quistis looked at Rinoa who shrugged.

"I believe we were talking about the crystals," Zell mumbled. His face still held that embarassed state. He stared at the grain in the table, running his finger along the edge of the dark wood.

"Oh, yeah!" She smiled sheepishly. "If there is a crystal in the flower shop, what do we do if we can get it?"

"I still don't see how something that once didn't have an affect would have one now. How could Ultimecia change like that? Is that even possible?" Rinoa asked of the two.

"Honestly Rinoa, I see where you are coming from, but I don't know what to tell you." Quistis shook her head. She hated not having an answer.

"You know what I think?" Zell exclaimed, still concentrating on the wood of the table. "I think that Odine is just sending us on a wild goose chase. I think that he knows something, but ain't telling! He's probably in league with Ultimecia and helped her return! That's what I think anyway."

"What's your evidence for that?" Squall demanded. "You can't just go around accusing people of something just because they're not your favorite person in the world. Hell, if that were the case, half the world would be locked up." He snapped.

Zell said nothing. Squall had a point. He didn't have any evidence and was just accusing the doctor because he didn't like him. He was a very boring man. Not to mention he talked to himself all the time in that creepy accent. No wonder everyone avoided him. He was a freak.

"So this crystal can be used to what? Lock down her powers? Is that it?" Irvine asked, finally having the courage to say something. Quistis and Squall both nodded. "Well, why don't we go check and see if that really is a crystal in the flower shop?"

"I'm sorry, but I sort of agree with Zell in this." Rinoa interjected. "I think that this is way too fishy. If we didn't destroy her all the way last time, then she probably is still the same. I doubt it if these enegry crystals will have any effect at all. This probably is just a plan to keep us busy, looking for something that will prove to be useless, while the enemy gets away with some grand plan that will obliterate the human existence."

"Alright then, what do you suppose we do, Rinoa?" Squall asked of her. "What other choice do we have?"

"I think that maybe we should go back to Esthar and talk to Dr. Odine ourselves. I think we should question things every once in a while. Maybe the doctor isn't telling everyone something important," Rinoa suggested.

Quistis frowned at the young raven-haired woman. "Rinoa, that is, in a way, against our nature. We were trained never to question what has been given to us. Never question authority."

Rinoa crossed her arms over her chest and gave the Instructor a stern look. "Well, it looks like you all need new training doesn't it?"

"That's not an option that we have right now, Rinoa," Squall replied.

"You know what I mean!" She rolled her eyes at his stubborn manner.

"Anyway!" Selphie jumped into this forever encircling conversation. "Rinny has a good point. We should talk to Dr. Odine ourselves! What if he's too scared to tell the people higher than him the real thing. High officials can be pretty intimidating, you know."

"You mean the people _taller_ than him," Zell muttered, "I still say he has a hand in all this."

"Zell, you have no proof, so shut up," Irvine snapped at him.

"Why don't you make me, Redneck!" Zell threw back at him.

"Guys, give it a rest, all right?" Rinoa yelled at the two. "It gets old! Geez!" She slammed her hand down on the table in aggrivation. Those at the table jumped slightly at her outburst. The two gentlemen returned to their previously quiet states.

"Alright, so are we going to continue with our search for crystals or take Rinoa's suggestion and head back to Esthar?" Quistis asked everyone.

"We should go back to Esthar." Selphie insisted. The others, save for Squall, nodded.

"Squall?" Quistis turned to their leader.

Squall sighed. "Let's go question the doctor."

"Aww man!" Zell moaned.

* * *

Cid sat up. He was shaking. He looked over at the clock on his desk. It was after eleven. He must have drifted off. He was covered in sweat. Something didn't feel right to him. Something was out of place, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

An eerie sensation came over the Headmaster. A strange dizziness hit him like a baseball to a bat. He didn't feel like himself, and then he realized he was not alone.

Cid leaned back in his chair in his dark office as he lost consciousness and control of his mind...

* * *

A/N: Well, that was fun. I have been rewriting these last couple of chapters.If they suck, I'm sorry. I'm sort of in a hurry to get everything I have so far posted. I would take my time, but I don't like these chapters either so that's probably another reason why they're so bad. Thanx for the reviews that you all have blessed me with so far. I am eternally grateful. Thank you all so very much. And for the suggestions too! I have taken most of them to heart. You guys rock! Thanx bunches. Later Days peeps! 

E/N: Believe her when she says she's in a hurry. She even rushes me to edit (not that I mind, don't apologise Katelyn :P) Since I left a review, do I rock too? puppy eyes

A/N: Of course but sometimes you are WAY too slow...

E/N: Are you implying something:P And I can be pretty quick when it comes to saving my neck when I fall over something. -coughRyan'sshoescough-

A/N: Speaking of...Walk much there, Megan?


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Oh wow! It's me again! How surprising! I'll just shut up now...

Disclaimer: Don't make me have to go buy Final Fantasy VIII just so I can tell you people that I own it! (Does that explain that I don't?)

**_Chapter Seventeen_**

Rinoa sat in the passenger wing on board the Ragnarok alone. She had slipped away from the bridge when things had gotten too loud for her. Irvine and Zell had been at it again, spitting insulting names back and forth. Quistis had lost her temper with them and started yelling. That set off Selphie, screaming from the pilot seat. Finally, Squall stepped in and threatened everyone that of they didn't shut up, they would meet the wrong end of his gunblade.

Rinoa had slipped away for another reason. When they had all first boarded the Ragnarok, everything seemed fine, but after a while, something began to tug at Rinoa. There was this uneasy feeling that had begun to hang around her. It began to upset her and she had to get away from the noise to figure it out.

As she stared out the window, the colors fused together. The light blue of the clear sky mixed with the green ground and blue-velvet of the waters as they passed by at their high speeds. She saw none of it, though. She enclosed herself in the calming chambers of her mind. That was the only way she could think about the things that required no distractions.

Rinoa closed her eyes and blocked out all her other senses and concentrated on what felt wrong. It was a dark feeling. Black surrounded and light seemed to be banished. Then an enormous cloud of pain hit hard. Air stopped, but the pain rushed in to cliam its prey. Every fiber squrimed and shaked as cold set in. The mind lost control as the presence of another took over. The pain ceased in its intensity but remained.

Rinoa continued to push her way through this strange senstation using her sorceress powers to guide her. She put all her concentration into this. It was an unknown world to her. She felt the other's pain that engulfed the body in dull pricks. There was another being there with her. Someone she didn't reconize. It sure wasn't Ultimecia, but then who was it? If it had been her, she would have known from the start. But it wasn't. It was someone else!

Rinoa's eyes shot open. Her breaths came ragged and quick. Little droplets of sweat made their paths down her pale face. Her heart was beating so rapidly. Her hands shook in anxiety and all attempts to calm her body resulted in failure.

And she knew. She understood. She had been thrown out, pushed out. A great resistance had forced her to retreat. That gave it away.

They were not only fighting Ultimecia, but another. And they had possesed someone. Someone was now under this being's control.

But who?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The bridge had remained silent since the abrupt end of the last argument. Squall watched them all in a hawk-like manner. His eyes pierced through each of them, letting them know that sound was not welcomed.

He looked over at Zell, who now occupied the back of the bridge by the lift. He kept his blond head hung, knees up, and arms rested upon them. Every once in a while he would tighten his loose hands into two fist balls until his knuckles turned white. He must have known that Squall was watching him as he kept squirming and hiding his face from view even more than it already was. From what Squall could see, the crimson color of anger still remained plastered onto his features.

He then moved his eyes to Irvine who sat on the opposite side of the lift, in a cornerlike Zell. He sat with his hat in his lap and arms crossed over his chest. There was no readable expression on his face. He stared forward, jaw tightened. The anger that came from Zell's "dumb plowboy/redneck" comment still apparently pissed him off. He was proud to be a cowboy and was easily made mad when someone dissed that. He gently tapped the tip of a boot against the wall in frustration.

Squall averted his attention to the Instructor. She hated flying and her body was rigid. She sat next to Selphie who was at the pilot seat. Her hands gripped the armrests and her face was pale. Her mouth was a thin, white line that stretched across her face. She stared forward, but after a few moments, her eyes would dart to Selphie's hands that rested on the controls of this mighty ship. Little beads of sweat lined her forehead. She jumped noticeably every time the ship went through some resistance. He knew what thought was running through her mind: _Only a few more minutes. Only a few more minutes longer..._

Lastly, he took notice of Selphie. The perky girl had a smile on her face a mile wide. She was the only one in the room who had a happy expression on her features. She wore her bright yellow dress, a normal getup for her. Her thoughts must have been happy ones as she was swaying ever so slightly. Maybe even one of her favorite songs.

Squall, himself, was leaning against the equipment of the radio transmitters. He had his arms crossed over his muscular chest and his menacingly stern eyes were partially hidden by his hair. He had one foot crossed over another. He had to get off this ship. Yes, he welcomed the silence, but the constant hum of the ship's engine and other machinary in its build were causing him to lose his concentration. But he managed to keep up his evil gaze. It was a gaze that told each of them that it would be dangerous to lock eyes with him. Fortuntely, no one made that attempt.

He ran his eyes over everyone in the room one last time, taking them all into account as his eyes passed over them. Suddenly, his head snapped to the side. He had thought that Rinoa was beside him, but she wasn't. In fact, she wasn't in the room at all. How he had missed her presence became a mystery in his mind.

Pushing himself off his leaning post, he walked over to the lift. The click click click of his boots against the metal was the only sound made by any of them, save for Irvine's tapping against the wall. As he stepped onto the lift, he spoke to them,

"No distractions. No arguments. No sound." No one said anything but he knew that they had heard. It would be dangerous not to.

He waited for the lift to stop before he got off. Then he halted. Where could she be? There was any place on this big ship that she could really be, but he decided to go with the area closest. The passenger wing.

As he entered the wing, he was relieved to see her black head resting against the glass of the window. Her entire body was being supported by the armrest of the chair. He moved over to her and sat down. He stared forward at the flashing scenary before turming to her. He was startled to see how she looked. Her face was so pale. Sweat ran down her face. A hand was pushed against the window and her breathing was so unsteady. He knew that her heart was beating completely out of rythmn.

He gently placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. She turned her head weakly to face him. Her eyes were darker than normal and seemed endless. But this was not like her. There was an evil aura around her. It was in the entire room. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Finally after several attempts, she was able to voice her thoughts in a terribly rasping voice,

_"I know."_

Squall stared into her eyes, searching for an answer to obscure words. Knew what? About Ultimecia? Or was it something else? Her eyes showed no emotion, no reflection. They were endless voids, dark pools. All color had been drained from her face and the ends of her hair stuck around it.

"Know what?" he whispered, trying to remain calm. But she didn't answer him, only shook her head sadly. She turned her gaze back out the window even though she saw none of what passed by. The scared excitement that she felt still ran like electricity through her veins. She wanted to try again, to push farther. She wanted to know what they were really up against. But she knew that she could not while he was there. If something were go wrong or she somehow hurt herself, he would worry even more than he already did. She so badly wanted to find out who had been possessed, and who had done it. She knew it wasn't Ultimecia. She would have recognized Ultimecia. Plus, the sorceress wouldn't have forced Rinoa to retreat like that. No. Rinoa, herself, would have left as soon as she noticed that Ultimecia was there with her, but she hadn't felt anyone there until they had forced her out.

Squall frowned as he watched her remain silent with him. What did she know? Why was she keeping it from him? Had he done something wrong? Is that what "I know" meant?

He slowly stood and, with one last glance at her, removed himself from the room. He headed back up to the bridge. Upon entering the bridge, he took notice that everyone was still the same as he had left them. He made his way up to Selphie and Quistis. The Instructor's face was still as rigid as stone. He didn't think she could grip the seat any tighter. her knuckles were white and her face matched. She gave the impression of a marble statue set in fear. He stood between the two seats with a hand on the back of the headrest of each.

"How far are we?" he asked Selphie. "How much longer?"

The perky girl glanced up at him for a second before repeating her attention back at where she was going.

"I'd say about five more minutes. We're pretty close to Esthar, but we still have to land and that's going to take some time," she answered him. Next to her, Quistis let out a tiny sigh of relief.

Behind him, there were scraping sounds against the metal floor. Irvine appeared beside him, his brown cowboy hat upon his head once again. The rim covered his loathing eyes and his jaw remained extremely tense. From what he could tell, Zell had remained in his spot in the back corner.

"Good." Squall nodded. "I want everyone to be ready to find Dr. Odine as soon as we land. I'm going to speak with the President. You all are on your own." His voice tensed as he mentioned the President. He still referred to him as "the President" and "sir." Not once did he ever refer to him as "dad" or "father." Everyone knew that he still had not accepted the fact that Laguna Loire was his biological parent, no matter what evidence was placed before him. He remained in denial.

Selphie nodded. She frowned slightly. It was going to take time. A LOT of time before Squall called Laguna "father."

Squall watched as they approached closer to the city of Esthar. His eyes remained fixed on the Airstation that had begun to appear into view. It loomed over its surrounding buildings and cast a deep shadow.

He turned and headed back to the lift. "Be ready to find the doctor. Make haste. Waste no time." He headed down off the bridge. Once again, he made his way to passenger wing. he was worried about Rinoa, but would not let it show. He had surfaced enough emotion already, and that was dangerous.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rinoa felt his presence leave her. In a way, she was relieved, but she also felt a tinge of sadness. She hadn't meant to block him out like that. She just so desperately wanted to figure this intensely strange mystery out. First, how had she done that? How had she entered another in that manner? Her mind had escaped the boundaries of time and place. But how had she done it? Just how powerful was she?

Rinoa thought back to what had happened first. That feeling. She remembered that feeling of darkness and dread. It had been unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It made her so sad, so down. Dull pains began to pinch at her skin as she found herself in that feeling again. It made her want to accept death in all its solutions. It surrounded her like a cage of black fire. Then, a deep purple surfaced in the flames, lining the flickering tops. Magic. The purple represented magic. Then came the red, bursting through like a dam that had been breached. Pain. That meant pain. Who's pain? She could only ask questions. Hopefully the answers were here somewhere. She continued to push again. Gray then surfaced. It made swirling patterns in the black of the flames, dodging the purple and red as it passed. What was the gray? The red suddenly stared to fade to light pink. She understood. The pain had ceased a bit, so the gray meant relief of some sort. Well, maybe not quite relief, but numbing. A numb feeling had come in.

Suddenly, she was blinded by a racing yellow that crisscrossed everything. It was directing the other colors. All the colors began to move in a rhythm with each other, quickly at first, then slowing down to a steady, acceptable pace. They all began to fade out and the black resumed its normal, colorless state. Then, it too began to fade away. Only that feeling remained.

Rinoa was on her hands and knees, panting for breath. Sweat dripped from her face onto the floor where a puddle had started to form. Every inch of her body shook. She could feel her heart racing to beat the band. It would take a lot to calm herself before someone saw her in this state.

Unfortunately, she wasn't able to do so. The sound of boots stomping down on the floor echoed throughout her mind and Squall was there beside her, supporting her. She was picked up and sat in the seat again. She could not stop shaking! He held her shoulders as he remained knelt in front of her. He asked no questions. He showed no emotion, but his eyes stared into hers. He was looking for an explanation. She could not give him one. She knew that he would not understand what she had just experienced, what she had just learned. She would have to wait. She would wait until they figured out this for themselves. They would not believe her.

Rinoa was weak. Weaker than she knew. He helped her to her feet, but asked nothing of her. Maybe he didn't want to know. She didn't know. Under her feet, she felt the disturbance of landing and was led out of the passenger wing. The others were waiting at the ramp. She had managed to support herself some and calm down. Still, there were hints of distress on her features. They sent her strange glances but said nothing as he had done.

Finally, he spoke from her side. "You all will find the doctor and get what you can out of him. Rinoa, you will assist them as this was your idea. I will be with the President. Good luck." He started down the ramp and was out of sight.

They all stared at his back. When he was gone, Selphie looked at her comrades. "Well, we had better get going. I have a hunch that this is gonna be difficult."

And they too made their way down the ramp. Rinoa stopped halfway and looked behind her.

I know. I know what's going on, you witch. I know who you are not.

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh! Never in the world have I ever had so many computer problems with one chapter. Dear gussie! You all have no idea how painful that was. I think that I have typed up this chapter about a grand total of 3 times. I have now memorized most of it. I hope you all like it. (I have my own eerie moment! I'm so proud!) R&R people! Thanx! Later Days mes amis!

E/N: Oh golly Katelyn, you were right, this IS an amazing chapter! I LOVE IT! Spoils my fun that I already know who it is though. -points at pitiful sketch- But your lovely readers will be peeing themselves trying to figure out who. No hints from me! ;)

A/N: Thanx Megan! I hope the rest of y'all out there think the same. I worked really hard on this chapter 'cause I rewrote it ALL! So tired! -Yawns- R&R pleez! I love you guys!

E/N: You _are_ tired, you told them to R&R last comment. Anyways, yeah, you guys R&R it before Madame Carpal Tunnel falls asleep on her keyboard.

A/N: Okkk.( I still don't know what a carpal tunnel is...but I'm not going to tell you all that!) Wait... Ok, I did not mean to do that!

E/N: I'll give you some fancy website about it. You'll feel smarter before you sleep:D

A/N: Ha ha ha. Very funny. Lock your doors and windows tonight Megan. I have a huge metal pot and I am not afraid to use it! Mwhahahhahaha! -Very very evil laugh with a few cute tones in it-


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Ooh! Lookie! Chapter Eighteen! Whoo-hoo!

Disclaimer: You guys wanna know something cool? I still don't own anything that is associated with Final Fantasy or Square! Isn't that cool?

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Squall made his way towards the Presidential Palace that lay ahead. His steel blue eyes pierced through those he passed, causing them to cringe. His strides were long and his body remained tense as he continued closer and closer to the gigantic building. He dreaded that place. He hated how everything was so disorganized. People ran amuck from one job to another. He hated it. Laguna was too much of a ninny to be President. In his opinion, that is. Laguna lacked order and a serious disposition. And yet, these people liked him. It drove him mad.

Squall stepped into the building. He sighed in aggravation as he realized he had to take the lift if he wished to go any farther. Another thing about this place that he despised. Yes, he admired Esthar's technology but he figured that they could have used it for things other than high speeding lifts all over the place that went haywire every time something interfered with the energy flows.

The young Commander was surprised to see Laguna waiting at the lift's stop. He looked even more surprised to see Squall. He must have been expecting Quistis or Selphie or someone other than him.

"Hello, sir," Squall said respectfully. Laguna nodded. Squall noticed that the President wore a different expression than his usual one. There was a look of sadness and worry that crowded around him.

"I radioed the Ragnarok, but no one answered. A few minutes ago, I was informed that you all had landed at the Airstation and someone was on their way here." He looked away briefly before locking eyes with the young man once again. "I am glad that you have decided to return to the party. I was worried."

Squall suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Yes. I don't think we had much choice in the matter. The others wouldn't have left without us."

"That's good. But I am afraid I have some bad news, and it would be better if we went to my private quarters. Kiros and Ward are waiting there." Laguna motioned for Squall to follow him, and they made their way farther into the palace.

Once inside Laguna sat behind his desk. Kiros and Ward stood at his side. They nodded at the young man who had taken a seat in front of the President.

"What's the bad news?" Squall leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. He got right to the point, as always.

Laguna sighed and ruffled his black hair with his hand. "I recieved a call from Balamb several hours ago. This morning to be exact." He stopped.

"A call from Balamb? About what? Is the Garden safe?" Squall asked, slight worry surfaced in his tone.

"Well, it was Xu who called. She was looking for you but, of course, you weren't here. None of you all were here. She asked me to contact you as soon as possible. I radioed the Ragnarok, but no one answered." He looked up at Kiros for help.

The mysterious man took over for Laguna, stepping forward."The Garden is safe but a little shaken up. Early this morning, your headmaster was out of character." The look on Squall's face told the three men that Squall didn't quite understand. So Kiros continued, "Mr. Kramer left Balamb injuring two Garden employees. Those who witnessed it were convinced that the Headmaster was not himself. We have reason to believe that Ultimecia may have possessed him." He stepped back.

Squall stared at the floor, thinking. He was silent for some time before lifting his head. "Do you have any idea where he might have gone? Where he's at now?" the Commander questioned.

"No, we have no idea. Ultimecia could have led him anywhere," Laguna answered. A frown remained on his usually happy face. For once, he was pretty serious.

"What should we do?" Squall shook his head, partly in disbelief and partly in confusion.

"Well," Laguna stood. Squall followed. "I asked Xu the same question. She said that she would do what she could to keep everything in order at Garden. She wants you all to concentrate on Ultimecia. You might have to split into groups again to find the witch and Cid."

Squall let out a low growl in frustration. Ultimecia was not making this easy. "So we're going to try to find Cid? Lovely, just lovely," he spat bitterly.

"There's one more thing as well. I know you don't want to hear this." The President mimicked Squall's previous action with a sigh.

"More bad news, I take it?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Laguna shook his head, upset.

Squall waved away his apology and urged him to continue.

"Dr. Odine came to me not long ago. He said that he has found another important discovery. He says that energy crystals are useless. Ultimecia has some sort of immunity against their powers. We need a new alternative."

Squall turned away as this words sank in. He reflected back on Rinoa's arguments against Odine's claims back in Winhill. She was right. This did seem fishy. The doctor kept making these new "discoveries." Was he really making discoveries or was he into something deeper than that? Squall hoped that the others were able to get some answers out of the little man.

"What is it?" Laguna stepped beside him. He showed concern. Kiros and Ward remained at their spots by the desk in their horrible Estharian outfits.

"Does this seem just a bit fishy to you? Dr. Odine is switching his claims. Does that strike you as odd in any way?" Squall asked him. What Rinoa had said still rang in his mind.

"Yes. To tell the truth, I do not believe what Odine had been telling us about Ultimecia. I believe that there is something else there. Something that the doctor is not willing to share. If it hadn't been for the fact that you all witnessed Ultimecia's exit from Rinoa, I would have been thinking that the doctor was feeding us a bunch of bull," Laguna answered. He began to lead Squall out of the room. It was apparent that they were going somewhere.

"That's what the others think, as well. They are headed to find Odine now. They want to ask him some questions. They think that he may be too scared to tell you if something else is going on," Squall shrugged.

"Why? That doesn't make much sense." Laguna scratched at the back of his neck. "I doubt if they will get anything out of him. He's not one to share his top-secret info. To really get stuff out of him, we might have station someone to monitor him from time to time."

Squall stopped. An idea struck him. "Sir, what did Odine say before he left earlier after giving you the news? Did he say anything about looking for a new alternative?"

"Yes, he did. Why?" Laguna was confused.

"Sir, this mission is in the hands of SeeD, correct?" A nod from Laguna and he continued. "What if that group stationed to watch the doctor was three of our party members? SeeD members?"

"Oh! You mean, that way you all will be the first to receive any information that may prove to be benifical to you!" Laguna exclaimed, sporting the first smile Squall had seen him give thus far.

"Exactly."

"Well, what if we pulled the blade out a little farther?" Laguna asked. The two men still stood right outside the President's Quarters.

"How so?"

"Have a group stay and aid the doctor in his experiments. If he'll allow it, that is. That way, you'd be killing two birds with one stone. You could watch the doctor and receive information from him, and maybe even gain a little top-secret stuff too if you're sneaky enough." Laguna was all excited now.

Squall didn't have to think about that. The idea was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Laguna could be a complete idiot sometimes, but then again, he had his moments.

He looked his father in the eyes. "That is an excellent idea," the older man beamed. "But who would it be? Which three individuals are going to monitor the doctor?"

Laguna thought for a moment. His nose twitched slightly as he contemplated. "Well, you are the leader of this operation and should be out searching for Ultimecia and Cid, even if you can't do anything to help him just yet. Maybe just watching her for awhile will provide us with some answers. And of course, I know that you probably want Rinoa to accompany you. Keep her close. That leaves a spot open for one last person."

"Who?"

"Well, who do you think would be best to partake in tracking people down?" Laguna thought out loud. "Better yet, let's use process of elimination with the doctor's group first. Who would be best to assist Odine? We don't want anyone who would push the doctor. Someone who would give him his space but slowly go in for the kill. It would also be best to have someone else who wouldn't like to be around the doctor. Someone who hates the man so much, they would keep their distance." Laguna hoped that Squall got the hint.

"Zell," Squall stated firmly. That was almost too easy. "Zell hates him. He would be perfect. And someone who wouldn't push the doctor? Someone patient? That would have to be Selphie, even though she isn't the most patient person in the world. To most degrees, she respects space. I can trust to put her in charge."

"And what about the third party member?" Laguna asked. He gently stroked his chin in mocking thought. "Who would you rather have in your party? Your choice. Quistis or Irvine? Who acts better under pressure?"

"Well, they both sort of crack when under pressure. But best? I'd have to say Quistis. Though, I don't think Zell and Irvine will get along too well. Still, I'd rather have Quistis."

"Alrighty, then! It's settled. We just have to find the other five and tell them out plans." Languna began to walk again. "And it would probably be best to get to them before they get to Odine." Squall nodded and followed. He prayed that this would work. They couldn't afford any more set backs.

And the REAL trouble hadn't even started yet.

* * *

A/N: Oh yay! I'm one chapter closer to number 46! It's gonna be a long night... Yes I do plan to stay up all night typing and posting. Oh geez. What have I gotten myself into? At least I have a big pot of coffee going. (Ok meybe it won't be such a long night.) Tee-hee! I'll just leave it at that. Later Days y'all! And don't forget to review. It would make my day! Really it would! 

E/N: Spelled maybe wrong. ;D You know it's bad when I critique your author notes...

A/N: Oops. My bad. I can't spell ok! Should make a pubilic announcement? Geez woman! Worse than my mother! But that's ok. I still luv you, Meg.

E/N: What is this pubilic you speak of? I know not what a pubilic is. -giggles- I'm such a pain, but at least your stories aren't as sloppy. :)

A/N: See! See! See! I can't spell! I have two friggen human dictionaries and a spell check on my computer and I still manage to spell stuff wrong!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

If my computer and "It" continue to give me any more problems, something (or somebody) is going to find my machete in a very uncomfortable spot… Just a warning. J

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story except three. I will release their names when the time comes. Also, the last time I checked, I owned the plot, too. Yep.

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

The five of them stepped off the Ragnarok's ramp. Squall had already disappeared into the midday crowd in the direction of the Presidential Palace. He was right. They were on their own for this one. He sure wasn't going to help question the doctor.

Selphie turned back to face the Ragnarok and saw Rinoa staring back up the ramp. Her back was to them. She seemed very interested in the interior of the ship, if that's what she was really seeing.

"Rinny!" The perky girl called to her friend. Rinoa slowly, reluctantly drew her eyes away. Selphie smiled. "Come on! We haven't got all day! We have to find Odine." She giggled as Rinoa blushed and made her way down to their level.

"Sorry. I got caught up in my thoughts there. I'm sorry." The color still rose in her pale cheeks.

The brown haired girl giggled again. "No problem. Let's get going." She headed out of the Airstation. Irvine and Zell kept their distance from each other. They were still angrier than Hell. It was a very wise decision to keep them apart.

They group of five made their way out of the station. Upon the exit, they noticed that they had two options of ways that they could go, left or right. But which way was the question.

"Umm…Guys?" Selphie queried. "Do you remember the way to Odine's laboratory? It's left, isn't it?" She pouted slightly, seeing that she didn't know the way. "It hasn't been this long since we've been here? Has it?"

Zell shrugged but said nothing. Irvine didn't even make a single move. He stood with his back turned on the others. He was the angrier of the two and wanted no association with anyone at the moment. It wouldn't be for long, however, before his cranky mood ended.

"Well, if you feel like taking the long way, then go for it. Go left." Rinoa said. She still felt a little weak. That encounter had left her drained of any energy that she had. A dizzy spell kept attacking her, causing her to stop and close her eyes and block everything out until it passed, freeing her. If she didn't rest, she would find herself face down on the ground out cold. Thankfully, her other four comrades did not see her struggles.

"The long way? Going left is the long way?" Selphie asked. She did not remember her away around this grand city. She hadn't spent much time in it, so why would she?

"Yes. Going left would be like going around Robin Hood's barn. Taking the right turn will make this a whole lot easier. But if you want to see the sights, then go left," Rinoa smiled at her friend. Selphie cocked her head to one side and stared curiously at the young sorceress. She gave her friend a look that clearly stated somewhere along the lines of _How do you know?_ in mocked amusement.

" I spent some time here with Laguna. I thought I told you that." Rinoa moved her hands to her hips. Every little movement she made now caused her feel just a bit more weakened.

A sudden fear engulfed Rinoa. What if she had left some sort of trace of who she was when she tapped into that person's mind? What if that enemy began to target her? Then came a feeling of almost self-resentment. That would only cause more problems for the others, especially Squall. And she didn't want that. She didn't want to be a continuous burden to them. She didn't want to be the cause for all the set backs that they were probably going to be forced through. She did her best to ignore the doubts that had crowded the back of her mind.

"Oh, right!" The perky girl exclaimed. She now wore an even bigger smile than the one that she had sported before. It seemed that just living made this girl happy. It was a very rare quality, and one that would make the whole world a better place if all possessed it. It made Rinoa smile and happy to be around Selphie.

But Selphie's big smile began to fade as she stared at Irvine's back. But that flicker of sadness or doubt or whatever had caused Selphie's smile it begin to dissipate didn't hold her down for long. She just stuck her tongue out at the cowboy's backside and returned to her previous state.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have a job to do that Mr. Leader has given us to do on our own. Let's get this done and fast!" she bubbled delightfully.

Rinoa just couldn't help but laugh. She found herself only chuckling at first, but she had suddenly found Selphie's cheery manner quite delightful. She giggled then exploded into a full-blown laugh. It caused Zell to look at her questionably, and Selphie echoed her giggle. Irvine still remained in his same position. It may be harder to get him out of this funk.

Selphie grabbed her friend's arm and she and Rinoa headed right, giggling madly while the two guys followed with a great distance between the two of them. It took them quite a few moments to calm down.

Things became quiet as they roamed their way down the streets, taking turns where they needed to. They passed quite a number of people, rushing around to fulfill their daily schedules. Not many individuals paid them any mind as they made their way to their final destination at Dr. Odine's laboratory. They were hoping to make the questioning of the doctor as quick and painless as possible.

Once she got started, Selphie pretty much knew where to go. She directed them with ease through the mass of people that rushed by. Selphie was in front of the group, like a scout for an army. Her excitement and endless energy kept them on their toes to struggle to keep up with her. Rinoa followed her, lost in a world of questions with no answers. What she had experienced on the Ragnarok was clouding her mind, making everything hazy. She relied on Selphie's voice to guide her, though the perky girl didn't know that she was Rinoa's eyes for the time being. Zell was somewhat in the group, following behind Rinoa, silent. It was amazing that the blond could remain quiet for so long. He was pretty mad, but still said nothing as he followed the two ladies. Irvine brought up the rear, walking sluggishly far from the others. He kept his head down staring at the constant movement of his boots walking forward. He tuned out the busy sounds around him, even Selphie's squeals as she gave them the directions. One might have thought that he was just pouting. But that wasn't the case. Oh, no. The cowboy was, in a sense, plotting. He was still madder than a hippo with a hernia. It would take him longer than everyone thought to calm down. His mind may have been full of ways to dislocate the martial artist's head from his shoulders, but he knew deep down, way down, that he would not harm him. Just be angry at him for a good while longer.

"Damn you, Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky-Perky-Loser-Zell." The cowboy hissed under his breath.

Suddenly, it dawned on Rinoa as she looked around. Where was Quistis? Hadn't she been with them? She had been with them at the Airstation. But what happened to her?

She didn't have much time to ponder where the Instructor had gone as they were now at the entrance to the laboratory of Dr. Odine. The sorceress pushed the worry from her mind and figured that maybe she had gone with Squall to Laguna. It was pretty unlikely. But maybe. Just maybe.

Selphie waited impatiently as Irvine took his time to approach them. When he finally did, he gave Zell one nasty glance. The young man recoiled back in fear and in shame. He busied himself with something on the horizon away from the cowboy. Rinoa frowned at the cowboy, but she wasn't the only one.

"Now, now, now! I don't want any of that while we are in there! We have to look and act like a team. Understand?" Selphie said sternly, even though a small smile played at her lips, she was pretty serious. Irvine nodded but did not say a word. Zell waved his hand in understanding.

"And furthermore…Hey!" Selphie broke off in mid-sentence. "Where's Quisty?" She looked around furiously. A light color of crimson began to appear in her cheeks. She felt slightly embarrassed as she was just now noticing the woman was gone.

"I don't know. She probably went with Squall to talk to Laguna." Rinoa voiced her own thoughts.

"Wrong," a feminine voice expressed itself from behind. There stood Quistis. It looked as if she had just come out of the laboratory.

"Quisty!" Selphie exclaimed. "Where? How..?" The girl struggled with words in her astonishment.

"Since you all took forever at the Airstation, I got sick of waiting. I came straight out here." Quistis frowned slightly at herself as she suddenly felt foolish.

"Oh," Selphie chewed on her lower lip.

"Did you talk to the doctor, then?" Rinoa asked. She didn't care that Quistis had gone ahead. Squall probably would have done the same thing. The two of them were the type of people who wanted to get a job done fast and right.

"No, he wasn't in there. One of the guards said that he hadn't been here since before he went to see Laguna about an hour ago." Quistis replied.

"You mean, he's not here!" Selphie half shrieked. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nope. Not here, and no one knows just where he is. Someone suggested that we try one of the old labs outside the city. He sometimes goes there for reference. It's worth a try."

"And what about Squall? What if he comes here looking for us and we've buggered off somewhere else?" Selphie demanded.

It was Rinoa's turn to frown in thought. "I don't think that he'll come out here looking for us, but it is a possibility."

"He might get mad if we're not where we said we'd be," Irvine finally spoke. He kept the brim of his hat covered over his eyes still.

"Good point. He probably would get mad," Selphie nodded.

"So just what are we supposed to do? Wait here for the doctor to return? Who knows how long that's going to take! It could be hours!" Zell exclaimed. He had turned around when Quistis showed up.

"Well, then let's put the doctor on hold for a while and go find Squall and Sir Laguna," Selphie suggested. Her excitement level had increased a few bars in the past twenty seconds.

No one spoke but there were nods and a shrug.

"They're both at the Presidential Palace, correct?" Quistis asked. She smoothed her hair down with her hand.

"Actually, we just happen to be right here." The sound of Laguna's voice filled their ears. The two men had appeared behind them during the later part of their conversation.

"Oh! Sir Laguna!" Selphie fought back a giggle in her surprise to see him there.

Laguna was actually dressed in a pretty formal fashion. He had on a turquoise green dress shirt and black slacks. With his hair back in a lose ponytail and a couple of strands that fell around his face, he and Squall bore a striking resemblance, especially through their smiles.

"Hello! I hope you all haven't spoken with Dr. Odine yet," the President greeted them.

"No, apparently he hasn't been here since before he came to see you earlier," Quistis replied.

"Good."

"Why?" Rinoa wondered. She noticed how Squall would not make eye contact with her. He kept his gaze away from her.

"Because Squall and I have come up with an idea." Laguna answered. He smiled at Rinoa. He loved that girl like a daughter and had a high hope that she would become one.

"An idea? What kind of an idea?" Selphie hopped over to the two men expressing her curiosity.

"It would be a bad move to talk about that out here in the open," Squall stated firmly.

"Oh, that kind of idea," Selphie nodded, eyes wide.

"Yep," Laguna chuckled. He gently took Selphie by the arm and began to lead her away from the lab's entrance. "Why don't we all head back to the palace? I would prefer to tell you all both sets of news behind closed doors where the walls won't speak."

They followed him in silence. This time, it was Squall and Rinoa who brought up the rear. Rinoa was back there in hopes to speak with him, to ask him what was wrong, but he said nothing. When she averted her attention away from him, he gave her a slight loving glance. She didn't see, though, and he was partially glad.

The now larger group headed back to the palace. Like in most cities, there were guards hidden everywhere, watching the every move that the President made with the young people. They took Laguna's private lift back to the palace where Kiros and Ward waited for them all.

A/N: I'm sorry that my updates lately have taken so long. I am rewriting about four chapters that I will not stand to see posted somewhere for who knows how many people to see. That would drive me crazy. (More crazy than I am presently.) I do not like the original form of those chapters. I am still hoping to keep up my goal to have all these chapters that I presently have posted for you all to enjoy or hate (whatever you choose). I think it's been knocked down to 45. I can't remember. I think I combined two chapters again. I can't remember. I am starting to believe that I maybe have Short-term memory loss. Oh, well. But hey, in a sense, it may be fun to have that. That way, when mom says, "I thought I told you to clean your room." I can say, "I don't remember you saying anything about cleaning my room…" Hey, that would be the truth, partly. Hahaha! I'm gonna get started on the next chapter before I make a bigger fool of myself. Read and Review guys! Thanks! Later Days! (Or hours, whichever comes first!)

E/N: You can't remember a lot of things. Then again, neither can I... Eek you've infected me! AHH! I can feel my brain rotting away! Gah, I feel so mentally violated now...

A/N: Wait! You had a brain? Wow. You learn something new everyday...

E/N: Keep in mind I'M the one who can SPELL. -aherm-

A/N: Oh, yeah! You learn something new everyday, and you forget something old everyday.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Bonjour! C'est bonne, non? Non….

Disclaimer: I am not associated with Square in any way besides the fact that I just play the games and write stories because I just can't seem to get enough.

_**Chapter Twenty**_

They all sat in silence along the round table in Esthar's long conference room. Not a word had been spoken when they were shown in there. It was a long room. Its walls were an off-white and blank. Dark, impenatratable shades covered the three windows. The room was meant to be dark as a flat screen remotely made its way from the ceiling to a point where they could all view.

"I'll start with the news that is less depressing," Laguna said from his spot at the somewhat head of the table. A small panel rested beneath his fingers. It was most likely a device to control the screen.

"Less depressing?" Quistis inquired. "What exactly do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough," The President answered her with a tone that none of them had heard him use before. He sounded so serious, so business-like. It was just a little weird.

The screen had brightened and a model of an unmistakable energy crystal showed before them.

"This, as you can see, is the energy crystal. Odine brought me this information before you all got here. You were probably on your way while he visited me." Laguna pressed another button and the picture of the crystal was altered. The shape of the thing was outlined and different parts of the crystal were detailed like a diagram of the human body for a health class.

"This shows the chemical composition. Through different tests that challenged the composition, Dr. Odine claims that he has found a flaw in the crystal. Due to something in it's structure complex, it is now useless to us in our fight against Ultimecia. She has some form of an immuntiy to what it can be used for. Granted, if used on most sorceresses, this would not prove to be a problem. Odine believes that he overlooked this problem when testing it against samples that were taken from Edea two years ago when she came searching for him to rid herself of the powers. Odine says that because Edea was once a sorceress, the samples extracted from her, that were believed to be Ultimecia's were actually, indeed, Edea's."

"So, what you're saying is that when Matron came to Dr. Duck- I mean- Odine he ran tests on her and had blood samples taken from her?" Zell asked. He wasn't one who was much into science, but this he actually found fascinating.

"Yes. That was what Odine wrote down in his report on Edea. He had six different samples taken from her. One from each wrist, one from each vein in the elbow, and two taken from the veins at the base of her neck. Each sample had slightly different make-ups to them, which concerned Odine. He asked and was allowed to take his experiments further to obtain a complete analysis of the samples," Laguna replied. He knew what he was talking about. Chemical make-up, structure build, and scientific analysis had been something he was rather good at. That was mostly because he had demanded that every report that Odine had made on any experiment be brought to him. In that past seventeen or eighteen years, he had learned a lot from Dr. Odine and was able to follow what he said very closely.

"Those samples were different? How could that be if they all came from the same person?" Quistis questioned. She stared blankly at the President.

"That is why Odine wanted to take his experiments farther. When he did a few more tests, he came across a conclusion that those samples were infected."

"Infected? Matron's sick?" Selphie exclaimed. She was lost in this.

"No, not sick. Her samples contained the mixed composition of another individual. Edea's composition was there, it was just mixed. Apparently when Ultimecia possessed Edea, she had possessed her for a very long period of time. Over that amount of time, she began to mix her own composition with Edea's. There were places in Edea's composition where Ultimecia's presence was so high and other places where it was not there at all," Laguna tried to explain.

"So, what you're saying is that Ultimecia's cells were merging with Matron's?" Quistis asked. She put a hand to her blonde head. This was unlike anything she had ever heard before. Two completely different compostions simply just don't merge with another!

"In a way, yes. If Ultimecia had remained in Edea for a longer amount of time equal to the time she spent as much as she did, then Ultimecia's composition would have begun to take over. That is why, in certain areas where the samples were very high, that Edea's composition was very low and Ultimecia's was very high." Laguna rested his elbows on the dark, strong wood.

"But that simply just does not happen! Two completely different compositions of two completely different individuals simply just do not merge with each other! It's impossible!" Quistis exclaimed in protest.

"Nothing is impossible in the world of science, Quistis," Laguna answered her curtly.

"Then prove how this came about! Prove to me, to all of us, just how the doctor found this information," Quistis demanded.

"All right." Laguna pressed a button on his little panel and the screen changed completely. This time, it showed what looked like cells. White blood cells, red blood cells, and then another form of what looked like a cell, only it was an almost black color. It, in any way, did not look healthy.

"These are the cells taken from Edea. The white and red blood cells are indeed Edea's. These are the cells found where Ultimecia's 'presence', you might say, was very low."

"So, that would make the other cell one where Ultimecia was really high and where it started to merge?" Irvine asked, following this closely. His hat was now situated on the table in front of him between his arms.

"Yes. When Odine did his tests, he found that those other cells were not only Edea's, but someone else's."

"Wait. Back up a minute. When you say chemical composition, you mean a DNA format?" Rinoa asked, struggling to understand. Unfortuately, she hadn't really paid attention when she took chemistry or biology, or whatever the Hell this subject was. So much for her advanced classes.

"Yes. One's chemical compostion is their DNA." Laguna informed her. He sat back in his chair, slightly pushing away from the table.

"Okay, so Ultimecia's DNA began to mix or merge with Edea's because she had possessed her for so long?" Rinoa asked. Laguna nodded. "Then the merged DNA was of a completely different structure? It held both of their DNA's somewhere in its own form?"

"Yes."

"But, if I remember correctly from my classes, two DNAs cannot combine like that. They don't link like this. Well, in two 'normal' non-magic affected people. Because Edea was a sorceress and Ultimecia was a sorceress, and they had magic that runs through them without the barrier held by a GF, is that why their DNA's mixed like that? The magic that was their own power caused that link in the DNA's? So, not only did their separate DNA's merged, so did their power?" Rinoa's sleepy days through science class were starting to come back. Okay, in some instances, she did pay attention.

Her comrades stared at her in amazement and Laguna chuckled. "That's what I was getting to, just not in those words."

"So the only reason why the chemical composition of the two soreceresses merged was because their powers did it?" Quistis had a look of utmost confusion on her face.

"Yes," Laguna nodded his head in emphasis.

"Is that why previous tests found this impossible? Because they didn't use magic based subjects?" Zell asked.

"In a way, yes." Laguna leaned forward again. "Since soreceresses normally don't publicly announce their power, past scientists had no way of knowing that magic had this kind of effect until now."

"So this form of chemical merging can only be accomplished using a natural form of magic?" Quistis questioned.

"That, we don't know exactly. But most likely, yes."

"Wait! Ultimecia didn't just possess Matron, she possessed two other sorceresses as well. Is it possible that this same effect, in smaller amounts, is in Adel and Rinoa?" Irvine asked.

"We don't know. We were never able to perform tests on Adel and we have been forbidden by a _certain individual_ from performing any sort of test on you, Rinoa." Laguna smiled at the girl. She had to restrain from laughing at Laguna's emphasis.

"Certain individual? What do you mean?" Zell was lost, but then again, so was Selphie. The girl sat there completely and utterly lost.

"Well, let's just put it this way: Odine wanted to do a few experiments after the incident on the Space Station, but was told, in these exact words, 'If you perform any test on Rinoa of any kind, you will find a gunblade shoved up your ass in a very, very uncomfortable away, and that's just the beginning.'" Laguna laughed.

"Well, we know who had a hand in that!" Irvine threw his head back in hysterics.

"I was serious," Squall growled. He had sat in silence for the most part of this conversation. Forms of anger began to rise in his face.

"I know, I know. I wouldn't allow him to do those experiments either." The president let out a loose chuckle and winked at the young sorceress at his side.

"So we have no way of knowing if Rinoa is affected in that same way?" Quistis asked. She gave Rinoa a quick smile to acknowledge her.

"Correct," Laguna answered, "and we will probably never know as long as Squall doesn't allow it, along with myself. Odine was very disappointed when he was forbidden to carry out any experiment of you, Rinoa. But then again, he kind of fears you, Squall." He turned to his other side, where his son sat, just slightly angered.

Squall rolled his eyes and decided that it would be best to ignore that comment.

"All right, but what if I allow the doctor to perform a test on me to find out?" Rinoa wondered. Squall lifted his head, leaned forward and gave her a look that clearly stated, _Over my dead body._ "Nevermind." Rinoa blushed and looked away.

"I, myself, still would not allow the doctor to perform any type of test on you, my dear," Laguna said a little firm. "That would be very unwise on my part."

"Why?" Quistis and Rinoa both asked.

"I'll get to that soon," he said. "Let's get back on subject, shall we?"

They nodded and left it at that. Laguna had them turn their attention back to the screen.

"Okay, as we said before, the chemical compositions combined. The two different individuals were still there in their separate forms, but Ultimecia's was the alpha. Which was unlike the hypotheses that Odine had at first considered."

"Wait. Did Odine know of Ultimecia at first when he found the different cells? When he first did the tests on Matron?" Zell asked. He scratched at his tattoo.

"No. Edea told him what she knew from when the other sorceress had control over her. You see, Ultimecia sent Edea information about herself involuntarily. That is how she knew so much when Ultimecia released her hold to take on another target. In this case, Rinoa followed by Adel."

"Alright, so when Matron told him about Ultimecia, he was able to identify the other cells?" Zell questioned to better understand this.

"Yes. He found a high magic content in this composition which was considerably stronger than that of Edea's."

"Now, how does all this fit in with the energy crystals?" Quistis spoke up again.

"Ah! Now we get to the real stuff. When Ultimecia put a few of her own cells into Edea, she happened to extract a few of Edea's into her own self."

"So, the process that happened toEdea also happened in Ultimecia?" Squall voiced.

"Yes. And when that occured, certain previous weaknesses against different attacks were turned to immunities. The effect of the energy crystal being one of them. Instead of locking her powers, the energy crystal would only strengthen them, which would be something we don't want to happen," Laguna frowned.

"How did he overlook this factor?" Quistis exclaimed. "It's been two years and he hasn't noticed this until now?"

"Well, technically, this process takes time to actually show. So when you all fought Ultimecia, it probably had not gone into effect."

"But it's had time to build? Time to strengthen?" Rinoa asked.

"Unfortunately," answered Laguna.

"And since we weren't able to defeat her in the first place, it's at an all time high? Stronger than normal?" Quistis questioned. This still made no sense to her, but in a way, it sounded possible.

"Exactly."

"So now what do we do?" Zell banged his fist on the table and earned himself a disapproving look from Quistis.

"That is what Odine intends to figure out. Since we cannot use an energy crystal any longer, we have to find a new alternative. Who knows just how strong she has become?"

"So Odine will be doing more experiments now? Is that why we couldn't find him at his lab?" Selphie wondered, finally speaking up.

"Yes, and Squall and I, like I said before, have come up with an idea that should work. Now, you all went to Dr. Odine's lab to speak with him regarding certain doubts you all had? Is that right?"

"Yes. We thought that maybe Odine was a little afraid of his higher authorities." Selphie answered with a bit of perk.

"So, youall had hoped to get him to trust you and maybe earn some secret info?"

"Yes. That was the plan. Be sympathetic. Have him trust us to tell something that he may be harboring," Quistis explained.

"Well, Dr. Odine is a very cautious man. He just doesn't open up to people and tell them info that is excruciatingly top-secret. And since we need a new alternative, we have a plan. Squall? Why don't you tell them?" Laguna turned to the brunette beside him.

_...Whatever._

He nodded once. "We have decided that we will split back into the groups like first planned. Selphie, I will leave you in charge of the second group that is to remain here in Esthar to assist Dr. Odine with finding something that we can use. Irvine, Zell," Squall looked at the two of them. "You will stay here with Selphie. Do not cause her any trouble or you will find yourselves in a bad position." The two men nodded in understanding, influenced by fear. Squall was scary person when he was mad.

"Rinoa, Quistis," he now turned to the two ladies. "You will be coming with me. We have a little problem that we need to find and monitor."

"'Little problem'? What little problem is this that you speak of exactly?" Quistis asked of him.

"Whoops," Laguna muttered, "we forgot to mention that." He looked at Squall who had a hand on his forehead, shaking his head.

"Forgot to mention what?" Quistis asked again.

"That sometime early this morning Ultimecia targeted Cid. He went berserk and injured two Garden emyployees. He has disappeared and we need to find him and keep an eye on him."

"WHAT?" Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell all exclaimed rather loudly.

"Umm... Squall? I don't think that tone was too good," Laguna frowned.

"Ya' think?" Zell yelled.

"So it was Cid," Rinoa whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear, which was not exactly what she wanted.

"Huh?" Selphie stared at Rinoa. "What are you talking about, Rinny?"

Rinoa looked up. "Oh! That. Nothing. It was nothing. Shock. Nothing more." She answered hurriedly. It was Cid. It was Cid! She had tapped into Cid's mind right when he was possessed! But that meant...

"Rinoa?" Squall's voice brought her back out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Rinoa nodded but said nothing. It wasn't wise to tell them just yet.

"Are we all clear on what's to happen?" Laguna questioned everyone as he stood. Man, his butt hurt from sitting down.

"Yes, sir," Squall answered for everyone.

"Good. Then if we're all prepared for what's ahead, I would like you all to stay here for tonight and get started tomorrow. Squall, if you could please inform them a little better on the situation with Cid." Squall nodded. "All right, then. Stay in Esthar and if I don't see you three tomorrow before you leave," he looked at Squall, Quistis, and Rinoa, "then good luck. And be careful." He gave a clumsy sort of bow, a cheesy smile, and left.

The rest of them stood and stretched.

"The idea for a nap sounds pretty tempting!" Zell smiled with a thumbs-up.

The rest of them just rolled their eyes.

* * *

A/N: Wow! I am like totally drained from this chapter. I have been working on it for about six hours. This was my "scientific" chapter. Whether or not this information about chemical compositions and DNA is correct, I don't know. I used my mom's college books to help me and my dad's Illistrated Dictionary of Electronics. This chapter was pretty hard to start, but once I got going it was pretty easy. I hope you all like it somehwhat. Let me know if it was too confusing or a bunch of BS. Ok? Thanx y'all! Later Days! 

E/N: Okay, had to edit this buggar twice, because right when I was about to post my Editor's Note, my computer decided I was a horrible person and closed the window on me. But no regrets, it was a good chapter. Though I would've enjoyed the other one more. Seventeen, wasn't it:D Good chapter, very good chapter... Nothing bad to say! Oh no! It's the end of the world! Flee!

A/N: I'm confused? Look at that! I don't even know if I'm confused! Oh, dear Hyne!

E/N: Yeah, definitely the end of the world. Katelyn forgot she's always been confused, one way or another. Oh dear, and I so wanted to Xerox my butt before I perished!

A/N? ...No comment

E/N: None from me either, now post this:P

A/N: Yes, your Majesty...(bows)


	21. CHapter Twenty One

This chapter will be slightly shorter. Sorry…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story or the places. All but three characters that is.

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

"All right, Squall, explain what has happened to the Headmaster." Quistis demanded once they were inside their room. The six of them were to stay in a guest room made for the purpose of many people. There were about nine or ten beds in the room, all positioned in two long rows. They all sat at the first six.

"I told you," Squall said curtly. He sat with his head against the back board, eyes closed. His head was throbbing. He just wanted them all to shut up so he could get some rest.

"But, Squall! Laguna told you to explain the situation better to us!" Selphie pouted. She sat next to Rinoa, who was drifting off as they all rested there.

Squall growled and opened his tired eyes. "Fine. Laguna informed me that Xu had called because Cid went crazy. They think that Ultimecia may have possessed him because of how he acted. We're to find him and monitor him. Hopefully, we'll be able to keep him at bay. Keep him from doing any damage."

"How can you be so calm?" Quistis cried out. "Cid is in danger and you're over there like you don't give a damn! Has it not sunk in your thick head? He's being possessed and you're just Mr. Cool!"

"I'm quite aware of the situation, dammit!" Squall yelled, causing everyone to flinch and Rinoa to wake up. He was tired, stressed, and worried like crazy and didn't need Quistis to give him a Student-Instructor lecture. "Although I may not look like I care, I do. all right? I just have a lot on my mind right now and I don't need all this damned bullshit!"

Quistis sat back in surprise and anger. She bit her tongue, not wanting to cause a scene. She could have said a few things to him, but decided against it.

Everyone else said nothing and got ready for bed. There were a few grumbles, but still no actual speaking took place.

Still madder than Hell, Squall got up and went to the farthest bed away from everyone and sat with his back to everyone. Rinoa was tempted to go over to him, to talk to him, but figured it would only anger him more if she got involved or in his way, and she really didn't want him mad at her. So she took a bed up near everyone else.

The beds in there weren't of bad quality. The comforters were all a light blue with white sheets and pillowcases. Laguna must have made sure that they received good treatment. After all, his son was one of the members of this group.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Squall stared at the wall for some time into the long hours of the night. He hadn't moved an inch since moving away from the others. He wanted nothing to do with anyone at the moment.

He heard the loud, battling snores of Irvine and Zell. Selphie was talking in her sleep, something about a chocobo… Even Quistis made some sort of noises in her sleep, most of them sighs. The only person whom he couldn't hear in sweet slumber was Rinoa. He strained his keen ears, hoping to hear some sort of sound that she was sleeping soundly, that she was still there. He didn't dare to turn around. Not after the way he had yelled at Quistis earlier.

So he just stared at the wall for hours upon hours. It was about eight or nine when they had all gone out. Burnt from a long day. He guessed that it was close to one or two in the morning, if his body clock was right. He couldn't sleep, wouldn't sleep. No. Not yet. Part of him just didn't want to move. He sat there like stone.

The only reason why Squall couldn't hear any sound from Rinoa was because she wasn't asleep. As badly as she needed it, she wouldn't allow herself that pleasure. She had laid down in her bed, but kept her eyes focused on his back, hoping that he would either lay down or turn around. Neither came. He was still mad and wouldn't move. He could stay there like that all night, and she knew it.

Finally, she just had enough.

Squall heard the rustling of sheets, but he paid it no mind, it was probably someone just rolling over. Probably Zell. The martial artist rolled around a lot when he slept. He couldn't stay in the same position for very long. Hell, even when he was asleep, he still was restless.

But the shifting weight on the bed beside him said otherwise. He immediately recognized that comforting hand that was placed on his shoulder. He would not look at her though. He kept his gaze focused on the wall with everything he had. Why? Because he was ashamed. He hadn't meant to jump down Quistis' throat like that and scare everyone. He just got crazy when his stress level was as high as it was.

She just sat there beside him, staring at the wall as he was doing, trying to figure out what to say to him, but also to figure out just what he found so intriguing about the plain surface. Was there something hidden there that she just didn't see? Or was he just lost in thought like always? She looked into his eyes but saw no sign that he was in his own little world. No, he was there with her, just ignoring her. A tinge of aggravation hit her. What had she done to him? She managed to push away her growing irritation.

"Squall?" She finally spoke, whispering his name so quietly. He shuddered as her voice filled his ears. He concentrated harder on the wall.

She frowned. Moving closer, she rested her arm around his neck and ruffled his hair a bit, hoping to get him to look at her as he hated having his hair messed with. But still, he did nothing but stare at that stupid wall.

"Squall?" She whispered again, but got the same response. Silence was all that came from him and it was bugging her. Never in a million years for a million gil would she allow him to settle back into his old world without a fight on her part. "Squall." She no longer asked using his name. Between the lines, she was asking for him to speak, now it had become an order.

But again, she got nothing from him. An annoyed sigh escaped from her by accident. Well, she has now found the meaning of _Talking to a wall._

At the thought of that, she let out a hoarse laugh. This time, he turned his head at looked down at her. She saw no readable expression until she looked into his eyes, which held a bit of confused amusement and curiosity.

"I have figured out the meaning of talking to a wall." She answered to curiosity. He nodded and began to turn his head back to the wall, but Rinoa stopped him. She captured his chin in the palm of her hand, keeping his gaze toward her. "Don't go back to that. Please."

He hung his head as her hand slipped away and rested gently on the top of his chest. He shook his head in a way of apologizing.

"Don't ignore me again, please."

"I wasn't ignoring you." He stated, keeping his head down. "…I was ashamed. I…" But she hushed him.

"I know. Quistis feels bad too, even though she won't voice it."

"I didn't mean to snap like that. I was stressed." He shook his head again.

"You still are, aren't you?" Rinoa tilted his head back up. His eyes were expressing his hurt. He only nodded. "Will you let me get close to you?" It wasn't a question meant to scare him, it was a meant to ask to help him relax. He did nothing and she took that as an invitation. She released her hold on him to move behind him. He relaxed when her hands began to rub his shoulders. He let out a quiet grunt or two every once in a while, but otherwise he remained quiet.

"Do you feel any better?" She asked moving her hands to his neck. He managed a nod. She loved the feel of his skin beneath her fingers and was surprised that he allowed her to touch him like this. He began to relax considerably as time went by. Somewhere along lines she stopped as her eyes began to close on her. He frowned and wanted to voice a plead for her not to stop. But turning around, he saw that she had fallen asleep. He moved her body more comfortably onto the bed and covered her. Her hand slipped around his and gently pulled him down. There, they rested with several hours left until they were to get up.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I cut that so short. I really wanted to get it over with. I didn't know what to put because this was another chapter I had to rewrite and it took a rather lot of me. Also, sorry about the language. I was a bit angry when I started this. My dad and I had a round. Thanx to those of you who have reviewed. I thank you a lot. Later Days mes amis! 

E/N: Oy author, you forgot that nifty little line between your notes and the story. Care to add it?

A/N: OH! HOW ON EARTH DID I DO THAT! Oh, woe is me! Woe is me! The sky is falling! The sky is falling!

E/N: Hey chicken little, didn't the world end in the LAST chapter?

A/N: What? I'm confused again. But THIS time, I know it! HA!

E/N: Congrats! Would you like a cookie? Artificially sweetened! ;)

A/N: But I am still confused! Explain to me!

E/N: Chicken Little is an old childhood tale where he thinks the sky is falling because an acorn knocks him in the head. You should really read up on your childhood stories. 8)

A/N: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no nono no no no no no and no! Why did you say that 'didn't the world end in the LAST chapter?' That's why I'm confused you ninny!

E/N: Go read the A/E notes from them! Oy vey.

A/N: What? Oh, geez! I'm confused again. Just lovely. Nevermind. I have reached the realm of understanding for the time being. (Now I know why I'm the Galbadian Idiot...)


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Hey, readers and reviewers! Let me know if you guys have questions about anything here or something you want to see! I need the ideas! I need the inspiration! I need some more coffee!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. I only own the plot and three characters. (Why do I feel like I'm missing a character somewhere?)

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

Rinoa woke the next morning by someone constantly shaking her arm. She kept her eyes closed, hoping whoever it was would go away. She didn't want to move. She was warm and comfortable.

"Rinoa! Get up!" Quistis harshly whispered in an attempt to wake the stubborn girl. Somewhere along the line last night, Squall had fallen asleep, and now he was being rudely woken up. He swatted at Quistis' hand by Rinoa's arm. Quistis threw her hands up in defeat.

"You two are impossible!" she said loudly.

"What's wrong Quistis?" Irvine asked, sitting up. Geez, talk about bedhead.

"I can't get Squall and Rinoa up. We have to leave soon and they're still asleep!" She flopped down on the empty bed beside the two of them.

Irvine walked over to the Instructor. He inspected the two sleeping forms. "Rinoa's awake and I believe Squall is too."

At the sound of his name, Squall opened an eye. Quistis glared at him. "Get up!" She hissed. Squall looked down at Rinoa who now rested on his chest.

"I'd love to. Just one problem." Quistis was becoming annoyed. (Wait a minute, becoming?) She reached over and nudged the sleepy girl.

"Come on, Rinoa! Get up!" Quistis shook her harder. Irvine chuckled.

"There is an easier way, you know." He put a hand on Rinoa's arm and one on her knee and shoved her. She rolled completely over the side of the bed. Squall resisted the urge to laugh but couldn't control the smile. He looked over at Irvine who was smiling smugly and nodded.

"Ouch!" Rinoa muttered as she sat up rubbing her head. Irvine laughed, and Squall's smile broadened.

"Well, it's about time!" Quistis snapped. "We have a job to do and just wasted twenty minutes to wake you two!" Disgusted, she left the room.

Squall climbed out of bed and held out a hand to his girlfriend. She took it and he helped her up. Rinoa's face was a deep red. Irvine was still laughing at her. In embarrassment, she hid her face in Squall's chest. The smile on Squall's face got all the more broader.

Quistis popped her head into the room. Those two were really making her mad. "Will you two come on! Really!"

Rinoa blushed again and broke away from Squall to head over to Quistis. He followed behind her, trying hard not to laugh. Quistis was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting on them. She hated waiting when there was something important to be done.

The three of them walked out to the Airstation where the Ragnarok was currently stationed. Once on board, they discussed what to do.

"Okay," Quistis sat in the seat behind the pilot seat. "What's the plan? Where do we start?" Squall moved over to the pilot seat, and Rinoa stood beside Quistis, knowing that she would get nervous once they started off.

Squall stared off past the boundary of Esthar, thinking. His mind kept wandering and he couldn't stay on the same topic for very long.

"Squall?" Rinoa tapped him on the shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He turned away from her. "Where do we start?" His mind had been wandering again, and he didn't hear the previous conversation.

"Where have you been, Squall? That's what we just asked you!" Quistis 'kindly' informed him.

"Oh," he dropped his eyes to the floor. He had too much swimming around in his head. Rinoa sensed something was bothering him, but didn't push him.

"Why don't we start at the Sorceress' Memorial? It's been unused since our break in. Since no one's been in there, she could go there for some obscure reason," Quistis suggested. Silence. "Well, let's go," she shuddered.

Rinoa searched through Squall with her eyes, but never moved from Quistis' side. The blonde began to grip the seat in sheer terror as they took off.

Nobody said anything on the ride to the Sorceress' Memorial. Nobody wanted to say anything. Quistis was frozen in her stature. She hated, no, loathed flying. Rinoa was extremely quiet which was making Squall uncomfortable. The look on her face was forlorn and neglected. He felt like he had done something, so now he was quiet too. Rinoa couldn't help wondering if Squall even wanted her there with him.

Upon landing, they stepped off the Ragnarok. The air around them was heavy and eerie. Something didn't seem right.

Rinoa was suddenly drawn back into that feeling she experienced yesterday, and she didn't like it.

"Keep your weapons, just in case," Squall commanded, pulling out his gunblade. "Let's go."

Armed, they walked into the deserted building. What was normally a very neat and orderly building, was now a disaster area. The equipment was destroyed with the exception of one computer that monitored the area around the moon where Adel's seal had been.

"Ultimecia must be playing it safe," Qusitis said after inspecting the destroyed equipment. "She's making sure we can't capture her. I expect her next goal is Lunatic Pandora once again."

"Then why is there just one computer left?" Rinoa asked.

Squall nodded from his crouched position by one of the monitors.

"Look at this," he kept his voice low in case they weren't alone. The other two came down beside him. He moved a finger through a pile of shattered glass. Underneath was a deformed sort of key.

"What's that?" Quistis asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, this pile was put here to hide it," Squall replied. Next to him, Rinoa had become a tad jittery.

"What do we do with it? Should we take it just in case it's something Ultimecia could use to achieve Time-Compression?" Quistis asked, her voice wavering.

"I...don't know. It could be a trap or something extremely dangerous," Squall replied. He felt Rinoa grab his arm. He put it around her to let her know that she was safe there with him.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. She was shaking.

"Should we touch it?" Quistis asked, unable to control the nervousness in her voice.

"I don't think we should." Squall tightened his grip on Rinoa to try and steady her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her sternly.

Rinoa bit her lower lip nervously. Quistis looked over at Rinoa. He face was so pale.

"Rinoa?" Quistis looked from Squall to Rinoa again.

"We have to get out of here now," Rinoa spoke in a small voice. "Now!" They stared at her.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and everything went black.

* * *

A?N: Ooh! Lookie! I rememebered the nifty little bar! Go me! (Does a little dance)I'm just gonna go now...Later Days! 

E/N: Yeah but you forgot the / this time. Ah well. Good chapter! R&R guys!

A/N: Forgot the what?

E/N: Read your first Author's Note. -nod- Note the editor notices and she doesn't. ;D

A/N: OH! I get it! And it took three days! That's funny... and sad...


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Poor, Zell. Poor, poor Zell.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but three darned characters. Yahta, yahta yahta….

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

"I **HATE** that duck!" Zell yelled throwing a rock into the water.

"Hey! We might have needed that!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Sending us, SeeD, out to gather **ROCKS!**" Zell yelled again at the top of his lungs, complaining. His voice echoed across the barren water. They were out by the waters of a very large lake south of the Lunatic Pandora Laboratory.

"Zell, he's looking for a certain element that's found only in rocks found along this area. Just remember, the more we help Odine, the more of an advantage we gain. Plus, if we were at the lab, we'd only be bothering him," Selphie retorted, bending down to examine a particular rock.

"Whatever," Zell muttered.

"Now you're starting to sound like Squall!" Selphie squealed.

"Hey, guys!" Irvine called from further down the land. "I think I may have found it!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Squall sat up. He rubbed his head and tried to focus his eyes. Where was Quistis? And Rinoa!

"Squall? Is that you?" someone asked. He felt a hand touch his face. "Squall, it's me." He recognized her voice. He would know her voice anywhere.

"Rinoa? Where are you? I…I can't see you." His voice faltered. She put her arms around his neck and moved his head onto her shoulder.

"I know. It'll pass. Give it a few minutes. It's not a very powerful blind spell. Just be patient." Her voice was soothing. "It'll be okay." Rinoa felt a certain moisture sink into her clothes.

"Rin, what's happened?" Squall started to see light. Slowly, but surely, his eyes were focusing.

"I'm not sure, but I think Ultimecia attacked us and somehow got us here. I think we're in the dungeon of her castle. Quistis is still knocked out," Rinoa responded, running her fingers through his hair. She frowned on her own words, but she still had not found a good time or way to tell them.

Squall nodded as he was finally able to look around. The room they were in was dark and cold. In the corner there was a single torch that wasn't much help. There were four stone walls with no windows. There was also a thick wooden door.

"There's no way out. I've looked everywhere for any type of escape, but there isn't any," Rinoa said, following his gaze. Squall suddenly sat up. He heard a slight moaning.

"Oh, ouch! Hello? Squall? Rinoa?" Quistis called from one of the corners. Squall and Rinoa both got up and walked over to her. Squall's back did not like the sudden movement that he made.

"Okay, something's wrong here. I can't see, my head is spinning, and my backside hurts quite badly. Where are we?" Quistis asked once a hand was placed on her shoulder by Rinoa.

"Don't worry, Quistis, it'll pass," Rinoa comforted her.

"Quistis, Rinoa thinks that we may be in Ultimecia's dungeon." Squall looked over at Rinoa. She smiled weakly at him.

"We have major problems. I don't think there are any ways out, and we have to stall or stop Ultimecia! We can't let her achieve Time-Compression!" Rinoa was panicking. Squall wanted to do something for her. He wanted to comfort her somehow. He slid over next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Quistis asked, rubbing her eyes. "How do we get out?"

"I…have no idea." Squall rested his chin on Rinoa's head. There was no use defying the truth; they were trapped with no way out. Ultimecia had them completely powerless. Unless they could get out in time or somehow warn the others, Ultimecia would achieve Time-Compression.

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait for the world to end!" Quistis jumped up, slightly losing her balance. Squall reached out an arm for her to steady herself with. "Squall! I never thought you'd give up that easily! You never give up! And don't think I'm going to let you now!"

"Well, what do you expect we do? We are stuck, Quistis! Stuck!" Squall replied testily. "We can't do anything even if we made it out of this Hyne-forsaken dungeon, there is no way in HELL we could make it out alive. Ultimecia probably has this place swarming with her monsters. We wouldn't survive. But if you want to try, go ahead, I'm sure there's a stick or a spoon somewhere. See you in a couple of years," Squall added icily.

"Squall, when you think about things on the negative side, they tend to turn BAD! Please stop!" Quistis yelled.

"Well, excuse me for speaking the TRUTH!" Squall yelled right back, though louder. Much louder.

"Sometimes the truth shouldn't always be heard! Sometimes the truth isn't always what you think it is! For once, Squall, think outside the box!" Quistis scolded. (Men are always thinking on the negative side of things.)

"What if I don't want to? I'd like to stick to the truth, if you don't mind. The truth may hurt, but at least in means something, _Instructor,_" Squall snapped.

"Will both of you stop it, please? You're getting us nowhere!" Rinoa moaned, moving away from Squall's embrace and putting her head in her hands. "Yelling at each other won't solve this! We need to work together!" Rinoa sat down on the cold, stony floor again and pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. She hated to see her friends and the man she loved fight. But this wasn't easy for them. When under pressure, tempers are tested.

"Rinoa, we're sorry. This must be harder for you," Quistis' face turned deep red. Squall kneeled beside the girl apologetically. He laid a hand on the base of the back of her neck. He was aiming for her shoulder, but the lack of light caused him to miss.

"It's okay, just please stop fighting! We'll never get out of here if you don't!" she cried out. Squall stroked her hair and nodded and Quistis kneeled at her other side and patted her shoulder.

Minutes passed before any of them said anything. They had moved about a bit. Quistis now sat with her back against the wall in deep thought, and Squall sat opposite in the shadows with Rinoa in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deepening, but every now and then she would shiver against the cold of the room.

"Is she asleep?" Quistis asked of the leader after some time.

"I believe so." Squall watched the rise and fall of her chest to confirm. "Yeah…"

"Squall, what on Earth do we do? Quistis was worried.

Squall didn't answer at first but gently lay Rinoa down on the ground. He stood and stretched before anwering her. "Honestly, Quistis. I don't know."

"How do we get out? Is there even a way?" She felt useless.

"I don't think so. Like I said, we are stuck. It would take a miracle to get us out of here and we seem to be short on those." Squall was getting tired of this conversation.

"Squall, you have said that enough times to where I now comprehend. I know we are stuck! But I'm trying to think optimistically," Quistis snapped.

"Well, good luck, because I doubt if it will get you anywhere," Squall snapped back, "and you don't sound very optimistic right now."

"Squall Leonhart!" Quistis warned.

"Now what are you fighting about?" Rinoa screamed, sitting up. "You just can't stop, can you? This is what Ultimecia wants, I bet you! For us to turn on each other! 'Oh, let them fight and wipe each other out. Huh! Makes my job easier!'" she mocked.

"She's the one egging it on!" Squall yelled, pointing an accused finger at Quistis.

"I am not! You started it!" and Quistis pointed at Squall accusingly.

"Will you both just stop acting like bickering little kids!" Rinoa walked over to the two, still yelling.

"We're not acting like children!" Squall yelled back at her.

"Don't you yell at me, Squall Leonhart!" Rinoa put her hands on her hips.

"Guys!" Quistis took a step forward. They didn't see what she had.

"**WHAT!" **Squall and Rinoa yelled in unison.

"Stop yelling! You're loud enough to wake the dead!" Quistis snapped.

"Hyne! All of y'all shut up and come on!" A voiced yelled from behind.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm… I wonder. Stay tuned, guys! Later Days!

E/N: MWAHAHA! I know who _that_ is! -zips lip- Okay, enough taunting. :) Heh, I like Rinoa in this one Katelyn. "Don't you yell at me, Squall Leonhart!" She sounds so maternal. -gigglesnort-

A/N: Megan, I did it that way cause that's how my parents were acting the day I wrote it. It's weird, I know and Rinoa's is a bit out of character. Sorry about that y'all.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Now, what about Selphie, Irvine, and Zell?

Disclaimer: I feel like a robot saying this over and over and over and _over_ again: I do not own any of the characters, but three, or places in this story, I own one place. That's what I was forgetting. The place that I made up. And another character! Ok, so that's four characters and one place. I think I'm straightened out now. I think…

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

"You found it?" Selphie averted her attention from Zell to Irvine. She ran over to him. "Did you, did you, did you?"

"I think so, but there aren't any guarantees." Irvine was holding a white rock with a blue stone in the center. Selphie took the item from his hand and inspected it more closely. The item that Odine had them out searching for was called "Cat's Eye." But looked nothing like a cat's eye.

"It looks like what Odine described." She picked at the white part around the blue. It came off in a powdered form. "Are there any more like this one?"

"Yeah! There's a whole bunch of them hidden under the mud on the bank. Here, look," Irvine crouched down and reached his hand over the side and pushed aside a layer of thick mud to reveal the whiteness of the stones. In the light of the sun, they were outstandingly bright.

"Whoa! And eww! They must all line the bank under that sticky, yucky mud. Gross!" She wrinkled her nose. "Irvine, I think you may have hit the jackpot!" Selphie stood again. Zell joined them and upon spotting the stones, his mouth dropped a few inches.

"You mean, we have to clear away all that mud if that's what the duck wants? Great. Peachy. Just peachy. I think that Hyne hates us. I think that this is some sort of punishment for something. Maybe she's mad that we didn't get rid of Ultimecia right the first time or…" Zell trailed off.

"Zell, it's just a bit of mud. It's not like it's gonna kill you." Irvine shook his head at the other guy just rambling off at how much he thinks that Hyne hates them all.

"Hey! Why don't we take a few to Odine to make sure that this is what he wants?" Selphie suggested.

"Yeah. Come on, Zell. Quit your babbling and help me," Irvine nudged the blond a bit.

"Oh, yeah, right." Zell crouched down to help the two of them. He grumbled under his breath for the most part.

Walking back, Selphie openly commented, "I hope that the others are okay." She was a little worried about them.

"Hey, I'm sure that they're all right. You know Squall won't let anything happen to them." Irvine linked his arm in Selphie's.

"Yeah, especially Rinoa. He'd sooner go head first into a battle with Omega Weapon, by himself, then let anything happen to her," Zell reasoned, then burst out laughing. Irvine joined him, but Selphie just rolled her eyes.

"Guys! It's not funny! What if something bad happens? Then how would you feel?"

"Believe me, Selphie, I'd feel bad. Definitely. Even if they were kidnapped!" Irvine mocked, laughing harder.

"Yeah, for the idiots who kidnapped them!" Zell burst out. Irvine and Zell were both laughing uncontrollably.

Disgusted, Selphie walked ahead of them.

"Pathetic," she muttered.

Minutes later, Selphie made it back to the city and to Odine's Laboratory in the back of Esthar City. Selphie knocked on the door before entering after she stepped off the lift. Word of advice: Never enter a scientist's lab without permission first unless you want your head bitten off.

"Dr. Odine?" Selphie asked, stepping into the room slightly. "We think we may have found what you need." She walked in all the way to find Odine bent over a book bigger than himself, mumbling something excitedly. The computer screen was monitoring the same outline of an energy crystal that Laguna had showed them.

"Choutte! Just a bit of zis and a dab of zat and **BOOM!** Sorceress bizs everywhere! He he he he he he!" Odine chuckled madly, not hearing Selphie.

Dr. Odine was a very petite man who often used his natural tongue when excited or mad. He was a bit on the crazy side. A brilliant mastermind but slowly losing it.

Selphie tapped her foot impatiently. This was a sad, strange, little man with a French accent.

"Dr. Odine!" she yelled. The little man jumped up, oh, I'd say about five feet and whipped around.

"Oh, it iz ze girl. But where are ze goofy onez? Odine wonderz!" Odine mumbled to himself out loud, stroking his little goatee. "Vat do yoo need? Odine iz in a very important experiment and needz complete zizlenze!"

Selphie shook her head. _Has this guy gone completely daffy? _she thought.

"We, Zell, Irvine, and I, think we might have found what you need." She avoided his twitchy eyes in an effort to keep from laughing. His face brightened considerably.

"Ooo! Super! So you have found my itemz? Excellent! Very, very goood! Vet me zee! Vet me zee!" He hurried over to Selphie and took one of the stones from her hand.

"Good, good, good, gooood!" Odine waddled back over to his desk and pulled out a looking-glass thingy, still mumbling. "Oooo! Ziz iz ze item! Go! Go get az many of zeze az yoo can! Go! Merci! Merci! Merci!"

Once the lab door was shut, Odine smirked. "Ze fool," he cackled evilly.

Just as Selphie left the lab, and had stepped off the lift again, she saw slow-pokes Zell and Irvine walking to the door, still laughing.

"So, is this what the old duck needs?" Zell asked, holding out a stone.

"Yes, now take those to him and come help me gather more. Doctor's orders," Selphie commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" They shouted in unison.

"Don't push it." Selphie walked out of the laboratory, ignoring the laughter of the two guys. "Guys," she muttered with utter distaste.

"I heard that," someone spoke from behind. Selphie whirled around to come face-to-face with Laguna.

"Sir Laguna!" She squealed and hugged him.

"Well, nice to see you, too!" He smiled broadly.

"Laguna, how do you put up with Odine? He is so annoying and weird!" Selphie exclaimed. "Oh, he's going to drive me up the wall!"

"Yeah, well, that's the duck for you." Laguna mumbled. He didn't like the doctor too much either. "So, what's he got the brilliant SeeDs doing?"

"Oh, you are not going to believe this! He has us gathering rocks!" Selphie stuck out her tongue, wrinkling her nose.

"Rocks? Really?" Laguna nodded his head and stroked his chin to fake that he was thinking. "Definitely not something you're used to, right?"

"Sir Laguna! Are you picking on me? I'd like to see you fight monsters, organize festivals, and save the world!" Selphie put her hands on her hips.

"No, thanks. That's what you guys are for!" He laughed causing Selphie to shake her head.

"Laguna! Hey, man!" Zell shouted, bounding down to the two of them with Irvine.

"How's the presidential life?" Irvine asked, playfully punching Laguna on the arm.

"Busy and boring," Laguna sighed. "But somehow these people really like me. I don't know, go figure."

"Figure what?" Zell asked.

Irvine coughed, but it sounded a lot like "Blondie." Zell completely missed Irvine's attempt to make fun of him. The other three burst into a fit of laughter.

"Now what?" Zell asked, completely confused.

"Zell, Zell, Zell," Laguna shook his head. Selphie patted Zell on the arm with mock sympathy. Irvine coughed again. Zell turned a dark crimson.

"Hey!" Zell pouted. Selphie, Laguna, and Irvine laughed even harder.

* * *

A/N: Hey hey hey! By the way, I don't like Odine very much, so yeah, you guys can figure it out. And Laguna is slightly out of character. I don't know why I had him that way, but I just decided to. Well you guys know what to do! Have a Nice Day. ;)

E/N: -edits away like crazy- Katelyn, I hope you're aware you left out a sentence and a couple words WITHIN your sentences. I couldn't check with you, either, so they had better make do! -sticks out tongue-

A/N: -dry sarcasm- thanks for the support, Megan.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Oh! I'm feared!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story except for four and I don't own the places except for one that I made up. Maybe one more, too. I haven't decided.

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis whirled around. There, right before them, was none other than Seifer Almasy. He had a strange look on his face. It was mixture between his blood-thirsty grin, a cocky smirk, and a "You people are stupid" look.

"Well, are you losers going to come or not?" He walked in all the way and moved his hands towards the door as an invitation.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" Squall stepped partly in front of Rinoa protectively.

"Relax, Leonhart. I'm not going to kidnap her and screw her brains out or anything. I think I'll let you do that." Seifer rolled his eyes. "Now, are you coming or not?"

"Seifer, as wonderful as it is to see you, we're not sure if we can trust you." Quistis crossed her arms.

"Listen, do you want out of here or not? I can help you. I don't give a rip if you don't trust me. I just want to help. I'm sick of being Ultimecia's puppet. Do you have any idea how if feels to be fed lie after lie? Do you know how it feels to know that you need to leave, to get away, but can't? Have you any idea! I'm sick of doing all the dirty work." Seifer did his best to convince them, but his best was usually never good enough.

"How did you know that we were here?" Squall asked, not completely convinced. He did not, in any way, trust Seifer. He wasn't sure if this was some sort of trick or if Seifer really wanted to help. There had to be a catch somewhere.

"I have my ways, don't worry about it." Seifer started to get uneasy. They might not like the truth. "Do you want out of here or not? I can easily just lock you back up. It would be in your best interest to let me help. Now, do you trust me or not?"

"Squall, we do have a job to do and if he really is trying to help us, maybe he has some info on Ultimecia and Cid." Quistis did her best to convince the stubborn and protective Commander. She just really wanted out of that horrible place.

"Fine. But I'm warning you now," Squall said icily, "one wrong move and I can guarantee you won't have much head left." Seifer laughed at this but took Squall's word. He didn't want to get on the bad side of Squall Leonhart after all that's happened between them. Oh, no. That would be bad. Squall had gotten close to killing him before and wouldn't hesitate to finish the job.

"Well, are we going or not?" Seifer asked. He motioned for them to follow him. He led them out of the dungeons and to the main part of the castle.

"For some reason, this place doesn't look the same from when we last visited," Quistis whispered to Squall and Rinoa who nodded.

"That's because it is different. This is the closest material form of this castle in our original time," Seifer informed them.

"What? You mean that we are still in our same time?" A nod from Seifer. "Then how did this castle get here?" Quistis asked.

"I don't know! Why don't you ask that witch next time you see her!" Seifer threw his hands up in frustration as he led them down a long corridor. "And would you mind keeping your voices down!"

"Oh, trust me. When I see Ultimecia, I don't plan on asking questions. I plan on ripping her throat for good." Squall spat in a low whisper that made Seifer just a _little bit_ nervous.

"Hehe, yeah, I bet." Seifer replied, his voice wavered just a smidged.

They went on in silence. The castle was dark and gloomy. As they ran down the halls, their footsteps echoed through the large corridors. The black stone walls were covered in dirt and grime and a single torch here and there. The stony floors seemed to make the clamp-clamp of their feet magnified in an out-placed blast. Seifer kept retracing and taking secret passages, obviously trying to confuse someone - or _something_ - possibly was following them. Maybe Seifer really was on their side. Then again, it could be too early to tell.

"Where are we going?" Quistis asked minutes later.

"Out of here, that's where," Seifer answered.

"I know that, but why are we going this way?" she restated her question, losing what little patience she had left.

"Because all of the stupid witch's 'little spies' are towards the front and would warn her in a heartbeat that you've been released. Plus, the only thing we have to worry about back here is Omega Weapon, and it's not fully together if you know what I mean," Seifer answered, shooting Squall an interesting look. Squall just shook his head, and Rinoa, who had been extremely quiet since this whole strange turn of events began under the most obscure conditions, moved closer to Squall. Once again, Seifer rolled his eyes, and they started off again.

"Now when you say not fully together, you mean it's preoccupied, correct?" Quistis wondered to the man in the gray trench coat.

He looked back at her. "Something like that."

"Oh." She shuddered in an unwanted fear.

As they were going down a small, cramped staircase, Quistis spoke again. "What? Is there a back way out of this accursed place?"

"Yes. Now will you **SHUT UP!**" Seifer groaned harshly. "Do not wake Omega Weapon unless, of course, you want to die. If that's the case, then by all means, make as much noise as you please, just leave me out of it." Quistis quickly shut her mouth, and they proceeded. Once they came to an immensely huge corridor. The ceiling was so high that the CN Tower could probably fit in there.

Seifer motioned for them to get up against the wall, and he silently creeped to the end, looked around the corner, and made a motion that told them to come up to him.

"Where is it?" Squall asked. He was starting to feel unsure about this route. He for one, did not want to meet up with Omega Weapon. He barely got away with his skin last time.

"I don't know. It was here earlier. I made sure of that before I came and got you guys. This is definitely not a good sign." Seifer suddenly felt scared. A feeling that he was not quite used to having. He attempted to shrug it off. "Come on, let's just keep going. If Omega Weapon is out prowling around, maybe we won't run into it if we don't stay here and wait around for it to come creeping up on us." They went off down the corridor, stopping occasionally so that Seifer and Squall could scout around. So far, Omega Weapon wasn't anywhere nearby.

"Come on. Keep going. We're almost out of here," Seifer encouraged them.

"Seifer, is there a chance that Omega Weapon may be guarding the exit? Is that possible?" Squall asked, keeping Rinoa in a close distance near him. Seifer's face went paler than it had been. He hadn't thought of that. What if Omega Weapon was guarding the exit? They'd never make it out alive!

"I don't know. It's possible." Seifer was quickly losing his cool.

"Well, if that's the case, then maybe we should come up with some sort of diversion so we can get out, because I certainly don't want to fight it!" Quistis exclaimed.

"Relax, Quistis. Omega Weapon may not even be there," Seifer reasoned.

"No, it's right there!" Rinoa cried out from behind. The others whirled around. At the end of the great hall stood Omega Weapon. A strong, powerful, huge, vile monster that was a butt to defeat. Things would get pretty ugly if they didn't do something, and fast.

Apparently it hadn't seen them. Seifer grabbed Quistis' arm and pulled her into the shadows, and Squall followed his lead.

The monster started down the corridor. It's feet pounded the floor and made the entire area shake and tremble. They stayed up as close to the wall as they could. They prayed that Omega Weapon wouldn't see them or they would end up as minced doggie meat. Not to mention lunch. They dared not to breath as its blood-red eyes pierced through the darkness. The thing was scary, and bloody huge.

The creature continued down the corridor, coming too close with every pounding step. The muscles in its limbs expanded with every move. Still, it had not noticed them, but it was only a matter of time.

Next to Squall, Rinoa grabbed his hand. He skin was hot and he knew what she was trying to do. But even her strongest spells wouldn't work against this thing's immune system. He watched her begin to shake and slowly moved an arm around her. Quistis took her hand. They tried to steady her. Omega Weapon was now right in front of them. It had suddenly stopped and raised its head to the air. The shimmering blade began to vibrate. The thing on top of the main body began to twitch its head left and right. It's back feet ground into the stone, causing it to crack all along to both sides of the corridor.

_It was sensing them!_

"Move! Come on! Move!" Seifer was muttering under his breath, glaring at the creature. Squall slowly slid down the wall, keeping every muscle stiff against the cold stone. He grabbed the nearest thing that touched his fingers. He threw it down the corridor behind Omega Weapon and remained motionless. The giant creature turned around at the bounce and clatter of the object. It started to move towards the sound, prowling away from them. Seifer grabbed Quistis' wrist again, and they ran down the hall opposite of Death and Danger itself with Squall and Rinoa close behind. Once around the corner, they stopped.

"That thing was too dang close!" Seifer exclaimed. He was pale and twitchy. Squall put an arm around Rinoa's shaking shoulders tentatively.

"Now, let's get out of here before that thing come back. In case you haven't noticed, it's rather bigger than us!" Quistis was edgy now too. Seifer nodded.

"The exit's not far. Let's go." Seifer kept going. They followed him down the next corridor and down a flight of stairs that were cracked and slippery.

"Where are we?" Squall asked once they reached the bottom.

"We're almost out, chill. Put a little trust in me for once," Seifer replied. Squall gave him a look of disgust which he returned.

_Yeah right. Whatever. Squall thought but decided not to voice. Seifer was their only means of escaping at the moment._

They finally reached a dark hall with a wooden door at the end. And low and behold, it was locked…

* * *

A/N: Hi! I think I could enlighten you all on a few things, shouldn't I? I wanted to have Omega Weapon in here at least once. That stupid thing gave me a lot of trouble in the game, so this is my payback. Don't worry, this isn't the last that you will be seeing of Omega Weapon. Also, there will be another two people who don't get along. Squall and Quistis. Don't ask me why. I have no idea. It just seemed like the thing to do at the time. You all have to remember. There are some things in this story that I have not touched in a year so I'm going back and rereading it and I'm like, "WHOA! What was I thinking there!" So yeah. I am trying to make corrections, but there are just too many to be made. Oh, well. I guess there really is no rest for the weary. (Whoops! Almost forgot!) Later Days, guys! 

E/N: Argh! I want to edit your A/N so bad... Sheesh! No rest, no rest at all... Tsk tsk. And everybody was kung-fu fighting...

A/N: I'm not going to say a word...


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

I'm running out of things to say up here. Oh! How does this sound? Un-later days! Uh, no. That's not going to work. Hmmm. Thinking… Alright, this could take a while. Let's just get on with it, shall we?

Disclaimer: I own only four characters and one place! Does that tell you all anything! (Please don't sue me! I'm poor enough as it is…)

Chapter Twenty-Six

"Drat! Drat! Drat!" Quistis muttered. Squall and Seifer had tried several attempts to break the door down, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked from the outside," Seifer declared. He had inspected every inch of it and it was completely and utterly useless.

"What? You don't normally have a door leading outside that locks from the outside, do you?" Quistis affirmed. "Isn't that logic a little backwards?" She looked at Squall and Rinoa for help but they weren't paying attention.

"Well, what other option is there?" Seifer demanded of her.

"It could have a spell on it of some kind," Squall suggested. He tapped at the door with his forefinger. "The only thing is that if it did, there's no way to tell what type of spell it is that we need to counter it with. I imagine that Ultimecia knows a great more about magic than we do. There's still much that Garden and the rest of the world has to learn about magic."

"Well, hey! We've got a sorceress here! Maybe she can help. You know, cast some of that voo-dooy magic on the door! A little push, a little pull. You catch my drift, right?" Seifer looked at Rinoa who shrugged.

"Last thing we need is for her to blow the whole damn door off into oblivion," Squall scoffed. He inspected the door more closely again.

Rinoa looked at him, shocked. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded. He turned to look up at her. His hair partially hid his stormy eyes.

"Face it, Rinoa. You don't exactly know just how strong you are. Edea hasn't shown you just what you can do. I wasn't intending to insult you." He turned his attention back to their exit.

"…And we can't afford to have the noise. Can't afford to get caught, right?" Rinoa asked him. He nodded.

Rinoa crossed her arms over her chest as everyone watched what was possibly their only means of escape. Another setback, would their toil ever end? She looked back at Squall. He was staring down the hall at something. He turned around.

"I have an idea. Seifer, come with me. You two stay here and don't move. We'll be right back," he commanded. They walked back down the hall from which they all came and out of sight.

"What do you think that they're going to do?" Rinoa asked. Quistis shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Probably something outrageously well-planned," she replied. Soon there were footsteps again. Squall and Seifer returned, both carrying torches.

"Stand back," Squall said as they stepped in front of the door. They put their dry torches to the dry wood. It immediately began to burn as black smoke was filling the hall. It suddenly became harder and harder to breath.

"Get down on the floor!" Seifer yelled. Soon, the door was burnt to ashes, but the smoke still remained. They had to get out of there or they all would sufficate. However, they could see moonlight shining in.

"Let's go!" Quistis shouted with excitement. They ran out into the clear, full-mooned night. Behind Ultimecia's castle, there was a chain of mountains; from their point, they looked creepy. What a way to top all this off.

"So, where exactly are we?" Quistis asked Seifer, turning to him. "How far are we fron Esthar?"

"Actually, just over these mountains, the Great Plains of Esthar lay to the north. We're not that far," Seifer answered, looking back at the mess that they had made. He was just a little worried that they had made too much noise.

"If that's the case, then let's head to the mountains. We have a better chance of escaping without Ultimecia finding us," Squall said, urging them forward. In front of them, at the beginning of the mountains, there was a great area of forests. Dark, uninviting trees carved the landscape with the tall, looming mountains overhead. Who knew just what kind of evil, disgusting, menacing monsters lurked in those forests. Well, they didn't really have much choice and headed off that direction with what felt like permenant lumps in their throats. Halfway there, Seifer grabbed Squall's arm.

"Hey, Squall? What if we left a trail leading in a different direction to lead someone off the scent in case we're being followed? 'Cause I think we might have drawn a bit of attention to ourselves with all that noise with the exit." He looked away sheepishly.

"That's probably not necessary. There's no way they'll find us in these mountains. Plus, it's not like she has us on any kind of tracking devices," Squall replied with some thick sarcasm that made Quistis roll her eyes.

"You never know, Squall. Witches can be pretty sneaky," Rinoa pointed out with a half giggle.

Squall and Seifer both turned around to face her. That was most definitely not something that would normally come out of her mouth.

"Are you directing that towards Ultimecia or are you including yourself?" Seifer asked and received a jab in the stomach by Squall's elbow.

Rinoa only chuckled. She left it at that, left them with their puzzled looks and roaming thoughts and continued walking to the woods.

Staring at her back absolutely confused, the others just followed her. Things were getting weird.

They walked in the woods for some time without saying so much as a word to each other. Squall kept a watchful eye around him and on Rinoa. Seifer walked with Quistis but kept quiet. He felt that maybe, just maybe, he had finally done something good to help Garden. He smiled to himself. Quistis looked over at him in time to see his smile. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Hey, Seifer? Do happen to know what happened to the Ragnarok? We had parked it at the Sorceress' Memorial, but we ran into some difficulty, and I'm not sure if it's still there," Quistis asked of him.

"It's still there," he replied.

"How do you know?" Squall prodded him. Seifer shrugged off his question. They would never understand.

"Yes, how?" Quistis asked, siding with Squall on this one. Seifer didn't say anything and kept walking, but, unfortunately for him, when Squall wanted some answers, he wanted some answers that very moment. He grabbed Seifer's shoulder and spun him around. Seifer stared sheepishly at the ground.

"You were the one in charge of guarding us, weren't you? Back at Ultimecia's castle," Rinoa stepped foreward. Squall held an arm out to block her from getting any closer to the other man. Seifer avoided their eyes but nodded. Squall shook his head in frustration, anger, and disbelief.

"What?" he asked. "Why did you help us if you were following Ultimecia's orders? Is this some sort of trick?" Squall made a move to reach for his gunblade.

"Whoa! Relax! I already told you! I'm tired of being Ultimecia's little pet puppet that does all the dirty work that she takes all the credit for and makes me feel worthless. No, it's not a trick. I really want to help. Please, trust me. My word is the only thing I have to offer right now." Seifer turned his back on them and looked up at the night sky, feeling the light breeze. Quistis placed a hand on his shoulder, suddenly feeling a bit of guilt for attacking him like that. Squall, himself, stepped forward to say something but didn't. Seifer shook off Quistis' hand, he didn't need anyone's comfort. He turned around and attempted to change the subject.

"Now what's the plan?" he asked, staring at a bush behind Squall that looked as if two hundred Mesmerizes had trampled all over it a few thousand times.

Squall made a mental to note to remember to use Seifer as a human punching bag later when he had the time. He sighed in aggrivation that made Seifer flinch unnoticeably.

"Squall, it would be safer on our part to travel by night. That way, we should have less of a chance of being tracked or caught," Quistis suggested. "Seifer? What is the probablity that we will be tracked?" She turned to the nervous blond whos well-known ego had seemed to shrink big time.

"Probably pretty great. Especially if you guys know stuff that you're not supposed to know. And with me here, that's even worse. I am a threat to her now." He looked at them briefly before averting his attention elsewhere again.

"So, she'll have someone or something try to track us? So we're running against time and something dangerous?" Squall asked, crossing his arms over his chest and it was quite obvious that he was quite upset.

"Uh, well, kind of." Seifer shrugged.

"Just what are we talking about here? What could she possibly send after us? Surely not Omega Weapon," Quistis reasoned. She looked almost scared.

"No. That's probably the only good news there is," he answered, scratching at the back on his neck.

"Then I take there is an immense amount bad news to follow?" Squall glared at him. Seifer didn't enjoy being under his hot gaze, it made him uneasy. This was the man who beat him four, no, five times in battle.

"A bit."

"And just how much is a bit?" Squall demanded.

Rinoa looked at Squall, almost alarmed in the abrupt change in his attitude. He was on the verge of anger. He had been so mild a few minutes ago and now he was... far from mild.

"Uh, well, you see...um...well...uh...it's..." Seifer struggled to answer them. In order to tell just what would be sent, he would have to tell them the truth. All of it. And that just wasn't something he was prepared to do just yet. It was a long, complicated story and whether they would believe him was a very slim factor. Especially Squall. He'd probably think that he was BS-ing them.

"What is it? Seifer," Quistis touched his shoulder. She had gone back to the 'caring Instructor' mode again. "You can tell us."

Rinoa saw the worry in the young man's eyes. She knew what he was struggling with. She knew what was going on. She, too, had been struggling with how to bring this to the attention of her comrades. It could be looked down upon if they knew that she had important information and didn't say anything about it to them. Squall would most definitely be a little angered.

Seifer looked at just about everything around them but Squall and Quistis. He needed to tell them, that was a necessity. The only problem was that he wasn't sure just how to do it. It was something he needed to explain carefully, slowly, and reasonably. And those were not things he was in the least bit good at. He liked to explain things quickly just to get them over with. Heck, he just liked to not explain things at all. It made his job easier. Let people figure it out on their own. You don't always have somebody letting you know what's going on in real life all the time, do you?

He caught Rinoa's eyes and he saw that there, in her eyes, there was something there. She knew. She knew the truth. The only question was, how did she find out? He figured that by the half guilty look there that she also hadn't told the others. That made things both twice as hard and twice as easy. But come to think of it, that made things twice the same.

He turned back Squall and Quistis. The look the brunette was giving could most definitely kill if looks had that power. His eyes were narrowed at the other gunbladist in what seemed as almost pure loathing. If anyone could hate Seifer like fire hates ice, it was Squall.

Quistis, on the other hand, was just staring at Seifer expecting an answer from him. Expecting an answer he couldn't give to her. He suddenly felt a tinge of pain.

Rinoa wanted to do something for Seifer. She wanted to get him out of that hole he had gotten himself into. She cared about him, but had no feelings whatsoever in her heart for him. She loved Squall, not Seifer. Seifer had tried to kill her, and he would have suceeded if it hadn't been for Squall and the others. Squall had come after her and saved her from that horrid junctioning. Wait...

Seifer had tried to kill her.

Why should she help him? Then again, he wasn't exactly himself when that happened. He was chasing false fantasies that Ultimecia had fed him. He had dreams, yes, but the ones Ultimecia had promised him would have only resulted in his own destruction. There had been no truth there, no real ground.

Seifer pleaded with her silently for help. He didn't like asking people for help. It just wasn't his style. But what exactly was his style now? He had changed so much since the whole Ultimecia affair that he wasn't exactly sure just who he was anymore. Still, she was the only other person who knew. There was one other person, but they were in Esthar and would not give him any help here.

Rinoa nodded. She hadn't meant to, but did. Squall's head snapped in her direction. The gave her the same narrow-eyed evil-eyed look. He never used that on her, but he was not happy. He hated not being informed on dangerous situations that involved the lives of others. He was in charge. He was responsible for the live's of his party memebers. He had a right to know just what was going on.

"What?" he asked her harshly. She cringed at his tone, but he showed no sympathy. "What is it that you two are hiding?"

"We're not hiding anything!" Seifer exclaimed quickly, causing Squall to look at him again in another brutal manner.

Rinoa sighed. "Seifer you can't really say that." The blonde shrugged and frowned.

"Is there somehing that you two know that we don't?" Quistis asked. She sported a bit of confusion.

"Yes, unless somehow you also know, but I don't see how you could have done it." Rinoa answered with a tired gaze. It wasn't physical exghaustion. It was all mental.

"Rinoa," Seifer turned to her. "I think it would be better if I explained it. That would be the wisest thing."

"Explained what?" Squall and Quistis both asked in unison.

"I'm getting to that!" he exclaimed, almost irritated. "But it might be better if we found a place to rest or something 'cause this is going to take a while."

"Fine. But make it snappy," Squall barked. Seifer nodded and led them further into the mountains.

It took some time but they were finally able to find a small cave a short distance down the base of the mountains. It was your typical cave. You know, stalagtites, stalagmites, wet, and cold. They didn't bother with a fire or anything just yet. Squall wanted an explaination and Seifer wanted to give it to him before he got unruly and fed him to the nearest Marlboro.

"I'm warning you now," Seifer said once they got somewhat settled. They sat in a circle on the cold ground. It went Seifer, Quistis, Squall, and then Rinoa on the other side of Seifer. He needed her there in case he came across some things that would be complicated, which he would probably come upon. He didn't know just how much she knew, but he had a feeling that it was quite a bit. "This is going to take a while."

"It's almost dawn anyway, and if we're only going to travel by night, we have plenty of time," Quistis informed him.

"Start talking," Squall commanded. His attitude was making this even harder for Seifer. If he would just chill out and let him explain, this would go faster and easier. The last thing that was needed was Squall ordering him to do this fast. He wanted them to understand and believe him.

"Okay," he sighed. "This is going to be hard to start. But I guess I should begin with what happened after you guys defeated Ultimecia."

"Wait! If we defeated her, then how did she come back? She passed her powers on to Edea. How can she return if she's no longer a sorceress?" Quistis asked. She shook her head.

"That's what I'm getting at if you two would just let me explain! You want answers, right? Well then! Let me talk and don't interrupt or this will take even longer!" Seifer snapped. Just then, he was almost like his old self.

"Don't make this harder than it already is going to be, Seifer. Just keep going," Rinoa said calmly and quietly. She didn't look at anyone, just stared at her boot as she played with the loose strings.

"Do you want to know about what's most likely going to follow us or the Ultimecia situation?" Seifer asked them.

"Which one is an immediate danger to us?" Squall countered.

"Our follower," came the reply.

"Then that's what we should be focusing on right now. The other part can come later." Squall's jaw was tightened as he struggled to keep from lashing out on Seifer.

"Okay. What we're dealing with is not exactly a who, it's more of a what," Seifer began. "You guys fought Omega, didn't you?" Nods came from the other three. "Well, Omega has nothing on this. What she will most likely send to find us and destroy us, is a horrible, experiment that went wrong in the right way. Magic and science went into this one. It has an immunity to everything. Even physical attacks. The only thing that could probably hurt it is itself."

"Just what is this thing?" Quistis asked nervously, "And what does it do?"

"How can something be stronger than Omega Weapon? Omega was the strongest of all monsters," Squall argued.

"Not anymore. Ultimecia was responsible for the creation of Omega. This time, that wasn't the case," Seifer replied.

"What is it, and how soon until we find any traces that it's near?" Squall questioned again.

"As soon as you all are reported missing. This thing won't have a hard time finding our tracks. We should be able to figure out ahead of time that it's close."

"What is it Seifer? What are we up against? What horrible monster?" Quistis demanded. It was more out of fear that she wanted to know, but curiousity wasn't too far behind in this race.

"The Ruby Widow."

A/N: Hey guys! Listen, I am trying to come up with ideas for chapter titles but it just doesn't feel right for this story. I'm sorry. I hope that's okay lady-rinoa. I'll do what I can though. Anyway, I just want to say that Seifer is probably a bit out of character to you guys, but you'll see why soon enough. Chapter Thirty Eight to be exact. No, wait. Scratch that. I'm adding a few chapters that I didn't originally have, so it will probably be around Chapter Forty something. Probably forty one or two. And remember how i said that you all haven't seen the last of Omega Weapon? Well, a heads up so nobody is confused: This is NOT Omega Weapon. I have other plans for that beastly thing.-evil laugh- Yeah. Ruby Widow is my own creation that you all will learn more about in the next chapter. And I hope that some of you are catching on with the whole Ultimecia thing. That would make me very happy. Very happy indeed. But I think I need to brush up on my foreshadowing skills.lol. I'll leave it at that. Later Days guys. (Or weeks at the rate I'm going.)

E/N: Sorry I took so long to edit. -embarassed blush- I'll skip the excuses, at least I got it done! (And thanks for scribbling it all over my hand Katelyn, nice reminder.) I like the "twice the same" line, I was like "...Say what? Oh jeez..." Very cute, Kady-did. And Quistis is mushy like a soggy sponge, F.Y.I. But hey, I guess I get mushy with Ryan too. ;)  



	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Hey guys! Thanx again for reading and reviewing this. I really really appreciate that. Thank you. Um.. the next probably three chapters will focus on just Squall and company after they broke out of the castle. I hope you guys like The Ruby Widow cause its gonna make Omega look weak. O.OHave fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in here except (What was it? Three characters? I dont remember.) But I do own the Ruby Widow! -the name just sounds so cool!- Uh-oh! I'm turning into Laguna!

**_Chapter Twenty-Seven_**

"The Ruby Widow?" Squall asked, raising an eyebrow that was only just visible through his hair. "Just what is the Ruby Widow?"

Seifer frowned. "I'm getting there if you would stop interrupting me. I told you that this was already going to take long enough. Why are you trying to make it worse?" He slammed his fist down on his knee and ignored the pain that began to shoot up and down his leg as a result.

Squall continued to glare at him but said nothing. He had given him plenty of opportunities to get on with it and he hadn't.

Rinoa turned to Squall. Why was he being so mean? If it wasn't for Seifer, they would be still locked in that dungeon. "Squall, why are you being so hard on him? He's trying to explain, and you just continue to tell him off. Why don't you just shut up and let him talk?"

The look she recieved made her wish that she had not said anything. Her words not only angered him severely, but she had a feeling that she had hurt him too. The only thing was that she couldn't stand to let Squall bully up on him anymore.

"Fine," he snarled, "I'll shut up. You," he thrust a finger in Seifer's direction. "Keep talking and I won't interrupt."He sounded so mad, angrier than she had ever seen him, and that anger was directed at her. She looked down at the ground and blinked back tears. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? Just once, why couldn't she hold her tongue?

Seifer felt a lump almost stick permantently in his throat. He had to continue though. He didn't want Squall to slice him in half. He still had a purpose. He still had a reason to live.

"The Ruby Widow is a deadly, indestructable monster," he finally started. "You guys remember how hard Omega was? You remember being told that Omega is a bad monster to run into? That it's really bad luck?" he asked them. They nodded. Painful memories popped back into their heads. Well, Quistis and Rinoa nodded. Squall did or said nothing. He was grinding his teeth together in anger. His hands were clenched in fists of hate. It would have been an understatement to say that he was mad. Wait, he wasn't mad. He was furious. He wanted to pummel somebody.

"The Ruby Widow is actually a monster that has two different monsters in it. It was made by fusing two DNAs together. Dr. Odine had a hand in creating it. But what fused the DNAs together was magic. Strong magic."

"So Laguna theory was correct?" Quistis asked Squall and Rinoa.

"I guess so," Rinoa answered because she knew that Squall wouldn't. It would take a while before he cooled down.

"What?" Seifer broke concentration momentarily.

"Laguna told us about a DNA magic fusion theorem. Keep going," Quistis urged him to continue.

"What all did he tell you?" Seifer asked, ignoring her request for the moment. He wanted to know if they knew it all. The probablilty that they did was slim at best.

"That after Ultimecia had possesed Edea for so long, her cells had begun to show signs of fusion with Ultimecia's causing a completely different DNA to form. Even though that sort of thing has never happened, it is possible beacuse it only affects magic-based principles," Quistis answered and Seifer smiled in satisfaction. They knew the basics. That would make this a bit easier.

"That's good. You guys understand that stuff," Seifer stated. "The Ruby Weapon was created using that same idea. When Dr. Odine figured out that magic had that property to change science in a way that has never before been seen in the field, he wanted to do experiments but knew that Esthar would never allow it. So he chose a careful amount to tell them and went with that. What you guys know isn't even half."

"You mean there's more to that?" Rinoa asked. She stared wide-eyed at the young man.

"Yep, you guessed it. There is a lot more. I can try to explain it as best as I can to you, but I don't even get it. I only know the basics on how the Ruby Widow was created. The rest you'll have to get from Dr. Odine. I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you everything." He twirled his right hand. "Anyway, that crazy doctor figured out from the samples taken from Edea, as you know, that with a magic source strong enough, two or more DNA make-ups could be fused into one to create one Hell of a creation. The only thing was that he didn't have a magic source strong enough. Edea wasn't strong enough, and you, Rinoa, were protected in about a million different ways. To him, you were completely unreachable. So he was stuck."

"Stuck?" Quistis asked. "Then how did he create the Ruby Widow thing?"

"I'm getting to that." Seifer laughed at her curiosity. He managed to look over and Squall and was relieved to see that he was listening intently and no longer had that look that made him want to kill. "Dr. Odine was able to find a magic source that could fuel his experiments. When he gained access to that sort of power, he went all out. He wanted to test the DNA theorem on monsters. He wanted to create a monster that was indestructible. He had the help he needed and the subjects of his choice to do it with."

"And what were those subjects?" Squall asked, no longer caring that he was interrupting. "Surely not anything based on Omega Weapon or Ultima Weapon."

"You're lucky there. Omega and Ultima had too many flaws," Seifer answered.

"Too many flaws! I'm guessing he never fought them!" Quistis literally shrieked.

"Too many chemical compositional flaws. If he were to have altered either of their DNA patterns, it would have caused an imbalance in their chemical make-ups and would have resulted in the death of the specimen. He needed something with a DNA pattern that would be able to withstand the changes that he would apply to it. One of them was actually a machine."

"A machine? How does that count? Machine's don't have DNA patterns." Quistis shook her head. "How is there anyway he could have altered it if it doesn't have a pattern to alter."

"He used a machine with a brain. It was probably Galbadia's best creation and the closest thing they would have ever gotten to in monster-based machinery." Seifer explained.

"X-ATM092. It's based on the movement of an actual Black Widow. They took the real spider and basically programmed its brain into a computer that they could control," Squall answered quickly.

"Exactly. That was one of the things he used. It was perfect because it was indestructible. The other monster was the Ruby Dragon. It had a stable DNA that he could tamper with. Using an enormous amount of magic, he created the Ruby Widow. It's a monster that has the grace of a spider, the force of about ten Omega Weapons, and its own stock of magic. It has immunity to everything. You can't kill it. It also doesn't help that the thing's Breath attack is almost as strong as 8 nuclear bombs. You program your target into it. There's a chip on it somewhere that once you program that target, it won't stop until that target is obliterated from the face of the planet. If you thought Omega was hard, wait 'til you meet this thing."

"And you're sure that we'll be obtaining the acquaintance of this experiment?" Quistis asked.

"You bet. I don't think its defeatable. Unless you guys can think of any way to stop it." Seifer frowned.

"Easy. We destroy it the way it was made. Diffusion," Squall replied. "That's your best bet."

"When will we know that this thing is near?" Rinoa asked. She had been pulling at a string in her black shorts and was very close to ripping them.

"I'm not sure, but once it finds us, we better run like Hell." Seifer shivered a bit. Caves. He hated caves.

"Well, we can't lead the thing to Esthar! That's putting too many people in danger!" Quistis exclaimed.

"Good point." Squall crossed his arms and bent his head slightly in thought. "Seifer," his tone was still very harsh, "is this all you know about it? Do you know anything about the properties of diffusion? What about Odine?"

"That's all I know. And about diffusion, I don't know much about it, sorry. I'm pretty sure that Odine doesn't know about diffusion. He was mainly concerned about the fusion properties. I don't think he cares about going backwards," he answered.

"Well, we'll have to wing it." Squall stood and walked away from them, farther into the cave. They didn't know just how deep it was. "Give me some time to come up with an idea."

"Seifer, just what are we up against? Are we up against Ultimecia, some freaky monster, or Odine? I mean he certainly had a hand in this. Is he good or bad?" Quistis questioned once Squall was gone from sight.

"Well, I'd prefer to tell you that when he was listening." Seifer nodded his head in the direction of the way Squall had gone. "He needs to hear this as well. It's crucial."

"Well, while he's off doing his own thing, could you tell us a little bit more about this Ruby Widow?" Rinoa asked. She knew the other thing. She didn't know about Ruby Widow.

"Ok, I can do that. What do you want to know? I can do what I can but I'm warning you now, I don't know that much about it. I only know what I was told, but that's better than nothing, right?" He laughed a little but it was clear that he was nervous. Very nervous.

"Just tell us anything that you left out earlier. It doesn't matter. I would just like to know more. Maybe we can help Squall figure something out. Diffusion might be our only option but I want to try out all that may be available to us," Rinoa answered. She pulled her knees us to her chest as she shivered in the sudden cold she felt. She silently hoped that she would be left alone. She didn't want her mind to be tapped and controlled like Cid's was.

"Alright. I told you that this thing was aimed to be impossible to defeat, right? That wasn't exactly what he had intended at first. He was trying to make a monster that could be strong enough to take you guys on and wouldn't fail too easily."

"So that's why he used X-ATM092. It's impossible to completely deplete the thing of its HP. And with the combined brain power of the Ruby Dragon, it makes this thing very difficult," Quistis put in.

"Yeah. The Ruby Dragon is a very smart dragon and it can easily make decisions that will be beneficial to itself during battle. This doesn't go by its instincts like most monsters, this bad boy has its own brain that thinks almost identical to a human's. Odine made sure, after he figured out that he could _really_ alter its composition, that his creation would give its enemies a run for their money."

"So Odine created this monster? Just where did he do it? Surely they would notice if he created it in Esthar," Quistis reasoned. Rinoa nodded in agreement.

"He didn't do it in Esthar. He fed them some sort of excuse that he needed to go to the Centra Crater. Near the Centra Ruins, in the heart of the mountain there, there is a reactor," Seifer explained.

"A reactor? What do you mean by a reactor?" Quistis questioned him. She had never heard of anything of that sort being in the Centra Crater.

"Well, that's what Odine calls it. He said the actual name is in some ancient language that he knows little to nothing about. Anyway, this _reactor_ is this giant machine capable of harnessing thousands upon thousands streams of magic. When all that magic is directed at one individual target, you have the option to direct it at just where you want it to go. Like you could use parts of a stream to focus on, in this case, altering a subject's chemical composition. That's what happened initially. The rest I'm not sure about," Seifer told them whilst fiddling with his old trench coat. Yes, he _still_ had that thing.

"Are you positive that this thing is indestructible? I mean, is that really possible? There are ways to defeat X-ATM092, they just take a bit of time. And Omega Weapon was considered impossible to defeat. The same with Ultima Weapon as well. And we defeated them. Is _indestructible_ really possible to accomplish?" Quistis wondered to both Seifer and Rinoa.

"Well, Odine did all these tests on it and from what he concluded, it was." Seifer shrugged.

"Yes, but did he try any sort of diffusion or another form of magic? What kind of magic did he use?" Squall asked, coming back into view. He stopped and stood behind Rinoa. She hugged her knees harder. Her head had begun to spin and she hoped it was from lack of sleep. Or fatigue. She hoped it was anything other than what she feared.

"Not that I know of. I seriously doubt it if he did though. Nah, probably not. And the magic? It was strong magic. Very strong magic." Seifer frowned and decided that this would be the time to tell them.

"What kind of magic? I'm not interested in how strong it was. Not just yet anyway. What _kind_ was it?" Squall pushed.

"What do you mean exactly?" He pushed that mental note aside. They needed to focus on one thing at a time.

Squall sighed. "The kind of magic. Supportive, elemental, indirect, effect?"

Seifer shook his head and tried to think back. "It wasn't any of those. It was pure black magic."

"That's impossible! Black magic died out centuries ago! That couldn't have been it!" Quistis objected.

"I don't think so. I believe I read somewhere about Esthar scientists finding traces of Black Magic in Centra. It was only traces. They weren't for sure if it was really Black Magic," Squall answered, waving her argument away. She frowned at him, aggravated.

"That wasn't what they probably found traces of," Seifer told him. "You remember the Lunar Cry that happened before Ultimecia's?" They all nodded. "Well, historians are believing that there was once an ancient group in Centra that had built technology resources inside the mountains. Before the Lunar Cry, there was a huge chain of mountains that they built all this stuff inside. Most of the chain was destroyed along with the stuff inside. Those historians think that those ancients may have predicted the Lunar Cry but couldn't do anything about it. Well, Odine found that reactor and was pretty sure that it was one of the technology resources that were built in the chain and survived the force of the Lunar Cry. It was completely spared from damages and he found it easy to start. Somehow the ancients kept it from being harmed."

"It must have been something important if it was the only thing that was left," Quistis reasoned.

"Seifer, just how much does Odine know about this machine that you said he found in Centra?" Squall asked. He kneeled and set a hand on Rinoa's shoulder. She felt cold. Even through his thick gloves he could feel how cold she was. He gripped her shoulder to let her know that he was there. He wasn't mad anymore. He knew she was right and had no real reason to be mad at her.

"I don't think he knows very much about it personally. There was writing carved in it all over. The writing was clear but it was in a different language. But Odine didn't say anything about it to anyone. He's kept it a secret form Esthar because they could figure out what he's done."

"Wait! How did he start it? Everything runs on some sort of energy. What did he use to start it?" Quistis asked.

"Generators form Esthar. He just continued to give Esthar excuses. I think this was right after he found the fusing thing in Edea. Which means he probably told them he was going to do experiments of Edea at her home," Seifer answered, shaking his head.

"Do you think Matron knows anything?" Quistis asked.

"Probably not. She might know some of the history of the ancient peoples that we can get but that may be it," Squall said, thinking it over.

"Squall, I think that there is something else about this machine. Why else would it be the only thing left? And weren't there some survivors of the Cry?" Quistis voiced her thoughts and doubts.

"Yeah there were. They were traumatized and recorded that they didn't remember anything that had happened. They were found by other people when they went to find out what happened there," Squall answered.

"So they had amnesia?" Quistis asked. She had never taken the subject of World History. It wasn't a requirement so she never took it.

"A form of it, yes. If they ever recovered from it, we don't know. Those who took care of the survivors recorded that they were in the same state by the time the recordings were stopped," he answered again.

Rinoa shook her head fiercely. Everything became clear again. Whatever it was that had happened, she was fine now. It passed. It was gone. She was easily able to pick up where they were at in this conversation. "Is there any way that maybe they were affected by radiation poisoning?" she asked.

"What do you mean? Radiation poisoning?" Seifer asked her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you said that historians believed that those ancient people had technology resources right? And that they may have been able to predict the Lunar Cry? Well, what if that machine was able to put out a force field of some sort that protected those survivors from the Cry? That would explain almost everything. It would explain why that one machine survived, why only a few people survived, and why they suffered from what they did in the aftermath," Rinoa rubbed her hands up her arms in an attempt to warm herself.

"Hmm. I never thought of it that way," Seifer nodded in agreement with her.

"So Odine is using this machine for something completely different from what it was originally designed for? Is that it?" Squall demanded. He stood back up.

"It would seem that way." Quistis also stood as she spoke.

"Couldn't that be dangerous, though? Using something for what it wasn't intended for?" Rinoa took the hand that Squall had extended to her and he helped her up.

"Extremely dangerous," Seifer answered as Squall nodded.

"Then, what's the chance that the next time Odine, or anyone else for that matter, puts an excessive amount of magic into the machine that it backfires and causes an explosion of some sort?" Rinoa asked.

"I don't know. Probably pretty good if too much magic is fed into the thing. Odine said that it can hold a lot of streams of magic but he didn't say what the exact amount that it could really hold. I don't even think he knows." Seifer headed towards the mouth of the cave. He looked back at them. A look of confusion and irritation clouded his features.

"What's wrong?" Quistis walked over to him. Rinoa and Squall followed.

"I'm just wondering where that thing is at. I know I should be glad that it's not here, but still. You'd think that someone would realize that you guys are gone. This is weird."

"Let's just be glad that we haven't run into it yet," Squall said tersely. "What we need to be doing is figuring out just what to do with destroying this Ruby Widow. You say that it's indestructible, but there has got to be something that can defeat it. Everything has a weakness."

"Maybe itself is the only thing that can hurt it," Rinoa suggested. "Maybe it is its own weakness. That and the diffusion option. Maybe that's what we have to do to get rid of it."

"I don't know why you all are worrying. It's not here. Maybe it's not coming. We should try to get back to Esthar as soon as possible and not worry about it if it's not here." Quistis put her hands on her hips, going back to Instructor Mode again.

"Oh, don't worry, it's coming, whether you guys like it or not. That thing is coming," Seifer assured her. "So heading back to Esthar may be a bad idea."

Suddenly, they felt a tremor in the ground. Another one followed and then another and another and another.

"What is that?" Squall asked. He moved to the mouth of the cave but had a difficulty getting there because the tremors had become a lot stronger with each one that passed.

"Unless I'm mistaken, that would be the Ruby Widow," Seifer replied. He wavered in his voice just a bit. He made the appearance that he was calm but just how long that would last was the ultimate question.

Squall looked outside. A huge shadow fell over the mouth of the cave.

"Oh…my…Hyne." Squall was finally able to manage out in a shocked, almost frightened, and overwhelmed voice.

* * *

A/N: AHHH! The Ruby Widow has made its appearance! What will happen next! Oh my! I'm so scared. You wanna know why? Cause I don't even know what happens next! See, these next two chapters aren't even in my original notebook. I added these because I needed to add something else. I needed my own monster and by-golly, I've got one. I hope you guys have fun! Later Days peeps! Thanx for all the reviews! 

Hint for the next chapter: Picture this: A Mixture between the Ruby Dragon and X-ATM092. There is also a lot of fangs, a massive tail, and one Hell of a huge monster. Good luck Squall, Seifer, Rinoa, and Quistis. You are going to need it.

A/N2: Guys, I am so sorry but I am very stuck. It will probably be a while before another chapter is posted. I am working on the next chapter and it is going to be difficult. I am sorry. Please don't hate me! I love you guys!

E/N: CRUD! I even got my grimy paws on your notebooks before this story was posted but I never got to read about Ruby Widow! Jeez! And now you just leave me hangin'? Cruel and unusual! And there is NO FREAKING WAY IN HYNE I'm going to try to draw Ruby Widow, NO WAY. By the way, when's the other _anonymous_ red-haired person going to show? -Ahem-


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Okay, here it is. The hard chapter. This one is definitely going to take a while. I hope to have this with lots of detailed action fighting to please all you action speakers out there. Well, let's see what's going on, shall we? ( And my story girl: thank you so much for your continuous reviews. I think you have, above all, motivated me to hurry up and keep posting. Thank you. And lady-rinoa: I have finally decided to take your suggestion and make chapter titles. I hope you like it!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the Ruby Widow, three characters, and at least one place. You all will meet my characters soon enough.

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

**_Deeper Than It Appears_**

The ground kept shaking. They knew it was coming closer. They knew that it would tear through that entire mountain.

Squall was rooted to spot. He now stood in the thing's massive shadow. He could hear it. He could _feel_ it, but wasn't able to see it. A giant glare outside the cave was all that could be distinguished.

"I told you we would be able to know ahead of time when it was coming!" Seifer yelled over the sound. Cracking could be heard of the limestone composition. The place would soon cave in if they didn't get out of there.

The only problem was the big monster that was sent to destroy them. They somehow had to get past the thing or attempt to fight it. But how? How were they going to get past it?

Suddenly, everything stopped. The rumbling, the cracking, everything. The area became eerily silent, sending chills of uncertainty up and down their spines.

Squall wanted to move to look outside. He wanted to see where this thing was. He wanted to know where it stopped - why it stopped.

"What happened?" Quistis asked. She trembled next to Seifer near the entrance. Her eyes remained locked on Squall, searching for answer or something else that may tell her what was going on.

"It's stopped," Squall answered, not turning to look at her but remained fixed looking outside.

"Oh, yeah? You think?" Seifer cocked his head and spoke sarcastically. Squall's head snapped in his direction and glared at him with menacing eyes. The other man bowed his head and held in his tongue. He would have to watch what he said. They weren't done yet. They were nowhere near done.

"What do we do now?" Quistis felt so scared and struggled to control it. She didn't like submitting to fear.

Squall managed to move away from the entrance to Quistis and Seifer. He moved slowly and soundlessly as if he were afraid that the rumbling would start again.

"What do we do now?" Quistis repeated. She had lost all control of her emotions and was on the brink of breaking down. Fear was consuming her and she couldn't fight it off.

Squall stared at Quistis for a few minutes before asking, "Are you all right?" He actually held some concern in his usually emotionless voice.

Quistis shook her head. No, of course she wasn't all right. That's why she was shaking so badly.

Seifer tentatively touched her shoulder. He wasn't used to comforting someone. It wasn't something he normally did. She, in response, grabbed his arm in a near death grip.

"What are we going to do? Seifer, you seem to know this thing better than any of us here. Maybe you can figure something out," Rinoa suggested, joining them. She had been on the opposite side of the cave using what seemed like a steady slab of rock as a support against the tremors.

Seifer scratched his head in thought. What was it that Odine had said about this thing? It had a tricky weakness, one you wouldn't think possible. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of it and they particularly didn't have all the time in the world.

"There was something Odine had said about the Ruby Widow. The thing is, I can't remember what it was. I usually tuned him out 'cause I thought he was just a crazy little freak. I had no idea that I would one day need that crap he tried to tell me." Seifer sighed.

"You don't remember anything?" Squall asked, trying to prod the young man's memory. The one time that Seifer's help was needed, he couldn't give what was asked. What dumb luck.

"Is there any way to destroy it completely? And fast? There has got to be a catch. Why else would she send a monster like this after us? What if it was some sort of way to figure out where we were and sneak up on us while we're busy with the Ruby Widow?" Rinoa questioned quietly. Her voice never rose above a whisper.

"I doubt if that would happen. It's possible, but I doubt it," Seifer answered her. Or was it?

"Why are we just standing here? Are we waiting for this thing to attack us?" Quistis demanded, full of fear that she could not control in any way.

"Well, we don't exactly have a plan to use against the Ruby Widow." Squall folded his arms over his chest. His voice was back to its emotionless state again.

"Are you saying we're sitting ducks?" the blonde woman demanded. Her fear began to subside a bit. She took a few steps forward with hands on her hips.

"Hyne! Don't start that again!" Seifer exclaimed pulling Quistis away from Squall and partly behind him for the time being.

"Yes, please don't," Rinoa agreed but made no movement.

"We have to think of something to do and fast." Squall ran a hand through his hair, completely ignoring what Quistis had tried to start with him.

"Any ideas?" Seifer asked him, then looking at Rinoa and Quistis.

"Maybe there's some way we can catch it off guard." Rinoa turned away and paced a bit in thought. "There's got to be a way we can trick it and get rid of it."

"Like how?" Seifer asked. He diverted all his attention on her now.

Squall did not like the way Seifer was looking at Rinoa. He could feel the anger begin to rise in his face, but he didn't bother to hide it. If only Seifer could hear his thoughts.

"Like maybe you and Squall can keep it busy while Quistis and I sneak up on it and cause damage to it that way." Rinoa looked so excited and didn't see the death glare that Squall had bestowed upon Seifer.

"What do we do? How do we sneak up on it?" Quistis had now jumped into this. She, too, had not noticed Squall.

Rinoa sported a quick, little devious smile. She walked toward the back of the cave and motioned for Seifer, Quistis, and Squall to follow.

"My thought was that this cave is probably deeper than what it looks, and I imagine that it has more than one entrance. I was thinking that you and I could follow the path deeper into the cave and into the mountain. The probability that we'll come out in another area close by is pretty great. We can sneak up to the Ruby Widow and cause some serious damage to it." Rinoa motioned to Quistis to be accomplice.

"But how are we going to survive if we're supposed to fight against that thing? This spider is dangerous," Seifer questioned, almost protesting.

"All you have to do is wait for us to get a head start and then do what you can to keep it busy," Rinoa replied.

"And how are you sure that this will work? If it's indestructible, then how do you plan to beat it?" Squall asked. He was thinking logically even if it was in a negative sense.

"Is there any sort of guarantee that anything will work in this world?" Rinoa demanded of him in return. He said nothing and held his tongue.

"It might just work. Is there any way you can pummel it with some strong magic while we fight it?" Seifer turned to Rinoa.

"My magic isn't that strong but I can try." Rinoa's cheeks flushed a bit. Suddenly, her mind drifted back to what happened on the Ragnarok when she used her powers to connect with the victim of the possessing. Since that happened, she wasn't quite sure if her power was strong or what, but she sure wasn't going to tell the others about it. Not yet, anyway. She wasn't going to say anything until her suspicions were confirmed.

"This is crazy!" Quistis exclaimed, shaking her head. "This is absolutely crazy!"

"Well, do you have a plan?" Rinoa asked. "We have to do something! Even if it's not the best plan in the world, it's still better than nothing."

"Yes, but what if it doesn't work? It's kind of bare-boned, don't you think?" The blonde woman was a bit doubtful.

"Hey, Squall and I can work out what we're going to do while you tow head there. We'll have something ready by the time you two get there. Don't worry about us," Seifer assured the two of them. "You get your job done, and we'll take care of ours."

Squall nodded in agreement. His eyes darted back to the mouth of the cave. He felt uneasy. Outside, things were quiet and it bothered him. He didn't know why that monster wasn't doing anything. Maybe it already knew they were inside but didn't want to do anything just yet. But why would it do that?

"So, are we going to go now or what?" Quistis asked. She looked nervously at the back of the cave. No, she didn't quite fancy going underground. It didn't appeal to her at all.

"We might as well." Rinoa turned to Squall and Seifer. "Are you all right with that guys?" The two of them nodded their approval. Squall didn't look at them. He wasn't too fond of being left alone with Seifer. Who knows what sortof mask will slip away to bring back the old Seifer?

"Okay, so you are going to navigate your way underground to who knows where and hope to come out somewhere else? What if something happens to us before you have a chance to get there?" Seifer asked. He almost let slip a small blood thirsty smile that used to define him.

"You guys will be totally fine. I'm sure." Rinoa smiled.

"Well, let's go ahead and get this over with." Quistis frowned and began to walk farther in the back of the cave.

Rinoa nodded and took a few steps in the direction that Quistis had moved but stopped. She slowly turned around and locked eyes with Squall. She saw the fear and worries in his eyes. He said nothing but stared in her eyes back. She felt locked in time like that, just staring into his endless blue windows. There was something behind his eyes. He silently told her to be safe as she finally broke away and began to follow Quistis.

The two women looked at each other before descending into the depths of the mountain.

They walked in silence. Rinoa led the way, unbothered by the sudden drop in temperature. Quistis, on the other hand, was not as strong against this. It was very damp and cold, and she shivered as she followed Rinoa. They were running out of light and things were about to get a lot darker.

"Rinoa?" Quistis reached out and grabbed the younger girl's shoulder, stopping her. "We're going to run out of light. How are we going to see?"

Rinoa's face was barely visible as she stepped away from Quistis. "Quistis let me ask you something. Why do you think the Ruby Widow stopped if it's supposed to know where we are?"

"I don't know." Quistis shrugged. She fought off a cold chill.

"Well, I don't think that it's looking for us per ce. I think that it's just a chance encounter that it found us. That is, if it even knows we're here." Rinoa stepped back out of the shadows. Quistis stared at her with a confused gaze. She wasn't quite following what Rinoa was getting at.

"What do you mean?" She shuddered again.

"Well, I have this feeling that this thing wasn't sent to destroy us. I think that it was sent here to find something. And if my theory is correct, there is something down here in this mountain." Rinoa looked, or tried to look, down the cave. It was dark and eerie. One could hear the constant drip-drip of the water falling from the structures in the ceiling. It echoed loudly, bouncing off the walls and flying throughout the entire cave.

"You think there is something down here? What do you mean by that? And what do you think is down here? And why didn't you tell the guys?" Quistis asked. She felt so confused, struggling with trying to comprehend Rinoa's way of thinking.

The black-haired girl laughed a bit. She realized that Quistis was confused. She, herself, was confused. She didn't exactly know what was driving her to think in this rational way, but she knew that her feeling there was right. There was something down here. She was sure of that. But what it was, she didn't know.

"Well, I don't know what is fueling this drive in me, but I know there is something down here, and I think that it's something that our enemy wants really badly. I don't know what's down here. Honestly. I decided not to tell the guys because I don't think either of them would believe what I told them. Squall thinks on a too high of a logical level and would try to tell me that what I'm saying is not possible in a certain sense. And Seifer, well…" She trailed off as she looked away.

"Are you implying that maybe Seifer is leading us on?" Quistis asked. She felt a sting of doubt.

"Well, I don't know. I don't really know just what to think. He's helped us so far, but I don't know how long that will last. He could just flip out at any time. I don't want to lead him to whatever it is that's down here that will cause him to desert us and tell you-know-who." Rinoa struggled to not say their enemy's name. She knew the truth. She knew what was going on. The only problem that she seemed to be struggling with was whether or not they would believe her. Her comrades might think that she was crazy.

"But what about the guys? Are they really going to fight the Ruby Widow? If so, are we going to show up and help them out like we said or what?" Rinoa was now pulling the blonde farther down. She could no longer see anything and had to rely on Rinoa to guide her through the darkness. Chills ran up and down her spine and she didn't like it. She had to wonder if this was how the blind felt, having to rely on someone to lead the way.

"If my feeling is right, the guys won't have to fight because when they get outside, the Ruby Widow won't be there." Rinoa didn't understand how she could see the way down this dark cave.

"But that doesn't make any sense! The Ruby Widow made all that noise. How will they not be able to hear or feel it move? Rinoa, I wish you would start making sense here!" Quistis exclaimed in near irritation. This was frustrating.

"Quistis, if that monster is as 'perfect' as Seifer is saying it is, then I imagine that it has a stealth mode that it can use. Remember, Quistis, we're dealing with a half machine-half monster creation. I'm sure it has more abilities than even its creator knows."

"I wish I knew what you were talking about." Quistis sighed.

The two of them suddenly stopped. There was light up ahead in this tight passage.

"Is that what you were talking about?" Quistis asked in a hushed whisper.

"I'm not sure. Probably, though." Rinoa's voice finally showed the first bit of fear and uncertainty. She took a few steps forward but was stopped by Quistis. The young woman had grabbed her by the arm and held her from moving.

"Wait. Stop." Quistis pulled Rinoa around to face her. "We don't know what's down there. How safe can this be? Think about it, Rinoa. What if we're putting ourselves in danger? What if we are putting ourselves in a hole that we're not going to be able to get out of?" Quistis demanded. She stared at Rinoa with almost a glare in her eyes. Her lips were pressed together in a thin, white line. Underneath her harsh exterior she was scared and doubtful. She wanted the guys with them, but she knew, in a way, that Rinoa would never allow it until she felt for sure that the decision was the right one.

"Is there anything that is safe? Can you tell me anything in this world that has a guarantee label saying that it is completely safe? Is there such a thing?" Rinoa asked, becoming angry. She wanted to find whatever it was that her gut feeling was telling her to find.

Quistis let her arms drop to her sides and looked away. "No," she muttered softly. "No, there isn't anything that holds that guarantee." The Instructor stared intently at the dark wall of the cave now, determined not to let her face express the defeat she was faced with.

"Quistis, I will honestly tell you that I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know if this is even me thinking here! I fell like there is this constant wave of energy fueling me. All this raw material is swimming around in me, forming information and directions that I have felt before. It doesn't feel like a bad thing, but I know I shouldn't ignore it just because I don't know where it's coming from." Rinoa gently tapped Quistis on the shoulder. "I don't want to think on the logical side of things anymore. I don't care if this is just some silly gut feeling. I'm going down there. You can turn around if you want. I'm not stopping, not while I'm ahead." Rinoa held a determination in her voice. She would not let go of this until she knew what was happening, until she knew all the answers.

"You know I can't let you go by yourself." Quistis turned back to face the other girl. She had disappointment there, written on her features.

"No one's stopping you. You can leave me alone to do this. It doesn't matter to me. I'm fine by myself. It won't hurt my feelings any." Rinoa insisted.

Quistis did not say or do anything. She really didn't have a choice in the matter. Squall would never let her leave Rinoa alone. If she showed up without Rinoa, Squall would not only get mad, he'd tear down the entire mountain to find her.

Rinoa saw the distant look that Quistis was now sporting. She knew exactly what the young woman was thinking about. In a way, it angered her. A little thought popped up into her head. They were all treating her like a child! Squall, Quistis, and even Seifer! They were treating her like some adolescent that needed to be constantly watched. She was beginning to feel extremely irritated and a frown began to cover face and her cheeks were gaining temperature.

"Quistis, you can go back if you want. I don't care if Squall has a problem with me being alone! I am not a child and I would appreciate it if you all did not treat me as one!" She turned and marched in farther without looking back.

Quistis stood quite dumbstruck. What had just happened, she was not sure of. What she was sure of was the fact that she was now alone. She most definitely did not want to be alone.

"Rinoa! Wait!" She called out into the silence and ran to catch up with the girl who had disappeared from view.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Squall and Seifer sat in complete silence. Squall was at one end of the cave and Seifer was at the other. They listened and waited.

"Why isn't it doing anything?" Seifer asked. He sat on the ground with his head down and almost directed his question to the floor.

"I don't know. I don't even see it." Squall answered tersely. While Seifer sat at the back, he was stationed at the front staring outside. There had been no movement out there, nothing out of place. It was completely normal. The cave was partly hidden by great bushes and a few small trees. The side of the mountainous area was completely covered with a dense forest. Which was odd because there was very little rain that ever fell in this region. Also, this area was dominant with evil beasts. Monsters that did not come out by day.

"Do you think they've had enough time? Should we get started?" Seifer stood up and stretched.

Squall shook his head. "No, not yet. Wait a few minutes more." He made no other movements but sat completely still. The anticipation was making the blood run faster in his veins. He began to hear drumming in his ears and could feel his heart race in time with the constant drumming. This was truly the sign he needed in order to tell himself that a great battle was coming.

"What are we waiting on? Why a few minutes more?" Seifer asked, making his way up to Squall slowly. He knelt down beside the Commander.

"I'm waiting to see if it will make any movement. I want to know where it is." Squall answered.

"You think that it's purposely hiding and waiting for us to emerge so that we're caught off guard?" Seifer peered outside. His fingers began to inch their way closer and closer to the hilt of his gunblade.

"That was the thought," Squall answered. He felt his palms inside his black gloves begin to sweat. He was getting antsy, ready to take this thing on. But he couldn't be rational. He couldn't let either of them rush too fast into the battle. No, careful planning would have to be made. They needed strategy.

"What are you thinking about?" Seifer wondered. He had been looking at Squall to see a signal of some kind but saw nothing except the wheels turning in his head.

"Strategy. Patience. Planning," was his answer. He finally averted his attention away from the outside to Seifer. "We can't rush into this. We don't want to give this thing the upper hand."

"And how do we avoid that? It has an immunity to everything! How can we prevent it from not having the upper hand?" Seifer demanded. He stood and moved towards the back again but stopped.

"Everything has at least one weakness. We just have to find its weakness and exploit it. In the time it takes us to find that weakness, the other two will probably be back. They can jump in and help us." Squall stood and leaned against the limestone wall.

Seifer frowned. "Speaking of, do you think that what Rinoa said was a little… unlikely?" He wasn't quite sure how to put his words into place. It wasn't that he didn't believe Rinoa; it was just her meaning of it.

"Yes, I thought that too," Squall sighed with light aggravation. "I don't know what's going through her head. She's been acting weird lately. Ever since on the Ragnarok, she's been this way. I don't know why."

Seifer only shrugged and turned his back on Squall and tried to see as well as he could down into the darkness. There wasn't really much to see in his opinion. All that was visible was black.

Squall had been watching Seifer to see what he was doing. He still didn't quite trust him. His bad reputation for causing havoc made him want to watch the other man constantly. He didn't know how long this "good streak" would last.

But something outside suddenly caught his attention. There had been movement of something very larger that had caused the rustling of leaves and bushes out there.

"Seifer!" he hissed causing the other man to jump. "Now it is time." He drew his gunblade soundlessly and moved over to the exit but held back as close as he could to the wall in order to obtain a corner view outside. Seifer followed his example and moved over to the opposite side. He held his gunblade out in front of him also. It was slipping in his sweaty, nervous hands.

Squall indicated that Seifer was to follow him. Putting his finger to his lips, he also made the warning that no sound should be made. Looking outside once more to try to catch a glimpse of the Ruby Widow. When none was seen, he knelt down. He mouthed the word "stealth" to his companion and began to move slowly around the corner to the outside world. Seifer followed him as best as he could.

Squall was out of sight by the time Seifer made it to a safe spot behind a huge tree. There was a clearing beyond those trees. A circle of trees made the area to appear to be like that of an arena.

Seifer was beginning to feel extremely uneasy. He couldn't find Squall anywhere. He looked sound as much as he could without exposing himself and cursed himself for not paying more attention to the direction in which the other man had gone. He stood completely still in silence and waited.

A strange sound was heard then. It was the sound of the grinding of metal combined with the swish of a very large object moving through the air. A hot breeze hit him square in the face and he was engulfed in the horrid stench of decay. The itch in his lungs from the foul air burned his eyes and throat. His body begged for the release from this morbid torture, and it took everything he had in his conscious state to keep from gagging.

He turned his head to look over into the clear area. He, however, did not see trees and bushes but the yellow, bloodstained colors of huge sharp fangs. His eyes traveled up slowly over a leathery, scaly face and when he found the black, void eyes, he was almost sucked in with fear. He found himself immobilized, stuck in the muddy ground. His hands began to tremble and he felt his gunblade begin to slip. He was shaking now. Every bit of him was shaking.

The fangs turned away from him and he fell back as a long, spiky tail almost smacked him.

The great thing turned its fierce attention away from him and found interest in another target. Seifer was now on the ground. The thing's massive tail only missing him by inches. He could hear the strike of metal. Yes, he knew that sound well.

This was the Ruby Widow all right. That was easy to tell by its size. But the thing wasn't ruby colored. It was black and shiny. It held a scaly, leathery skin but one could easily tell that it had a machine side to it as well. All down its massive back, there were metal spikes sticking out. The way its tail moved gave it the appearance that it was linked. Only by looking in it s eyes, would one have been able to tell that it also had living qualities.

Seifer knew that Squall was distracting the thing away from him. He could hear him yelling something at him.

"Seifer! Don't just lay there!" Squall yelled between hit and reactions. He tried to strike at the thing but it blocked every attempt with one of its front claws. It had one set of front claws and four legs. It looked like a mutation. The horns that stuck out of its head looked similar to the Ruby Dragon's but seemed different somehow. It was like they held a hidden ability.

"Come on!" Squall yelled at him again, trying to dodge a series of attacks the monster was striking at him with.

The blond man jumped up and grabbed his gunblade. He rushed as fast as he could to the thing's back and delivered as many blows as he could to distract the thing away from Squall now. He gave blow after blow after blow to the Ruby Widow, but the thing was deflecting every attack. It was almost as if it had an invisible shield that protected it.

It now turned again, glaring its menacing eyes at Seifer. It obviously did not appreciate being attacked from behind. Seifer's gunblade slipped from his hand as he found that, once again, he could not move. He watched with fear-stricken eyes as the monster lifted its front right claw and gave him such a hard blow that he was thrown backward and slammed into a tree several feet away. He tried to raise himself up but found that he could not. The force of the blow had left him feeling as if every bone in his body was broken.

The Ruby Widow was now making its way over to him. To finish the job, no doubt. He moaned as a splitting pain engulfed him. He almost felt like urging the thing to kill him. A low growl came from the beast as it moved closer and closer to him.

Now Squall was watching from behind the monster. He almost turned a blind eye to Ruby Widow as it got nearer to Seifer. He didn't just what it was that drove him, but he found himself racing toward Seifer.

The Ruby Widow was moving slow almost as if it were daring Seifer to try and run away, but he didn't move. He was ready to accept the finishing blow he was about to earn.

Squall stopped dead in his tracks. There was something fishy about what it was doing. It was slinking it s way over to Seifer but it was moving a bit stiffly. Something weird was happening.

The he saw it. It stuck out like a sore thumb. He was actually surprised to see it, really, swinging like that. It was a cord, an electrical cord that was hanging from its far back right leg. Somehow, one of them must have caused it come loose. And because that cord was loose, the monster was losing abilities in its leg. Maybe he could get up there to it and cut the cord off completely. That could buy enough time for him to get to Seifer.

It didn't matter how slow or fast he went, or whether or not he made a sound. The Ruby Widow had focused all its attention on Seifer, giving off the impression that it wanted to do away with Seifer and didn't care about Squall at all. That gave Squall the break he needed. Raising his gunblade, he ran underneath the huge thing and severed the cord off. It fell to the ground, and he rolled away from the Widow and watched.

The Ruby Widow stopped. Its ugly head reared backward and tried to find a culprit. Squall sank low to the ground in hopes of not being seen. The Widow then tried to use that leg. It wouldn't move despite his best efforts. The back leg just hung there, not working. A low growl sounded from the monster expressing its deep aggravation.

As it busied itself with its leg, Squall ran over to Seifer. He tried and tried to get him to move, but the man was unconscious. Cursing under his breath and looking around, he tried to find the cave. It took a lot of effort, but he managed to lift up Seifer and made his way over to the cave entrance.

The Ruby Widow, forgetting about its limp leg, looked up to see that its target was gone. It spotted Squall and let out a deafening roar. It began moving toward Squall at an alarming pace, its tail smashing everything as it chased after him.

Squall missed being chomped down on by only several inches. He tried to support Seifer and run at the same time. When he reached the cave, the monster was very close, too close, and he shoved Seifer in before throwing himself inside. The throw woke Seifer back up and he moaned in pain.

Squall was on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath. The adrenaline was pulsing in his veins at a quickening rate, and he could feel his heart racing to beat the band. He looked up as Seifer rolled over. There was a bloody gash in his left forearm that was squirting blood all over him. He moaned and groaned, trying to force himself to sit up. Squall sort of crawled over to him. He looked at the wound and figured he couldn't heal something that big. His magic ability was pretty weak as it was. Pushing himself up, he stumbled. He then helped Seifer to his feet and attempted to help the man keep his balance.

Now the Ruby Widow wasn't too happy with the fact that it had lost its prey. And out of the that anger, it was ramming into the cave, showing its aggressiveness side. Every time it made contact with the rock, stuff inside would begin to fall. The cave was going to fall through. This wasn't like before. Now large rocks were falling and landing too close to both of them. The only thing to do, to avoid being smashed, was to go the way the girls had gone.

"What do we do? We can't just stay here!" Seifer exclaimed. He felt dizzy and sick on his stomach.

"We have to go down." Squall answered. He grabbed Seifer by his good arm and began to pull him to the back. Both of them stumbled as the pounding by the Ruby Widow became more intense. As they made it down, they heard the crashing of rocks and felt the entrance cave in.

"That was close, too close." Seifer muttered under his breath. He wheezed and coughed from the dust.

Squall nodded. The cave in had cut off any bit of light they had. Now, they stood in complete darkness and the only way to go was down.

"Come on." Squall said. He reached in the dark and found Seifer's arm again. He mildly jerked him forward and began to lead him a few paces before he let go. They walked down in silence, using the damp walls to guide their way. They stayed relatively close to each other so neither of them would get lost or separated.

"Just how far are we going to have to go?" Seifer asked, shivering. He was wearing his big trench coat, but he was still cold.

"I don't know, but we certainly can't go back the way we came." Squall answered, hitting the side of his shoulder pretty hard on something. He groaned angrily.

"I realize that. But how far do you think the girls went before they came upon something?" Seifer asked.

Squall didn't get a chance to answer. A sudden, loud, ear-piercing scream sounded throughout the cave that came from deep within.

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

A/N: OMG! That was the longest chapter I have ever typed up! I hope that will semi-satisfy you action people out there. I worked really hard, keep that in mind. Well, I think it's safe to say I have completely changed my original storyline. Oh, well, I'll get it back somehow. By the way, I think I used "completely" a little too much. Could somebody count the number of times I used it and let me know? I didn't mean to do that on purpose. I guess you could say it was the "word of the chapter." Ha ha ha… Laugh or I'll bite your butt.

Lol. Later Days guys! R&R and stay tuned. There is more to come. Much more to come.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Hey everybody. I'm sorry I had to remove my story for a while. I was having -technical- difficulties. But no worries now, everything is all taken care of. Hopefully. Anyway, I have more for you all who are hanging on, trying to be patient with me (for that I thank you). And you know what? I'm not going to keep you waiting anymore. Now, scroll down and read! Now!

Disclaimer: Je ne possede pas Fantaisie Finale. Allez-vous?

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

_**If the Truth Be Told**_

Something was happening. There was a dark aura that swam around in a veil of uncertainty. The truth was there, hiding behind false pretenses. One of a primitive mind would say that truth is just a figment of the imagination, that it has no foundation. Then if it has no foundation, what is there to rely on? And if truth has no strong ground, what does that make of the lie? Does this existence depend on the truth that is said to be a "figment of the imagination" or the lies that shape it to be something closer to purity?

Where do the lines meet? When will reality show its face? Are questions all that can be asked? Where are the answers that explain everything to the bottom line?

The darkness began to clear as a fuzzy haze still hung around, but it wasn't as bad as the constant shadows. The scene was revealed and pictured like an old black and white film. While the murky curtains parted, one could see the setting of a gloomy, damp room lit only by one torch in the far corner. Three figures occupied the room, two women and a man. They were scattered throughout the small area. It was cold, unbearably cold as the golden flame of the torch gave off no heat. Two of them shivered in their apparent unconsciousness while the other one, the dark-haired one, sat staring upward. Her pretty face was blurred but the confusion and question was easily distinguished. She seemed unaffected by the freezing temperatures but continued to remain still and very pale like a marble stone. Every now and then she would look over at the young man, watching and waiting for some sort of movement other than the occasional shudder that erupted from him. When none was seen, she would turn her attention back to the spot above as if there was some great interest in it. She sat and waited with practiced patience in this silent quality.

She closed her eyes and sank into what looked like a deep state of meditation, but the light glow that showered from her fingers was the only means of telling that she was not separating mind and body. She was attempting something else, something that maybe she had tried before and her curiosity was urging her to try again.

She sat there, like that, for only a few minutes but only watching made the time seem much, much longer. As time ticked by, the glow from her fingers began to shine brighter and lighten the almost blackened room, becoming stronger and stronger. Her eyes suddenly shot open and glowing retracted back into her fingertips as her head snapped in the direction of the man. He had begun to move around, rolling his head from side to side, pain written on his features. The black-haired woman stood slowly and moved over to him. When she kneeled and touched his face with gentle fingers, he stopped. He reached out with his own hands to feel around for her, arms searching frantically. She eased his yearning and cradled him in her arms, gently rocking as his eyes gradually opened, revealing no sign that they could see what was surrounding him. Mist began to rise and he buried his face in her neck to hide the tears that spilled against her. In retuning comfort, she stroked his long, silky hair soothingly. A small eternity passed as she held him in that manner, calming him without the attempt of useless words, only movement.

He pulled away suddenly and explored his surroundings with now clear, dry eyes, narrowing to see in the now once again dimness. She said something that received an abrupt nod from him. It was no doubt a question of concern that he disregarded. Their heads snapped in another direction simultaneously as if a sound had reached their ears.

The other woman had evidently awoken from her out of consciousness state. She tried to sit up but slipped and fell backward, thrashing around a bit until the other girl walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder in almost the same comforting manner as she did with the man. Soft words were spoken to the woman on the stone floor and in response she rubbed her eyes. The man joined his two companions, a look of dissatisfaction written all over him.

This was weird, too weird. Things had never appeared this way to her before. Her mind couldn't fathom if this was a dream or something more. It was scary, actually. It was scary enough to think that this was not your average nightmare. The people were too familiar, too close, too real. It was all too real but she refused to believe or accept it as anything other than just a crazy dream.

Ellone woke up with a start when the face she both loved and despised entered her mind. It was the last thing she saw and fear was finally released to swallow her whole. She shivered in her big canopy bed, gripping the sheet with sweaty hands.

Outside, the moon was positioned high in the sky and gave off an eerie glow that would certainly mesmerize. The light frost on the outer edges of the glass told her that the temperature had dropped, which was odd. It never got too cold in Esthar. The climate was relatively mild. Even in the cooler months of the year, it was still warm.

A long, cold chill ran up and down her spine in a brutal fashion. It was so throbbing that she had to lean forward to numb the hurt. The little goosebumps covered her arms and legs, resulting in the little hairs to stand up on edge.

Still looking out the window, she felt something deep in the bare night sky. She had never held such a feeling, a _sensation_ before, and one could easily determine by the nature in which she experienced it, that it wasn't a good thing. There was a strong scent of evil. No, it wasn't surface evil but pure. It contained such a level of fear that pulled her closer. In response, she slipped out of bed and walked to the luring window, her uncovered feet touching the cold tile floor. She wore a long, silky nightgown that moved swiftly with her own movements. Her mind was in a trance and her body was strained to comply with the order to go toward the force that was pulling it.

Ellone reached out with trembling hands to grab a hold of the windowsill. Her breathing turned into panting as her heart raced and her eyes searched, looking for the thing that was attracting her. Never ever had she been in a situation such as this one. It made no sense to her as to why she would be experiencing such a strange phenomenon now. Why had she never been subject to this before? Why now? Why here? What was going on?

"What are you?" Ellone asked aloud, searching the sky. She knew that she would not receive an answer in return, but it was just the simple feeling of knowing and accepting that something else was present. "Why have you decided to come now? Why have you waited so long? These questions were unfamiliar to her. What was happening to her? Why was she addressing something that wasn't visible?

The young woman now took a step backwards. She could hear music playing, ringing in her ears, deafening. Only it wasn't what one would consider being "music" but the ting tones of something malevolent. She could picture a grand piano or organ and invisible fingers pressing down upon the keys with wretched force, blowing out cords that held their own sense of wickedness. She cringed as the ringing sound waves became louder. Her left hand held onto the windowsill for dear life while she dropped weightlessly to the floor. Sweat rolled down her face like an over-flowing river, drenching her skin and nightgown. Her head began to move from side to side uncontrollably like someone was smacking her. She tensed and the hand that held the windowsill slipped down to her side, elbows digging into her sides. It hurt, oh Hyne, it hurt. She couldn't manage a single sound and was on her own to fight out this horrifying torture.

The ringing sound suddenly stopped suddenly and an uncomfortable stillness filled in the cracked gaps. Ellone's eyes blinked away the droplets of sweat that had landed on her eyelashes in order to see well. She was immobilized and wouldn't have move anyway. She could see nothing beyond the blinding light of the moon and the shadows of her large room. A nice, cool breeze lifted her sweaty bangs and engulfed the rest of her body. It felt wonderful to her but she knew not where it came from.

A loud click sounded in her ears as if someone had just turned on a microphone.

A soft, daunting, feminine voice enveloped in her thoughts. It was unlike anything she had ever heard and the words that were spoken caused Ellone to shiver in fear. She let in a sharp intake of breath as she fell over against the hard floor, the words still ringing in her mind.

"_Because now, I am ready._"

The area was murky and chilling with water dripping down everywhere, dampening. The ground was soggy and sticky and very uncomfortable. This had to have been trap of some sort. Why else would things have happened this way? And did that mean that there really was something down here?

Rinoa shook her head. She was in pain, lots of pain, and it hurt to move her limps.

"Quistis?" She whispered in a near whine.

"I'm here, Rinoa." Quistis' voice reached her ears and brought a great wave of relief to her sudden worries.

"What happened?" Rinoa felt dizzy and could see nothing. It was all blank, all dark.

"I'm not sure." Quistis tried to crawl her way in the direction in which she heard Rinoa's voice. She found that the ground she tried to move on was wet and mushy and she slipped with every attempt to get somewhere. "I think we fell. It must have been a trap. It must have been expected that someone would try to reach something that someone, or something, was trying to protect. I think you were right, Rinoa. I think there may be something hidden in this cave somewhere." The blonde woman was finally able to move a bit and found that Rinoa wasn't too far away from her. She reached the younger woman and helped her sit up, finding immediately that she was having difficulties.

"How far did we fall? What did we land on?" Rinoa continued to ask questions. She didn't really want to know the answers; she didn't need to know. All she wanted was to do was make sure that Quistis was fine.

"I'm not sure," Quistis repeated again to her truthfully and helped to support her. She moved her arm around her shoulders and held her upright. "I think we might have fallen pretty far, and as for what we landed on, I don't know but it feels like an underground swamp." She added with distaste.

"Our screams were pretty loud. Do you think anyone heard us?" Rinoa rested her head on Quistis' shoulder to try to fight off a dizzy spell. She was beginning to remember now what had happened, but not all of it, only some. The other woman smoothed her hair down. She knew that Rinoa was injured. Even in the darkness, she could see the blood on her arms and felt a warm, thick liquid against her face. Rinoa was like a little sister to her, and she wanted to take care of her

"I doubt it. We are down pretty far. Unless, of course, for some reason the guys have come looking for us and heard us. Other than that, I don't think anyone heard anything." Quistis frowned at herself. Why was she being so negative? Why couldn't she have told Rinoa that it's possible that someone heard them and they would be okay? Why did she have to act in such an unoptimistic way?

Rinoa shifted away from Quistis. She was still in a lot of pain and her head felt like it was swirling around.

"Are you all right?" Quistis held her by the shoulders gently to halt her movements. She didn't want Rinoa to harm herself even more.

"I think. I feel really dizzy and my arms and legs hurt. I may be bleeding." Rinoa pushed Quistis' hands off her shoulders and attempted to stand on her own. Quistis jumped up to help her.

"Can you use your magic to heal yourself, Rinoa?" She reluctantly let go of her as she forced herself away.

Rinoa shook her head. "No. There's something here that is keeping my powers at bay. I don't think I could cast anything."

"How can you tell?" Quistis brushed the dirt and mush from the ground off herself.

"It's hard to explain. It feels like some sort of magnetic field pulling at me from inside and out. It's weird." Rinoa wiped her face with the back of her hand. She felt somewhat better and could see more clearly as things were beginning to stop spinning in every which direction.

"Are you sure that you're going to be all right?" Quistis questioned again with concern. Since Squall wasn't here, someone had to look out for Rinoa. It was almost becoming second nature.

Rinoa frowned and was glad that it was as dark as it was. She knew now that her words that she had said earlier had not effect on Quistis. She, like everyone else, was still treating her like a child. When will they all understand that she could take care of herself! She knew what to do and just how to do it, but no one would let her. It was getting old.

"I'll be fine," she assured her. "Now, just where are we?" She took a step forward only to find that the ground wasn't very solid and nearly lost her balance.

"Careful!" Quistis snapped and grabbed her by the arm. It may be dark, but she could see Rinoa's form quite well. She couldn't see facial features, only the outline of her body.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Rinoa answered in the same manner, pulling away again with more force than before. Gently, she prodded her foot into the ground. "Quistis! This ground is really soggy and wet!" She was excited now. This was a good sign.

"Yes, I know." The Instructor agreed dryly, finding nothing good about being stuck in the dark in frigging swamp. "What's so good about that?"

"That's good because it means that there must be a place as to where all this water came from. It could have come from the surface. All we have to do is find where and we're out," Rinoa explained.

"In the dark? You have got to be kidding!" Quistis exclaimed, becoming slightly irritated.

"Anything's possible," Rinoa answered. "Plus, I'd wager that this water source will also lead us to whatever is down here. I think, anyway."

Quistis just shook her head. Rinoa was way ahead of her. She knew what to do and how to do even though her way of doing it was questionable. Things certainly had changed. Rinoa didn't used to make decisions like this. She just used to sit back and let everyone else, mainly Squall, decide what to do.

Rinoa prodded her foot into the ground once again. It was okay to stand on, but she would have a hard time maintaining her balance. Putting all of her weight down she began to move forward. She held her arms out wide line like an acrobat walking a tight line. The ground was so wet that it gave the impression that she might sink right through into the under earth below. Despite the dipping of the earth, she was actually able to walk without too many problems.

"Rinoa!" Quistis cried out, realizing that the girl was no longer beside her. Well, really, she couldn't feel her anymore and that was what tipped her off.

"I'm over here!" She called back, stopping to turn back to the now alarmed Quistis. She waved her arms around to grab the attention of the blonde but then remembered that they were pretty much in the dark and, as she could see what was there, Quistis most certainly could not. At times, there were benefits to being a sorceress.

"Okay," Quistis started with the thickest sarcasm Rinoa had heard her use yet, "I cannot see anything past my nose, Rinoa. How on earth am I going to see where _you_ are?" She almost sounded angry with those words, and Rinoa was a bit surprised.

"I'm sorry, Quistis. Sometimes, I just forget." She blushed sheepishly and was grateful for the lack of light. "I'm over on the- wait. Just walk forward." She nearly laughed at herself as she practically made the same mistake.

Quistis sighed and hesitantly stepped onto the mushy ground. There were a few mutters of not-so- nice language as she lost her balance and attempted to regain it again. She reached Rinoa at a much slower pace than it had taken Rinoa herself.

"Now what?" the Instructor asked when she arrived at Rinoa's position. But Rinoa was a bit preoccupied with something else. Everything, all of a sudden, had become as bright as day to her. It was almost like someone had just thrown some light switch or something. It was odd and it nearly scared her.

"Quistis? Does everything seem _brighter_ to you?" She asked with a wavering voice that she couldn't control. She saw Quistis perfectly when she turned to her to direct her question. The look that Rinoa received was priceless and she would have laughed had the situation not been serious. Quistis was giving her a "What the Hell are you talking about and have you lost all the bolts that hold your head on?" kind of look.

"_Brighter_? BRIGHTER! Rinoa! I cannot see anything at all! I am not a freaking cat!" She snapped harshly, but Rinoa took no offense to it. She knew that Quistis was not accustomed to the dark and was easily frustrated when put under pressure.

"Then I don't know what's happening," she whispered in response almost so quietly that Quistis had to strain to hear her. Rinoa shivered as if she had finally come to realize the temperature down there.

The tone of Quistis turned to a drastic change from aggravated anger to sudden concern and hints of fear. "Rinoa? What are you talking about? What do you mean you don't know what's happening?" Then panic broke through and surpassed the fear and concern. She reached out and grabbed hold of Rinoa in a tight, painful grip.

"There was a strange sensation." Rinoa answered, staring forward in a daze and speaking in one, too. "Then everything just got brighter like the power coming back on after a bad storm. I don't understand anymore! Things have become so strange lately, you know?" She clutched Quistis arm in response. "Ever since on the Ragnarok. I've never felt this amount of power before. It feels like everything is being turned upside down and then twisted and flipped and rotated and in every which direction! It's almost exciting, but it's certainly freaky! I wish I knew all the answers! I have so many questions, but no answers to them." She moved away and released Quistis' arm at the same time.

The area that they were in was the bottom of a cave, a long way underground. It was muddy and damp because of the water that dripped from the ceiling and the stream of water on the other end from where they stood. Now the strange thing about this cave was the stone passageway beside the stream. It was in ruins but they would be able to get through it just fine. Rinoa grasped Quistis' arm again and led her in that direction. They were walking mainly on a flooded moss bed and that was basically all the noise that they made, feet splashing. Quistis allowed her to lead as she had already admitted _twice_ that she could see absolutely nothing on this side of the sun.

Rinoa sped up her pace, as this irregularly placed passage grew closer. She was excited and a little scared of what she would find. Whatever the outcome, it would either hurt them or help them. She hoped and hoped that it wasn't the former.

Squall and Seifer looked at each other in panic. They both knew who that was and were both very suddenly worried. Forgetting about their lack of light due to the cave-in, they took off down inside farther.

They bumped into plenty of things along the way as they made their way down. Seifer's wound only got worse but he made no comment about it and struggled to keep his hand over it to stop the blood that was continuously gushing out of it.

They both stopped suddenly, just as Quistis and Rinoa had. Up ahead there was light.

"This can't be good," Seifer stated through clenched teeth.

"No, it can't," Squall agreed and began to move toward it. Seifer followed, determined not to look back.

Stepping into the light, they were pretty shocked. The light was coming from two torches that were on opposite sites a stone wall. Squall took a step forward and, like the domino effect, an entire passageway became lit with torches. The passageway was long and narrow, made of ancient stone blocks that are now no longer used. This was odd to the both of them, and Squall was about to take another step forward when Seifer grabbed his arm.

"Whoa! Stop and look down," he said, directing Squall's attention to the floor. About an inch away from the Commander's foot was a wooden trap door. Squall tapped a foot against it and the thing fell open with ease and immediately sprung back into place. It wasn't very wide but long. It was long enough to fit two bodies on it to be released into the depths that waited below. "I'd give anything to say that the girls fell through that. That's probably what the screams were." Seifer kneeled down and forced the trap open again to try to peer into the pit beneath. He could see nothing beyond darkness. With that, he stood again.

While Seifer was investigating the trap, Squall had stepped over it to the other side. When Seifer stood again, he spoke, "I don't really fancy going down there." He pointed to the way in which the girls had probably, unintentionally gone. "It would be wiser to follow this passage."

Seifer had half expected Squall to jump into the oblivion below and rescue Rinoa from some sort of evil fate that Squall would have probably expressed, but he was certainly not expecting Squall to suggest what he did. This was very unlike Leonhart. And Leonhart usually wasn't anything other than Leonhart. He nodded and followed, still in shock.

There was another reason to why Squall had no desire to jump down there. He was feeling a strange pull that most likely wouldn't have let him go any other way. A part of him thought that maybe, just maybe, it had to do with Rinoa. He was worried about her, yes, but there was also something else present. Sometimes he wondered if maybe she could tell that he was near without him even saying anything. Maybe that was the case now.

The two of them made their way down this passageway in silence for the most part. It was very odd that something like this would be underneath a mountain. What if it led somewhere that they didn't want to go to?

After a few minutes Squall couldn't hold in the question that was burning in his mind. "Seifer? Does this seem odd to you at all?" he asked with a shaky voice that he tried to hide. "I mean, the placement of this thing?"

"Hell yeah," Seifer agreed. He kept glancing around at these walls as if they were going to close in on him. "I don't trust this at all. Just how safe is this?"

"I don't know. Do you think that this could lead back to Ultimecia's castle?" Squall inquired. He stopped and turned to face his companion.

"No, definitely not. I know just about all the secret passageways of that castle and this is certainly not one of them. Plus, we're going in the wrong direction. If I'm not mistaken, the castle is that way." He pointed in the direction of which they had come.

Squall nodded. "Okay, so where do you think this leads?" He crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't trying to persecute Seifer or anything, he was just asking.

"I dunno." Seifer only shrugged. And that was the truth. He had never even known about anything being down here before. He knew that this cave was here, but he had never actually been inside it before. It almost made him wonder if _she_ knew about it.

"Let's keep going." Was all Squall said after that. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to get out and neither did Seifer. In a sense, they were screwed.

As soon as Rinoa reached the passageway, Quistis let out a yelp. Rinoa was alarmed by this and turned to her suddenly.

"What? What is it?" She asked with concern.

"Look!" Quistis pointed to the passage. Its walls were now lined, as far as one could see, with torches. "I can see now!" She exclaimed with child-like excitement. "What is this?" Quistis asked once she saw the passage itself.

"It looks like a way out." Rinoa responded. She was fearful of it but knew that it may be their only way out.

"I guess we have to go that way, huh?" Quistis frowned and cursed quietly. "Well, at least I can see where we're going now."

Rinoa turned at smiled at her, finding that last remark just a tad funny. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, anything to get out of this hole." Quistis was actually the one to lead this time. She walked around Rinoa and headed up the passage. Now this made Rinoa smile even more as she shook her head and followed.

Quistis and Rinoa made their way upward through this long passage. It was weird that something like this was way down here. It must have been several hundreds of years old as there were areas where the stone was crumbling. It was made of gray stone, the type that is accustomed to damp places and guaranteed to last a long time, and evidently, this one had lasted a pretty long time.

"How old do you think this is?" Rinoa asked of Quistis.

"I don't know. I have never heard of anything like this before. Maybe when we get back to Balamb, we should have some SeeDs come and check it out. I'll bet that there are more things down here that must match the age of this. Why else would an ancient passage like this be down here? It must have to lead to somewhere. What do you think?" Quistis was honestly fascinated with this new factor. Maybe they had discovered something lost to time, something that could help uncover the murky details of lost history.

"I'm not sure. It could lead somewhere, but then again, it could lead to nowhere at all. I truthfully don't know what to think." Rinoa answered. She bowed her head in disappointment with herself and began to walk forward again.

Now Quistis was very confused. First Rinoa knew what to do and what was going on and had the situation under control, and then she was puzzled and didn't know anything at all.

"Rinoa, wait! Come back here!" She yelled, louder than she wanted to. The other girl turned and made her way back over to her. "What do you mean? Why is it that back there you had everything managed but now you don't know what's going on? I don't seem to understand any of this, but I would really like to."

Rinoa let out a heavy sigh. "There's no easy way to explain it. I feel like, at some times, that I know everything that's happening, but then things turn in another direction and I'm left confused again. It's almost as if there's someone inside me telling me the answers and then struggling when things change. Does that make any sense?" She looked stressed to Quistis, and the Instructor suddenly felt a little bad for being so demanding of her.

"No, not really, but never mind. It's okay. It must just be your powers. Come on. Let's keep going. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"Well, I hope you don't plan on going this way because you won't get very far," someone said.

Quistis and Rinoa looked alarmed as they turned to face their new companion. There was no need for worry as they saw that it was Seifer and Squall.

After a happy, short greeting Quistis inquired the meaning of Seifer's comment. "What do you mean? Isn't that they way you guys came? How come we won't get very far?"

"The entrance is caved in. We aren't getting out the way we came in. We better start praying that there's another way out," Squall answered. He sounded so depressed.

"What caused the cave in?" Quistis demanded, not all together too happy.

"The Ruby Widow," Seifer replied in a deadpan tone. "It attacked us, then attacked the cave."

"Is that why you're injured?" Rinoa wondered aloud. She walked over to him and touched his arm lightly. He winced in pain and moved away from her.

"It's nothing!" he insisted and moved even farther away from her when she tried to come closer. Honestly, he would rather bleed to death have her cast a spell on him, not after what he was told about her. No, sir, he'd take a rain check.

"If it's nothing, then why are you holding it like that? I'm not stupid you know," she snapped. She was only trying to help!

But Seifer just continued to back away from her. He actually had a look of pure fear on his face. She backed him up against the wall, and he thought that he was trapped, but the most peculiar thing happened. Seifer was pressed against the wall but not for long. One second he was there, the next he was gone.

"What the-" Squall shook his head in disbelief. Quistis was giving Rinoa a look that could be able to kill.

"I didn't do anything!" Rinoa insisted, fearfully. "I didn't do anything!"

Squall walked over to the wall and inspected it carefully. He was surprised when he heard a voice.

"Let me outta here!" That had to be Seifer.

"It's a hollow wall!" Quistis exclaimed. "Unbelievable!"

"What do we do?" Rinoa joined Squall along with Quistis, too.

Squall didn't say anything but pressed his entire body weight against the wall. The three of them were suddenly thrown forward like in a Scooby-Doo episode in some freaky haunted mansion.

"Nice of you to join me. I feel so honored." Seifer said to them when they were flung on the other side of the wall with him. He spoke in such a dry tone that held quite a bit of sarcasm.

"Oh my gosh!" Quistis shrieked.

They were now at the top of a long, spiral, narrow stone staircase that seemed to go on forever. It looked so ancient and so dangerous. Torches lined the walls like before only these were dimmer.

"Don't tell me we're going down that. Please, don't tell me," Seifer begged. He'd had enough of this underground adventure.

Rinoa pressed against the same wall that they had come through. "Well we're certainly not going back that way. It won't budge."

"No! Nuh-huh!" Seifer exclaimed. He literally threw himself against the wall, but it still wouldn't move.

"I guess it's a one way thing." Rinoa shrugged.

"Well, Seifer, it looks like the only other option is down." Squall smacked him on the back and headed down the stairs slowly with the two girls behind him.

"Aw, nice," Seifer grumbled. He followed them reluctantly.

This new path that they had found was very narrow, as they now had to travel in a straight line. Squall was in front, followed by Rinoa and Quistis, and then Seifer bringing up the rear. They traveled in silence, concentrating on what they were now faced with. They were all full of questions. Who had built this? How old was it? Where did it lead? At least one of these questions would hopefully be answered.

As they went down, the temperature continuously dropped and it became more and more damp. Quistis was the first to start coughing and hacking due to the conditions. She wasn't a fan of cold and damp. Seifer didn't like it either as he began to sneeze. Rinoa and Squall remained unaffected, for now.

"What is this, some kind of underground castle?" Quistis asked through coughs.

"Whatever it is, we must be pretty close to the bottom. Look." Squall pointed down. There, the staircase came to a stop and a dull light shone across the foot of the stairs. It seemed to come from another opening of some sort.

"Now what is that?" Seifer demanded. He wasn't having fun. "Don't you people realize that we are not getting any closer to a way out of here?"

"You never know. We could be closer than you think," Rinoa pointed out.

"Yeah. Sure. Okay," Seifer grumbled. He gripped his wound and still would not let Rinoa touch him. He was still holding onto that 'bleeding to death' option.

They reached the bottom of the steps and straight ahead there was a long hallway. It was lit by a green light and odd sounds were coming from the end of it. This was strange. Everything about this place was strange.

"Should we go?" Rinoa asked Squall, holding onto his arm. She was glad that he was there too. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"What other option do we have?" Squall looked down at her before starting forward. She followed along with Quistis and Seifer.

This hall was different from the area that they had just come from. The floor, walls, and ceiling were all made of what looked like a marble material. It looked better preserved than the staircase and the stone passageway that they had been in earlier.

"Do I even want to know what is at the end of this hallway?" Quistis asked in a joking manner in an attempt to hide her fear when they were near the end.

"Probably not. I know I don't." Seifer added. "Why must I always be at the freaky places?" He whined.

But nobody answered him. They had reached the end of the hallway and at another room. It was a huge room, but that wasn't the reason why they had all stopped in shock.

In the middle of the room was some sort of glass containment chamber that was hooked to a cluster of wires and pipes. A green liquid filled the thing along with a body. It was a perfectly preserved body of a young woman. She was a beautiful being, floating in there with long, fiery red hair that hung to about her waist with black under coloring and light fair skin. She wore an old style dress of purple coloring, torn at the bottom in strips. A black cloak of the same style flared out behind her. She wore no shoes and had black-colored toenails. She was a fascinating creature. The front of her dress was tied at the chest and split up the middle from the bottom to about her knees, also tied. Around her neck was a string of gold and three tiny daggers that were stained with what looked like blood or paint. There were two long braids that hung down her front while the rest of her hair stayed behind her shoulders. She had a piece of cloth that extended from her elbow of her left arm down to her wrist and part of it hung down. Her nails were long and sharp with a color matching her toenails. Her face was pale and her lips were brightly colored against it in a red that matched her hair. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh my Hyne!" Quistis gasped and put a hand over her mouth, horrified.

"Whoa." Seifer's mouth dropped wide open.

Squall just shook his head in disbelief.

Rinoa on the other hand, began to walk towards the glass chamber. Upon reaching it, she pressed her palms against the glass. She couldn't take her eyes off the woman and now had the need of answers more than ever before.

"Who is that?" Quistis asked, never removing her hand from her mouth. Now she was scared, very, very scared.

Seifer had to decide whether now was the time or not. He was curious as to why this was all the way down here. Should he tell them the truth now? He had proof of his story with this. But what are the odds that they would even believe him? It was now or never.

He took a deep breath. "Unless I'm mistaken that's-" But as he got close to saying what he wanted to so badly, Rinoa turned around and silenced him with one of her spells. He grabbed his throat in pain as it hurt and looked at her in confusion. Well, he wasn't the only one.

"Don't say her name." Rinoa whispered. She had a bad feeling about this. "Wait. We need to get out of here first, far away from this." She pointed up to the chamber containing the woman.

"Rinoa? What is going on? Do you know something that we don't?" Squall demanded of her. He didn't look too comfortable.

"Yes. Now you have to trust me. I'll take off the spell but do not say her name while we are around this. All right?" She looked at Seifer. He nodded quickly. He was so scared of her right now it was crazy.

Rinoa focused her energy into the direction of Seifer and thought of what she wanted to do. It didn't take her long to release her silence spell from Seifer. He didn't say anything at all and she was glad. She didn't need it.

"Look at this equipment." She now spoke to Squall and Quistis. "Where do you think this came from?"

Squall walked closer to it almost hesitantly and inspected it closer. "It's ancient. It's nothing like the containment chambers in Esthar. I've only seen pictures of this design." He spoke quietly. Even he was fearful of Rinoa.

"It has to be several centuries old!" Quistis exclaimed. "But look how it's been preserved!" She tapped lightly on one of the cords that connected to the glass. "What if it's from the ancient civilization that was from the Centra Ruins! Seifer! Does any of this marking look familiar to you?" She motioned for Seifer to come closer.

On the bottom of the containment chamber there was writing. It was full of symbols and strange wording that couldn't have been any other language in the world.

Seifer timidly walked up to Quistis and inspected the writing. It looked similar to the writing from the Centra Ruins that Odine had showed him. "Looks like it, but there are some differences, like this symbol," he pointed to a writing of what looked like a triangle with a circle inside and a dot inside the circle, "I've never seen that before, but it's possible that this could be from there."

"I think we should get out of here. Esthar needs to know about this. Maybe they can figure something out with it. It's out of our hands. We need to get back to Esthar." Squall stepped back and glanced up at the woman. He also wanted to get as far away from this as possible because he wanted to know what Seifer and Rinoa knew.

"Good idea. Let's get out of here," Quistis agreed.

"How?" Seifer asked. He shivered. His loss of blood was finally starting to get to him.

"That way, I guess," Squall pointed to another hall behind the chamber. "There isn't really any other option."

"Well, I'm all for it." Seifer said and walked to it with Quistis behind him.

Squall turned to Rinoa. She was glaring at the woman. He had never seen her express such an evil look before. It was a look of pure hatred that was coming from her. He leaned over and grabbed her arm, pulling away and to the exit. She came with no problems but in silence, deep in thought.

That hallway was also different. It wasn't actually a hallway, really. It was more like the path of a cave. Hopefully, it would lead them to the surface. It was just like the path they had found the stone passageway in, and apparently, this was all connected. But why?

When they were a good enough distance away from the large room, Squall stopped the others. He wanted answers and he wanted to know just what was happening.

"Okay, what's going on? Who was that down there?" He demanded. This place was lit with torches as well, but it was still a regular cave.

Seifer looked at Rinoa, who glanced back. It was Seifer who started talking. He felt he owed them all a big explanation.

"That was Rianna." He bowed his head and stared at the floor.

"Rianna? Who's that?" Quistis asked. She sat down on the ground.

"She's a natural born sorceress." Rinoa answered for him.

"A what?" Squall questioned with very little patience now.

"Well, first of all, I think I should start from the beginning. It may take a while." Seifer took a deep breath and felt a thick lump in his throat. "Rianna is actually Ultimecia's daughter. Before you all defeated or even heard of Ultimecia, she had a child, a girl. The girl grew up non-existent. Nobody knew that she was even born. That was Ultimecia's plan. She planned that if she should ever die, the girl could take over her plan in trying to force the world into Time-Compression. I know what you're thinking. 'How is she a sorceress? Don't sorceresses receive their powers from other sorceresses?'" The other three nodded. Rinoa only knew who Rianna was, everything else she knew nothing about. "Well, not necessarily. This sorceress was born with her powers. That's why she's so powerful. A natural born sorceress is considered to be Hyne's Child. The great god Hyne. The sorceress is called Hyne's Descendent, but a natural born sorceress is called Hyne's Child because they're born without a male companion, but by their mother's powers. The Hyne's Child is also referred to as the Evil One. A natural born sorceress has much more power than regular sorceress, much more. She has the power to destroy the world without Time-Compression. That's why Ultimecia tried to kill her."

"What!" Rinoa shrieked. "Why? She tried to kill her own daughter?" Seifer nodded.

"That's right. She got too powerful. Ultimecia realized that she had created a monster, a power hungry monster. When you guys got to Ultimecia's castle, the trap wasn't meant for you. It was meant for her daughter. You just got in the middle of it. When you destroyed Ultimecia, you opened a door for someone else, someone more powerful. She was pushed away as a child and took on her mother. Believe me, the world will end if she isn't stopped. But I think I can help you there. I know what she fears; I know what she wants. She doesn't want power. All you have to do is give me a chance. Trust me." Seifer looked genuinely honest and meant what he said.

"Rianna, huh?" Squall shook his head. "Oh, boy. This is lovely. Now, we really need to get back to Esthar," he moaned.

"Squall?" Rinoa tapped his shoulder. "I don't think we should tell anyone about that chamber."

"Why?" he demanded.

"Odine. He may or may not know about this, but we certainly don't want him to know that we know. That could be disastrous," she answered.

"Yeah, it may not be a good idea to tell anyone. We can tell them about the Ruby Widow, but we shouldn't say anything about the chamber," Seifer agreed. Quistis also agreed with a nod.

"Fine, but we really need to get back." Squall was becoming nervous.

The others nodded and they headed back on their way, hopefully up to the surface. They followed this new path for what felt like hours, but in silence, things always to seem longer than they really are. Anyway, they made their way in silence, and luckily for them, after a while real light was seen. They controlled their inner excitement to finally see the light of day.

When they did reach the surface, they were very surprised at what they found. When they made it to the top, they were only several miles from Esthar. They had gone through the mountains.

A/N: Okay, scratch the last comment from last chapter. THIS is my longest chapter ever typed and I am so tired it's not funny. I have been working on this one chapter for a couple of weeks now and I'm so glad that it's done. I now have good news. (No, I did not just save a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico. Yes, I have been up way too long.) I have found my way back to my original story line so updates will come a lot faster, and things won't be as long. (As of right now this chapter is 8138 words). The bad news is I won't post the last chapter of this story until probably August 23 for two reasons: 1) My mom and Squall's birthday (she would have killed me if I put his name first) and 2) that will mark the two years date that I have been working on this story. I love this story so much even if no one else does and I'm posting it on here because I just want people to enjoy it. If there are people out there who think it's horrible, that's fine. They're valid to their own personal opinion. But this is the first novel that I have ever written. I say novel now because it has surpassed the label of "story". I take a great amount of pride in this and could care less if people hate it. I'm not out to say that it's the greatest in the world. I know that is extremely far from the truth, but I do know that it is one of the things that defines me. There is much of me in here that only my close friends will ever be able to pick out.

Anyway, thank you all who have read this and reviewed. Special thanks to lady Rinoa and mystorygirl. You guys definitely make me want to update just to see what you'll say! But thank you. And thank you, Megan, my insane editor/best friend. You have, in many ways, kept me on track. (She actually threatened me to write more than several times. She's scary when she's deprived of something she really wants. Cough Ryan cough, cough M&Ms cough, cough story cough. Lol.

I am saying all this now, because I'm thinking about it now and I'm afraid I may forget to do it later. No this is nowhere near the end. I have estimated this to be about 50 chapters long. I just wanted to express my feelings early.

Thank you everyone and………….you guessed it………LATER DAYS! (Man I will never get tired of that!)

E/N: A _lovely_ picture of Rianna can be located... here: (note: Take out all the spaces, this thing doesn't like URLs...)

http/ i33. /albums/ d63/ meggeh/ Katelyn/ d001b3fc.jpg


	30. Chapter 30

Hello! I'm going to start typing now. Only 4.5 days left of school for me! Whoo-hoo! I'm so excited!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything associated with Square or Final Fantasy. Do you have any idea how boring this gets saying it over and over and over and over and over and over and…

_**Chapter Thirty**_

_**To Dream or Not To Dream**_

Selphie couldn't eat. First of all, she wasn't hungry and second, she had this sick feeling in the lower part of her stomach. Something didn't feel right to her. She had this bad feeling that the others were in trouble, big trouble.

"Hey, Selphie. What's up?" Irvine asked, sitting next to her at the table with a massive mound of spaghetti. They were currently in Laguna's humongous kitchen. He had such a nice area to eat all by himself, and he insisted that they eat there instead of the other alternatives in the palace. Selphie shook her head as Zell joined them as well, sitting opposite of her with a plate full of, what else, hotdogs.

"Think you got enough there, Zell?" Irvine asked. Zell shrugged and started stuffing his face, much to the disgust of Selphie. Apparently, Zell's table manners weren't that hot. She pushed her own unfinished plate away and turned to Irvine.

"Do you think it's odd that the others haven't reported back yet? Don't you think that Squall would keep us informed on their progress?" She asked. Irvine thought about this. Normally, that's something Squall would do, but then there's Laguna in the picture.

"Why? Do you think that something's wrong? It's possible, but maybe they're just staying undercover or haven't come across anything yet. Don't worry about them," Irvine tried to find a way to make her less worried. Selphie smiled at his attempt but couldn't shake that horrible sensation. What if something really was wrong? Zell swallowed his mouthful of hotdogs and also tried to help.

"Selphie, think of it this way: If something were to happen, then just be thankful they have a sorceress, a Commander, and an Instructor!" He laughed, but Selphie tilted her head, and Irvine had a look of confusion on his face.

"Zell, that made no sense at all. Would you mind speaking in a language that we can all understand?" Irvine asked, putting Zell down again. He shot the cowboy with one of his "looks" that really didn't have any back to them.

"Just be happy they have two SeeDs and a Witch!" He exclaimed loudly. Selphie shushed him while Irvine kicked him.

"Ouch! Hey! What was that for?" He rubbed his sore knee.

"Keep your voice down! You know how these people feel about sorceresses!" Selphie warned him, looking around to see if anyone heard. She didn't see anyone. "And Rinny is NOT a witch!" She hissed back at Zell, tempted to knock the living crud out of him.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry. But do you get my point?" He whimpered in pain. A large knot was now forming on his poor knee. Selphie rolled her eyes, and Irvine nodded just to shut him up about it.

"I was just trying to think of something good. Gosh." Zell muttered. Selphie attempted a small smile in his direction, but Irvine scoffed.

"Believe me, you failed," he said coldly. He dug back into his spaghetti, making more of a mess than Zell, and that is saying something. Zell burst out laughing as sauce dripped down Irvine's chin. Selphie stood and left the grand dining room. Maybe Laguna would be able to help or even Ellone! Ellone would definitely understand better, and Selphie made her way down to Ellone's room in the lower section of the palace.

_I hope she's here, _Selphie thought as she approached the door. Ellone's room was in an area where most of the rooms were unused. Ellone liked it that way. She liked a place where it was quiet. Right before she could even get the chance to knock, the door swung open.

"Selphie!" Ellone exclaimed, hugging the surprised brunette. Selphie hugged her back as they both laughed. "I was just thinking about you!" She led her inside. Ellone had been thinking about what had happened to her the previous night. She had come to the conclusion that there was something most certainly not right. "So, what can I help you with? Or have you just come to hang out?" Ellone asked, sitting down on her bed and offering Selphie a seat.

"Well, a little bit of both," she replied, slowly taking a seat. "But first, I have something that I would like to talk about. You see, I have this bad feeling that Quistis, Squall, and Rinny are in trouble and that something has happened to them. I don't know. Maybe I'm just paranoid."

Ellone nodded. At least she wasn't the only one.

"Selphie, I know exactly how you feel. Last night, I woke up in a cold sweat. I had a dream that Ultimecia had captured Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis. But right before I woke, someone was opening the door to where they were." Ellone told Selphie about her scary night. Well, everything but the occurrence at the window. No, she would never tell anyone about that.

"Really?" Selphie's eyes bulged. "Do you know where they are? Did you see?"

"Selphie, it was a dream. I don't think they're really in that position. I believe I'm just worried. Sometimes when I'm nervous or worried, I get strange dreams about my friends or family in trouble. But it did seem so real," Ellone bit her lower lip.

"Elle, are you sure you didn't send your consciousness back into the past and see where they were?" Selphie asked.

"Selphie! It was a dream! At least… I think." Ellone was starting to have doubts about whether it really was a dream. Selphie jumped off the bed and pulled Ellone with her.

"C'mon Elle! Let's go find Laguna! Maybe he knows something! Maybe Squall has been reporting to him!" She ran out the door, dragging Ellone helplessly behind her. They ran all the way up to Laguna's Quarters several floors above, and when they arrived, they were both very much out of breath.

"Laguna! Laguna! Laguna!" Selphie shrieked, running into the President's Quarters. Lucky for her, he was in there by himself. Otherwise, that might have been uncomfortable. He was sitting at his desk, staring out the window, overlooking the great city.

"What can I help you with?" His voice sounded tired, and he could barely keep his eyes open. It was early evening, but still, he had never really been this exhausted before.

"Sir Laguna. Do you know anything about Squall, Quistis, and Rinny?" Selphie asked. Laguna suddenly felt more alert.

"No, have you? Have you heard anything?" Laguna now sounded anxious. Selphie shook her head.

"That's why I was asking you," she shrugged.

"I told him to report to me if he came across anything. Surely they would have come across **something** by now. It's been three days! I think Squall is trying to worry me to death." Laguna sighed. Ellone walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he's not trying to do anything like that," she tried to brighten him up a bit.

"Elle, tell him about your dream. Maybe he can make something out of it," Selphie exclaimed, and this suggestion caused Ellone to sigh.

"Selphie, I told you. It doesn't mean anything." Ellone's face was starting to turn red. Laguna looked from Selphie to Ellone, a little lost.

"What dream? Did you have a dream about Squall?" Ellone nodded. "Well, let's hear it! Maybe it can help tell us where they are!" Laguna was all excited now, but Ellone just rolled her eyes. Will they ever get the message?

"It's just a dream! It doesn't mean anything!" She was starting to become annoyed.

Laguna's forehead creased slightly as he fought off a frown. He took Ellone's hand in his. "Elle, I don't care if this dream of yours means nothing at all, but if it has any truth to it or information that we can get out of it, I'd like to know." He paused and looked out at the city again. The sun produced a peaceful glow over it. "I finally know what's like to be a parent. I'm terribly worried about… my son." His voice trailed off like he was going to cry.

"Okay." Ellone said softly and tried to smile. "Uncle Laguna, last night I had a horrible dream about Squall, Quistis, and Rinoa. They were captured by Ultimecia and put in the cold, dark, damp place. There was no way out and they were starting to get on each other's nerves. Actually, it was just Squall and Quistis who were fighting and Rinoa got into it, and they were all yelling at each other when someone opened the door and spoke." She stopped. Laguna studied her face. Selphie was squirming with excitement, and Ellone suddenly felt very uncomfortable. There was more, but she wasn't sure if she should tell them or not. Well, she had come this far. Taking a gulp and a deep breath, she continued. "One more thing. The person," she paused again, hesitating, "was Seifer."

Laguna stared at Ellone in disbelief. What was Seifer doing? What was he up to? Was she kidding?

"Elle, are you absolutely positive you saw Seifer?" he asked. Maybe somehow she had seen someone that looked like Seifer. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't be!

"I'm positive, but remember it was just a dream." She was still denying that it might not have been. There was just no way it could have been real. Right?

"Elle, it couldn't have been a dream! It just couldn't have! If it was, I wouldn't have the same feeling!" Selphie exclaimed as Laguna nodded.

"I agree with Selphie. There's no way it was a dream. Selphie has experience in this level of crazy supernatural things that make no sense." Laguna actually chuckled. Selphie tilted her head.

"Sir Laguna, I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or hit you." She turned to Ellone. "Elle, do you remember where they were? Like, could you describe what they were in? Did it look familiar?"

Ellone sighed. _They just don't get it! It was **not** real!_ she thought irritably.

"You two are hopeless! How many times must I tell you before you understand that it was only a dream? No more, no less!" she yelled. Laguna gripped her hand tighter.

"Elle, just think of it from my point of view. Imagine that you have a son or a daughter in the military that is on a mission. You haven't heard from them and neither has anyone else. You don't know anything, and the only information you might have of where they are comes from an extremely realistic dream. Now how would you feel?" He moved his hands to his face to hide his tears. Ellone suddenly felt awful. He wanted to know as much as he could from this dream because he was worried about Squall.

Selphie tenderly placed a hand on Laguna's arm. He quickly wiped away his tears and turned back around. His eyes were pink.

"Uncle Laguna, I'm sorry. I forgot about…" She cut herself off as she was at an abrupt loss for words and looked away. Laguna smiled weakly.

"Elle, can you please try to think about where they were?" Selphie begged.

"Selphie…" Laguna frowned.

"No, it's okay, Uncle Laguna. I'll try." She smiled even though she thought this was useless.

"Thank you," Laguna whispered softly.

Ellone nodded and walked to the center of the room. She closed her eyes and concentrated on what she had seen in her dream. Suddenly, she felt her mind being thrown forward and immediately knew that she was back in that cold room. It was chilling but she could see things more clearly this time. The floor and walls were stone and that single torch was there in the corner like before. There was the thick wooden door that looked too tough to break down, yet the only escape. Now she looked around but couldn't see Squall, Quistis, or Rinoa anywhere. Did that mean that they had escaped somehow?

Ellone opened her eyes in terror. Laguna had knelt down beside her, looking into her face. She was lying on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Selphie was shocked. One second, Ellone was on her feet, the next she was on the ground. She seemed to have fallen in slow motion, too. It was scary.

Ellone nodded and tried to sit up. All her energy had been drained in that small instant, and she felt weak.

"Are you sure you're all right? Do you need a doctor or anything?" Laguna gently helped the weakened girl to her feet. She put all her weight on Laguna as he helped her. She shook her head and flopped down into a chair in front of Laguna's desk.

"I saw it. The place. It was a dungeon," Ellone said. The room had suddenly become dizzy to her.

"A dungeon? Are you saying that they may be locked up?" Laguna asked, all of a sudden turning deathly pale. Ellone shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but most likely. That's what it looked like," she replied. Selphie gasped.

"What do we do?" she cried.

"Well, we're not entirely sure if that's where they are. Remember, Ellone had seen this in a dream…" Laguna's voice trailed off and Ellone nodded.

Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Irvine and Zell, breathing just as hard as Selphie and Ellone had when they had come.

"Laguna! Someone's just spotted the Ragnarok at the Sorceress' Memorial," Irvine said between gasps for air.

"Yeah, but the thing is, the memorial's trashed and there are signs of struggle. We have reason to believe that someone attacked them," Zell added. He stood, bended over with exhaustion. Laguna dropped down into his chair, and Selphie and Ellone both moaned.

"It wasn't a dream!" Ellone groaned, breaking down into tears. Selphie nodded sadly. Laguna's shoulders were shaking and his hands covered his face again.

"Laguna, what do we do? If Ultimecia has captured the others, shouldn't we go help them?" Zell exclaimed, noticing how upset everyone had gotten.

Laguna looked up. His face was dry like he hadn't even cried. "There's nothing really we can do. We don't know where Ultimecia has taken them. Plus, we have reason to believe that they may be headed this way very soon." Laguna attempted a smile at Ellone but it came out more as a demented grin.

_Can we really trust Seifer? After what he did in the past, can we trust him? _Ellone thought, wiping tears away.

"What do you mean? Has Squall or Quistis reported to you?" Zell asked, a bit on the confused side. Laguna sadly shook his head.

"No, but Elle had a dream about Squall, Quistis, and Rinoa," he replied, but he didn't include the part about Seifer. He didn't want anyone to go crazy.

"A dream? Like where they are?" Irvine question, and Ellone nodded. "Where are they? Did you see? Hey! We can go get them!" He rushed those last words all together. Shyly, Ellone nodded. "Well, where are they? Is it somewhere we know? Did you recognize it?" He seemed excited, but Laguna frowned slightly as did Selphie.

Sighing, Ellone answered him. "Yes, I saw it. It was a dungeon, but I don't know where. It was nothing I recognized," she replied a bit like Squall when he was tired of repeating things over and over. Irvine nodded, a little embarrassed, not to mention disappointed.

"Don't be so down. Like Laguna said, they should be headed this way soon," Selphie tried her best to cheer up the cowboy. It didn't work too well.

"How do you know that they'll be heading this way?" Zell inquired.

"No, Zell! We _think_ they may be headed this way. We're not entirely sure," Selphie corrected him.

"But how?" He asked again with a little less patience this time.

"From Sis's dream, you dimwit!" Irvine exclaimed, causing the blond man to jump.

Zell rounded on Irvine, glaring at him. "I'm not a dimwit!" he growled.

"Well, stop acting like one!" Irvine retorted. Zell clenched his fists, shaking madly.

"Guys! Guys! Stop! Don't you start that again!" Selphie screamed. Zell pointed to Irvine.

"He started it! He always does!" he yelled.

"Well, if you would stop acting like such an idiot and start listening once in a while, maybe I wouldn't. You know, listening to the conversation might help instead of asking such _stupid questions_!" Irvine yelled back.

"I do listen! It's just that I get confused!" Zell muttered defensively. Irvine snorted.

"Zell, you were_ born_ confused. I thought kids grew out of that stage, but _no_, you just had to remain a child! Because that's all you are! Zell, you're hopeless!" Irvine shook his head and turned away from the martial artist.

"I'm not always confused, and I'm not always hopeless. It's just sometimes, that's all," Zell mumbled, pouting.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's this one. The next ten or so chapters will be updated almost regularly because I'm back to my original storyline and I have all that written down. Thanx for reviewing. I really don't have that much to say. Later Days. 

E/N: Jer-ry! Jer-ry! -ahem-


	31. Chapter 31

I'm here again, on a rainy day listening to the Star Wars version of American Pie. Weird? Yes, I know, but I'm beginning to think that I'm the queen of weird. No comments please.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square. No further comment.

_**Chapter Thirty-One**_

_**Answers Are Things That Are Hard to Come By**_

"I don't believe it! I absolutely don't believe it!" Quistis exclaimed when her tired eyes rested on Esthar that stood before them, with its high buildings peeking out of the haze that had covered the plains in intense heat. She put a hand to her head in frustration. In truth, Esthar was the last thing she had been prepared to see when they had been coming out of the mountain. It was odd, really, that a landmark like that could have such a big impact on its surroundings. The other side of the mountain had been so dark, wet, and gloomy, but then again, that just could have been the work of the castle. There was probably more magic in the foundation of that castle than in its owner or inhabitants.

"What's there not to believe? Esthar is right there. We can finally stop and breathe," Rinoa smiled, wearily. She hated this feeling that seemed to have attacked and clung to her ever since that time on the Ragnarok. It wasn't like anything she was used to but knew that it had something to do with her sorceress powers. How else could it be explained?

"Wait. Before we go any further, I have a few questions." Squall had been lagging behind a bit, pondering over what they had found. There was so much there that wasn't explained, wasn't normal. He didn't like how all forms of logic, cosmic and human, were exempted. He would be the first to admit that he thrived on logic. He understood its forms and puzzles. Logic was how he lived his life, and now all that was gone. He couldn't use that anymore. Logic had no place here.

"Like what kind of questions?" Seifer asked. He plopped himself down on the ground, not caring that it was hard, dry, and cracked. He needed to rest a minute.

"Basic all around questions. First," he turned to face Rinoa, "why did you insist that the Ruby Widow was not after us? And if what you said is true, then is that containment chamber we found what it was looking for? And why would it be looking for a containment chamber that held a dead woman?"

Rinoa wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She felt so dizzy and light-headed. It had to be her powers. It just had to be, for there was no other option to turn to. "I think that it wasn't looking for us, but that it was looking for something else, not the containment chamber. I think it may be a weapon of some sort." She looked Squall in the eyes, and he finally noticed how sick she looked. He held his desire to show concern for her. He needed answers first, as harsh as that sounded, he needed answers first.

"Wait! Do you remember which direction it had come from?" Seifer jumped up directing his question to Squall who looked at him puzzled.

"It came from about south-west. Why?"

"Don't you see? It didn't come from the castle! It came from another direction!" Seifer exclaimed. He began to pace before the three of them, causing looks of distorted confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Quistis demanded. She had become very irritable in her need of rest.

"Well, this may be a long shot, but I've suddenly thought of this. It's possible, but I'm just not sure how possible." Seifer ran a hand though his choppy hair, messing it up and getting bits of dried blood in it. He had forgotten about his arm as it had gone numb.

"Get on with it," Squall snapped. He, too, had become cranky.

"Okay, Okay." He held his hands up in defense. "Remember when I told you guys about the reactor in Centra?" They nodded. "Well, if that thing was coming from south-west, wouldn't that be just about the general direction of Centra?"

"Hey! I think I understand what he's getting at!" Quistis agreed. " Maybe it's not what whoever we're against now wants, maybe it's what Odine is looking for! He's the one who created this thing, so he's probably the one controlling it!"

"So this means that Odine is against Esthar, and he's most likely helping the enemy." Squall scratched at the back of his neck, staring at the ground, trying to keep from cussing.

"Most likely," Seifer and Quistis said in unison.

"What do you think, Rinoa?" Squall turned his attention back to Rinoa. She seemed to be struggling to stay conscious.

"I don't know what to think. Everything's turned upside-down. Nothing seems to be logical anymore." Rinoa closed her eyes and turned her back on them. No, she couldn't handle it anymore and couldn't hold her shields up any higher. They were taking a beating as it was. The swords that she was attempting to protect herself from were chipping away at the only form of protection she had, and it wouldn't be long before she was defenseless.

Squall started to take a step forward closer to her, but he decided against it. This was, to him, her way of saying she didn't want to be bothered. So he left it at that.

"I wonder if Odine even knows what he's doing? Maybe Rianna's manipulated him to help her. I mean, he apparently knows quite a bit about the fields of magic and science," Quistis wondered aloud.

"I don't know about that. Odine hasn't been very trustworthy in the past. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. Why else would Rianna want his help?" Seifer asked.

"And this Rianna, why has she all of a sudden popped into the picture?" Quistis asked Seifer. Squall nodded in agreement.

"Revenge. She wants revenge," Seifer answered truthfully. "It's as simple as that."

"Why would she want revenge if the person who tortured her is dead?" Squall inquired.

"It's not Ultimecia she wants revenge on anymore." Seifer frowned. "It's you guys. She wants revenge on you guys."

"Us! Why on Earth? What did we do to her?" Quistis demanded, shocked.

"You guys destroyed Ultimecia. She wanted to do that. She wanted to pay her back for all the pain, but you guys took that opportunity from her. That's why she wants revenge." He shifted, uneasily.

"Well, excuse us for saving the world from that monster." Squall growled with sarcasm. "And now I guess we have to deal with this hot-headed witch, too," he spat out bitterly.

"Yeah, another day, another menace, it seems, doesn't it?" Quistis sighed and rolled her eyes.

It was quiet for a few edgy minutes and they avoided one another's uncomfortable gazes. It was hot and miserable for all of them, and it didn't help that they were pretty much disturbed by what they found beneath their feet. There was a lot more that they would have to discover if they wanted to get to the bottom of this, and they were only of the top layer of about fifty. Every corner that was going to be turned would cause both frustration and confusion until all the pieces had been collected and put together in their proper spots. And they weren't going to like the picture that would be revealed.

"What about what we found? There's got to be a reasonable explanation as to why that was there. First of all, it had to be ancient and it's probably been there for centuries at the least," Quistis analyzed.

"But what about that body? Has it been there as long as the containment chamber? Is there any way to tell that kind of information?" Seifer asked both of them. Rinoa had pretty much excluded herself from them.

"Of course there's a way to tell if the body is as old as the chamber. It's just the stuff that preserved the body. Who knows what kind of chemicals lie in that thing. If we can get scientists out there to check it out, as safety precautions they'll have to wear suits that protect them from the chemicals, and depending on the substances and their reactions to the human body, we may not even know if we have anything that can protect them from the chemicals. And we can't move that thing. It has to stay where it is. That's they only way to achieve accurate data that we can use. If we move it, we could damage something and that may give us false information," Squall answered. "But right now, we can't worry about that. We need to get to the Presidential Palace and talk to the others. They need to know what's going on. We owe them that much. And you-" He pointed to Seifer. "We need to get you to a doctor to get that looked at." He motioned to Seifer's arm that didn't look so good.

Seifer chuckled. "Yeah. I probably should, shouldn't I?" He glanced down at the torn fabric of his trench coat and only he knew the real condition and pain of the skin beneath.

They began to walk in the direction of Esthar again. They were actually about a few miles away total and it would take them about maybe a couple of hours.

"Hey, Seifer?" Quistis stopped suddenly and turned to the blond. He looked a little distressed and nervous. "What's wrong?" She didn't like how he had become so quiet and how he seemed uneasy, like he was expecting something that he didn't want to expect.

"Huh?" He hadn't even noticed that she was talking to him.

"What's wrong? You don't seem okay. Is something bothering you? Maybe we can help." She sounded so kind and sweet, which was a tone that wasn't exactly heard from Quistis Trepe. She was nice, true, but not _this_ nice. Something had to be up.

"Nah. I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken up, that's all. Don't worry about me. I'm cool," he said quickly, a little more quickly than he would have liked and that probably made him seem like he was in denial.

"Are you sure? I'm telling you, we don't want you upset. That's a little worrying, you know." She smiled sweetly and her smile almost looked overly sentimental.

_What's this "we" crap? _Squall wondered but didn't voice. The last thing he needed was for Quistis to get cheeky with him. He didn't have the nerve to deal with her right now.

"I'm fine. Honest." He started walking again, followed by Squall and then Rinoa. She was in her own little world and wasn't opening up to anyone but was determined to fight her demons by herself. Proving to be strong was the only way to go.

"If you say so," Quistis whispered and followed against her own inner wishes.

What they didn't know was that their presence had disturbed and awoken the soul of a very powerful threat. That containment chamber could only protect the outside world from so little that this being could pose a danger to, and when they stepping into that room, they broke an ancient seal that protected them. They released what a certain individual had tried to free for centuries and only succeeded by a shadow.

* * *

A/N: Hey all. Sorry I'm taking so long to update. Have no real excuse so I'm not going to try to think one up. I just want to say that this should go much faster. (Updating, that is.) I really want to try and post at least one chapter a week. Maybe more. I hate to say it, but I'm getting sick of this story. I want to see it finished so bad, but I keep getting ideas that set me back a few steps. That's probably why the next few chapters will be a little shorter than before and you all will just have to bear with me. I'm trying my hardest. 

R&R and Later Days!


	32. Chapter 32

Just one thing before you guys get started down there: I don't know why Irvine and Zell don't get along. It was just how I wrote it two years ago, and who knows what was going through my head then. Maybe I don't want to know what was going through my head. And with the Squall and Quistis arguments, I'll get to that later.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy VIII title, characters, or places. I do, however, own Rianna and I think it's two more, a few places that the gang hasn't gotten to yet and the image of a certain individual. Lol

_**Chapter Thirty-Two**_

_**A Little Help From My Friends**_

Selphie, Laguna, Irvine, and Ellone were actually laughing at Zell because of his previous comment. Irvine was laughing more out of disgust. He and Zell hadn't really ever gotten along, but that was another story that would take too long to tell. Let's just say that it has something to do with sleepwalking and hotdogs. Selphie, Laguna, and Ellone found amusement in poor Zell. He was constantly confused, or put the air on that he was. Zell was a pretty smart guy, but he sometimes had a hard time understanding when he hasn't paid attention. But that's pretty much common knowledge, now isn't it?

Now Irvine had to wonder, silently of course, if the term "Blondie" was something that was made just for him and no one else. He didn't hate Zell. It was just that the boy got on his nerves with the stupid way that he acted all the time. There was no break in his stupidity, and it was all for show, all for attention. He knew that he wasn't that stupid. Nobody could be THAT stupid. It just wasn't possible.

The room was suddenly disturbed by a loud, fast and urgent knock from the door. "President Loire! I have good news for you! It's extremely important, sir! Please, may I enter, sir?" The presidential Aide announced. He was talking so quickly that the words were just all strung together into one. Laguna lost the smile that he had before and stood from his seat behind the large desk to make his way over to the door. He opened it and the Presidential Aide rushed in.

The Presidential Aide was a tall, lanky man and looked like a giant Swiss roll in his uniform. He was of dark complexion with dark eyes. He was a very nice man, but he had the bad habit of speaking 500 miles per hour so no one really had a chance to understand what he had to say and repeatedly had to ask him to say it slower the second, third, or even fourth time.

The Presidential Aide was shaking with excitement and could barely hold himself together. "Sir! Sir! Four individuals have just been spotted coming out of the mountains just south of the city. One of them has been identified as Commander Leonhart!" He stopped, most likely to breathe.

"Squall!" Laguna exclaimed in a happy outburst. Nothing could make him happier than that.

"Oh my Hyne! They're alive!" Selphie screamed at the top of her lungs, and everyone in the room just made a cringing motion of pain as her voice echoed in a piercing way. And as almost always, Selphie took off out the room with the others on her heels, including Laguna who was right up there with Selphie, and between the two of them, they knocked quite a few people down. As they all ran down the hall away from Laguna's quarters, they could here the Presidential Aide calling after them, trying to keep up.

"Should you be running like that, Mr. President?"

They ran from the palace and out of the large city. (Actually, they ran out of the palace, and to a Rent-A-Car station.) They reached the plains of Esthar, on the outskirts of the city, within minutes. So far, there was nothing. Laguna turned to the Aide.

"Are you sure that it was south?" He asked, but before the Aide could answer, Selphie shrieked, and as usual, her shrieks were loud, very loud and very painful.

"Rinoa! Quistis!" She took off running again for ahead of them, four figures were walking towards them. Three of them were unmistakably Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis. But just who was the other person…?

Selphie's shriek threw Rinoa off any sort of guard she might have had, and she most certainly wasn't prepared when the girl knocked into her with a fierce hug. Selphie knocked into her into Squall, who rammed into the other person, who lost their balance and landed with a thud on their butt.

"Rinoa! Rinoa! You're okay! You're not locked in some musty old dungeon! You're all… Oh my gosh! Seifer?" Selphie caught sight of Seifer, who was being helped up by a semi-hysteric Commander. Squall was having a hard time hiding the smile that had leaped up onto his face and caused him to chuckle softly.

"Shut up, Squall," Seifer mumbled, his cheeks burning as they turned several shades of red and pink. He managed to look at Selphie with a sheepish smile. It had been about two years since he had seen her or any of them, really.

Laguna couldn't control it any longer. He walked over to Squall and pulled him into a very tight hug. The motion was something that Squall wasn't quite prepared for, but he returned the embrace just the same, which was rather unusual for him. Laguna pulled away and glanced over the others: Rinoa was being hugged to death by Selphie, Irvine had his arms around Quistis and Ellone, Zell was dancing around in a happy sort of way, and Seifer was standing behind them all with his head hung down and his shoulders hunched. It was obvious to Laguna that he felt out of place and unwelcome.

"Seifer, I'm President Laguna Loire," Laguna said kindly as he walked over to him and held out his hand. Seifer took it and nodded while everyone watched in amazement.

"I know, sir," Seifer said quietly. He really did feel out of place.

"You know what? Why don't we all go back to the palace? We can talk, eat, and you all can get some well-deserved rest. And you, Seifer, should get your arm looked at," Laguna suggested and added to Seifer with a smile. "I can have someone return the Ragnarok to the Airstation for you." Laguna ushered them all to get moving.

Back at the palace, Laguna had his chef fix a superb meal for them all. Seifer and Squall were both fixed up by the nearest doctor, and they ate in the President's quarters. A large table had been moved in that seated all of them with room to spare. Everyone ate well, except for Squall, who didn't eat a bite. Laguna set his fork down and watched his son just stare at his plate, not talking to anyone. Figuring that Squall was just lost in his thoughts for the time being, Laguna turned to Quistis to engage a conversation.

"What happened? Why did you come from over the mountains when the Ragnarok is at the Sorceress' Memorial?" Inquired Laguna. Quistis gently wiped her mouth, unsure of how to answer.

"Well, we had gone into the Memorial thinking that maybe we could find something to help us and as we were observing the wreckage, we were attacked." She deliberately left out certain parts to that section of the story. "We were attacked from behind and were knocked out for some time, I believe. When we came to it, we were in the dungeon of Ultimecia's castle." Laguna stared at her in disbelief. _Ellone was right. They were locked in a dungeon. But does that mean…?_ He asked himself. Ellone coughed nervously, and Laguna shook his head. If there was a connection between the two, no one made much notice about it.

"So, like, how did you get out?" Zell interrupted. He was paying attention this time. If he didn't, he'd get lost, not understand, ask stupid questions, and have Irvine yell at him again. He was getting a bit tired of the cowboy always yelling and picking on him.

Quistis took a deep breath. She didn't really like how fast this conversation was going.

"I got them out," Seifer struggled to keep his voice from cracking in fear of how everyone would react. They all turned to him. They hadn't expected him to say anything so soon into dinner. Laguna slightly groaned.

It was true.

"You?" Zell asked in complete disbelief. "Where exactly were you guys again?" He shook his head, unable to believe any of this. This was the guy, who two years ago, tried to help an evil sorceress conquer the world and kill Rinoa. So why would he be helping them?

"Zell, do you ever pay attention?" Selphie asked, giving up more and more on the martial artist.

"Or is the only thing swirling around in that pea-sized brain of yours nothing but food?" Irvine asked. Zell glared at him.

"I was too paying attention! I said 'again!' Dang it, I said 'AGAIN!'" He exclaimed in anger at Selphie, Irvine, and now everyone else. Why was everyone always picking on him? Why was he the target? First there was "Chicken Wuss," then "Hotdog Boy," and now this. What was this torture and why was he the one strapped to the torture bed with a crazy scientist holding a massive needle marked "Essence of Torture"?

"Zell, we were in the dungeon of Ultimecia's castle, you might say." Quistis replied. She saw no reason why Selphie and Irvine were finding this such a big deal.

Laguna noticed her change in words. "What do you mean by 'you might say?'" He inquired of her.

But Quistis just waved the question away, not ready to tell them what she, Squall, and Rinoa now knew. The rest of them weren't ready to hear that at this time.

"What were you doing there?" Zell turned to Seifer, determined to prove to everyone that he could pay attention. Plus, he wanted to know. For a long time that crazy scientist holding the massive needle was Seifer. He happened to catch Seifer in a spot, and he fumbled for something to say, anything that would make sense or make them see.

"Umm…I was…uh." He couldn't bring himself to say it. He looked at Squall and Quistis, pleading for help, something he had never really allowed himself to do before. Quistis also fumbled with words. She just had no idea how to get him out of answering.

"Laguna, sir, it's been a long day, and a few of us haven't had much sleep lately. Could we continue this charade of questions at a later time?" Squall asked of his father in such a professional manner that took everyone, including Laguna, by surprise. He was only helping Seifer out because he had helped them out. There was still a lot of tension there, a lot of hatred.

At Balamb, Squall and Seifer had never really gotten along. True, they wielded the same weapon, but Seifer had always been a bit of a showoff and he secretly had a jealousy of Squall's talents. And because he envied him, Seifer gave Squall his scar and a hard time. Hell would have been a beautiful place.

Laguna nodded his understandings, and they all rose to leave.

A/N: Again, sorry that these few chapters around here will be so short. I'm eager to get where I left off in my notebook. I want to finish this, or get really close to finishing. I have an idea for a story that is a real break from all the serious stuff I seem to do. And at the beginning when I mentioned the partial reason to why Irvine and Zell don't get along, that was a dream. A really, really, really strange dream that involved a jealous walking cheeseburger. But don't get me wrong or anything! It wasn't a Zell and Irvine relationship thing. It was just weird. Whatever it was that I ate before I went to bed that night, I will never eat again. That dream was so weird it's not funny. I'm actually tempted to write it down and post it, but you guys might think that I'm totally weird. Well, I am, but let's leave it at that! I'm going to get working on the next chapter so you guys won't lose faith in me! Later Days!


	33. Chapter 33

I'm back! Face it; you guys just can't get rid of me. Hehe. Isn't it wonderful? No comments please.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I swear! I didn't do it!

_**Chapter Thirty-Three**_

_**A Rain of Change**_

Odine sat on an old stool in the far corner of his lab, puzzled. Everything he had gone through, the experiments, research, and evidence was telling him something, and he couldn't understand. But he knew one thing: Whatever it was, it was more than he expected.

_What was happening? _He wondered, rolling that same question over and over in his mind._ Something was going on, obviously, but he wasn't sure what. Could this sorceress, this child, really be this powerful? Was there a connection that he had missed somewhere? Could there be a missing piece to this puzzle where all the pieces just showed up out of nowhere? And what of his Dr. Evil experiments? The fusion? There has to be answers there, hidden behind the changes of the DNAs. He had done the impossible with the help of a power that knew no boundaries. Was it the magic or the hatred? Which was greater? And why was there so much worry about the mountains? Was there something that lie beneath a thousand tons of rock? What was the secret? Where were the answers? Where was the rest of the puzzle? How many more surprises were there to be found?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Umm, about back there, thank you," Seifer struggled to tell Squall when they had exited Laguna's quarters. "I don't want to be the one that tells them. I'm not on exactly the best terms with them." Squall nodded and rolled his eyes.

They walked silently to their sleeping quarters that Laguna had set up for them. Seifer followed but still had that feeling that he wasn't welcome. He hadn't been much of help to them when they were tracking Ultimecia two years ago.

"Dude, you gonna stand there or are you going to get to bed?" Zell asked with a stupid look towards Seifer. He nodded and got into one of the empty beds, grateful to be able to lie down. Zell, Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis slept in the middle of the large room while Seifer was the one closest to the door and while Squall and Rinoa were in the far back, away from everyone. Squall was the one who liked to be alone and away from everyone, but Rinoa joined him and was the only one whom he allowed to invade his solitude.

That night the wind howled and the rain beat hard against the windows. This was one of the worst storms Esthar has ever seen in a long time. Squall lay there wide-awake, bothered by the noise. He wasn't bothered by the noise of the storm, but the noise in his head that kept him from sleeping. He had to keep glancing at Rinoa's sleeping, peaceful form just to make sure that she was still there. He knew that Seifer wouldn't harm her or any of them. He had given Squall his word, and Seifer would take his word to the grave.

But still there was that little feeling that just continued to grow and wouldn't go away. How long would it be before one of them did something to cause Seifer to snap the same way he did two years ago? Seifer had been known to lose it. He had been Ultimecia's little puppet two years ago. He turned away from where he grew up; from everything he knew and went off to help her. He lost it. He lost it all. Even his best friends, Fujin and Rajin admitted hat he wasn't the same person they had known for so long. He had considered himself Ultimecia's knight, had devoted himself to her, but Ultimecia just dropped him like a sack of potatoes. She had only used him to carry out her plans, and then, when she didn't need him any longer, left him for SeeD to kill off. They didn't kill him, though. They just banned him.

Squall couldn't take it any longer. He got up and left the room. Not only was this puzzling, but it was bothering him to where he just couldn't handle it. He left the room but had no idea where to go. His only thought was to get away from that room, away from the people, the noise, the pain.

He walked to the balcony he had found last time he was here. It was hidden away and old. The room that led to it was small and dusty but probably once elegant. Now it only showed its wear. Tattered curtains covered the exit to the balcony. He walked, slow step by slow step out onto the cracked stone. He didn't mind the wind or rain now. He didn't care how it drove into his skin with the pain of a thousand needles. He felt nothing right now. Sometimes he had those moments where he just had no real feel of anything. It was almost like part of him was invincible, but he only felt that way when he had lost himself, his conscious self, in his own thoughts, and nothing could beat that feeling. He craved it, loved it. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the voice within. The one that always was doubtful and brought up things that were better to be left alone. It was the one that made him so bitter and lonely. The same one that built the wall that Rinoa brought crumbling down in a dusty heap.

Squall shook himself out of his thoughts. He didn't need this right now. _Whoever said that thinking too much wasn't a bad thing, was really an absolute moron because it always seems to get me into trouble._ He thought to himself bitterly. _Those were the old habits that needed to be broken: talking to myself and thinking too much._

Squall couldn't stop the corners or his mouth that had began to rise in a small smile. Rinoa had certainly brought about a change in him. Smiling was just something he didn't do before she came along, that and laughing. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed before she prodded it out of him. Before he had met Rinoa and her carefree, high-spirited attitude, if someone had told him that he was a cold, lonely, unhappy, uncaring, mean, and ornery individual he would have (if he said anything at all besides "whatever") told them that was perfectly all right with him to be that way.

When he thought about it, all of his life had been unhappy. It started with his mother dying shortly after he was born, and his father didn't even know that he existed. To make matters worse, the only person who he had ever been close to him had left him. He stayed at the orphanage with Matron until he was about five, and then he had gone to Balamb. He never had very much luck with families. They always tried to make him someone he wasn't and would never be. Half of the kids in the orphanage that didn't get adopted were sent to one of the three Gardens.

Squall had kept his distance from everyone from day one. He vowed that he would never be hurt again. He told himself that he would rather be alone than hurt again. He couldn't endure that sort of pain more than once. But somewhere along the lines he'd forgotten about that. Of course, when he Zell, and Selphie had been dispatched in Timber to help the Forest Owls, he hadn't been prepared for what would happen, what would change. Rinoa Heartilly had turned every bit of his orderly, well-prepared world upside-down, and he began to like it. He began to like what she did to him, how she made him feel.

For the second time that night he had to shake himself out of his thoughts. The rain had suddenly grown heavier, and he couldn't help but look up into the bleak night sky. He saw that with every flash of lightening, he could see the black clouds that hid the stars from him. But he found beauty in those night clouds. He saw they, too, had color to them. Colors like dark purple and velvet blue that swirled around together and moved where the wind pushed them in perfect harmony.

He had never really felt this way before. He liked how it felt, how it made him heal. And Rinoa was the one to give all the credit to. She did this to him, but he had no remorse. He had so much to thank her for. Without her, he would most likely be dead by now. He probably would have killed himself, as he got more and more sick of life.

He remembered how she had cast that first spell on him in Balamb at the ball, but he had another feeling that she had cast a stronger one when they met again that really had a hold on him. And that spell was still lasting. It would last for eternity, an eternity that he was looking forward to.

Every drop now that hit him was like a thousand tiny knives, but he didn't care and had no desire to move. He was quite content where he was standing, no matter how much it hurt.

Unexpectedly, a hand was placed upon his shoulder. He jumped slightly and turned around to face his invader. Rinoa was standing there, almost as drenched as he was.

"What are you doing out here?" He regretted that his words came out as cold as they did. He hadn't meant to say it that way to her, but he was a little upset that his solitude had been interrupted. On the brighter side, it could have been someone else.

Rinoa titled her head in that cute way that she usually does when she asks something or finds something amusing but manages to refrain from laughing. "What do you mean? That's exactly what I was wondering," she replied. He heard how scratchy she sounded and suddenly became a bit worried that she might get sick, but unfortunately his curiosity got the better of him, and what came out of his mouth isn't exactly what he meant to say.

"How did you find me here?" he questioned, wondering if she could find him no matter how far away he was. No, that couldn't be possible. There had to be another reason.

"I wasn't asleep, you know. No, I don't have some sort of crazy sixth sense of where you are at all times. At least none that I know of." She suppressed a tiny giggle that made him raise an eyebrow. He was actually glad that she didn't have that "sixth sense."

"Maybe I should check properly whether or not you're conscious next time, huh?" He whispered. She only nodded. He found it a little difficult to see her clearly. The lightening wasn't as frequent as before and certainly not as bright. When he could see her, she was beautiful. He had to wonder if there was a time when she didn't look beautiful to him. She stood there, her black hair against her shoulders. Every drop of rain that fell on her face stood out like diamonds that brought more beauty to her features if that was possible. Drops resonated on her eyelashes, making her almost irresistible to him.

"What?" Again the thing with her head. He loved that about her. Every little thing about her he loved and cherished. Nothing in the world could make him love another. He wouldn't have it. He'd sooner end what he had than force himself to find love in someone else. He couldn't help it. He was obsessed.

He shook his head and found enough courage to move a strand of hair behind her ear. His fingers brushed lightly against her cheek and she closed her eyes, momentarily stunned by his touch. He was always afraid to touch her. Sometimes, though, he'd have those moments, those blackouts where he didn't want or need anything but the feel of her. At those times he would forget that he had a shy spot in him and allow his guard to be let down.

She reached for his hand as it dropped to his side again. She wouldn't lose that touch, not yet. She needed him to break down and let it all go for once. Those little moments she needed in a large quantity right now. She moved his hands around her waist and pulled him closer to her until their bodies touched. He tensed, but she refused to allow him to move away from her. Laying her head against his chest. She could hear and feel every heart beat, every breath, and every other little movement and sound in his body. It calmed her, made her feel tranquil and happy. He did that to her.

He did a brave thing and pulled her out of the rain, into the tiny, worn room. Sitting down he pulled her closer to him. She got comfortable in his lap, keeping her head against his chest, and the two of them watched he rain.

* * *

A/N: I'm still working to get things updated as fast as I can. Please, bear with me. I'm having technical difficulties with my brain. Later Days y'all! 


	34. Chapter 34

We are getting closer to my favorite part! Yeah! Let's go!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything that has to deal with the characters of Final Fantasy VIII. I only own like four that I made up myself.

_**Chapter Thirty-Four**_

_**More Mysteries**_

Time can slow down and minutes can seem like hours when you're with someone you love and care about more than anything. It's almost as if being in their presence makes all the bad feelings disappear. Life can be a lonely place without someone to hold onto, you know, and it's good to have that one thing to rely on through the tough times.

Rinoa and Squall sat there, like that, lost in each other, comforted by each other's embrace, the other's presence. They didn't really say much as there wasn't much to say. It was easier to just enjoy the silence.

Rinoa could feel an aura around her that she didn't like and was beginning to fear. Ever since on the Ragnarok days ago, she found that this feeling was following her everywhere, taunting her, torturing her. It hurt that she couldn't figure out its puzzles. It was controlling her and she couldn't break away. Something told her that this aura was a clue to something or a warning. Just thinking about it made her head spin, making her feel weak. Dread accompanied this feeling in cold, bone-chilling waves. Was it destruction that she was foreseeing?

Squall was tensing with every moment that passed. He wasn't familiar with being at such a close _proximity_ to Rinoa. He still feared being too close to someone, feared being rejected, left alone again. That was his one weakness, and anyone could use that against him for an advantage. The cadets at Balamb liked to joke that he had no weaknesses, but that was there they were all wrong. He did have a weakness, and it could kill him at any given time.

Squall thought about saying something to Rinoa, but he couldn't find any words that wouldn't come out as a giant jumble, a bouquet of clumsy words. He wanted to tell her how he felt, how he's always felt. He still didn't know what words would describe those strange feelings. He wondered if he'd ever lose hold of this feeling.

"Rinoa?" he whispered in her ear, keeping his voice as quiet as possible.

"Hmm?" she answered, eyes closed and feeling peaceful.

He hung his head, realizing that what he wanted to say had nothing to do with how he felt. He wanted to tell her the truth, he owed her that. It took so much to just force out five tiny words.

"I don't want you here." There. He'd said it. As painful as it was, he'd said it. He looked away as she turned to look at him. He saw the look in her eyes. He saw the worry.

"Why?" _Did I do something wrong?_ She wanted to push further questions, but he answered her before she could.

"I hate it when I can't describe my feelings." He sounded frustrated and now aggravated. He sighed.

"Are you afraid of something?" She moved off of him and took his hand in hers, suddenly knowing what he was talking about.

Nodding, "Yes. I could you could say that I am. I'm afraid of losing you. I don't want to be left alone again. I don't want to be pushed away. I don't want anything to happen to you because of you. What good of a knight am I if I can't protect you from everything that could harm you, including me? I took you away from here for a reason. I wanted you safe. It's frustrating when I can't keep you safe." Frustration was tearing him apart. He sighed and stood up in an attempt to get away from her for the time being. He couldn't look at her. For all he knew, she probably thought he was an idiot. He walked back out to the balcony, back into the wind and rain. Rinoa didn't know if she should go out there after him or let him have some time to himself. Playing it safe, she walked to the room's edge and leaned against the wall. She left him alone but just in case, watched him.

"You're gonna get sick, you know," she whispered after a long silence between them. He didn't turn around but shrugged to show her that he didn't care. She knew he felt crazy, split between two jobs. If it was one thing she knew, it was that she could wait. The world couldn't. She walked out to him and laid a hand on his back, feeling the warm skin beneath his cotton shirt. He wasn't wearing his leather jacket, which made her a bit curious.

"Squall," she forced him to turn around and face her. It was her turn. "Nothing's going to happen to me, okay? I'm going to fine. All's I have to do is stay near you." But when she looked up into his face, she saw something that startled her. He didn't give her time to do anything, however He dropped to his knees, pressing his forehead against her thigh, hands firmly on her hips. He mumbled something inaudible, and she responded by running her hand through his wet mop. It took her some time but she finally dropped to her knees, too, and laid his head on her shoulder.

He was crying.

"Squall…" But Rinoa just couldn't say anything. The words wouldn't come, but words weren't good enough for either of them right now.

Rinoa felt so helpless and useless. Squall was upset, but she had no idea what to do. She'd never been faced with something like this before. He'd never broken down like this in the past. He just never cried in front of her. She used to think that he wasn't a crying person. But now she knew better. Figuring that there wasn't much that she could do, she just held him close.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rain outside continued to pour down with no intentions of stopping. Seifer was woken out of his dreams by the sounds due to a sudden crash of thunder that shook the palace. He sat up and looked around the room as best as he could. Something caught his attention. Both Squall and Rinoa's beds were empty. Seifer couldn't help but smile to himself as he laid back down to sleep, listening to the sounds of Zell's snores and the storm.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rinoa held onto Squall as hard as she could. Her nails dung deep into his skin. Squall closed his eyes as his head still rested upon her shoulder. He'd stopped his tears, feeling embarrassed for crying in front of her. His arms were wrapped tightly around her but his grasp had began to weaken as her rhythmic heartbeat put him to sleep. He fought desperately to keep awake, but he was losing his battle. Squall kissed the wet, bare part of her shoulder that her blue duster didn't cover as he reluctantly drifted off.

Rinoa, too, found it increasingly difficult to stay awake. She suddenly had a change of heart. She no longer wanted to be back in the line of action, but in a peaceful little cottage in the country somewhere away from all this danger. She wished and hoped that this newfound nightmare would be over soon.

But she had no idea that this "nightmare" would have a chilling end.

A sudden crash of thunder brought Squall back to reality. He sat up, tensing once again. Rinoa opened her eyes and looked into his. The normally stunning blue eyes were red from his tears. Squall pulled her up with him as he stood, avoiding her gaze.

"We should really get out of this rain." He said after a moment or two. Rinoa nodded but didn't move. He had to pull her back into the tiny room where it was dry.

She started laughing when they finally got out of the rain. "Wow! We're drenched!" She exclaimed, laughing openly. He cracked a half smile but it didn't get any farther than that.

He started to say something, the one thing that had been stuck in the back of his throat since they met, but he was stopped by a loud distressed yell.

"What was that?" Rinoa ran to the door and looked down the hall. The yell came again, painfully.

"It's coming from the direction of Odine's new lab!" Squall answered. He and Rinoa didn't waste any time and took off toward the other end of the palace. Laguna had moved Odine's lab to one end of the palace so he could keep a watchful eye on him better.

The pleading cries were indeed coming from Odine's lab. When they reached the lab, Squall and Rinoa met up with Seifer, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Quistis, and Laguna. By then, though, everything was quiet.

"What's happened?" Laguna asked. He had been in his office when he heard the pleading cries. The others shook their heads. Squall reached out and opened the lab door.

The room was completely destroyed. Things were strewn everywhere. There was no sign of Dr. Odine, but over in the corner, the far right corner, there was a form.

"Oh my gosh!" Quistis nearly screamed as she walked over the debris to the fallen form.

It was Cid.

"Squall, it's Cid." Quistis whispered. The others moved over to her. Squall bent down, fearing the worst. He gently shook the Headmaster, hoping he was alive.

Cid moaned slightly. He felt as if a truck had hit him.

"Cid, sir, are you all right." Squall asked his superior. Cid sat up, blood dripping down from his lips. He nodded, his head rocking from one side to the other, and he tried to stand. Squall and Irvine were immediately at his side. They were able to get him to the doctor in the palace, just minutes before he fell into a deadly coma.

Back in Laguna's quarters, the group tried to think of what to do. Their situation was bad.

"What do we do now?" Laguna asked, trying not to sound like poor Zell, who was awfully quiet. Nobody could think of anything to say.

But Seifer suddenly thought of something and wanted an answer.

"Umm, not to change the subject or anything," he said. They all looked at him, and he continued. "Squall, answer me this: Why are you and Rinoa so dang drenched?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I don't remember where that came from, but it was funny at the time, I think. Sorry if the chapters 33 34 and 35 seem as if they've all been chopped up into three separate chapters. I tried putting all three of them together, but it just didn't fit right. Anyway, I'm headed on to the next chapter. It's raining here, I didn't have to work today, so I'm doing something constructive: working on my story! Be proud, y'all, be proud! Later Days. 


	35. Chapter 35

And now, the answer to Seifer's question:

Disclaimer: I've done this 34 times. Please tell me that you guys know that I don't own anything!

_**Chapter Thirty-Five**_

_**Family Time**_

Squall looked down at his wet clothes then cast a guilty look over at Rinoa. She returned it with a shrug.

"Never mind," Squall muttered. He tried to ignore Seifer's snort.

"So what are we gonna do?" Irvine asked. "No, wait. Let me rephrase that. How many times are we going to come up with something to do only to have something that happens to set us back again?" Squall drummed his fingers on the table to get everyone's attention. He deliberately ignored the question that Irvine put in front of him.

"Okay, I think I have a plan," Squall started.

"Wait a minute! Before we go into any plans or anything, I want some answers and want them now. Now I don't normally demand a lot of things, but I'm demanding right now! Something is going on that you all aren't telling!" He pointed at Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, and Seifer. For once, the president didn't look too happy.

Squall turned his gaze to Seifer. "Do you care to explain?" His voice was quiet yet pinpointing. He nodded. He owed it to them all, at least.

"Well?" Laguna asked. He was losing his patience. Seifer drew in a deep breath.

"First of all, the one you're dealing with is not Ultimecia." The looks that he received from the other party that didn't know were quite hilarious. "No joke. It's actually her daughter Rianna. Rianna is a Natural-born sorceress. She was born with her powers. She didn't receive them from any other sorceress. Because her mother was an extremely powerful and uncontrollable sorceress, her powers created Rianna. That process is extremely rare, but when it does happen, it's extremely deadly. Rianna has powers that are truly unbelievable. With the power she has, she could destroy the world _without_ Time-Compression. She has got to be stopped."

"A Natural- born sorceress? That doesn't seem, well, authentic." Laguna replied, in doubt. "How do you defeat a sorceress like that?"

"Well, a Natural-born sorceress is almost the exact opposite of a normal sorceress. It's kinda of strange that she has all this unimaginable power, but she hasn't really done anything yet. But anyway, the one thing that has a major effect on her is simple. Surprise, yet destructive attack." Seifer replied.

"What? You mean attack with weapons?" Zell wondered, rapping his knuckles on the thick, wooden table.

"Not really. Remember, Natural-born sorceresses are the exact opposite."

"An emotional attack maybe?" Squall looked at Seifer very curiously.

"Exactly. I happen to know what Rianna desires. I know at least one of her weaknesses. She may be all-powerful, but even the most powerful of individuals have dangerous weaknesses. I can help you in that area." Seifer smiled, a smile that had not been seen in two years. It was a real smile.

"But why are you so willing to help now? Two years ago you did everything in your power to try and stop us. Why now?" Irvine asked, slightly slamming his hand down on the table. Everyone else couldn't help but nod in agreement with him.

Seifer sighed. Did he have to explain everything over and over? "I'm just sick of doing all the dirty work. I don't want to see my friends or my home get hurt. I know I never showed it before, but I guess you guys are my friends." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his face burning.

Quistis smiled at him. He was so embarrassed now. There was a very long silence following Seifer's confession.

"Seifer, you said that physical attacks won't have any effect but emotional attacks will. Why's that?" Squall asked. He had changed the subject as quickly as humanly possible.

Seifer looked up to meet everyone's questioning eyes. "Well, physical attacks can be used to a certain extent but you're warned against it because she can counter them with an evil approach. Using an emotional attack tactically will work better because she isn't emotionally stable."

"What? She's not emotionally stable? Elaborate please!" Selphie exclaimed, finding this way too complicated for her.

"Well, because she was neglected as a child, she happens to have a harder heart than a normal human. Play your cards right and if you can get inside, you can wreck havoc and bring her down. But it'll take some work. You see she yearns for something she can't have because of who and what she is. She desires to feel wanted." Seifer explained as best he could.

"Wanted? What exactly do you mean by wanted?" Laguna inquired. He was afraid of where this conversation might be headed.

"What do you think?" he answered, somewhat mischievously.

The rest of the meeting went on with the discussion of the new and very dangerous menace Rianna. Laguna and Squall both stayed very quiet. This just didn't seem right.

"I'd like to talk with you in private. Want to go for a walk?" Laguna leaned over and whispered to Squall, practically unnoticed by anyone. Squall nodded.

"Hey guys! I've just had an idea. You guys try to get as much info as you can on Rianna and these Natural-born sorceresses. Seifer, tell them everything. No secrets, okay?" Laguna waited so it could all sink in. "Squall's going to come with me. I think I've got a plan." Laguna motioned to Squall and the two walked out.

"So how much of that do you think was bogus?" Irvine whispered to Rinoa. She shrugged.

Once out of the room, Laguna relaxed somewhat.

"They didn't buy it. I know they didn't," Laguna shook his head, pretty much ashamed of what he had done.

"Well, do you blame them? You lied right through your teeth!" Squall replied as he and Laguna headed away from the President's quarters.

"Do you think Seifer knows we don't quite trust him?" Laguna didn't want to talk on this exact subject with Squall.

"Sir, it's more than obvious," Squall retorted.

Squall and Laguna walked in silence until they found an empty room.

It was a small room, unused like many in the huge palace. The room was quite bare with the exception of a small table and some chairs. It was probably a room used by guards for various reasons.

"Would you like to know how much I truthfully distrust Seifer?" Laguna asked. Well, he had already started this subject. He might as well finish it up. Squall shrugged before hesitating and then nodded.

"Well, it's not entirely Seifer, but he's part of the reason. Until we find a way to destroy this Rianna, now this is assuming that what Seifer is telling is true; none of you are leaving Esthar. I'll be moving you all into separate rooms and you'll stay here until we find some plan that is effective. He doesn't have the best reputation, and I cannot allow this to get any worse than it already is," Laguna told him, keeping his voice as even as possible.

"So, in other words, you're going to keep us locked up as prisoners here in Esthar?" Squall asked with a notable amount of sarcasm in his tone, almost mockingly.

Laguna sighed. He would actually be brain dead to try to lock up a bunch of SeeDs. "Well, no. I just don't want any of you to get hurt. You're all my family to me."

"Sir, we'll be fine. With all due respect, we're trained for this sort of thing. There's nothing to worry about. We can handle this situation. We're professionals," Squall tried to convince the worrisome President.

"True, but remember, even professionals can make mistakes," Laguna countered. Squall rolled his eyes.

"No, Squall. Son, don't roll your eyes at me! I worry. I worry about all of you, but I worry the most about you. You're my son. This may seem weird, or even strange, but I can see bits of myself in you. It's the little things, son. The little things that stand out. You look some much like your mother, and I'm grateful for that. You are the only thing that I have left of her. There's only so much you can do with a picture. It can't talk back to you. It pains me so much that I couldn't watch you grow up. I never got to see your first steps, or hear your first word. Matron told me all about your growing up, but it's not the same as being there. You have no idea of how much I wish that I could change the past, but I know that I can't. There is nothing I can do to bring your mother back. She's gone forever, but I know that she watching over you and me both. When I look to the sky, I can almost see her beautiful eyes smiling back at me. I may not have been the best father in the world. But I do try. Give me some credit, and please, don't hate me for my bad mistakes. Your painful past is my entire fault. It was a chain reaction that started years and years ago. When I made that decision to not go back with Ellone, I started a chain of bad events that all happened to you. I will take the blame for everything. I want to take it all back. I want to change it all for the better, but that just isn't possible. I'm sorry. I wish I could do better." Laguna fought with himself to continue to talk and stare Squall in the eyes.

"It's not your fault. If you want to blame anyone, blame fate. But I can thank you for one thing: If you hadn't left Deling City to go to the army or not visited Raine, I wouldn't know Rinoa. I want to thank you for that. But don't put the blame on yourself." Squall found that it took some effort to say thank you to this man who was his biological father. "It also doesn't help that I'm not used to this."

"What? Not used to what?" Laguna asked curiously. Squall almost looked embarrassed.

"Well, not used to **this**. It's this situation that I'm in now. I was so used to being alone for so long, but then, I met Rinoa, and then everything just turned upside-down. I found myself with a group of people that I now openly call my friends. And to top things off, my father shows up. As I said, I'm not used to this." He looked away, no longer able to look at this man.

Laguna smiled at that. Squall had told him something he had never told anyone else. Now, it was his turn.

"Squall, I know that I haven't been the World's Greatest Dad, but, as you said, I'm not familiar with this situation before either. Nobody told me I had a son until a couple of hours before you and the others showed up here. Nobody told me how to be a father, how I was supposed to act, and nobody certainly told me it would be this hard. But I just want you to know, for all it's worth, that you are my son, and I love you as a father should." Laguna did a brave thing then. He leaned over and hugged Squall. Squall couldn't believe that Laguna was acting this way. He didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to be the World's Greatest Dad. As long as you're there, I can accept that. Don't hate yourself over things that are out of your power. You can't make fate move in the way that you want it to. Don't try to change the past. Things may not be perfect, but they're nearly there now. You're my father and you don't have to try so hard." Squall muttered. He felt Laguna grip his shoulder before he let him go.

"So you don't hate me then?" he asked, hiding tears. A grown man shouldn't have to cry.

"I don't hate you. It wasn't your fault. What has happened to me in the past, happened for a reason. I don't regret anything. It's pointless to regret it. You shouldn't either," Squall answered truthfully.

"Thank you."

Squall and Laguna just stayed in that little room talking for hours.

At about quarter 'til eleven, Laguna insisted that Squall get some sleep.

"We probably still don't have a plan, but we'll work something out tomorrow. Everyone should get some sleep." Laguna stood to stretch out his limbs and then headed over to the door.

"Does everyone know that we have new rooms?" Squall asked, following Laguna.

"By now they should. I made this decision while dinner was being prepared," was his answer.

Squall and Laguna talked only for a while longer. The conversation ended when Laguna told him where his room was and the two parted for the night.

Squall walked down the hall and realized he never asked Laguna where Rinoa was staying…

Laguna reached the hall to his quarters to find that he had forgotten to tell Squall something.

"Oh, well. He'll find out soon enough." Laguna muttered to himself. He entered his dark room. Everyone had gone to bed. Tonight would be a very long night for some of them. Not many of them trusted Seifer. What he said didn't make much sense. Seifer had been known to be untrustworthy and destructive. Right now, Laguna feared for everyone's safety. Especially Rinoa's. Seifer had tried to kill her last time, and he was surprised that Squall looked so cool about it.

Laguna sat down at his desk with a cup of coffee. Could Seifer truly be on their side? Was he really trying to help, or was this just some sort of twisted trick? Even if it wasn't, they couldn't take any chances.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Squall opened the door to his new room to find Rinoa sitting in a chair. She looked a little shaken up.

"Hey," was all he said. He figured Laguna put them in the same room together.

"Hi. Laguna put us together," Rinoa spoke very softly. She was tired but scared to sleep. She was still very much afraid of Seifer and had a very good reason to be.

Squall moved over to her and, very uncharacteristically, hugged her.

"You're scared, aren't you?" he asked, sitting on the arm of the chair. She slowly nodded.

"I still feel uncomfortable around him. Every time I see him I think of what happened two years ago. He tried to kill me. I don't think that's something you can just forget about. I don't trust him." She hung her head and gripped her hands, nervously.

Squall took her hands in his before she squeezed them off.

"He's not going to hurt you again. I promise. I'll break every bone in his body before he lays even a finger on you," Squall told her bitterly. Maybe his and Seifer's differences weren't settled.

"You're still mad about that, aren't you?" Rinoa asked, quietly.

"Huh?" Squall was surprised by her question. "Mad? What do you mean?"

"At Seifer. You've tried to be nice to him. But every time you look at him, I can see an undying hatred behind your eyes. It's scary in a way. You're always on guard now, and you never sleep. You don't trust him, do you?" Rinoa watched him stare at the wall. He was thinking.

"No. No, I don't trust him. Can you blame me? I don't trust him because I'm afraid of what he might do. Laguna doesn't trust him either. We're just not sure if he's really on our side or playing a nasty trick. Hell, he could be working for his own benefit from the best of both worlds. We're not even sure if there is such a thing as a Natural-born sorceress." Squall stood and walked over to the window.

The sky outside was black and bleak. Not a star shone in the sky.

_Eternal darkness was coming._

A/N: Hey, all! For you guys out there, who are Seifer fans, please don't think that I am bullying up on poor Mr. Almasy. When I played the game and got to where he wanted to junction Rinoa and Adel together, I took that as attempted murder, and you will see that in my other stories. You'll see soon why I've been targeting him. He does a very bad thing. But I'm not going to give it away. And the thing with Squall and Laguna, that was something I remember that I wanted to put in there. I had to alter it a little though. What I had originally written down wasn't too comprehendible. Well, that's it for me. 'Night, peeps! But ultimately Later Days!

E/N: I'll tell you what the bad thing is! He gets Rinoa pregnant and has a secret mind device that controls the Ruby Widow, and when he tries to destroy Esthar with the Ruby Widow he accidentally blows up all the hotdogs in the world! NOOO! And then Irvine gets magically teleported to China where he learns Martial Arts and whoops Seifer's butt and the earth randomly explodes. -goofy grin-


	36. Chapter 36

Well, here we go again…. And to think, I want this to be around 50 chapters long. Oh, what have I gotten myself (and you guys) into?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VIII characters, places, or general ideas. I can, however, direct you to the individuals who DO own them all.

_**Chapter Thirty-Six**_

_**What To Do When The Walls Fall Down**_

Seifer sat up in his bed, in his room, in darkness. They didn't trust him. He sensed it. He knew Squall didn't trust him either. That was a no brainer. Squall has hated him ever since that little "incident" with Rinoa and Adel. He had never intended on hurting Rinoa. It just sort of happened that way. But, then again, Squall had never really trusted him to begin with. Just how many times must he tell them that he wanted nothing to do with Rianna anymore? She needed to be stopped. She was too powerful, too obsessive, and he wanted no parts of that again.

They didn't trust him because he made one little mistake two years ago. He hadn't been himself when that happened. He didn't know what he was doing. Ultimecia had manipulated him. She had ordered him to kill Rinoa because she was a threat. He didn't know any better then. But by the time Seifer had taken Rinoa, she and Squall were close, and that had come as a surprise to Ultimecia. She wasn't prepared for a connection between Rinoa and her main target, Squall.

He didn't know just why Ultimecia had targeted Squall. Maybe to her, he was the weakest. . .

Seifer sighed. How was he going to tell Squall Rianna's plan? Would he even believe him? Ultimecia must have told Rianna her reasons for targeting Squall, or she could have just guessed. Rianna was following her mother. Her target was Squall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rinoa and Squall remained silent with each other. Squall kept his back to Rinoa, lost in thought as he stared up into the night sky, watching the darkness swirl around, captivating.

Was Seifer trustable? Could they believe what he was saying? Of course, they had seen that body, but did Seifer's story match the truth of that?

"Is there even such a sorceress?" Squall asked aloud, speaking his thoughts.

"Yes." Rinoa tried to keep as quiet as possible. She had been harboring this secret for a very long time, heeding the warning of a very wise individual.

Squall turned around to face her. He hadn't expected an answer. "What?"

"There is such a sorceress," she remained speaking softly, afraid of how he might react.

"How do you know? You actually believe Seifer?" he demanded, walking over to her. Rinoa could see the hatred that he had held for so long behind his eyes.

"Well, yes and no. Some things he said were a it far out, but the things about Natural-born sorceresses were all true." She looked away again. So far he wasn't taking this well. Maybe that was why she had been warned not to tell a soul until the time was right.

"Rinoa, how do you know?" Squall asked again, his voice was starting to shake, almost as if he were scared.

"Edea told me. There were a lot of things she told me when I left Balamb. She said that there were things I needed to know. That was one of them." She refrained from looking at him. The glare was scary to her. There were things about him that continued to hold her in fear.

"So all that about Natural-born sorceresses is all true?" Squall growled, a little on the upset side.

Rinoa nodded. She felt his gaze on her. She could also feel something else there. Something that was sure to come. There was the first step. The ground was beginning to become shaky where their relationship was standing. He was distancing himself from everyone again.

"Why didn't you say anything before? And what about Rianna? Did you know about her?" He demanded, becoming agitated.

Again, Rinoa just nodded. Squall walked away from her again, cursing under his breath.

"Why! Why didn't you say anything before?" He had to put in a little more effort to keep from yelling at her. Rinoa bit her lower lip.

"Rinoa! I'd like an answer!" This time, though, he lost all control and yelled at her. Rinoa found strength somewhere and stood to face him.

"Because Edea asked me not to tell anyone! She wanted to avoid chaos! Are you happy now? I know you're under a lot of stress because you want to keep everyone safe, but you certainly don't have to take it out on me!" She screamed at him before dropping back into the chair. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

The silence that followed had to have been the worst ever. Squall stood there watching her. All and any anger and frustration had been replaced by regret and despair. Rinoa sat in the chair, crying her heart out but making no sound.

Squall hated himself then, more than ever before. He did take his anger out on her and the others, but he had never hurt any of them, though. They just seemed to frustrate him to the extent where he couldn't handle it.

He took a few steps closer to her. "Rinoa?" But the damage was done. She wouldn't look at him. The only thing that kept her from running out of that room was the fact that, scary enough, she felt safe there. Seifer was out there somewhere.

Squall merely shook his head, and before Rinoa could do or say anything, he was out the door.

As the door slammed, Rinoa jumped up, but it was too late. He was livid. She sighed. _Why does this sort of thing have to happen?_ She thought bitterly, angered by the childish way she had acted. The chances of him coming back soon were slim to none. Rinoa sighed yet again. What was she supposed to do? Wait for him? Or go after him?

Almost as suddenly as she had made up her mind, a little voice in the back of her head gave her the final decision:

_If you love him, go after him._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Squall walked as far away from that room as possible. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He felt so bad. He hadn't meant to do that to her. He loved her more than anyone on the planet. Nothing could change that. She was his first love, his last love, his _only_ love. No one could understand him better than her. She had succeeded in bringing him out of the darkness that had began to consume him. She taught him how to love.

"Why? Why do I do this to her? When she gets too close, I always move away! I don't understand why! I need an answer!" He yelled out over the dark city from the balcony. He had found his way back to this place. It seemed to help ease the wounds.

"Maybe you're just scared," Rinoa spoke softly from behind. She had only just walked through the door, somehow knowing that he would be there.

" Why, though? Why am I scared?" He knew that was her behind him, but he refused to face her. He was too ashamed by how he had acted. The best thing was too just stay where he was for now.

Rinoa moved out to him, taking her time, not wanting to move too quickly. She placed a hand on his back when she reached him finally.

"I know why. It's another thing I can see in your eyes. You're scared of me." Rinoa tried not to cry. She had shed enough tears for one day, even if it hadn't lasted very long.

"Maybe I am scared." He agreed but in a shaky tone of voice. " I think that I'm scared I might hurt you. You're around me all the time. I'm not used to that. Yet, I never want you to leave. When I get angry out here, there's no training center around that I can use to calm my anger. There's only you, and I'm afraid I might blow up one day, and you'll be too close. I don't want to hurt you. Even now, I hate myself." His voice trailed off as he struggled to maintain a fixed gaze out in front of him.

"Squall, look at me. You won't hurt me. I -- no, we have been through a lot. You do scare me sometimes, but I can always get over that. I'm here, in the danger zone, because I love you. I'll always be here, and I refuse to go anywhere," she finished with a strong voice. Every word, every syllable came out clearly and sank deep in his heart. He believed her.

"I don't want you to go anywhere either. I just don't want you to get hurt, and Rianna may try to do that. She may target you." He had listened to her when she told him to look at her, but now, he was having a difficult time looking her in the eyes.

"Squall, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you alone in this. Rianna is my problem too and we should face her together. She can't hurt me if I'm with you. Nothing can hurt me." Rinoa wrapped her arms around his waist, hanging onto him like there was no tomorrow. "I'm not scared of her. My one fear is losing you." She spoke into his shirt.

"Rinoa," He pulled away just enough to look her in the eyes. "Although I may not always show it, I love you." He had to force those three little words out. "Sometimes I just don't know how to express myself. Remember, I've never let anyone in before. When I fell in love with you, I didn't have a chance. You changed me, but you know I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't want to love anyone else. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to wake up every morning to your shinning smile. I want to be with you and only you. I want to live and die with you. I want to be beside you always because I never want to let you go."

Crystal clear tears dropped down from her cheeks onto the stone floor below. Her heart was beating so loudly, she swore he could hear it.

"I don't know what to say to that," she smiled.

"Don't. Just never leave me, and I'll be the happiest man alive." Squall couldn't have been anymore serious.

"You have nothing to worry about." Rinoa wiped away her tears and hugged him again.

Squall held Rinoa in his arms. He was oblivious to everything around him except her. She was the _only_ thing he saw.

The darkened sky held many secrets. One of which needs to be known. The greatest of Evil will soon be unleashed from its dark chambers. They have waited a long time for this destruction and will stop at nothing to achieve it. The Earth and all its inhabitants will soon perish if what has protected for so long is destroyed.

Rianna was growing stronger.

A/N: Ummm, I think I went a bit overboard with that one. I just wanted a little proclamation somewhere in there, but I think that was overdoing it, don't you guys think so? I do like the last paragraph though. I wonder if anyone can guess what's in store. I have this little feeling that maybe, just maybe now, you guys might not like me very much. Hehe. Later Days!


	37. Chapter 37

Okay, ladies and gents, I have come up with a decision but I need some input. I've had this idea for a while now, but I'm not quite sure if I should go through with it and since we are nearing the end, I figured I should ask you guys. Here it is: There is a lot that I want to put into this story but that would be very difficult on the readers. And the way that I have decided to end this story would leave a lot of people hanging. So this is what I want to do. I want to make Time Goes On part of a trilogy. Book one, of course, would be Time Goes On. Book two I'm thinking about titling The Timing Of the Doomed and the Damned. Book three hasn't been quite decided yet. I want this trilogy to be the Time Trilogy since there is the element of time in each story somewhere. I want you guys to tell me what you think. If you don't think I should, then I won't. I'm leaving this totally up to you guys. But I'll give you plenty of time to think on it. Well, let's get going!

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven**_

_**We Deal In Dreams**_

Once again, Squall sat staring out the window as another rain shower fell over Esthar. It was quite the rainy season, but that didn't matter at the moment. In actual reality, he wasn't even paying attention to the rain.

Rinoa watched him fight an inner battle with himself, knowing that there was nothing she could do to help him. They had walked back in silence, and she knew that he was still trying to distance himself. There were things that he swore he had to do for himself but didn't realize that there were people that could help.

Inside the palace, everyone was quiet as the rain stormed over the dry plains. Worried, scared, and confused thoughts crowded in the rooms occupied by the team members. No one was quite sure what to do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Laguna sat in his office wondering. How long would it be before Rianna showed herself to the world? Why was everything so quiet? What was Rianna planning? Did Seifer know something he wasn't telling?

So many questioned swirled through Laguna's brain, and most were questions he couldn't answer.

"How am I supposed to keep everyone safe without getting involved? How can I protect our son if he won't let me?" Laguna asked of his dead wife's picture, but Raine just smiled back to him. He sighed as he remembered what he told Squall. _There's only so much you can do with a picture… It can't talk back to you._ He'd truly give anything and everything he had to have her back with him. He knew that wasn't possible, and he could only hope that Squall never lost Rinoa like he lost Raine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Squall?" Rinoa whispered his name to hopefully bring him back. He was there physically, but his mind was somewhere else, somewhere bad that she didn't want him to be. He snapped out of whatever it was and turned to look at her with saddened eyes. Worry, frustration, and a tense aggressiveness ran in his blood like electricity.

Her mind drew a blank as their eyes met. She then realized that his eyes were her one weakness. They were so beautiful, so revealing, yet they held a sense of mystery to them. She found comfort of the highest kind in his eyes and was glad that she was able to have that.

"What?" he questioned, pulling himself away from the window. His eyes never left hers as he walked to her. She sat in the corner of the room in a white armchair. Their room was about like that of a hotel room with a large, comfy bed, a small table, and an armchair with a matching footstool.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just wanted to bring you back, that's all." She produced a small smile, but even that took a lot of effort. Smiling just wasn't the she wanted to do at the moment.

He sat on the footstool so that they were eyelevel and studied her for a moment or two, giving the impression that he thought something was wrong. "Are you all right?" He wanted to reach for her hand, but then again, he didn't want to do that. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do.

"I think so, but I'm not quite sure. I feel fine for one minute and then the next I'm scared out of my mind. It comes in waves, but I'm fine." She tried to sound as sincere as she could, somehow put off the air that she was fine and that he shouldn't worry. Unfortunately for her, he was able to see past her false sense of strength and right to her fear.

"Are you scared?" He, himself, knew the answer to that question, but did she? It can be so easy to pretend that you're not scared when you really are, and it can be even harder to admit to that fear. Fear can set apart the strong from the weak.

"Yes." Rinoa was going to be honest but not look directly in his eyes as she broke their connected gaze. There is only one thing needed to fear in this life, and that was fear itself. Nothing else could harm the way fear did.

"Why?" he questioned quietly of her. Rinoa didn't answer him. She knew she was weak. She was so scared. It was fear that kept her on this mission with them. Squall was the _only_ one she felt safe with.

"Rinoa?" He tentatively touched her shoulder, and when he felt her relax, he pressed his hand down more firmly. She had been looking, or rather staring, at the floor. Tears were starting to run down her cheeks. He felt her fear coursing through her small body, terrorizing her.

"What?" She looked at him, still not realizing her tears that fell like rain from a cloud that couldn't hold its burden any longer.

"Can I ask a question?" He stood and extended a hand to her, which she took gratefully, allowing him to lead her in the direction of the bed in the corner. She sat down on the bed, letting it show how tired she was.

"What?" Her eyes questioned him peacefully. He knelt down next to the bed, a little afraid to sit next to her still, let alone sleep beside her. The thought was comforting but he wasn't quite ready for that yet. It was still a foreign feeling.

"What would you say if I said that I would prefer if you stayed here?" He spoke quietly, and she had to strain to actually hear him.

For once, Rinoa didn't ask why. She knew that he just wanted to keep her safe, and that proved even more how much he loved. But she also knew that there was nothing in this world that could keep her from fighting this battle with him.

"I don't know." That was a lie, though. She did know what she would say, but she wasn't going to voice that. She wanted to hear his reasoning first.

"It won't be for long. Laguna and I have an idea of what Rianna might do, and Zell, Irvine, and I might go search a specific area. We already agreed that we don't want Selphie, Quistis, and you coming with us. We thought it would be safer." He now sat with his back against the bedside and facing her.

"You mean, you thought _you_ thought it might be safer if _I_ didn't come." Rinoa rolled her eyes because she knew that was the real reason, but she no longer really cared. She didn't really have to listen to him. She was a big girl.

"Now, I didn't say that," he whispered, shaking his head defensively but not very convincing.

"Maybe, but that's what you meant." Rinoa crossed her arms over her chest thinking that maybe this was childish.

Squall said nothing to that. He couldn't say anything, really. She read him perfectly. That's exactly why he had proposed the idea to leave the girls in Esthar when they left. But he couldn't help it. He didn't want to lose her to anything. It would break him into too many pieces.

Rinoa slipped off the bed, joining him on the floor. He stared forward, almost acting like he was scared to look at her, maybe thinking that she was mad. Without hesitating, she gently traced a finger on the back on his neck and down slightly to his shirt line, feeling every muscle tense and then relaxing to her touch. He was becoming almost comfortable with her being so close to him. True, there was still a lot that he had to get used to, but they had time. Rianna wasn't going to live much longer. They were sure of it. She was messing with the wrong group of people and when they got a hold on her, they weren't letting go. She was as good as dead once they trapped her.

"Am I right?" Rinoa slid her finger to his shoulder and tapped him lightly to bring him to look at her. A small, smug smile turned up on her face. She was still waiting for him to say something.

But he remained silent. Yes, she was right, but he didn't feel like saying anything. Rinoa had to smile warmly as she watched him struggle for an answer. She was right. He just didn't want to admit it. Men are like that, aren't they? But she wasn't going to brag about it. She wanted to let it go. Yes, she would comply with his request, for now. It wasn't going to be long that she was stepping back, and she was going to be with Selphie and Quistis so it wouldn't be that bad.

She was still very tired, which was puzzling. Everyday that passed now, she could feel her strength get lower and lower. She didn't want to think this way but something was weakening her, affecting her in a very negative way. Could it possibly be Rianna? Was this Natural- born sorceress able to tap into her without her knowing?

He was able to feel that she wasn't doing so well and reached for her hand, gripping it to let her know that she wasn't here alone. He was here and would be here all night with her. She was safe while he was here. Nobody would be stupid enough to try to hurt her if he was within a hundred feet of her. But did that mean that someone would target her if he left her here? No, of course not! She was well protected here in Esthar. They all were. Nothing bad could happen. At least, he hoped so.

"You know, you are right," he admitted, pushing aside those bad thoughts that could wreck havoc to his brain. "But maybe I'm just being over-protective of you. I can't help it. I- I'm not used to this."

Now she just couldn't help but chuckle. It would take him a long time to be used to this entire thing. It was such a drastic change for him, considering a few years ago he was the "Loner" and one could barely get two words out of his mouth. "It's okay. It feels good to know that someone cares. Sometimes, I feel so, well, alone, but to know that you're here makes everything so much better. Thank you." Rinoa shuddered, then realized that he was staring at her with confused eyes. He had no idea that she felt alone. She was the type of person who just never frowned. Well, okay, she did frown, but her personality was very positive and re-assuring. Only one person was known to man to have the personality that never frowned, and that was Selphie Tilmitt.

"What's wrong?" Rinoa wondered to his reaction and the fact that he didn't say anything. She figured that he would have said _something_.

"Nothing. I was just kind of thinking." He shook his head and went back to staring forward.

"About what, if I may ask?" she questioned, teasingly.

"Same thing as always," he muttered, almost smiling, but he caught himself from doing so.

Rinoa titled her head in an amused curiosity.

"And what would that be?" She found this quite amusing.

This time, he smiled. It was a real smile. One that sank deep and added a certain warmth to the heart. "You. Like I said, it's the same thing as always."

Rinoa laughed. "Well, I feel better!"

"That's nice," he mumbled, closing his eyes as he still held Rinoa's hand in his tightly. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling comfortable and safe. It was a good feeling to be able to have that from him. They both knew separately that it was possible to find an everlasting love so young, and nothing could change this for the world.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, Quisty?" Ellone lightly rapped on Quistis' door.

It took a few long minutes for the sleepy Instructor to come to the realization that someone was knocking on her door and calling her name. She didn't even want to see the time.

"Oh, come in," she called lazily.

Ellone walked in, looking quite disturbed.

"What's wrong, Elle?" Quistis had just turned on the light and had to cup her hands over her eyes. This was the part she hated the most about waking up.

"Quisty, this may sound childish, but I just had an awful dream!" The young brunette sat on the bed beside Quistis.

"Are you all right? Would you like to talk about it? I'm sure that would help." Quistis gently hugged the quite scared girl. Ellone nodded, thankful that she had someone to talk to about this. Quistis was a great friend and like a sister.

"I had an awful dream that Rianna was planning an awful scheme. I dreamt that she was going to pull someone's strings, so to speak. In the dream, I felt like I was witnessing a conversation Rianna was having with someone else. Just as Rianna said what she was going to do, I woke up. What do you think it meant?" Ellone shivered. Everything was still vivid in her mind.

"Ellone, do you think you could have possibly sent your consciousness into the past again?" Quistis tried to get her brain working again.

But Elle shook her head. "No, everything was all distorted. Plus, Rianna was half human, half beast. It was definitely a dream, but I'm positive that it means something. I just don't know what."

"Well, now that doesn't make much sense. Why would she be half human, half beast?" Quistis was puzzled now.

"I don't know. Do you think that maybe I'm just paranoid? This isn't the first time something like this has happened," the girl sighed.

"True, but how many times were you right?" Quistis asked logically.

"Well, only a couple times." Ellone bit her tongue.

"Okay, maybe this does mean something. Who do you think would pose the biggest threat to Rianna?" Quistis asked.

Ellone's eyes brightened up. They were getting somewhere.

"Rinoa!" She exclaimed.

"Exactly. Which means, she might target Squall. We'll just have to get the guys to keep a watchful eye on Squall when they leave and we'll watch Rinoa here." Quistis yawned. "And that may be all we can do for now. I have this feeling that Rinoa and Squall are a big part of this."

"Thanks, Quisty. I feel a lot better now!" Ellone jumped off the bed.

"I'm glad I could help. Now, get back to bed. Maybe a good night's sleep will calm your nerves, okay?" Quistis showed the relieved girl out.

"Thanks! I really owe you one!" Elle hugged her and headed back to her room.

* * *

A/N: Oh wow! I think I may have taken too much time on this one. I'm trying not to take much time, but I couldn't get anywhere near my laptop last week 'cause I was at Band Camp. Any cheesy remarks are not welcome. I've pretty much heard them all. I'm gonna get more work done so I'll be back later! Later Days peeps and thanks so much for sticking up with me and reviewing to tell me how much I suck! I love you guys! 

E/N: And one time, at band camp... Okay. Shutting up now:x


	38. Chapter 38

We're getting closer!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places of ideas of Final Fantasy VIII. All title rights go to Square.

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight**_

_**More Than Meets The Eye**_

A shadowy figure moved around the stone room. Her dark, long red hair flowed behind her as she gracefully walked, pacing around. She seemed almost no older than eighteen, but her power was far beyond that. Rianna was the daughter of a powerful, evil sorceress. Rianna grew up in darkness, hiding in her mother's shadow. Her all-powerful mother had feared her as she was naturally born a sorceress. As a child, she had been born evil, grew up evil, and would remain evil until her death, if that was ever possible. They had tried to destroy her because she was becoming too powerful but they were unsuccessful and met their own horrible end. Why hadn't they understood? She was unstoppable, but only one thing stood in her path. It was a bond, a legacy that she intended to break. Only then would she hold the powers greater than any being ever alive, including Hyne!

"We have a problem, Doctor." Rianna turned her icy glare on Odine.

"Yes. I believe we do, my lady. How are you going to eliminate the problem?" Dr. Odine had dropped his accent. It was all a show to fool those idiots in Esthar.

"My one threat at the moment is Rinoa. She possesses a power that I do not have. She could easily defeat my plan if she figures out how to use that power." Rianna spoke in a deep, silky, untrusting voice.

"So, what would you like me to do?" Dr. Odine asked. He feared Rianna and would abide to anything that she asked of him. Rianna smiled at him from which he winced. Her smile was _anything _but sweet and welcoming.

"You, my dear Doctor, will bring Rinoa here to me. I will find a way to use her to my advantage."

"But, my lady, she is too well protected. How do you propose we get _him_ away from her?" Dr. Odine was, of course, referring to Squall.

"Simple. When he leaves with the others on the false clues that I have left, you will sneak into the palace and take the girl." Rianna was becoming very annoyed with the Doctor's stupid, useless questions.

"How do you know that we can trust Seifer?" Dr. Odine had his doubts.

"You buffoon!" She flicked her wrist and Odine went sailing forcefully into the nearest wall. "I have something of his that he might want, and unless he does exactly what I ask, he will never see it again." She smiled again. Well, you couldn't really call it a smile. It was more of a twisted grimace, and this one was worse than before.

"Ah. I see. Excellent, my lady." Dr. Odine picked himself off the floor and quickly dismissed himself to the castle lab. Rianna turned her back and looked to the far wall, where hung a grand picture of the crest of Hyne.

"And soon you will be at my mercy. You cannot win again. Far long have we let you rule, but that is over. I am awake now, and you will be destroyed. Hahahahaha!" An evil, wicked laugh ripped from her throat and echoed throughout the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay, so where exactly are you guys going?" Laguna asked as Squall, Zell, and Irvine walled out to the Ragnarok at the Esthar Airstation.

"We're gonna go check out the Centra Ruins." Squall replied curtly. "If what Seifer said about the Ruby Widow is true, then the machine that was used to create it should be in the mountains somewhere. We're going to find it and figure out what's going to happen next."

"How long?" Laguna and Seifer followed them on board. Seifer wasn't going with them. He was to stay in Esthar. That was Laguna's orders.

"Probably no more than a few days. We're not sure if this machine is protected at all or not. Week tops." Irvine answered. "We had one of the nutcases from the geography department tell us what kind of earth material we'll be dealing with."

"Sounds good. Be safe, guys." Laguna and Seifer left the ship and headed back to the palace. They turned once to wave them off, then returned inside.

Back inside the palace, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa, and Ellone sat in Laguna's quarters waiting patiently for him to return. They had work to do.

"Well, hi ladies!" Laguna said brightly upon entering. "Now what are you going to do without your backbones?" He laughed.

"Very funny, Laguna, very funny," Rinoa said with extreme sarcasm that prompted a louder laugh from Laguna.

"Well, we'd like to take a look at some of the experiments Odine left behind when he disappeared," Quistis replied.

"All righty then!" Laguna exclaimed, throwing them the key. "Here's the key. I'll check on you ladies later and happy hunting!" With that, he left the room.

"Sometimes I wonder," Quistis shook her head with a small smile.

"Okay! Let's go check out that lab!" Selphie held up the key with a confident smile.

The girls walked down to Dr. Odine's lab, hoping to find answers to the many mysteries surrounding what been happening. The lab was still destroyed from that strange night. No one had really bothered to clean up the mess.

"Wow! This place is trashed! Why didn't they clean this up?" Quistis asked, carefully stepping over a bunch of broken glass.

"I guess no one really wanted to bother with it. Dr. Odine didn't like people to be in his lab," Ellone answered, regretting now that she had on sandals. "Now that we're here, what do we do exactly?"

"Well, we're going to try to continue a few of Dr. Odine's experiments. Maybe what we're looking for is hidden in these chemicals," Quistis answered, lifting up a beaker that was half filled with a gray substance.

"Should we be wearing gloves? Some of this stuff looks dangerous, very dangerous!" Selphie nudged a test tube with her index finger and then quickly recoiling, like she was expecting it to bite.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. I happen to have a little experience with this sort of thing." Quistis roamed around the room, looking at chemicals in test tubes and beakers that Dr. Odine had made. She was actually looking for a book of records or formulas that they could go by. So far there was nothing.

"Hey, Quistis?" Rinoa called from the very back. "I think this was all intentional. I think somebody wanted to destroy everything in here purposely, and I believe that somebody was Odine. His kidnapping wasn't an accident."

"What are you saying, Rinny?" Selphie joined Rinoa in the back, followed by Quistis and Ellone.

"I'm saying that Odine wasn't kidnapped. He did this all! He intentionally destroyed all his work and left!" Rinoa explained.

"But why? Why would he want to destroy something that he worked so hard on and lived for?" Ellone crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because none of this here was important. All his big experiments and important formulas he took with him. After he figured out how to fuse magic, he knew he didn't need any of this anymore." Rinoa picked up a thick book with leather binding. "It's all in here."

"A journal!" Selphie, Quistis, and Ellone exclaimed in unison, shocked.

"It was hidden here underneath the glass." Rinoa pushed her foot over the debris.

"Why do we seem to be finding things hidden in glass?" Quistis demanded, a little aggravated.

"It's a puzzle!" Selphie exclaimed. "I bet you it's a puzzle! We have to put the pieces together!"

"But we only have two of the pieces." Quistis pointed out.

"I bet we have more than that. We just have to look for them. Hmmm." Rinoa turned her head and glanced around the room. "What do the other two pieces have in common?"

"Glass!" The other three cried out in unison again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For the rest of the day, the girls remained in Odine's lab. Laguna popped in about twice to see how they were doing, but other than that nothing important happened. It was quiet and peaceful. Nothing was out of the ordinary, yet.

It was that night that everything changed. As the city and the palace slept peacefully, Dr. Odine crept into the soundless city unnoticed. He proceeded down into the great palace. Once inside, he checked the map Seifer had given him.

Last night, he and Seifer had met outside the city. Seifer had provided him with a map of all the levels, rooms, and just about everything else in the palace, handing it over at around midnight. The main part of the map was a description of the path to Rinoa's room and how to get in. Dr. Odine didn't ask how he got all this information be cause he didn't want to know. He had what was needed. How Seifer got the info was his business.

Dr. Odine continued on his way, sneaking and creeping to his destination, determined to remain unnoticed.

Through great skill and much patience, Dr. Odine was able to get into Rinoa's room. He got his supplies ready. Rinoa slept soundly as he slipped up to her, not making a sound.

Things would have gone perfectly if Rinoa hadn't opened her eyes just as he was about to inject her with a sleeping fluid. Rinoa screamed and jumped up. "Dr. Odine?"

"Mizz Heartilly. Pleeze. Calm down," The Doctor struggled to hold his accent up. He had to distract her somehow. "I need to take you with me." Forget it. His accent was shot.

"Why? And what happened to your accent?" Rinoa scrambled away from him. Odine held out his hand to her.

"Never mind. Come. Now!" He was starting to become scary.

Rinoa backed away against the wall. Odine came after her, grabbing her with great strength as she tried to duck away. She screamed.

Her scream echoed.

Seifer was wandering the halls miserably when he heard a muffled scream. It was so quiet he almost didn't hear it, but he knew exactly where it was coming from. Rinoa's room. As he approached the door, the screams became louder.

Seifer fought with himself on whether he should go in or just walk away. It was his guilty conscience that got him in the end.

He walked into the room to find Odine in the corner with Rinoa against the wall, attempting to fight him off.

"Dr. Odine, I don't think this is such a good idea anymore." Seifer had to crawl over the bed to reach Odine and the struggling girl.

"Let go of me! Seifer, help!" Rinoa pleaded and tried to fight off the little, yet strong man.

"Seifer! Don't back down now! Get over here and hold this girl so I can inject the fluid or you'll have to deal with Rianna!" Odine barked. Reluctantly, Seifer helped him. He grabbed both of Rinoa's arms and held her still. Rinoa was shocked and scared.

"Seifer! What are you doing! Stop! Let go of me! No!" She screamed one last painful scream before falling helplessly into a long, dreaded unconsciousness.

"Now help me get her outside the city. Rianna will be waiting there. Let's move! We have what Rianna wants." Odine grabbed his stuff and threw it into an old sack.

Seifer carried Rinoa out of the palace but refused to go any further.

"What do you think would happen in someone woke to find me gone?" he demanded.

"How would they know?" Odine argued, sensing a weakness.

"They check on me, you know. They don't trust me!" Seifer gently laid Rinoa down on the ground and left back into the palace.

Odine threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried her out of Esthar, unseen and unheard by anyone.

The first step had been completed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Outside the great city, Rianna waited for Odine's return. Soon, she saw a lumpy figure come slowly toward her.

"Dr. Odine, I can trust that you have the girl?" Rianna glared at the doctor.

"Yes, my lady, she put up a fight, but Seifer held her down." Odine told her of Rinoa's struggles and Seifer's decisions.

"He's weakening. That's fine. When we dispose of the meddling SeeDs, he'll be one of the first to go," she smirked.

"Wonderful," came Odine's quiet reply.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rest of the night was dark and bleak. Not a star shone in the sky. If Rianna succeeded, not another star would ever light up the sky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Morning came just the same as usual. Selphie was the first up and went to go wake everybody. She was ready to start the day.

When she finally reached Rinoa's room, something didn't seem right. Upon inspecting the lock, Selphie found that it had been forced open. This put an uneasy lump in her throat. Very slowly, Selphie pushed open the door. The worst struck her.

Selphie screamed. "Quistis! Elle! Laguna!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, frozen on the spot.

Laguna, Quistis, and Ellone came running, answering Selphie's call.

"What's wrong, Selphie? Is Rinoa giving you that much trouble?" Quistis asked, chuckling. She figured that Selphie was having a hard time getting Rinoa to wake up.

"I wish she was! Oh, I wish she was!" Selphie moaned, close to tears.

"Why?" Laguna wondered, slowly walking into the room.

Rinoa's room was trashed. The bed was destroyed, papers were everywhere, and there were big signs of struggle.

"No!" Laguna breathed. "This can't be happening! Guys, split up and search this place top to bottom! I'll send some guards to search the city! She has got to be here somewhere! Oh, Hyne! This can not be happening!" Laguna muttered again and took off toward his quarters.

Quistis, Ellone, Selphie, and even Seifer searched the palace and city inside and out. Not a single trace of Rinoa was found. She was gone, just plain gone.

About a few hours later, Quistis, Selphie, Ellone, Seifer, and Laguna sat in the conference room.

"What do we do now?" Quistis asked a worried Laguna.

"The only thing we can do. We're going to have to contact the guys and get them back here," Laguna sighed. Squall would definitely not be happy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the Centra Ruins, Zell sat in the Ragnarok. Squall and Irvine had left earlier that morning. They had gone to check the mountainside to see if there was any way to get in without destroying the landscape. They were bent on finding that reactor.

Zell was, once again, stuffing his face. He had found a package of hotdogs and couldn't resist. Uncanny place to find a package of hotdogs.

"Zell? Irvine? Squall? Are you there? Please, answer! It's an emergency!" Laguna sounded through the communication dial. Zell was startled to hear the sound of Laguna's voice, but quickly cooled off.

"Laguna, it's Zell. What's up?" Zell asked more calmly.

"Where's Squall? I've got some bad news."

"He and Irvine left to search the area early this morning. Why?"

"Why didn't you go?" Laguna was pacing on his end now. Zell could hear him doing that loud and clear.

"They told me to stay here in case of an emergency," Zell coughed.

"Well, this is an emergency! Find those two and get back here immediately!" Laguna commanded.

"Sure thing Laguna. I'll get them and we'll be up there as soon as possible." Zell cut off from Laguna and left to find Irvine and Squall.

It didn't take long for Zell to find them. Squall and Irvine were headed back to the Ragnarok when Zell bumped into them.

"Zell, man, we told you to stay at the Ragnarok in case something happens," Irvine said.

"Big whoop. That's why I'm out here looking for you guys. Something has happened. Laguna radioed the Ragnarok. He said that it's an emergency. He wants us back in Esthar A.S.A.P.," Zell informed them.

"What's happened? Is everyone all right?" Squall asked.

"I don't know. Laguna just said to get up there, but to tell you the truth, he sounded real upset," Zell answered.

"Well, what are we still doing here?" Irvine asked. He, Squall, and Zell ran back to the Ragnarok. Within an hour after Laguna radioed Zell, they were on their way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Squall's not going to take this very well, is he?" Selphie asked as she, Quistis, Ellone, and Seifer waited in Laguna's quarters again. Laguna had gone down to the Airstation to wait for the guys.

"Well, probably not, but can you honestly blame him? His girlfriend is missing! Gone! Just disappeared!" Quistis shook her head.

"I wonder if Rinny is okay. I hope so," Selphie sighed.

"Well, if one thing's for sure, it's that Rinny was kidnapped, and it had to have been a planned thing," Elle added.

"Guys, do you think it could have been Rianna? Do you think she could have been the one behind all this?" Selphie asked. Quistis and Elle looked at each other.

Seifer started to act a little strange. He became more and more pale as the conversation continued. Any mention of Rianna and a guilty look would appear in his eyes, very briefly. It was as if he was hiding something, and it was tugging at him.

"Guys! Quiet! I hear voices! It sounds like Laguna and Irvine! Shh!" Quistis quickly quieted the conversation.

"Laguna, what's happened? Is everyone all right? Was it Rianna?" Irvine asked, approaching the door with Laguna.

"Yes." Laguna said no more and entered the now quiet room.

Squall, Irvine, and Zell followed him. Squall slowly looked around. "Laguna, where's Rinoa?"

At that point, everyone gulped. Unfortunately for them, Squall noticed, but so did Zell and Irvine.

"What?" Squall's voice was rising. This wasn't going to be good. Laguna decided to be the brave one, seeing that nobody else was going to step up to the plate.

"That's just it. We don't know. Selphie went to get her this morning, and she was gone," Laguna answered. Seifer became uneasy again.

"What do you mean gone?" Squall clenched his teeth.

"Squall, we mean gone. As in not here," Selphie answered him. "I went to her room this morning. First thing I noticed was that the door had been forced open. The next thing, the room was trashed. Plus, there was a sign of struggle."

Squall fell into a chair.

"We have no idea what happened. But we can assume that her disappearance was planned by someone. We think that someone might just be Rianna," Quistis tried to comfort him, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Are you saying she was kidnapped?" Zell asked. Quistis and Laguna both nodded. "And that Rianna is most likely responsible?" More nods.

"What would Rianna want with Rinoa?" Irvine asked, taking a seat.

Laguna shrugged. "We don't know. I can't imagine what Rianna would do with her. Maybe I don't want to know."

"Well, we have to go get her back!" Zell announced, figuring that he had found an easy solution.

"Little problem, Zell. We don't know where Rianna has taken her. And what if it's a trap?" Quistis replied.

"And what about Rinoa? If we don't do something, who will?" Squall asked angrily.

"Squall, what if there's nothing we can do? And remember, it might as well be a trap." Laguna knelt next to his son.

Seifer couldn't take it any longer. Rianna had him trapped. If he betrayed her, she'd kill him, but if he didn't help them, he'd die of a guilty conscience (not to mention both parties would come after him). Either way, it was a lose-lose situation.

"It is a trap. Well, sort of," he spoke quietly, but not quiet enough.

"What?" came the replies.

"Rianna plans to dispose of Rinoa. She poses a threat to her. Dr. Odine was in charge of leaving false clues to lead Squall out of Esthar so Rinoa would be unprotected. It was all a plan. Rinoa has been one of Rianna's main targets all along.

Squall jumped to his feet. "What? And how would you know?" He was very close to losing his temper.

"Because… Because I helped her." Seifer wished he could've been two inches tall.

"WHAT!" Squall yelled.

"I helped her. I had no choice. She has something of mine, and if I don't do what she asks, I'll never get it back," Seifer mumbled.

"How did you help her?" Laguna asked. He held Squall down by the shoulders.

"Last night, Odine broke into the palace and into Rinoa's room. He tried to knock her out with an injection fluid, but she fought him." Seifer avoided looking at them.

"How did he get her?" Zell asked.

"I heard her scream and went to her room. Odine made me help him. I held Rinoa down so he could inject the fluid." Seifer was wishing he should shrink on the spot again.

"How did he know how to get past the palace guards, and how did he know where her room was?" Laguna asked in disbelief.

"I gave him a detailed map of the palace of how to get in, including how to break into Rinoa's room." Seifer slowly backed away from them.

That was just about enough to push Squall. He lunged at Seifer and grabbed him by the throat. Squall probably would have choked Seifer to death with his bare hands if Zell, Irvine, and Laguna hadn't pulled him off of Seifer.

"You know, I outta kill you!" Squall panted as Laguna, Zell, and Irvine strained to hold him back. Selphie, Quistis, and Elle managed to semi-protect Seifer.

"You know, we _should_ just let him." Selphie added with a glare at Seifer.

"I'm sorry. I had no choice. Rianna has me at her every beckoning call," Seifer argued.

"Nobody made you do anything!" Squall yelled.

Seifer hung his head. Squall was right. Rianna had no true power over his actions without getting into his head.

"Well, Seifer? What are you going to do now?" Laguna asked. "I suppose you help us get rid of Rianna once and for all or you'll be spending the rest of your days in prison."

"How? She knows all my weaknesses!" Seifer was trying, but he was being torn in two.

"Well, you won't have any weaknesses if you're **DEAD!**" Squall yelled, scaring everyone silly. "How 'bout that?"

"Please, calm down, Squall." Laguna said softly.

Squall broke free with great strength from Zell and Irvine and turned to face his father.

"Calm down? CALM _DOWN_! Because of this moron, my Rinoa has been kidnapped by a crazed sorceress who will kill her if we don't do something, and you want me to **CALM DOWN!**" Squall yelled, finally losing it. Laguna cringed, recoiling back. Squall was livid. No, he was beyond livid.

"Seifer, you know what Rianna is going to do, right? So, you know where she is?" Laguna asked moments later, avoiding Squall's angry eyes.

Seifer nodded sheepishly.

"Well, I have a way that you can make up for your stupid mistakes other than prison," Laguna added.

"What?" Seifer asked.

"You are going to explain a few things to us as we head to where Rianna's holding Rinoa. You're also going to take us there, and you're not going to let Rianna manipulate you again. Understood?" Laguna asked. Seifer had no choice but to agree. After what he did, he had no choice. They probably already hated him, and he didn't want to push them any further.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Seifer asked as they sat in the Ragnarok many moments later.

"If it is Rianna we're dealing with, then how come that day that Rinoa was possessed, Ultimecia emerged from Rinoa?" Laguna asked. They hadn't left Esthar yet.

"When Rianna possesses someone, she reads their mind and when she emerges, she takes on the form of the person, or thing, that they fear. So, I'm guessing that Rinoa fears, or feared, Ultimecia when that happened," Seifer answered.

"All right, now, where has Rianna take Rinoa?" Laguna asked. Squall continued his death glare at Seifer.

"The castle. But I'm warning you! This is part of her plan! She expects you guys to go barging into the castle to save Rinoa." Seifer replied. He was warning them now.

"So we won't go barging in. We'll sneak in. Do you know your way around the castle pretty well?" Irvine asked.

Seifer nodded. "I know a lot of secret passageways that I'm pretty sure Rianna or Odine don't know about."

"Good. We'll sneak in, break Rinoa out, and work out from there," Laguna commanded.

"But, Rianna will probably have that place swarming with monsters. We'll have to split up. One group will have to distract Rianna and Odine, and the other will have to break Rinoa out without getting caught. You'll be risking not only your lives, but Rinoa's as well. Are you sure you wanna do that?" Seifer asked. He was trying to help them. He really was.

"Seifer, I'd rather risk my life to save the one person I love more than anyone or anything else in this miserable place than sit back and watch her die knowing that I could have don't something. Even if it doesn't work, I wanna try. Please, help us do this, and we'll help you get back whatever it is that Rianna took." Squall spoke in the nicest tone that he had been speaking with all day.

Seifer nodded. "I'm sorry, Squall. I had no choice." Squall nodded as well.

"Seifer, what exactly does Rianna have of yours?" Selphie wondered.

Seifer sighed. "Do you remember that key you found in the Sorceress's Memorial?" Seifer asked of Squall and Quistis. They nodded.

"That key opens a door in the castle. I stole the key from Rianna in a desperate attempt to save what's mine. But I never got a chance."

"And what would that be? What's in that room?" Quistis asked shakily.

Seifer sighed one last time and held back tears.

"My daughter."

* * *

A/N: There you go guys! Something to drive you nuts until I post the next chapter! I told you I loved you guys! Lol. Those of you out there you love Seifer, don't be mad at me, please. He's still gonna be around for a while. I'm not done with him yet. You'll see why he had to do that. And don't worry! Rinoa's not gone for good. She's really important! Keep up with me guys! Later Days! 


	39. Chapter 39

Okay, okay, okay. I know what you guys are thinking. You're still in shock about the ending of the last chapter right? I can see some of you guys now: staring, bug-eyed at the screen with the classic "What the #$!" look. Right? I thought so. But hey, don't go anywhere just yet. I'm not done. There is WAY more to this than you guys think! I just love slow and painful torture! Hehe!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Final Fantasy VIII characters, places, or ideas. I own Rianna, Seifer's daughter, Odine's non-French accent, and a few other trifles.

_**Chapter Thirty-Nine**_

_**Powerful Deception**_

"I can expect you to do this right?" Rianna asked of a hooded figure standing before her inside the castle. All the candles and fires had been put out. Only the moon gave little light.

"Of course. I got you this far, didn't I? Why would you stop trusting me now?" The figure crossed their arms in front of them. Their voice was feminine. Something here didn't feel right.

"True, but you still have not told me what my end of the bargain was. What is it that you want? What is my debt so I can pay it?" she demanded fiercely.

"All in due time, Rianna. All in due time. Wait until this is finished, until you have your revenge. I desire something that you cannot give me until after this is done. I can wait. I have waited this long already. A few days will not kill me." The figure turned their back to Rianna.

Rianna let out a sigh of deep aggravation. "Fine. Go and deceive them. Bring them to their knees! One by one, they will fall!" She laughed and turned to face the moon, knowing what was left to do, what stood in her way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Let me go!" Rinoa screamed from her celled prison. Rianna had Odine wake up Rinoa. It was almost time for a little chat.

"Relax, my little _dove_. I'll let you out, maybe," Rianna smirked.

"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked, stepping backwards away from Rianna.

"Oh, I have plans for you." Rianna tapped a long, thin finger on one of the steel bars. "And you won't be going anywhere." She turned abruptly, her long hair whipping behind her as she did so. She walked to a thick wooden door that led to back to the main part of the castle. Rinoa dropped to her knees and moaned, her hands on either side of her head.

Moments later, Odine returned with a very scared little girl. He locked her in the cell with Rinoa.

"I'll be back for you later," he snarled at Rinoa, who tried to maintain a face of stone but her fear was causing some deep cracks. Odine left the same way he came. He left them in that cold, dark, damp cell. It was completely different from the one Rinoa had been trapped in with Quistis and Squall, and this one was even less welcoming.

Rinoa stared for a moment at the key that hung all the way on the other end of the dungeon. If only there was some way she could reach it. She knew how to get out; it was doing it that was the problem.

She then noticed the little girl that Odine had locked in here with her. The little girl had a strange resemblance to someone she knew, but Rinoa just couldn't put her finger on who. She was a very cute little girl, probably no older than four or five. She had beautiful, long blonde hair and bright, green eyes. Right now, though, they didn't look too bright but dull and scared.

"Hi," Rinoa said sweetly, "why are you here?"

"That mean lady took me from my daddy. Now daddy has to listen to that mean lady," The little girl replied, tears swelling up in her big, cute eyes.

"Oh, I see. I'm stuck here too. Rianna, that mean lady, brought me here also." Rinoa knelt down next to her.

"I wanna go home!" The tears began to run down the little girl's cute face.

"Don't cry. It'll be okay. We'll get out of here. I bet your daddy's on his way here right now to save you," Rinoa tried to cheer up the little girl.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Do you really think so?" she asked.

Rinoa smiled. "I really do."

To that, the little girl smiled, and she had such a happy, welcoming smile, much better than Rianna's. "I'm Nadia."

"Nice to meet you, Nadia. I'm Rinoa."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"My lady, what do you plan to do with the other sorceress? That cell will not hold her for long." Odine asked Rianna back in the main part of the old, musty, enchanted castle. He shivered.

"She knows nothing of her powers, but keep a close watch on her until I'm ready for her. Soon, it will be time to test her true power so I can use it. But how? I need a way to drain her of her powers. I need to control her to destroy it." Rianna seemed unaware of the chilling cold.

"And what do you plan to do?" Odine asked as he followed her into the main chambre.

"Teach her. I will show her how to use her powers, so I can use her. If I can use her to call the Lion, then the world WILL be doomed!" Rianna laughed a terrible, evil laugh.

"But, my lady, to call the Lion, you need to have both Lions!" Odine squealed. Rianna turned on him.

"What do you mean?" she snapped.

"Well, to call the first Lion, you need the second one. The powerful one cannot be called without him. It is an old prophecy," Odine grinned.

"How do I obtain this second Lion?" Rianna asked, sensing a problem.

"Oh, my lady. You have nothing to fear. We have his sorceress. He will follow soon enough." A dark shadow appeared behind Odine's black, beady, little eyes.

"Perfect. Now, get the sorceress and the little girl, too. The time has come." Rianna turned and gracefully flowed over to her throne.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in the dungeon, Rinoa had successfully cheered up little Nadia when Odine appeared.

"All right, ladies. Rianna would like to see you now." He unlocked the door. Rinoa slowly walked out holding Nadia's hand, but Odine grabbed her and pointed a gun at Rinoa's head. "Don't do anything stupid." He led them up an old, winding staircase to Rianna. Rinoa said nothing as he led them up. Nadia, however, shivered with fear.

"Ah, here we are!" Odine led the girls through two huge wooden doors. Rianna waited behind them.

"Sorceress Rinoa, you obviously don't realize how truly helpful you will be to me," Rianna greeted them with one of her less than welcoming smirks.

"How am I helpful to you? I am weak. You certainly don't need me," Rinoa retaliated.

"Oh, but you are. See, you don't realize the little things. You are exactly like me." Rianna walked to Rinoa.

"You hold powers within your skin that other sorceresses would die for. There are many things that you do not know about your powers."

"And what would that be? So I can silence a few people I can't stand. Nothing more," Rinoa said icily. Rianna just shook her head as she walked around Rinoa.

"My, but there _is_ more. You possess a power stronger than any spell I could ever throw at you. The problem is, no one ever showed you how to use it. Edea was forbidden to show you. Esthar saw you as a threat. They wanted to lock you up. Do you not remember? I do. I remember it all. The Lion would have no part in having you locked away. The Second Lion, that is." Rianna slowly continued to walk around Rinoa, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"The Lion? The Second Lion? What are you talking about?" Rinoa asked.

"See! You don't even know of the two Lions! You have much to learn, much to learn."

"Why, may I ask, are you telling me this?" Rinoa was certainly becoming suspicious.

"I am going to teach you. You have a right to know of your own power. I will teach you how to call upon the most powerful being," Rianna spoke very softly now.

"Why? Why are you going to teach me this?" Rinoa gulped in fear.

"Don't you see? I need you to help me. I want to show you what you are capable of." Rianna took Rinoa by the arm and made her follow.

"What do you need help with? Aren't you powerful enough to destroy the world without Time-Compression?' Rinoa asked. Rianna was leading her to a set of doors at the far end of the chambre.

"No. Unfortunately, that is not I. There is a sorceress who could destroy the world just by lifting a finger if only she knew how," Rianna said sadly. Would this girl ever get the point?

"And who would that be?" Rinoa asked nervously.

"Why, you, of course. I want to show you how to destroy, conquer, and create. You, Sorceress Rinoa, are Hyne's _true_ descendent." Rianna gently backed away and bowed.

"What are you saying?" Rinoa was left lost in a world that was not her own.

"Don't you get it? Hyne himself put power in you. When Edea transferred her powers to you two years ago, Hyne also gave you power. You have a connection with the Second Lion. Because of that, you are the only one who can call the Great Lion, Griever." Rianna suddenly acted nicer, and Rinoa didn't like where this was going. "You are the only sorceress who can call Griever. The True Griever. My mother could not call the True Griever. She could only call his shadow because she messed with the Second Lion's mind. That is the _only_ reason. She found a loophole. But the problem with that is that the Second Lion has now taught himself to block out someone who tries to get into his head." Rianna continued to lead Rinoa in that direction of the doors.

"Sorceress Rinoa, will you allow me to teach you? Will you allow me to show you your true power?" Rianna faced Rinoa with a kinder expression.

"And if I refuse?" Rinoa asked quietly.

"If you refuse, I will hunt down the Second Lion and kill him. And without the Second Lion, calling the Great Lion will be impossible."

"How does that affect me?" Rinoa asked.

"Do you not know who the Second Lion is? Think about it. Who is the one person who put his foot down to conceal you? Who is the one person you trust, you love?" Rianna stared at Rinoa, a wicked smile forming at the corner of her mouth.

Only one name popped into Rinoa's mind. "Squall?"

Rianna nodded. "Yes. The Leonhart. He holds the key to unlocking Griever. Without him, total destruction or creation cannot be accomplished."

"Why do you want total destruction?" Rinoa asked.

"I don't want total destruction," Rianna lied. She changed the subject. "Come, your training begins." Rianna grabbed Rinoa by the arm again and led her away.

Rianna had Rinoa fooled.

* * *

A/N: Hey, hey, hey! So, how do you all like Miss Rianna? I love her! She's my best villain yet! He-he-he! I wonder what's going to happen? Well, let's find out, shall we? Be back soon guys! Later Days! 


	40. Chapter 40

See? I told you I'd be back soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or ideas of Final Fantasy VIII blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.

_**Chapter Forty**_

_**Breaking And Entering**_

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Quistis asked as she Seifer, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Laguna, and Squall stood in the mountainous woods behind the castle.

"How do you want to do this?" Seifer asked her back.

"We just need to sneak in there, grab Rinoa and your daughter and get out. Simple, right?" Selphie said.

"Not necessarily. We have no idea what Rianna's exactly planning," Seifer replied with a slight frown.

"Well, how do you propose we get around Rianna without getting caught?" Laguna asked. Seifer was ready for that question.

"Easy. We split up. A couple of us search the castle for Rinoa and Nadia, while the rest of us find Rianna and either take her down or watch her," Seifer replied.

"Easy? What happened to 'it could be a trap'?" Squall snapped.

"It very well could be, but you said you wanted to do something, right?" Seifer retaliated. Squall nodded and left it at that.

"All right, who's going to do what?" Laguna asked.

"I'll lead everybody in, and where you guys want me to go, I'll go," Seifer said sad with just a tiny tone of sadness.

"I wanna help Rinny!" Selphie exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"I have a bone to pick with Rianna," Squall growled.

"How about this? The girls, since they're smaller and quieter, will go find Rinoa and his little girl, and the guys will go after Rianna and Odine?" Laguna suggested.

"That's cool. So how do we break into this place?" Zell asked, staring at the huge, gothic castle that stood in front of them.

"There's a secret passageway beneath the bridge that leads into the castle. I'm positive that Rianna doesn't know about it," Seifer answered.

"How do you know these things?" Quistis wondered, shaking her head at Seifer.

"I like to explore, okay?" he grinned.

"Whatever. About this 'secret passageway,' does anyone else besides Rianna know anything about it?" Squall asked, directing them all back on subject. Seifer shrugged.

"Probably not, unless you count a few monsters," he replied.

"Does this route lead to only one place?" Laguna asked, making mental notes.

Seifer shook his head. "No. About fifty or so meters in, another path appears. One leads down into the dungeon, and the other leads to the outside of the North Tower."

"So what way would you take?" Irvine asked, speaking up now for the first time in quite a long time.

"The one leading up. One path descends downward, while the other goes up." Seifer took a stick and drew them a little diagram in the dirt.

"The lower one becomes windy. The upper path just continues straight, but later on, it'll start branching out again." Seifer continued on the diagram.

"Do we turn any or just continue straight?" Squall asked.

"For a while we continue straight. Then, at the last split trail, we turn again. That trail will lead us just outside the North Tower. Which is only a few floors above the Main Chamber." Seifer replied.

"Does this place have any type of security system?" Laguna asked.

"No, unless you count these stupid suits of armor. They like to swing their axes at you. If you get too close to one, it'll start making all kinds of loud noises. So, just steer clear of them." Seifer rolled his eyes. Last time he got too close to one, it tried to give him a second scar.

"Anything like that in the dungeon?" Quistis asked. She, too, was making mental notes of all this.

"No. It's too damp for the suits of armor down there. The only things you'll have to worry about are the bats and the massive rats. They're huge!" Seifer picked a stray twig off his trench coat.

"Rats?" Selphie asked, squeamishly.

"Yeah, big, fat, ugly ones that'll chase you around," Seifer teased causing Selphie to squeal.

"Guys! Stop it! We don't have time for this!" Quistis hissed dangerously.

"Sorry. Selphie, the rats may be huge, but they won't hurt you. Don't worry about it," Seifer smiled gently.

"Okay. Now, any tricks Rianna might be planning?" Squall asked.

"Besides us being here? None. That is, that I know of. Rianna could've planned something else while I was with you guys," Seifer replied, frowning.

"All right. Does everybody know what they're doing?" Laguna asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay. Let's do this."

The group quickly and quietly ran down from their hiding place to the edge of the castle. They slipped underneath the bridge unseen.

"Seifer, where is this secret entrance? I don't see one," Laguna couldn't help his doubts.

Seifer motioned for them to be quiet, and he walked over to the vine-covered wall. He pulled on a vine. A low rumbling sound was heard, and the stone began to move. A dark passageway was soon visible.

"Sweet," Irvine said with a low whistle, lifting his hat.

"Let's go," Seifer whispered, and he led them into the dark, musty castle.

They all remained deathly quiet as Seifer led them farther into the castle.

When they finally reached the split in the path, Seifer told Quistis and Selphie a little bit about the dungeons.

"Just continue straight down the path. You don't need to worry about any guards or anything. I'm assuming that Rinoa and my daughter will be in the same cell together. Selphie, don't worry about the rats, okay?" Seifer noticed that Selphie was freaking out again.

"What do we do if Rinny and your daughter aren't in the dungeon? Where do we look if they're not there?" Quistis asked, just in case.

"I don't see why they wouldn't be there, but in case they're not, then you should check the tallest room of the South Tower. You know, the classic thing," Seifer suggested, shrugging.

"Right," Quistis said sarcastically with a sigh.

"Anyway! Once you grab Rinoa and his girl, get out of here and wait in the woods for us. If we're not back by nightfall, go back to Esthar and stay there. DO NOT LEAVE," Laguna commanded.

They parted, and the guys headed up into the higher part of the castle.

Selphie and Quistis quietly moved down deeper to the dungeons. As they approached their destination, the smell of mold and dampness became more distinct.

"How much farther do you think we have to go?" Selphie asked after a while.

"I don't know. Seifer didn't even tell us exactly where we'd come out. But that awful smell must mean we're close," Quistis answered. She was starting to get a headache from the odor.

"Ouch!" Selphie said loudly as she smacked into something.

"Shh! Do you want us to get caught? Now, what did you hit?" Quistis grabbed onto Selphie's shoulder.

"It's a dead end! We're stuck! Oh, no! We're stuck! We'll never get out!" Selphie moaned, starting to panic.

"Relax, Selphie! Try pushing against the wall." Quistis suggested. She and Selphie pushed against the wall to find that it opened back out to the castle.

"Oh, right! He-he!" Selphie giggled sheepishly, feeling foolish. Quistis rolled her eyes and the two walked down a deserted hall.

"Ugh! I think we found the dungeon!" Selphie whispered, moments later with disgust.

"Come on. Let's get them out and high-tail it out of here," Quistis said, pulling Selphie by the arm.

They didn't have to go very far before they found a bunch of prison cells. Soon, following that, as they were searching them, they heard a tiny sniffling coming from the end. They followed the sniffling to a bolted wooden door with bars. Selphie carefully opened it. Inside was a little girl.

"Hi, there!" Selphie said sweetly. She glanced around looking for Rinoa. She wasn't there.

"W-who are you?" The little girl asked, wiping her eyes.

"I'm Selphie. Who are you?" Selphie walked over and knelt next to the little girl.

"I'm Nadia. Have you seen my daddy?" Nadia started to cry again.

"We sure have. He told us where to find you. We're gonna get you outta here! Daddy's orders!" Selphie smiled brightly. That certainly brightened up the little girl.

"Nadia, do you know anyone named Rinoa? Do you know where she is?" Quistis also came over to the little girl.

Nadia nodded slowly. "Yeah. I know Sorceress Rinoa. She was in here with me when that mean lady's man came and took us away."

"Where did he take you?" Selphie asked.

"He took us to the main room place, and that's when the mean lady took Sorceress Rinoa. The man threatened me that if I didn't behave, I'd never see daddy again." Tears swelled up in Nadia's eyes.

"Oh, Nadia! You poor thing! It's okay! We'll get you to your daddy. We promise! You have to trust us. Okay? Can you do that for us?" Selphie asked, helping Nadia to her feet.

Nadia nodded and tried to smile. The lady in yellow and brown with blonde hair looked like the lady her daddy was always talking about. She felt like being brave.

"Are you Quisty?" She asked, tugging on Quistis' jacket.

Quistis smiled and knelt down next to her. "Yes, I am. Did your daddy tell you about me? I taught him at his old school." Quistis suddenly had an image of Seifer sitting behind his desk with that old bad-tempered look on his face.

Nadia nodded again. "Yep! He said that he always admired you and said that you understood him! Daddy liked you!" She giggled, and Quistis smiled broader.

"Nadia, is Rinoa with Rianna? That mean lady? Is she with the mean lady?" Selphie held her hand out to Nadia.

"Yes. The mean lady took Sorceress Rinoa and left the room with her. Then the man took me back here. I was so scared. I just wanna be with daddy!" Nadia exclaimed.

"So, Rinoa may not even be here. Should we go check the tower?" Selphie sighed and placed a hand on her hip.

"No, we're not going to bother. We just need to tell the guys. They need to know," Quistis said getting up and brushed herself off.

"But, Quistis! Laguna said when we get Rinoa and Nadia to leave the castle," Selphie reminded her.

"That's just it, Selphie. We don't have Rinoa. We only have Nadia. Laguna said when we get both of them to go back to the woods," Quistis said slyly almost.

"Sweet! A loophole!" Selphie laughed.

Quistis turned back to Nadia after a nod to Selphie. "Nadia, your daddy is here. But we have a little problem. We need to get Rinoa away from the mean lady. Will you help us by being very, very quiet as we get to your daddy? Can you do that for us?"

Nadia nodded eagerly.

"Thank you. Remember, you have to be very quiet. Okay?" Quistis reminded her. Again, Nadia nodded to show her understanding.

"Quistis, I don't really think Seifer's gonna like this," Selphie warned.

"Oh, well. He can get over it. Let's go. Selphie, do you remember which way we came?" Quistis asked as the three girls left the cell.

"Yeah we came out from behind a huge portrait of some woman. It's not that far from here," Selphie replied, leading the way and pulling Nadia with her.

"Well, at least one of us can remember something. We'd better get going before the guys find themselves in some sort of trap. Hyne knows we don't need that," Quistis replied, hurrying after Selphie to the portrait.

Selphie, Quistis, and Nadia headed back to the split in the passageway. They all remained very quiet as they moved farther away from the dungeons.

"Here's the way they went. Let's go," Quistis instructed, and they headed out again.

They continued straight as the path continued on and on and on. Finally they came to the last split in the path.

"Which way did they say they were going from here? I don't remember!" Selphie stated, pouting.

"Well, let's think of it this way: Seifer said that one of these paths leads up to the outside of the North Tower. Which path looks like it goes up?" Quistis asked, applying common sense.

"The right one! Duh! Sorry, Quistis!" Selphie smacked herself in the head.

"All righty then. Let's get moving. We've got to hurry!" Quistis turned to Nadia. "How are you doing, honey? Are you alright?"

Nadia nodded but said nothing.

"Good. Come on." This time Quistis took Nadia's hand, and they went right.

A/N: Here's chapter forty for you guys. I kind of had a Harry Potter moment or two in there. Sorry about that! I'll get chapter forty-one up as soon as possible, okay? Later Days my peeps! R&R for me!


	41. Chapter 41

Hey, look! Another chapter from me! Don't ya just love me? You don't have to answer that.

Disclaimer: Oh, come on! You guys know what's the deal here. Please don't make me say it again and again and again! It's old, you know? But hey, Square owns it all.

_**Chapter Forty-One**_

_**A Very Ancient Prophecy**_

Squall, Laguna, Seifer, Irvine, and Zell sat at the end of the passageway waiting, listening.

"Now what?" Zell whispered.

"We wait," Seifer replied.

"For what?" Zell asked.

"Zell, if you don't shut up, I'll take my fist and shove it down your throat. Got it?" Squall snarled.

Zell covered his mouth and nodded. He wasn't about to anger Squall. He became very, _very_ evil when angered.

They waited for a few moments.

"Guys! I hear footsteps! They're coming this way!" Irvine whispered. He was standing the farthest away from the exit, pointing behind him.

"Draw your weapons, but don't do anything unless I say so," Squall warned.

"I think I hear voices," someone said. The voice didn't sound threatening.

"Maybe it's just a rat," another voice was heard.

"Selphie! Enough with the rats! Rats are harmless!" The voices were coming closer now.

Squall motioned for everyone to relax. It sounded like it was just Quistis and Selphie.

"Ri-ii-ght! Whatever you say, Quistis!" Selphie was now visible to them. Faintly, but visible.

Squall's heart raced as he prayed silently that Rinoa was with them. He waited and watched.

"Shh!" Quistis commanded. "Guys? Are you here?" she called into the darkness.

"Yeah, Quistis. We're here," Laguna sighed. They certainly didn't listen very well. He clearly told them to leave the castle once they got Rinoa and the little girl.

"What are you doing here?" Squall snapped.

"I thought I told you to leave once you freed Rinoa and the girl?" Laguna tapped his foot impatiently.

"That's just the problem. We don't have Rinoa," Quistis said quietly. All eyes turned to Squall. He now wore a blank expression.

"And Nadia?" Seifer asked nervously.

Nadia had been hiding behind Selphie. When she heard her name, her head appeared. "Daddy?"

"Nadia!" Seifer couldn't control the excitement in his voice. He'd just never been so happy to see someone in his entire life.

Nadia quietly ran over to Seifer and into his arms where he held her tightly.

Laguna smiled briefly before he turned to Quistis and Selphie. They had a bad situation at hand.

"You have no idea where Rinoa is?" he asked the two of them.

"Well, sort of. Nadia said that Rinoa was in the same cell with her until Odine came and took them both to Rianna. Rianna then took Rinoa. All we know is that Rinoa is somewhere with Rianna. Let's just hope they're still both in the building," Quistis replied.

Squall slowly sank to the floor. It was his fault, all his fault! If only he hadn't suggested they leave the girls in Esthar, Rinoa wouldn't be gone. If only he had taken her with him. If only they hadn't gone. If only he'd been more careful. If only…

"Squall?" Laguna knelt down next to his son.

Squall looked up, and Laguna said nothing. He'd forgotten how to speak. The look of sadness in his son's eyes was heartbreaking.

Nadia pulled away from her daddy and crawled over to Squall. "I know you!" She said brightly. "Sorceress Rinoa talked about you. She said she missed you." Squall couldn't help but look at the little girl curiously. "That mean lady also said something about you. She called you the 'Second Lion' or something." Nadia shook her head, making her golden locks whip around.

"Oh! I get it now!" Seifer exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Get what?" Selphie asked. She sat down next to Squall on the cold, stony ground.

"What Rianna wants with Rinoa! I get it now!" He reached out and took Nadia by the shoulders.

"What?" Laguna and Irvine asked together.

"Well, it has to do with you mainly." Seifer pointed at Squall. "Rianna seeks an ancient power. A power stronger than all her powers combined."

"What's that have to do with Rinoa?" Squall asked.

"Rinoa's the one who has the power that Rianna wants. Rinoa only thinks that she's a regular sorceress, but she's not. Rinoa is the only one who can call The Lion." Seifer replied.

"The prophecy! I completely forgot about that!" Laguna exclaimed, smacking himself on the head.

"The Lion?" Irvine asked, tipping his hat up. "The prophecy? What in the Hell are you people babbling about?"

"You guys should know. You fought something like it." Seifer let go of Nadia and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Griever?" Squall asked slowly, as if unsure.

Laguna nodded. "It's a very ancient prophecy that started with the daughter of Hyne, Galliella. She was a sorceress who fell in love with a very powerful man from a very powerful family. The man was a Leonhart. When they fell for each other, their hearts became connected. When Hyne's daughter was killed by an awful mistake, Hyne blessed the Leonhart family as well as any sorceress who chooses to fall in love with one. Hyne loved his daughter and created that prophecy to honor her," Laguna answered.

"And just what is that prophecy?" Quistis asked.

"A sorceress who has a very strong connection that is both physical and mental with a member of the Leonhart family can call upon the most powerful GF ever known in existence: Griever. The True Lion," Laguna whispered.

"And there's a catch. The Second Lion has to be a true Leonhart, and he has to bear the Leonhart crest. He also has to have the same, equal connection with a sorceress." Seifer added. "The sorceress is also no ordinary sorceress. She has to have certain power in her. The true power of Hyne's daughter."

Everyone was silent until someone spoke up.

"Well, that certainly makes things a bit more, uh, interestingly difficult," Zell chuckled nervously.

Seifer rolled his eyes and continued, "Only a real descendent of Galliella can call the True Lion." Seifer looked at Laguna to finish.

"Only one other sorceress has ever been able to call the True Lion, and she didn't even call all of him, only his shadow. That sorceress was Ultimecia. She used Rinoa to call Griever, and Griever only came because he thought Rinoa was calling him. When Ultimecia possessed Rinoa, she used her to call Griever. Rinoa didn't know how to do it, and she certainly didn't know she had the power to do so. But, anyway, when Ultimecia called him, not all of Griever came," Laguna finished in a pretty raspy voice.

"So, in other words, Rinoa has ancient powers?" Squall asked, standing. Laguna nodded.

"Does she know now?" Squall asked, starting to become uneasy.

"No. Anyone who knew was forbidden to tell her. We have no idea of Griever's true powers. We can't risk it." Laguna answered.

"Rianna will probably teach her and then force her to call Griever, but it won't work," Seifer added but was cut off from saying anymore when Quistis interrupted him.

"Wait! Laguna you said anyone who knew was forbidden to tell her. Does that mean that there are people in Esthar who know of Rinoa's powers, and what they may be capable of doing?" Quistis asked rashly.

"Yes. Why?" Laguna frowned; unaware of where she was taking this.

"Well? Who knew?" She demanded.

"It was only a handful of people. Kiros and Ward knew and then there was… Oh! This can't be good!" Laguna gasped.

"Who was it?" Quistis was shaking horribly.

"Odine knew. He's the one who told me," Laguna shook his head and moaned.

"That's what I was afraid of," Quistis sighed. "I have a feeling that Rianna has been around for quite awhile and Odine's been helping her almost as long."

"What? How can you be so sure?" Selphie shrugged. She was lost, really, really lost.

"Well, how else would Rianna know who was a Leonhart and who was the sorceress with the power. Maybe there was more to the Sorceress Wars than meets the eye. I bet something was overlooked," Quistis declared.

"Who knows? We won't know unless we find Odine and Rianna." Irvine drew his hat back over his eyes.

"Seifer? You said earlier that Rianna will probably force Rinoa to call Griever but it won't work. Why?" Laguna asked, turning back to the conversation that was led a little off track.

"Ah! It won't work because the Second Lion has to be present. That's another reason why Ultimecia could only call the shadow of Griever." Seifer replied.

"What do you mean by present?" Squall asked.

Seifer shook his head. "_You_ have to be there when it happens."

"Guys, we have to find Rinoa before Rianna realizes that Squall is here. I don't think we have much time," Quistis stood and everyone else followed.

"Good idea! Let's get going," Laguna said.

"Wait! What about Nadia?" Seifer almost shrieked.

"What about her?" Laguna cast a smile at the little girl. "Bring her along."

Seifer sighed reluctantly. He took Nadia by the hand, and they slipped out into a dark hallway. Seifer still had to show them the way.

"This way," Seifer whispered, and he led them down the great hall, down a staircase, and quietly past a bunch of suits of armor.

Within only a few minutes, they were outside the main chamber.

"Draw your weapons. We'll slip in there when everyone's ready," Seifer instructed, and everyone drew their weapons except him. He held onto Nadia's hand. "All right! Let's go!"

They burst into the room, but it was calm and quiet. Nothing was to be seen. It was just empty.

"Something's not right," Seifer said quietly. His voice still echoed, though.

"Is anything ever right?" A little figure appeared at the end of the room.

Low and behold, it was Dr. Odine.

"Odine! Where's Rianna! What's she done with Rinoa?" Seifer yelled.

Odine only shrugged. "With that tone I won't tell you anything!" he taunted.

"Why you little…" Seifer growled.

Odine silenced him. "My turn! Where's the Second Lion? Rianna has manipulated the sorceress. All she needs now is the Lion." He started to come closer.

"Why, Odine, you give me too much credit." Rianna appeared now. She held Rinoa by the arm.

"Rinoa!" Squall couldn't help his outburst.

Rinoa, in turn, gasped at the sight of her knight.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before _you _showed up," Rianna said icily to Squall.

"To end your reign of terror, you mean?" Squall snapped in return.

"Oh, you are a funny one!" Rianna said sarcastically, glaring at Squall with a look that suggested that she had some sort of laser vision that would cut him in half.

"My lady! We have the Lion! What do you plan to do with the others?" Odine squealed happily like this was some sort of game.

"Kill them." Rianna threw out her hands, sending dark purple sparks flying at the group that stood before her.

Everyone was thrown against a wall one by one until Squall was the only one left standing. They displayed faces of sheer pain as the sparks broke apart and became nasty ooze that started at their feet and began to rise. If it wasn't stopped, they would soon be covered by the stuff and suffocate. Unfortunately, it was rising at a quickening pace.

Rinoa could do nothing but watch in horror. Rianna had a spell on her that kept her from moving unless she directed it. If only she could break the spell. It would just be easier to pray that this was a nightmare that she would soon wake from, but that seemed very grim. She could feel the start of an unfamiliar anger that she had never experienced before building up in her blood almost like fire.

"You were the one who killed that worthless thing of a witch. Your kind has done nothing but defy me, thinking only for yourselves. I was the one who was supposed to watch her suffer. I was the one who was supposed to wield the power! I was robbed from what is rightfully mine, and I intend to take it back!" Rianna growled, her voice rising with every word. With a twist of her wrist Squall was involuntarily thrown backward a few paces. A trickle of blood ran down his face and the imprint of scratches appeared on his forehead.

Rianna took several steps forward to the edge of her little platform where she held Rinoa. Squall drew his gunblade; ignoring the pain he was experiencing. All Rinoa could do was close her eyes. She was powerless. She had let herself get into this mess. Against her own advice, she had believed Rianna, had accepted her offer.

"Unfortunately, I need you alive, but a little _payback _won't hurt anything. The time of your destruction is nearing, Leonhart! Your blood will be mine! I will rip your heart out with absolute enjoyment!" She let out a horrible, shrill laugh then raised her hands, nails pointed aggressively at Squall. Sparks flew out again and once more, Squall was thrown backward and more blood appeared. He clenched his teeth in pain and had to resist the urge to scream in agony. She didn't want to kill him, just send him through Hell. It was as if Rianna was sending tiny, fatal knives right through him, and he was becoming drenched in his own blood.

Rianna went too far, then. She began to attack Squall in that same manner until all you could see was the crimson red. She was trying to squeeze all the blood out of him until just enough was left to keep him barely alive. Then, she would take him.

Rinoa glared at Rianna back, ready to explode. She was filled with a renewed strength that flowed through her and gave her so much power. And like the cracking of old stone, she could feel the spell falling to pieces, freeing her.

Before Rianna knew what was happening, Rinoa had flung her across the room. A strange power had exploded from inside her and was now at her fingertips.

"Leave him alone!" Rinoa's voice was low and threatening. Her eyes held a fire behind them that were menacing enough. Her hands were crossed in front of her, fingers spread, and an unusual black power glowed from her fingers, ready at an instant.

Rianna brought herself to her feet slowly and smiled viscously. "Do it. Call him."

Rinoa shook her head. "No, I have other plans for you, Rianna." The black fire shot from her fingers and encircled the evil sorceress. Strange symbols formed a thin band that went around the circle and there were faint voices chanting a strange language. All lights went out and a strong, cold wind spun rapidly around Rianna where she was held prisoner.

"Get out, all of you!" Rinoa yelled but never broke her concentration. Her friends had been freed. Odine looked up at Rianna and tailgated his way to the nearest exit, heeding Rinoa's words of wisdom.

Everyone slowly got up and ran from the room, following Odine. Only Squall remained behind, his silver eyes questioning Rinoa. He had never seen her like this before and, frankly, he was frightened.

"I'll be fine. Just go! You have to trust me on this! Go!" She glanced down at him for a few seconds before returning to Rianna, who twisted in the black cloud. Any longer and she may be able to break from it. Rinoa had to do it now. It would be too late if she waited.

Squall obeyed and when he was safely out Rinoa began to chant along with the faint voices and they became louder. Beams of light shot through Rianna's body, shining brightly and lightening the room. Rianna let out a hollow, raging shriek of pain. Finally, she said something under her breath quite foreign to herself, and Rianna disappeared. The black cloud exploded, creating a forceful explosion, but Rinoa never moved an inch. When all was calm again, she fell to her knees. All her strength had been deprived of her. She breathed heavily and tried to find some sort of hidden force that could restore her.

The group reentered the now destroyed room. Squall ran up to Rinoa, allowing her to lean on him for support. She would be fine in a few minutes. All she needed was a few minutes.

"Rinoa? What did you do?" Irvine asked as he turned in a slow, complete circle observing the room.

Everything was destroyed, bottom line. What was once there was now shattered in a million different pieces. The candles that had lit the room were melted puddles on the stone floor. Cracks that were not there before ran up the walls. Glass covered some areas thickly. There was a strong smell of smoke and burnt metal.

Rinoa shook her head limply. "I don't know."

"Rinny, is Rianna gone? For good, I mean," Selphie asked her friend. She lightly touched her finger to the melted wax on the floor. It was freezing cold but not solid. This was definitely the use of magic. Strong, black magic.

"No," Rinoa shook her head again. "She'll be back again. I'm not exactly sure what I did. It was so strange. The fury in me powered it all, I think. I have no other reasonable explanation. She just made me so mad!" She drew in a sharp breath that burned in her lungs.

Seifer kept his distance momentarily from her and stood in the shadows. He knew she would be angry, but Nadia ran over to her.

"Rinoa! Did the mean lady hurt you?" She hugged her tightly.

Rinoa managed a weak smile. "No. Are you okay? We'd better get you to your daddy."

Nadia jumped up. "Daddy's already here!"

Seifer stepped out of his hiding place and walked over to Rinoa also.

"Hi," was all he could say as he placed a hand on Nadia's shoulder.

Squall's evil glare was back, but Rinoa just looked up at him calmly. She was too tired to be angry.

"Rinoa, I'm sorry. I had no choice. Rianna-"

She raised her hand to stop him. "It's all right. I understand."

"Let's get out of here, please. We don't know how long it'll be before Rianna comes back, and she may be stronger next time," Quistis said, trying her best to usher everyone out of the room and out of the castle. She didn't want to stay here any longer.

Everyone nodded. There were no arguments with that. Something wasn't right here. This place was too full of evil, too full of dark magic, and bad memories. There was a bad mark here that none of them wanted a part of. Squall gently helped Rinoa to her feet. She stumbled a few times but managed to raise herself.

"Are you okay?" He wrapped his arm around her waist. Blood continued to drip down his face but at a faster pace now. Rinoa was able to look at it all up close and was frightened by what she saw. She lifted a hand to touch his face but he quickly pushed it away as if he didn't want her anywhere near his wounds.

She looked away and nodded.

Back in the Ragnarok, they discussed what to do next.

"Okay, now what?" Zell asked.

"What do you want to do?" Irvine asked in return. Between the two of them, they were pretty confused.

"I think we should see Edea. Maybe she'll be able to tell us exactly what's going on. I have a feeling that there is much more to this than we think. Did you hear what Rianna said to Squall?" Laguna took a seat next to his son, patting him on the back, from which he cringed.

Squall was soaked in blood. His usually white cotton shirt was now a dark, deep red. Blood ran down his face like tears, leaving lines of crimson, sickening to the sight. He felt himself become drowsy, dizzy, from the pain and couldn't help his heavy eyes as they began to go out of focus.

"Squall! Stay awake! Don't fall asleep!" Rinoa desperately tried to keep her knight awake. He was losing too much blood. The last thing that was needed was for him to fall asleep.

She gently wiped away some of the blood and continuously tried to keep him awake. Her efforts weren't working too well. Laguna tried his best to help her, but he wasn't having much luck with it.

"We can't have him falling asleep. He could go unconscious." He shook him harshly but there was no response from him.

"You know, Rinoa, if he falls asleep, just smack him across the face one good time. That'll wake him right up!" Irvine joked. He was the only one to laugh at his own joke, which was pretty sad.

Rinoa shook her head as she bit her lower lip; a look of fear covered her face that she had no chance of hiding. Her feelings were right on her sleeve now. She was too weak to hide what she felt.

"What did she do to him?" Quistis asked handing Rinoa a wet cloth she managed to find in the First Aid Kit on board.

"Rinny, is Squall going to be okay?" Selphie asked from the pilot seat. She glanced back a few times at them. Next to her, Zell sat silently. He hadn't said a word since they left the castle.

Squall grunted a few times as he struggled to keep his own eyes open. He had hardly any control. What they wanted to do wasn't what he wanted them to do, but things were getting extremely fuzzy and unclear in his mind. Rinoa held onto him firmly, shaking him every now and then as they made their way to Edea's old orphanage.

Edea Kramer still lived in that old, stone orphanage around the Centra Ruins. The gang hadn't been there since their last adventure, but knew that it was still there with their welcoming Matron inside its crumbling walls.

"Edea, what do you think Rianna did to him?" Laguna asked moments later as they all sat in Edea's home.

Edea had tried her best to clean Squall up, but the blood just wouldn't stop. "She cast a continuous spell. He's going to continue to lose blood until someone heals him. I do not have the power to do that. This is ancient magic, magic that has not been used since those of Centra. I have not the power nor the knowledge to stop this evil at work." She said sadly.

Rinoa nearly fainted, and Selphie and Quistis had to steady her.

"What do you mean? How are we going to stop it? We can't just let it go on like this! He'll bleed to death!" Panic had risen in her voice as she shook her head furiously. She was so scared.

"Rinoa, you will have to heal him. You're probably the only one. Rianna did this to test you. She knew what you held in you, in your power. But I believe she doesn't know all that there is about what you possess. She's playing with ancient magic that was unstable. This magic has never been able to be explained. All those who wielded it hid behind the shadows of their mortality. Scientists have only found the effects of what this type of magic can do, but they've never had someone to examine who held it in their veins. This ancient magic is you, Rinoa. You know these spells. They were passed down to you through your blood. You can wield this ancient magic, and Rianna wants to know how. She's testing you and shall continue to test you." Edea gently led Rinoa to his side.

"But, I don't know how. I have no idea what to do! You must be mistaken! I got my powers from you in Galbadia! There is no way!" Rinoa tried to calm herself, but she wasn't doing too hot of a job with it.

"Calm down, dear." Edea gently stroked Rinoa's arm in a form of comfort. "You _can_ heal him. Just put your hands over his heart." She took Rinoa's hands and placed them on Squall's chest.

"And do what?" Rinoa asked more calmly now.

"Do what you did to Rianna." Edea whispered so only Rinoa could hear her. "Think about what you need to do. Think about what is most important. But more importantly, let your heart do the healing." Edea slowly backed away from Rinoa, causing everyone else to back away as well.

Rinoa closed her eyes and tried to erase her mind of everything but Squall. He was the only thing she wanted to think about. She wanted him to be all right, to be able to hold her in his strong arms and never let her go. She wanted to _hear_ and _feel_ his heartbeat calming her fears and absorb the warmth of his body against hers…

As Rinoa tried to block everything out, something rather quite unusual happened. Like earlier, a strange glow appeared at her fingertips, only this time; it was a soft yellow color. It ran through her fingers into his body and covered him like a thick blanket. His dark, red shirt became white again, and all the new cuts and bruises and blood disappeared without a trace that they were ever there to begin with. His breathing became stable again, and his body finally relaxed a great deal.

"I knew she could do it," Edea accidentally said aloud. Rinoa was broken from her concentration and stumbled backward. Laguna gently caught her by the arm. Even though she was separated from her concentration with healing him, the soft glow remained around Squall.

"What?" Rinoa stared at Squall in disbelief. Did she do that? How? He was sound asleep now with no worries of bleeding to death anymore. He was able to rest easy. No more blood ran down his face or darkened his skin.

"You healed him," Edea replied. She placed a comforting arm around Rinoa's shoulders.

"How? I don't understand." Rinoa walked back up to him, curiously now, and Edea followed her.

"You let your heart control your powers. Your heart is connected with his. You stopped the blood and healed his wounds, but inside you there are the markings of ancient magic. You alone can use that magic, but it is very dangerous, wild magic filled to the brim of black spells. It has yet to be tamed." Edea reached over and moved a stray hair from the side of his face.

Rinoa backed away in frustration. "I don't understand how I can do all this! Nothing makes any sense anymore!" She honestly felt like pulling out her hair.

Edea slowly turned to Laguna and silently asked for permission through her eyes to speak of what was forbidden. Laguna returned the gaze with a nod. He knew it was time the truth was laid out on the table in full view. It wasn't fair to her that everyone knew more about herself than she did.

Turning back to Rinoa, she gently grabbed her arm. "Come. Walk with me. It is time you learned the truth."

Edea led Rinoa out of the house down to the beach next to the very old, crumbling lighthouse that had withstood many storms in its time. Walking along the sandy, white shore, Edea fumbled with a way to start. Rinoa had every right to know the truth. Esthar should never have hid it from her. She didn't deserve that.

"Rinoa," She began. "Do you remember that day in Galbadia Garden when I transferred my powers to you?" Rinoa nodded slowly. As Edea mentioned it, the memories came back clearer than they'd ever been.

"Well, that day, my power unlocked something inside you that Esthar has feared for many, many years." Edea knelt down to pick up a very beautiful milky-white shell that had washed up on the beach.

"What? Edea, I don't understand what you're saying." Rinoa shook her head as she dropped to her knees next to her. Edea sighed. This was going to be much harder than she thought.

"The best way for me to explain this to you is to start at the very beginning. If history is correct, it all started with an ancient prophecy. A long, long time ago, during the rule of the Great Hyne, there was a beautiful, young sorceress by the name of Galliella. She was the daughter of Hyne and the first Natural-born sorceress. On the eve of her seventeenth birthday, she met a man, a handsome young warrior. Young Galliella could not help but fall in love with this man the moment their eyes met. The young warrior was rumored to be a great knight in Hyne's court, and that was how the two of them met. The young knight was by any means very powerful. His skill with a sword outshined any other within the court, and Galliella was drawn to him. He was considered to be one of the best warriors and was, in fact, a Leonhart." Edea stood and walked out closer to the water. Rinoa remained behind. "His name was Tempest. Tempest Leonhart. It was not long before Hyne caught on to her daughter's secret love."

"Her daughter?" Rinoa's head snapped up. "But I thought that Hyne was a man?"

At this, Edea laughed. "That is what philosophers believe but a sorceress knows differently. Hyne, in fact was a woman. I ask you, why else are there no male sorcerers to name?" She smiled back at Rinoa before continuing her story. "But as I was saying, it wasn't long before Hyne discovered her daughter's secret love. There at first, she had little problem with it, but her royal advisor thought otherwise. He was convinced that the relationship only meant destruction for the young sorceress. 'What are you going to do when our enemy attacks, and the Great Knight is sent out to battle? He is the first to be sent out when war comes.' He asked Hyne over and over again. Finally, Hyne gave in and ordered the two to be separated forevermore. Galliella was locked away deep inside the royal castle, forbidden to see her lover and put under a tense guard that watched her every move. Things were grim for Galliella. Hyne was pained to see her daughter in the situation, but she feared the two's strong love." Edea paused again, letting fingers touch the water lightly and allowing ripples to form around her.

"And what happened?" Rinoa asked from a dreamy state. The water lapping slowly at the sand on the water's edge mesmerized her, forming patterns in the sand.

"The love between the two was too strong for any barrier. The warrior searched the castle for his true love. He broke her out of her prison and attempted to take her away from the castle, but the royal advisor went against Hyne's decision to let them go. He ordered the guards to find the two and use any means to get the girl back. He told the guards that Tempest was not trustable, that he was the villain. Tempest had taken Galliella to a mystical place to protect her. The exact location as to where he took her has been lost to history. But they lived a few short years together before the advisor's guards found them. Galliella used every ounce of her power to protect her lover, but something went wrong. None of her magic affected the guards. The advisor had seen to that, and Galliella, powerless against her lover's foes, was killed in the struggle. The guards took Galliella's lifeless body and her lover back to the castle to carry out his sentence, but before they left, they found that the two had a child. A baby boy. They took the child with them. Back at the kingdom, the royal advisor sentenced the warrior to be beheaded. During this time, Hyne returned from her quest to seek the power of the moons. She was just in time to stop the warrior's sentence. Hyne was furious when she found that her only daughter, the heir to her throne, was dead because the royal advisor had disobeyed her. She sentenced the warrior to be released and the advisor to be put in his place.

"A beautiful ceremony was carried out for Galliella, but that alone could not shake the Grief of Tempest. He was replaced back on the knight's court, but nothing could help him. He continued to get hurt in the simplest of battles. Hyne was stuck at a fork in the path, so she made a decision of which road that must be taken. To honor her daughter, she created a guardian. It was the first and most powerful Guardian Force that Hyne created. This guardian was created to protect, in all, the baby Leonhart. She named the Guardian Force Griever because of the way that Tempest was wounded. After the creation of Griever, Tempest's history stopped. All the information on him after Griever has yet to be found. Some believe that Tempest, himself, is Griever, but that is just a thought. Upon creating Griever, Hyne also created a prophecy. The baby, whose name history has never been able to locate, grew up and created Hyne's first dynasty, taking over the throne. That prophecy was carried down through every member of Hyne's descendents starting with the baby. The prophecy that Hyne created stated that any sorceress who held within her blood Galliella's power and possessed the love for a true Leonhart, would be able to call upon the most powerful guardian ever known to human and magical existence. Rinoa, I want you to listen to me. You are a descendent of Galliella. You love Squall. He is a Leonhart. He is Tempest's great-great-great grandson. You do not have the normal powers of any old sorceress. Your power, along with Squall's love, make you the most powerful sorceress of our time, and possibly the most powerful ever in our existence." Edea turned to face her.

Rinoa stared out past the water. Her eyes told Edea that she was lost in thought and disbelief. So, Rianna was right. She was more powerful than she thought.

"Rinoa, you are the only one who can vanquish Rianna for good. Not only is she the evil daughter of a powerful, evil sorceress, but she is also a rival of the oldest kind. Yes, she seeks the powers of the prophecy, but that is not all. She is out to put an end to the Leonhart family. Squall is the only Leonhart left that can activate the prophecy's power. She needs what he holds inside that runs through him to do terrible things. She wants him dead."

A/N: "Thus I atone."

Later Days


	42. Chapter 42

Hey, gang, I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating. I know I said that I would post the final chapter by August 23, but I wasn't able to do that. That was my mom's birthday and we went out to eat, and then when I got home, I had a butt load of homework waiting for me. I'm really sorry. But hey, at least I gave you guys a pretty long chapter as a form of compensation. Right? Please don't hate me! And please, nobody get offended that I added quite a bit of history to Squall and Rinoa and Hyne. Yes, I see Hyne as a woman and if anyone out there is offended with that, I'm sorry but it's not going to change. It makes me think of a button that says: "God is coming and She is pissed!" Plus, it says in the game Hyne's descendents. Well, how come there are only sorceresses and not sorcerers? And before I let you guys get started on what's below, cause I know you're just _dying_ to know what's happened; I have a task for you all. Well, actually it's two tasks. I want you, each and every one of you. (Yes! You! The one who's sitting here reading this story and saying, "Who? Me?") I want you to take a close look at the name of Squall's ancestor, Tempest Leonhart. If you use a certain literature item, you may find a connection with the name. And task two is I want someone to tell me what's so significant about the quotation that I left you guys with. Tell me where it came from and I'll be very happy. Granted, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. It's not like it's a homework assignment or anything, but for those of you who take delight in my little mind games, you'll make me very happy to see that someone took up my challenge. (Plus, if you do what I asked for Tempest, you'd understand a bit better and may be able to figure out where I'm going.) Okay, now I've yakked _way_ too much and I shall let you guys get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Final Fantasy VIII characters, places, or ideas. All I own is Rianna, Nadia, Galliella, Tempest, and certain character adjustments and add-ins.

_**Chapter Forty-Two**_

_**A New Kind of Imprisonment**_

Squall opened his eyes. His body was completely numb. His vision was slightly blurred.

"Hi. You okay?" Laguna looked down into his son's face and then reached for his hand.

"Where am I?" Squall tried to sit up, but his brain wasn't listening.

"We're at Edea's. How to you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck. I can't move, and everything is just about numb," Squall said quickly as if he really didn't care. "And where's-" Squall wasn't able to finish the rest of his sentence as Laguna cut him off with a hand and a goofy grin before he could say her name.

"Rinoa? Yeah I knew it wouldn't be long before you asked. She's fine, so you can relax. She's with Edea. It's time she knew the truth." Laguna stood to stretch his legs. He'd been by Squall's side for over an hour now.

After a few moments, Squall could finally feel his legs and the rest of his body again and silently wished that he had that numbing feeling back because there was so much pain now. He was actually able to sit up, but he was forced to grit his teeth, causing his head to swim and form a massive headache.

"Well, hey there! Glad to see that you've finally decided to join us," Irvine said coming into the room with Quistis, Selphie, Seifer, and Zell. Squall, in return, rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Squall? What are we going to do now? Rianna is still out there. We can't just forget about her!" Selphie cried, panic surging through her.

Before Squall had the chance to answer her, the door opened and Edea entered alone. She immediately moved to Squall's side and smiled warmly at him in her motherly Matron way.

"I'm very glad to see that you're all right. How do you feel?" She touched him tenderly on the shoulder.

Squall nodded once. "I'm fine, really. How's Rinoa?"

Edea frowned and sat on the edge of the bed, her fingers played with her long, dark skirt almost nervously. "I guess I was wrong."

"What?" Squall didn't understand what that was supposed to mean.

"I'm guessing she didn't take it too well, huh?" Laguna asked, scratching at the back of his neck.

Edea nodded to confirm that he'd hit it right on the nose. "Laguna, she's terrified. I told her everything, but she needs to face this demon. She is the only one who can get rid of Rianna for good."

"Is she ready to?" Laguna asked with raised eyebrows.

"I don't think she's strong enough to do what needs to be done. She only found out about what her powers are truly capable of only a little bit ago. Do you really expect it to sink in, let alone use them to destroy the single most powerful, evil force that we're being faced with?" Edea demanded. She sighed and then added a bit quieter, "I think we should be lucky that she isn't the one we're fighting. We'd have no hope at all then."

At that comment, Squall couldn't help but become slightly angry. They should know better than to even think that Rinoa would be evil! She was good through and through. But when he thought it through again, they were right: They were very, very lucky that Rinoa wasn't their enemy.

While they continued with their little conversation, Rinoa crept in, quiet as a mouse. She listened to what was being said and watched the expressions on everyone's faces carefully. She looked at Squall last and was surprised to see that he was looking right at her with a new expression that she'd never seen before on him: confusion mixed with worry. His look clearly asked her _"Are you all right?"_ She nodded that she was and then glanced over him to make sure that the effects of Rianna's spell were really gone.

"What am I supposed to do? How do I get rid of her for good? How do I stop this madness?" Rinoa asked aloud, finally speaking up after everything had quieted down. She walked over to Squall and Edea and stood before the two of them. Everyone's eyes were fixed on her and Edea was surprised to see that she was taking up her duty so quickly after learning something that had been hidden from her for so long.

"You'll have to do something that none before you have ever managed to do. You'll have to summon the King of all Guardians and combine your powers with his. You'll have to call Griever. He's the only thing we have left to use. Get rid of Rianna with the one thing she wants to end," Edea replied.

"But Edea! We don't know how strong Griever is! What if he turns on us?" Laguna protested.

"Laguna, that's the only thing we can do! It's the only choice that's left! Griever can be controlled if the one who calls him is true the throne of Hyne! We have nothing to fear!" Edea replied hastily.

"And what about what Odine said? All the research he did on the Guardians? When called, Griever transforms the one who calls him into an image of the dead!" Laguna exclaimed.

"After all that lying duck did you still believe some of the things that he said?" Squall yelled. Rinoa cringed.

"And if what he said is true? What will you do then Squall?" Laguna yelled back.

"Stop! Just stop it! If that's what it takes to stop Rianna, then I'll do it!" Rinoa yelled above all of them.

"Rinoa, no!" Squall couldn't help the fear that he was feeling and was becoming weak from it.

"Rinny! You can't! What if Griever does something horrible to you?" Selphie whined, starting to cry.

"Selphie, it's a risk I'm willing to take. I don't like Rianna anymore than you do. Trust me," Rinoa smiled weakly.

"Rinoa, I know everyone here does not agree with what may happen or your choice to save everyone, and I know that we'll all try everything we can, we'll throw everything we have at Rianna before we subject ourselves to that final option. It's not going to be easy if that's what we have to do. Nobody here wants to lose you, and I think I can speak safely about everyone here, and if it helps any, we'll all stand with you until Hell freezes over. We'll be there," Seifer said sincerely. Everyone painfully nodded.

"Thank you." The corner of her mouth turned up slightly and tears swelled in her eyes that she didn't want them to see spill. Rinoa sensed their fear. "It'll be okay. Even if the worst should happen…" She cut herself off. It was just too painful to try to continue.

Edea stood once again. "Do you know how to call him?"

Rinoa breathed in deeply. "I think so."

Edea nodded. "Whatever you do, do not drain your energy calling him. Do not let anyone or anything sense any weakness." She slowly walked to the door. "I have plenty of room here for you all and would prefer it if you would stay here until your strength returns to all of you. This evil demon will return. If she's anything like her mother, she will return with more power than ever before. I want you to lay low for a while until she is found again. I hope you understand." She gripped the doorway and everyone nodded. "Thank you." And she left.

"Guys, I agree with Edea. You all need to get your strength back. Accept her offer: stay here for awhile and relax a bit. Rianna will be back, we just don't know when. I will return to Esthar and check on things out there. I'll be back in a day or so, all right?" Laguna, too, stood and walked to the door. Again, there were unanimous nods. He nodded as well and left.

"Wow! This is happening so fast!" Selphie exclaimed in awe, sniffling.

"Yeah, and the sooner we get rid of that stupid Rianna, the better!" Irvine added.

"Hey, don't forget Odine too!" Zell interjected.

"How long do you suppose we're gonna stay here?" Selphie asked.

"As long as it takes, I guess," Quistis answered.

While everyone talked, Rinoa turned her back on everyone and stared out the window that was at the far end of the room. It led right out to a beautiful view of the flower field where a very important promise had been made. She was lost in her thoughts, in her memories of that day when he promised that he would meet her there no matter what, and he had, too. But the question was, would he be able to do it again? His fate was written in the stone. Destiny would not be denied from him. She knew what would happen to him. She could sense it, sense how his fate was slowly turning into his doom. She hoped that her feelings, her senses were wrong on this one. She hoped and prayed that he would not be torn from her, not yet. She had almost lost him last time, and she didn't want this to be the time where he would be lost to her.

The stars had been wrong before. Fate's stone has been shattered and crumbled and changed from what was originally supposed to happen once before. Would she get lucky like the one before her? Or would she doomed to expect what was to happen?

A/N: Hey, gang! I'm going to keep this down here nice and short and sweet so I can get on with the next chapter so you guys don't think that I'm going to forget about you again. Actually, I didn't forget about you, I just never got around to it. Sorry! I wanna, real fast, tell you guys that this story should be done within the next couple of days. I have the ending I just need to type it up. Expect about 50 chapters with an epilogue, okay? And this is me signing out: Later Days, World!


	43. Chapter 43

Hey, gang, only seven more chapters left plus an epilogue. We're close, guys. We're very, very close. Have at it! And don't forget to let me know what you guys think of the proposition I mentioned in chapter 37.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or ideas from Final Fantasy VIII. Sheesh, you'd think they'd get the message by now.

_**Chapter Forty-Three**_

_**The Calm Before the Storm**_

Later that night when everyone had finally gone to bed, Edea and Laguna stood outside. It was another one of those bleak nights where the moon was the only thing visible against the black.

"Edea, do you really think it wise to have Rinoa call Griever?" Laguna pushed his hair away from his face.

"Laguna, we have no choice. You obviously do not truly know who Rianna is," Edea replied, watching the skies above.

"Of course I know who she is!" Laguna snapped.

"Then you know that Rianna is out to destroy the prophecy, and she wants your son _dead._ Did you know that?" Edea replied darkly.

Well, um- uh, no. I just thought she was a power-hungry sorceress out to destroy the world." Laguna suddenly felt very stupid.

"Oh, she is. But there is more than it seems. She's shooting for a much larger target, but first she wants to get rid of those who can activate the one thing that could destroy her and stand in her way. She thinks that with Squall dead, the prophecy won't work, but that's not true. Even with him gone, Rinoa can still call the Lion."

"How? I thought he had to be present?" Laguna shook his head, confused. "Edea, where does logic fit in here? None of this ever makes sense anymore."

"I know it's hard Laguna, but in the world of magical power, logic doesn't have a home." Edea produced a very small smile. "Rinoa would still be able to call the Lion, because no matter what happens, Squall will always be with her. Dead or alive, he'll always stand beside her."

"Young love?" Laguna asked. He realized suddenly that it wasn't supposed to be meant as a question.

Edea only nodded.

"But, Edea, I thought Griever was supposed to protect Squall? If Squall died wouldn't that mean that Griever failed?"

"Not really. If Squall were to die a natural death, then it would be all right."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant, but let's not think along those lines. Remember, there is only so much protection that Griever can give Squall, and I think that calling him may not even help us. This has such a great chance to it. We are risking a lot, but, unfortunately, it is the only solution we have left. Rinoa may be powerful, but she is still much too young to understand or use the power that she has been bestowed upon by her great ancestors." Edea frowned at Laguna as they made their way down the old stone steps to the beach where a certain band of children set off fireworks.

"But I thought you said earlier that we have nothing to fear?" Laguna exclaimed, shocked that she had lied to them.

"Laguna, when has there ever been a situation in the course of history where one has nothing to fear? I said that only to avoid getting them on a bad train of thought. If you think about things on the negative side, they tend to turn bad. I do not wish for things to turn bad. I want them to defeat this or try to with confidence," she answered him, stopping and turning to stare him in the face.

"Good point." He nodded, and they continued walking again. "But I am afraid to say that I do not understand what you meant when you said that there was only so much protection that Griever can give Squall? I thought he had the power to keep him from ever getting hurt?"

"I am afraid that, whoever said that to you, was very wrong. Griever cannot help Squall escape death in any form nor can he stop any injury that may be inflicted upon him. If he could, do you think that the spell that Rianna cast upon him would have affected him? No. There are things about the Leonhart family that is not known. Certain facts and events have been changed during history's course to cover up the truth. After doing great things, they disappeared from History, never to appear again. Do you not find that just a bit odd? I do, and I can assure you that the history of Squall's lineage has been changed to make them seem more wonderful, more majestic and royal. That is not the case. History has been corrupted and only one individual knew the truth. That person has been long since past, but they left records that were buried in the Centra Ruins thousands of years ago. It is said that the truth is so terrible that if anyone were to find out, then history would repeat itself and those horrible lies would be released like Pandora's Box." Edea explained to a very shocked Laguna.

"What sort of lies and corruption exactly?" He hesitated in asking that question.

"One such bad thing said to be is that the Leonhart family bears a terrible curse that ends always in tragedy. Bad things happen to that family. Evil omens follow them around like vultures following a dying animal. I fear for him. I really do. I am not one to believe in wives tales, but this is no lie. I guarantee it."

"Do you think maybe the curse has to do with Rianna? I mean she was the GF lost to time, wasn't she? Is it possible that maybe she created that curse or whatever it is?" he questioned. Laguna didn't want anything horrible to happen to Squall. He wouldn't be able to bear it and neither would Rinoa.

"That is a possibility, but honestly, I believe that it started with the first one known in our history. I think it may have started with Tempest. He was a loner, a strong and powerful warrior who showed up on the doorstep of Hyne's castle before she created our world. She had a vast kingdom then, so it says, but what is very puzzling is why would a man of such talent with a sword and a brilliant mind ride along like he had no past, no family? I do not think that Griever was created by choice of The Great Hyne. I think there is more to the tale and only those past know the truth. Before this all ends, Laguna, I believe that the truth will be revealed. The hand of Fate is not always good. Fate can be very cruel and the punishments always seem to fall on those who did nothing but good, while their ancestry holds the evil." She bowed her head as a very cold wind blew around them, sending chills down to the bone.

"Edea, you don't think that Squall is the enemy do you? He can't be! He's the one who wants to end this! He wouldn't do anything to any of them or his home! As much as he won't admit it, he loves all of them and every place on this earth! He wouldn't…. would he?" He stared at Edea with such a look of distress that she forced herself to look away as she told him her answer.

"I do not know, Laguna. It may be in his blood. Maybe there is an evil within him that sleeps, waiting for the time when it is right, to take over whatever it is that it seeks. We have no way of knowing." She finally turned her head to face him. He was so shocked that his mouth hung open very wide. "Laguna, there is a veil of uncertainty in the stars, the earth is quiet, and the sun is hiding. There is a storm that is coming that threatens all that lives and breathes, and I have a very bad feeling that the storm lies within your son."

"But how can this happen? Raine. She was so…innocent, so pure. How? I don't understand! Edea, please tell me. Please, make me understand." He begged her frantically. He ran a hand through his long hair and looked away in pain.

"Laguna, Raine was innocent, but she foresaw her own doom. She knew that she would die after she bore Squall, but she accepted in hopes of vanquishing that curse from him. For this long, her sacrifice has lasted in protecting him. But how long that will last is hard to say. I hope I am wrong. I sincerely hope, but hope will not make it happen. He will be faced with a choice soon. A choice to let it awaken or destroy it for good."

"His choice could change everything, couldn't it?" Laguna asked her, tearfully.

"Yes, it could change for good or bad," she answered truthfully.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rinoa stood staring out the window, her eyes following Edea and Laguna. If only she could hear what they were saying. Glancing behind her, she saw Squall's sleeping form and tears began to flood her eyes. He didn't know. She knew for a fact that he didn't. They were hiding it from him, like they had hidden from her the truth. But this was worse, and she knew it. It was eating him alive and he had no idea. No one could save him, not even she could. He had to save himself. That was the only way.

She returned her gaze outside. She watched as a grieve-stricken Laguna dropped to his knees and Edea tried to comfort him. She was so locked up in her thoughts that she jumped and nearly screamed when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around suddenly to face Squall. He was staring at her with a face like the one he had given her earlier when she entered the room. She sighed but said nothing.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" he asked in a low whisper.

Rinoa nodded in response. He thought that she was afraid of Rianna, but that was only part of it. Rianna didn't scare her nearly as much as the brutal pain of truth that she knew she had to accept.

"If you don't want to do it…" He didn't finish his sentence. He was afraid, himself, for her.

"I have to. I'm just scared." She sighed again, but deeper this time. "I mean, I just thought I was a normal sorceress, not one with extreme power. I'm scared and confused." She hung her head. It was hard for her to lie to him like this, but she would not speak of it.

"I know you're scared and you have every right to be. This isn't fair to you. You didn't ask for this to happen." He breathed in heavily. "Maybe there's some other way we can get rid of her. So you don't have to call Griever." He let his hand drop back to his side. He couldn't help the distress he felt in looking at her. She looked so pale, so fragile. Her raven hair hung long against her shoulders, making her skin appear light and fair.

"Squall, you don't understand. I have to. I'm the only one who can get rid of her for good. If we just fight her like we did Ultimecia, she won't die or fade away. She will keep coming back until the one thing she wants to get rid of, defeats her." Rinoa bit her lower lip from crying. It was becoming too hard, too much for her to handle.

"But what if he really does hurt you?" Squall pulled her close to him.

"Squall, I doubt if Griever would turn on us. As long as you're on our side, he will remain loyal, I believe. But if for some reason he does do something horrible to me, I will be willing to accept it. I would rather take any punishment that he forces upon, even if it may be death, to have Rianna destroyed for good, than to live in a world where she rules." She knew what she needed to do and was ready to do. Ready to give her life if necessary.

Squall, on the other hand, was not as willing to have her part with her life if that were to be the case. He didn't want to lose her. He had come too far to have her taken away from him. He had worked too hard to keep her by his side.

"Rinoa, if Griever or Rianna or anyone else wants to take your life or hurt you in any way, they'll have to get through me first, and I don't go down that easily anymore. I am your knight, and nobody will hurt you as long as I am here. If my own guardian destroys me in the end while I'm trying to protect you, then so be it," he growled. Rinoa saw the fire behind his eyes like she had never seen it before. His words were genuine. There was no question there, but it was what was displayed behind his eyes that scared her like it did.

She pushed that fear aside with all her strength and leaned into him, whispering, "Thank you." And their lips met.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dawn at Edea's home seemed to give the place a cozy, safe feeling. The sun smiled over the beach, the flower field, and the old stone orphanage and lighthouse. Golden rays lit up the whole area and made it quite peaceful.

As everyone woke and regrouped, it was obvious that no one had gotten much sleep. They were all worried, scared, and unsure. None of them would be able to shake Rianna or Griever from their minds until it was all over.

"So are we just supposed to stay here until Rianna is found?" Quistis asked, breaking the long silence.

"That's what Laguna and Edea want," Squall replied half-heartedly as he stared at the floor.

"Is it just me or is Laguna trying to keep us locked up? He told us not to go anywhere in Esthar, and he said the same thing here, too," Zell said.

"Hey! You're right, Zell! I wonder why Laguna's acting like this," Selphie wrinkled her nose, "because I don't like it!"

"Selphie, why do you think?" Irvine asked. He cast a very strange look in Squall's direction.

"Oh!" Selphie exclaimed.

Squall looked up. "What?"

"Nothing," came Irvine's casual, laid-back reply. He had his stupid little grin on his face.

"Sure doesn't look like 'nothing.'" Squall glared at Irvine.

His little grin only got bigger.

"Just let it go," Rinoa said quietly. She didn't want anyone or anything to aggravate him. She wanted to keep him as calm as possible.

Squall rolled his eyes and returned to staring at the floor, retracing his thoughts.

Just then Seifer walked into the room.

"Have you guys seen Nadia?" he asked, a worried expression he wore.

"She went down to the beach early this morning with Edea. Don't be so worried," Quistis smiled. She finally knew his true feelings, and she couldn't be more thrilled.

Once upon a time, she thought she loved Squall, but that wasn't true. He only reminded her of someone else. It had been a misunderstood feeling.

"I know, I know. I just can't help it," he sighed. "Call me a worried father. I guess that would be appropriate."

"Seifer, Nadia is so cute!" Selphie squealed.

Seifer just grinned.

"Seifer, if we may inquire, who is the mother?" Quistis asked.

Seifer only sighed a bit. "No idea. I adopted Nadia; I think it was three years ago when she turned two. Her mother supposedly was, um, my ex. But the thing is, she died about four years ago, and I haven't seen in almost six years, so there's no way…" he trailed off. They could guess the rest if they really wanted to.

"No way that Nadia could be your own blood?" Squall finished for him.

Seifer nodded.

"But she looks so much like you!" Selphie exclaimed in defense.

Seifer nodded again. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Why?" Rinoa turned to him.

"Seifer, exactly _who_ is your ex?" Squall asked.

"Well, she was a girl I had met in Deling of all places. She was almost a year older than me. I dated her for about a year and a half before we broke up. After the break up, I didn't ever hear from her. I tried calling but never got an answer." He was talking more to Squall than anyone else.

"Seifer, why are you afraid of Nadia being your actual daughter?" Quistis laid a hand on his shoulder in a sort of comforting way.

"I don't know." And he stood up just in time to see Edea and Nadia coming their way.

"Well, good morning everyone!" Edea said brightly. She and Nadia were both carrying a lot of seashells. "Seifer, you have a very charming little girl." Edea put an arm around Nadia and smiled kindly at her. Little Nadia's face was becoming redder and redder by the minute, and she tried to hide it by staring at the floor.

Seifer smiled once again. He leaned over and ruffled the little girl's hair. "Thank you. I'm very proud of her."

"Well, Nadia, what's say we put these in a bucket of water and go check out the flower field?" Edea asked, turning to the embarrassed child. She nodded, and the two were off again.

"Seifer, Nadia is really cute!" Selphie somewhat repeated.

"Um, Rinoa?" Seifer turned to Rinoa, who was sitting quietly behind Squall.

"Yeah?" She put her head on Squall's shoulder.

"Um, well, I never really got a chance to apologize for what I did. It's just that Rianna would have killed Nadia regardless of what I did or didn't do to help her. I had to get her back somehow. So I fed Rianna a plan that would involve all of us going to the castle. I thought that while you guys did what you had to do, I could get Nadia. I'm sorry." Seifer hung his head. He hoped that she and the rest of them would forgive him. He really meant them no harm.

"It's okay. Really. You really care for Nadia. I understand that. You would have done anything for her, right?" Rinoa smiled.

Seifer returned the gesture with a smirk. A playful smirk. "Like jumping into space, for instance?" The smirk grew into a large smile as he saw the look on Squall's face.

"Hey! H-how do you know?" He was shocked. Everyone else just laughed.

"Hey, relax. They told me," He pointed to Selphie, Quistis, Zell, and Irvine. "Plus, I think what you did was really brave. I would've given up hope if that happened to me. You're really a hero in more ways than one."

"No, I'm not," Squall muttered with a crimson face but sincerity.

"Yeah you are Squall!" Selphie shrieked. "You defeated Ultimecia!"

"Correction," Squall pointed out, speaking louder now. "_We_ defeated Ultimecia."

"Yeah, man, but you did the finishing blow that killed her," Irvine added.

"That doesn't count," Squall muttered again.

"Yes it does!" everyone, including Rinoa and Seifer replied.

"I don't want to be that kind of hero. I don't want to be a hero for killing someone." Squall looked away from everyone.

"But what if that someone was a horrible, cruel person who wanted to rule the world and drive it into destruction?" Selphie asked.

"Same thing. I don't want to be famous just because I saved the world from destruction." Squall managed to look up. "I just want to forget all the stuff that happened with Ultimecia. I just want to not remember all the bad things she did. All the people she hurt, the families she destroyed or corrupted. She did a lot of bad things. I don't want to remember those. I don't want to remember anything about two years ago."

"What about the good things, Squall?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, the good things that happened. If it weren't for what happened two years ago, you wouldn't be as happy as you are right now." Quistis gave him her best "look at it this way" kind of look. "Squall, I remember how you were then. You were miserable. No friends. No one to talk to. You had a wall. You never allowed yourself to be around anyone. You were a brilliant student. You did everything one time with absolute perfection. You were a natural born leader, but you would never allow yourself to become that leader. You were by far the best student that Balamb Garden had ever seen. Cid told me personally. But when you finally allowed yourself to become that leader, we all believed it was because of a very strange thing. After the SeeD ball, you started to become a little different each day. It wasn't too noticeable at first, but after the job in Timber, you were being forced to show yourself, forced to change."

"Rinoa, you wouldn't leave him alone! You were always around him. Always forcing him to have an actual conversation with you. You're the one we should be thanking right now. You forced the Lone Wolf to come out of hiding," Zell added in a very serious, uncharacteristic tone.

"Yeah, Rinny, thanks to you, we now know a little bit more about our friend." Selphie smiled.

"And learning more every day," Quistis added. Agreeing nods came from everyone else, including Seifer.

Squall couldn't help but smile at this. As much as he tried to keep it down, this one just wouldn't stay. They were right. Rinoa had changed him. She changed him a lot. Most of it was by force, but a smaller part was by his own choice. He chose to fall in love with her in return. He realized now that he loved her so much. She gave him a certain level of comfort, and he was afraid to have that comfort taken away. He had never allowed himself to get too deep into something he wasn't sure of, but he wasn't the same person he was two years ago. He had feelings now. He had a reason to live, to keep going. A reason to smile more or to prove that he knew what he was doing. That reason was Rinoa. She knew everything about him. She knew his every move, his every breath that he took. He needed her more than he cared to say. She was his smallest part and his biggest part, and she had taught him the only lesson that ever mattered. She taught him that he would never live an absolute full life without the one thing that was missing. Rinoa showed him that he needed love to heat his cold heart. She taught him that, and he owed her everything he had.

"Guys, I don't mean to ruin the moment, but what are we going to do about Rianna?" Rinoa asked. She didn't want to dwell too much on this certain topic. It made her just a little uneasy about the future. Or the future that she had once upon a time thought would happen. Now she knew better.

"We don't even know where she is!" Irvine exclaimed.

"Rinoa, do you have any idea where you sent Rianna?" Squall asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking of some place cold and dreary. I just wanted her to be miserable. But I don't know," Rinoa answered.

"So, we search from place to place like we did with the energy crystals." Irvine replied.

"That's just it. I didn't send her somewhere in our time period. When I said I didn't know _where_ I sent her, I also meant I didn't know _when_ I sent her." Rinoa sighed lightly.

"But there is a chance she'll be back?" Quistis asked.

"Of course she'll be back. I just don't know where or when," Rinoa answered, closing her eyes.

"Then how do we look for her?" Seifer asked. Rinoa only shrugged.

Suddenly, Edea came rushing in. She looked very shaken. "Seifer! My children!"

In response, Seifer and the rest of them jumped up. But Seifer was the first to speak. "What's wrong? Is Nadia okay?"

"Seifer, she has the power! She did it! My children, she released it!" Edea breathed.

"The power?" Irvine asked.

"Released it?" Selphie asked, confused.

"Matron, what are you talking about?" Seifer asked.

"She is a Seer! She is evil!" Edea exclaimed almost hysterically.

"Matron, what did she say? What did she do?" Squall held onto Edea's shoulders.

"She said, 'The ones that seek to destroy all the light have returned. Stronger than ever, they cannot be stopped. All will perish. Time Compression will backfire and the world will be consumed in darkness. The Mighty One will finally receive her justice. The witch will be powerless, and his blood will be drunk for immortality. The ones that seek to destroy all light have returned…" Edea wrung her hands in fear.

"She gave you a real prediction?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes. We were walking back to the house from the flower field when she stopped. Her eyes rolled back into her head. _She transformed_. She gave a real prediction. My children, she is not what she seems!" Edea sank into a chair.

"Rianna!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Matron, are you sure?" Squall knelt in front of her.

"Yes. This is it. This is the final battle. You must stop her now," Edea whispered.

"But, Matron! We don't even know where to find her!" Selphie exclaimed.

Just as Edea was about to speak, another voice spoke from behind instead.

"She's here and there. Watching all. But she's not the one you need to worry about. The ending will not take place in this time. The Evil One cannot be destroyed in the past." It was Nadia, but something about her wasn't right. Her voice was older and tauntingly menacing.

Seifer slowly walked up to his daughter.

"Nadia, what's going on?"

"The Black Bird will return to circle the spot once again. Are you ready?"

Everything around them went black. Edea and the orphanage disappeared. It felt like they were floating in space.

"Ready for what?" Seifer asked. His voice was distant and cloudy.

"For the final battle. The Ending. It's all coming together now. You cannot rely on weapons and magic this time. All you have is the prophecy. But tread with care. When it's over, the unexpected will fade away. And remember, _lighting always strikes the same spot twice!_" A cruel, taunting laugh was heard, echoing Nadia's voice. Her face suddenly appeared, twisted with a wicked smile, erupting from her that horrible laugh, and she disappeared just as suddenly as she had appeared.

_The storm was coming.

* * *

_

A/N: Hello, hello, hello! I hope you guys liked this chapter, because I freaked myself out writing it! I think I get into things too well. Anyway, you guys can disregard the history of how Nadia became Seifer's daughter. I need to fix it. It sucks badly, and I'm sorry. And I have this bad feeling that some of you may end up hating me as the final chapter approaches, but remember: This is not the end! There are still two more books yet to come. This is the Time Trilogy. Think on it! Later Days!


	44. Chapter 44

Here we go… again.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character, places, or ideas from Final Fantasy VIII.

_**Chapter Forty-Four**_

_**The Wasteland**_

"Nadia!" Seifer screamed. The scene had changed to a barren wasteland. It was much like the one Squall had nearly died on. Maybe that was because it was.

"Just remember what you need to do." Edea's soft voice echoed throughout the area.

"Where are we?" Selphie asked, fearfully.

Squall and Rinoa had never told their friends about this place. They had been found by Garden in the flower field and just never mentioned it. Squall had never told Rinoa what happened before she found him, but somehow she already knew.

"Um, guys?" Selphie asked, chuckling somewhat nervously, turning to her companions. "Where are we?"

"This place doesn't look too inviting," Zell stated, squinting against the wind, blowing tiny, hard sand particles. He coughed a couple of times.

"That's because it isn't. This is not a fun place to be. It goes on forever and the more you walk, the longer the horizon gets and the more you tired you become. Be very cautious. This could be bad." Squall answered, reliving several bad memories.

"Care to explain?" Quistis asked. She sensed that there was something that Squall just might be keeping from the rest of them. Rinoa too.

Squall shrugged. "What's there to explain? This place isn't fun."

"How do you know? How do you know all this stuff about this eerie place?" Zell asked. He was just curious, and he definitely wasn't sure that he liked this place.

This time, Squall didn't answer. He struggled for a way to respond. Did her really want to tell them about what happened to him here? He didn't even like to remember, let alone talk about it. He honestly didn't even know that much about it. So what was there for him to tell? This place was bad news, that's all they needed to know.

Luckily for Squall, Rinoa stepped in for him. "Guys, does it honestly matter? We have a job to do. We can't be worrying about how Squall knows about this barren wasteland!"

But Quistis wasn't about to let this subject be pushed aside. She was sick of being left out in the dark to figure things out on her own. "Well, you know, Rinoa, it seems that you know something about this place, too." She crossed her arms over her chest. "For once, why don't you both share a little info?"

Rinoa gave Quistis this stupid look. "What are you talking about? Quistis, what is with you? Why are you being so demanding? We have a job to do, and we can't afford for you to be a control freak! I know you have to be a part of everything, but can't you just for once chill out!" Almost immediately, she regretted the words that had just came out of her mouth. The look on Quistis' face told her that she was furious.

"You have very little room to talk! You are the one is always demanding attention! You have to always have the spotlight! Why don't you grow up, Rinoa!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes at the other woman.

"You're telling _me_ to grow up?" She put her hands on her hips, mimicking Quistis' facial expression.

"Yes I am, so why don't you go ahead and do it, you brat!"

"Will you quit attacking her!" Squall growled at Quistis.

"You stay out of this!" Quistis and Rinoa yelled at him.

Meanwhile, on the outside of this meaningless "conversation," Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Seifer stood dumbfounded, quite unsure of what to do.

"Oh, geez! Why do they always have to do this!" Selphie exclaimed. She felt like pulling out her hair.

"Do what?" Seifer asked.

"Squall and Quistis have been fighting a lot lately. They don't get along anymore, not that they really ever did," Selphie replied. "They argue so much, and then Rinny gets in the middle of it. She's forced to pick a side, and she usually ends up creating her own side. After that, it gets even worse than before. Quisty is my friend and all, but she keeps getting on Squall's case. It's almost like everything he does is wrong to her."

"Yeah, and one minute she's all nice and the next, she's like super evil. Something's definitely up," Zell added.

Seifer turned toward the three feuding "friends." Their angry faces told him what exactly was going on. They were going to eat each other alive if someone didn't separate them, all of them.

Ad it looked like he was that someone. Nobody else was stepping up to the plate.

"Guys! Hey, guys!" He ran to them and moved right to the middle of the pack they had created. "Whoa! Listen! YO! Listen to me a second. We don't have enough time or patience for you guys to bicker and fight all the time. Remember Rianna? Remember the evil sorceress person we need to get rid of? Did you forget about her? I don't see how you could. It's kind of hard, ya know, to forget _her_, seeing that she wants to destroy the world. And we kind of, um, need this place to, um, ya know, _live_. See what I mean? Now what do you say? Think you can postpone this until _after_ we beat up Rianna?" He stared at them with a big, nervous smile as they gave him a dirty look.

Thankfully, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell came to his rescue.

"Yeah! Uh, maybe we should split into two groups and search for this 'final battle.'" Selphie added, nodding keenly. _And to get you guys away from each other for a while._ She added in her hair.

"Exactly, I mean, there's got to be a reason why we've come here to this dump." Zell also put in.

Squall scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. Whatever," he said darkly.

An unwelcome, unfriendly silence circled around for what felt like eternity.

No one was truly willing to take the initiative and break the muted anger that surrounded.

Finally one top blew.

"Oh, this is absolutely ridiculous!" Selphie exclaimed. Her happy eyes were now low and angry. "This happens almost every dang time! Every time we go out as a group to do something this always happens! Can you guys, just for a while, try to act somewhat civilized and get along! Would it honestly kill you? And Quisty! What is it with you? You're always getting on Squall's case! And you tell Rinoa that she's a brat and that she needs to grow up, but have you even considered your own attitude? You're the one acting like a brat. But Squall, you're not so innocent! You're mainly the one who keeps forcing Rinny to choose sides! Rinny, what's happened to you? Why do you feel the need to act like you know everything now? I just want to know what is going on! Why are you guys always jumping down each other's throats? What happened to you guys? What happened to our team?"

Silence rained over once again. Only this time, the expressions were less tense and angry. But Squall and Quistis still refused to even glance at each other, whether or not the other saw.

Seifer finally really had enough. Somebody had to split them up, and he was just the man to do it. "Okay! People, listen up! This is how it's going to be! Irvine, Zell, Squall, you guys come with me, and we'll head east. Ladies, you will head west. Stay together as a group. Got it? All right, let's move!" Seifer exclaimed. Squall opened his mouth to object but three different hands clamped down over his mouth to keep him quiet. "Listen, man, you can live without her for a little while, okay?" Seifer whispered harshly.

Squall whipped around to face his old adversary. "That is _not_ what I was going to object about! I am not some over-possessive freak! I was just going to say that don't you think these teams are a little uneven and stacked? Wouldn't that cause some disadvantages?"

Seifer groaned agitatedly. "All right! Fine! Selphie, you switch with Zell." Seifer turned back to Squall. "Happy now?"

Squall shook his head. "That's not exactly what I meant."

Again, the aggravated and annoyed Seifer groaned and made a face like a deranged walrus. "Okay, Selphie, you Zell both join Rinoa and Quistis. And you!" Seifer quickly turned to Squall before he could get a word in edgewise. "Don't you say one word! Come one, we're leaving!"

Irvine shrugged and followed as Seifer marched toward his indicated direction. Squall shook his head and followed without a word.

The others watched them walk away until they were out of sight.

Quistis sighed. That's just it. A sigh. No special value to it. It wasn't an aggravated or even a relieved sigh. It was just an escape from the mouth that just happened to have some sound to it.

Rinoa turned quickly to her. No expression was readable on her face, and she just stared at Quistis.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No one spoke. No sound was heard. A small gust was blowing and sand was flying, but, still, there was nothing. It was almost like watching a silent movie. Minutes slipped away slowly. They walked and walked and walked. The more they walked, the more time seemed to drag on. They were becoming tired, very tired.

"How much farther is it? And what are we looking for anyway?" Irvine asked, lifting his head to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

Seifer shrugged from ahead. "I don't know. I don't even know if there's anything here we should be looking for. What do you think, Squall?" He turned around and began to walk backwards.

Squall had been lagging behind thinking. He was a little startled when Seifer suddenly called back to him. "I don't know either. I don't think there's anything here. It wouldn't make much sense if there was. I mean, this place is pretty bare."

"But there's got to be a reason why we've been sent here, right?" Irvine asked.

"Like…that?" Seifer said. He had gone ahead again and stopped. He was at the foot of a set of giant stone steps.

"Whoa! What's something like THAT doing way out here?" Irvine asked, astonished.

The building past the steps was huge. It had high columns of glassy, white marble. The huge double doors at the top of these gigantic steps were embedded with a beautiful carving. It was a lion, but not just any lion, though. Unmistakably, it was Griever. The dark wings were wrapped around the guardian's body.

"What is this place?" Irvine asked in awe.

Lightening flashed overhead out of nowhere. Ant welcoming light that had shined was now gone. It wasn't an all out darkness, but it was close enough.

"_This is the Temple of the Lions. All history, all truths of the mighty family is stowed away behind those doors. Dark secrets are heavily guarded by monstrous creatures from the depths below. Only a member of the family can grant access to those who are worthy."_

They all turned around to see who had spoken. It was a short, cloaked figure. The voice spoken was small but deep and sounded aged.

"Doesn't look heavily guarded to me," Irvine stated. He sounded pretty doubtful.

"_Ah, but that is where you are wrong. Beyond those doors are challenging puzzles and trials that are impossible to pass unless a true member of the family is present. What lies hidden within those walls is a truth that has long been covered and sought. The entrance is protected the most," The figure answered._

"And what is the purpose of all this exactly? Why are we here?" Seifer asked.

"_Inside the Temple is something that will aid you in your battle. You must use it and defeat the witch before _they _return. You only have one chance. Use it well._" With that, the cloaked figure faded away.

"Wait!" Squall exclaimed, stepping forward. He had been quiet for the past couple of minutes. "Who's 'they'? And what's inside the Temple? How do we get it? Come back!" But the figure was gone. Just as they thought things were already confusing, the situation took another turn and got worse. "Dang it!"

"Now what?" Irvine frowned. "Now what do we do? What's this we need to get? How will it help us? I don't get it."

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do is go inside the Temple. What do you think, Squall?" Seifer turned to Squall again.

But Squall didn't answer. He was studying the outside the Temple. Something about this didn't feel right to him. What if this was a trap? He had never heard of this "Temple of the Lions." How real could this be?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Rinoa, I'm sorry about the things that I said to you. I had no right to say those or to pull you into this endless argument. I know you get sick of it." Quistis did one of the hardest things for her: apologizing.

"It's alright, Quistis. I'm sorry too. I just don't understand why we all have to feel the need to push each other to the limit. What's the point? What will we get from it? That's what I don't understand," Rinoa responded. She was rather agitated and it wasn't from the previous exchange.

"I don't know. I really don't," Quistis answered.

Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa, and Zell were walking the opposite that Squall, Seifer, and Irvine had gone. They had been walking for a couple hours and nothing was seen except the bareness of the wasteland.

"Ugh! How much longer are we going to have to walk? And what are we supposed to be looking for?" Selphie asked. She was back to her normal, happy state. Thank goodness.

"I don't know, but I really don't like this place! It's creepy!" Zell exclaimed.

Rinoa stopped. She turned around in a complete circle looking at the are and studying it. Something wasn't right. Something didn't feel right. Was the splitting into two groups a mistake?

"What is it, Rinny?" Selphie, very concerned, asked her friend. "Is something wrong?"

Rinoa only nodded and continued to search the area with perceiving eyes.

Then, like a sudden, sickening warmth over the body, Quistis felt it too. It was a horrible feeling. A sort of certain dread. A feeling like you know something bad is coming or happening and you can't understand what nor stop it.

"Guys, do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Selphie and Zell asked.

"That horrible, sickening dread," Quistis replied uneasy.

"Dread?" Zell raised an eyebrow at her.

"I feel it, too. Something's wrong, very wrong. I don't know what it is, though. That's what I'm trying to figure out, but I don't even know where we are!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"I don't understand this, guys! What's going on?" Selphie demanded.

"They don't know, Selphie. That's the whole point," Zell explained.

"But how do we know if something bad is coming?" Selphie asked, crewing on her pinky nail.

"I don't think something bad is coming. It feels like something bad has happened. It's almost as if splitting into our groups was a mistake. I don't think the others are safe." Rinoa sighed. She felt horrible. If something happened to Squall, Irvine, or Seifer it most certainly would be her fault because she could have stopped that argument. Instead, she was embroiled in it. It wasn't Squall or Quistis' fault that she got dragged into that altercation but her own.

"Should we get back to the guys?" Selphie asked nervously.

"We don't know if they've stayed on the same path they were heading on, or if they changed directions for some reason," Quistis replied doubtfully.

"So we should just press on? Press on and hope we meet up with them again?" Selphie asked. "I think we should at least try to find them. I don't like this 'bad feeling' crap. I just want to make sure that they're all right!"

"We can't!" Quistis replied. "We just can't!" Quistis was on the verge of a complete breakdown.

"Why not?" Selphie exclaimed, close to joining Quistis, "I don't understand!"

"Guys! Guys! Stop!" Zell yelled. "Listen, we won't get anywhere if you don't stop acting the like the world is going to end. It won't save us anything. We have to work together if we're going to get out of this. Okay?"

"Sorry." Selphie muttered. "I'm just so scared. I don't want to be apart from the guys. Especially Irvine and Squall. I mean, the guys always have our backs. In my opinion, they're the ones that give us our strength in battle. And Rinny, when Squall is with us, he's like on alert at all times because he wants to keep you safe, but by doing that, he's keeping the rest of us safe. It comforting." Selphie smiled weakly.

"Selphie," Rinoa stepped closer to her best friend. After a quick hug, she decided to tell them what had been lingering in the back of her mind for quite some time now. "You know, having Squall with me does make me feel safe and all, but it has its negative sides. He's afraid to let me get involved. He won't let me hold on my own. I know he's my knight, but I want to fight too. In battles, he always covers me. He won't let me receive any damage. I love him. I really do. I just want to prove to him that I'm strong without him always there. He strengthens me. He adds to my power." Rinoa shook her head. She hoped that they understood what she said because she was having issues.

"Rinoa, you don't have to prove anything to him. He knows your strong," Quistis reassured te doubtful girl, "He's just a little over-protective."

"Only because he's scared that he might lose you. Rinny, if he were to lose you, it would destroy him. It really would. When you weren't with Quistis, Selphie, and Nadia, he was distressed. He really loves you. He just wants to make sure that you're safe, that you're okay," Zell told her truthfully. "I'm sure you get frustrated when he goes overboard, but he can't help it. He told us that he's not used to having someone to depend on. He's never had to rely on anyone before."

Rinoa didn't say anything but nodded. Nope, they didn't understand.

"We'd get going. We've wasted enough time." Quistis said with another sigh.

There were nods of approval but no sound from anyone. They pushed those previous thoughts aside and headed on their way again silently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: So? What do you think? Any ideas on how it's going to end? You guys aren't going to hate me if the ending isn't exactly as you planned, are you? I promise it won't stop here! I've gotten too deep into this now! No way! It's all downhill from here! And please, no comments on the sigh thing Quistis. I think I was half asleep when I wrote that last year. My bad. Well, I still have work to do. Later Days!

E/N: She wrote it last year... Yet it's only being posted now! -audiblegasp-


	45. Chapter 45

Five left, gang. Hang in there for me. You've only got five left. Is this for your benefit or mine, I wonder?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or ideas of Final Fantasy VIII.

_**Chapter Forty-Five**_

_**Fascinating Finds**_

"Why must things be so darn complicated?" Irvine exclaimed.

"Just be thankful that we've got Leonhart with us or this would be even more difficult!" Seifer snapped. "Come on, man, hurry up!"

"Hyne, shut up, will you! I am working on it!" Squall exclaimed, annoyed as he searched the entrance for something, anything.

The guys had really done it this time. They didn't heed the mysterious figure's warning and waltzed right up the stone steps and into the Temple. But as soon as they stepped through the doors, disaster struck. Two huge nets that seemed to act on their own attacked Seifer and Irvine, and they grabbed Seifer and Irvine and pulled them, entwined and struggling, up to the high ceiling. And to top it off, as if things just couldn't get any worse, the nets were extremely sticky, like someone had soaked them in super glue. Not to mention, there were skeletons everywhere. The bones were even decomposing as they hung there.

Squall was the only one unaffected. He had stood there for several moments slightly, only slightly now, _slightly_ confused before actually chuckling.

"Get me down now!" Seifer yelled. He wriggled and squirmed and only made things worse.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Squall asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"I don't know! Just get me down! This is rather uncomfortable!" Seifer exclaimed getting louder with every word.

"You know, actually, I'm pretty comfortable." Irvine said, very laid back. He was lying in a relaxed position with his hands behind his head and feet crossed.

"Shut up! I'm not!" Seifer shrieked.

"Calm down! It's not the end of the world!" Squall yelled up at him.

This pushed Seifer over the edge, and he began yelling and screeching his head off. "CALM DOWN! _YOU_ WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? YOU"RE NOT THE ONE WHO IS STUCK UP HERE, SO STUFF IT!" (Slight deja vu there.)

Squall laughed at this. He actually thought that Seifer's hysterics were somewhat amusing.

"This is not funny!" Seifer was all out hysterical. "Come on man! Get us down! You're the only one who can!"

"What do you want me to do? Yell at the top of my lungs? You're already doing that enough for the both of us!" Squall said mockingly. "Yell that 'I give you two permission to enter the Temple of the Lions'? Fat load of help that-"

But he stopped. The sticky nets that were clinging to Seifer and Irvine released their hold. The two guys fell and landed lightly on their feet like they had dropped only ten inches.

"Wow! What a trip!" Irvine exclaimed. "Nice going, Squall. Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't scream like a banshee anymore, Seifer," Squall replied, chuckling slightly. "The girls don't need to know about this. Got it?" he spoke in a dangerously low tone.

"No way, man!" Irvine laughed. "This stuff is too good! Aw, man I can see it now! Selphie and Rinoa are going to die laughing!" He collapsed on the floor, laughing his head off while Seifer glared at him.

"Rinoa…" Squall whispered. He turned away from the other two. "Hyne, I hope she's safe."

Seifer walked over to Squall and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man, relax, I'm sure she's all right. Don't forget, she's pretty strong."

"I know. I just can't help worrying." Squall shook his head. Then he turned to face Seifer. "Why did you put her in the other group? You know I like having her around me."

"I did that because you need to see that she doesn't always need you there. She can hold her own. She's not a child. She's strong, very strong. You only add to her strength because you love her and she loves you. It's a bond that you guys have that make you both so strong," Seifer added solemnly.

"You really think so?" Squall asked.

"Yeah, I do. I really do. I also think that you two need a break from each other just for a little while. A few hours separated would so you two some good." He laughed and slapped Squall on the back.

"Maybe you're right."

"Dudes! We have a job to do! Let's go!" Irvine had recovered from his little giggle fit and was anxious to move on.

"Yeah, we do. But what exactly are we supposed to do?" Seifer asked.

"I don't know. Squall?" Irvine turned to him.

Squall just sort of glared at him. "What do I look like? The Bearer of All Knowledge?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, actually, you do," Seifer sneered. Squall glared at him.

Irvine, sensing trouble approaching, moved forward in the conversation. "Is there really something here? Is there really something here that we need to help defeat Rianna?"

Squall and Seifer both shrugged.

"Wait! Remember what that little dude said!" Seifer exclaimed.

"Little dude? What little dude?" Irvine asked, slightly confused.

"You know! The short figure-type person thing with the black cloak and deep voice! Come on, you know what I mean!" Seifer said almost excitedly. He used his hands with gestures to help the cowboy remember.

"We just saw him about ten maybe fifteen minutes ago. Don't tell me you suffer from short-term memory loss! That's pathetic! I'm not even that bad!" He let out a loud laugh.

Irvine's face turned a little red in anger.

"I do _not_ suffer from short-term memory loss. It's just that you referred to him as 'that little dude.' How was I supposed to know what stupid dwarf you're talking about?" Irvine exclaimed in irritated anguish.

Seifer was taken back. He didn't mean to anger Irvine. He really didn't. He was just joking around.

"Hey, Irvine, relax. I was just playing with you. I know you don't have short-term memory loss. I was just playing around. I'm sorry if I made you mad. I didn't mean to, honestly." Seifer crossed his arms over his chest. He pretty much felt like a fool in many ways.

Irvine just shrugged. He didn't say anything and didn't want to say anything.

Squall rolled his eyes. "I do believe we have a job to do. Unless you two want to continue to waste time and let Rianna win, then I suggest we get to work." He was no longer in the mood to play or mess around.

The other two nodded and silence filled the area. Squall looked around and peered through the dimness. They were in some sort of chamber or hall. It was high and dark. Only a few torches lit the area. The floor was made of a gray stone that must have been laid thousands of years ago. The walls consisted of a shiny marble. The torchlight was reflected off the white marble and the carvings that were inscribed presented faded shadows on the floor. At the end of the great hall was something that looked like a door. Squall could barely see because of the lack of lighting.

"Is there something down there?" Irvine asked quietly.

"There seems to be a door. I'm not sure exactly, but that's what it seems," Squall replied.

"Should we go check it out?" Seifer had appeared at Squall's side. He, too, was trying to peer down the hall.

"This doesn't feel right. I'm sorry, but I don't think we should be here," Irvine muttered. "I wish the girls were here. At least they'd know what to do."

Squall turned around to face his comrade. He studied his face for a few seconds. Irvine was clearly worried. He wasn't the only one who needed to have the girls around.

"Hey," Squall whispered, placing a hand on Irvine's shoulder, "I want them here, too. It worries me when I can't have Rinoa there all the time, but we have to be strong. That is, unless you want them to call us possessive freaks? Rinoa's on the verge of it. I think she wants some space." Squall looked away, tensing up. "It's hard though. I'm…I'm afraid. I never thought I'd end up like this. I never thought I'd be a victim of the one thing I tried to hard to avoid." He let out a harsh laugh. "I had always thought that I'd be able to take care of myself, to never have to depend on anyone. I'm beginning to believe that I _need_ to depend on Rinoa. She's the only one…" He stopped and turned his back to Seifer and Irvine.

"I never knew you felt like that. Rinoa really changed you, didn't she?" Irvine asked quietly. "But it feels good to know that someone in this world really loves you and cares for you, doesn't it?"

Squall nodded. Of course it felt good. Without someone to hold onto in this world or depend on, life would just be so hard. You can't do everything alone. You can try, but you'll see that is doesn't happen. It won't work. Life without that one special person is no life. Every person's heart yearns for warmth, love, and comfort. And that cannot be achieved alone.

Squall turned back around to face the two men he now called friends. Even Seifer. True, mistakes have been made, but it's unhealthy to dwell in the past. Forgive and forget."Come on. Let's give Rianna and anyone else a reason to why we live." With that, he headed down the great hall.

Seifer and Irvine followed his lead. Their heavy footsteps echoed against the stone. Their weapons were within reach, just in case.

Squall stopped in front of the door. It was wooden with a black handle. Printed on the door, about eyelevel was a crest. The Leonhart Family crest. The crest contained a powerful black lion with dark wings thrust out magnificently and red ruby eyes with a glare. Upon the lion's breastplate was a white "L" inside crimson "H." An angel laid at the feet of the powerful creature, drenched in a maleficent white. The body was clearly a woman. Her gold wings rested over her like a blanket. She was a dark haired beauty.

He gently brushed two gloved fingers against the crest. He traced the lion. It held in its outstretched arms, two blood-clenched blades. The crest fascinated him. He suddenly felt powerful as he stared at the angel. Her long, dark hair hid her face, and her gown split at her slender legs, revealing their flawless beauty. Compared to the powerful lion, she looked so delicate.

"Have you ever seen that before?" Seifer asked barely above a whisper.

"Only the lion. I've never seen the angel before," he answered in a rasp.

"Is it locked?" Irvine asked, his voice wavering.

It wasn't. Squall slowly pushed open the door. Light flooded the hall. Their eyes burned after being adjusted to the darkness.

"Ah, that's bright!" Irvine moaned. He shaded his eyes with his brown cowboy hat.

"Geez! Now I'm blind! Thanks, people!" Seifer exclaimed.

It didn't take long for their eyes to actually to become adjusted. It was just a painful process.

The room inside was, in fact, not a room at all. It was a field, a flower field.

"Well, this looks familiar." Irvine stated.

"Indeed it does, and it should," A soft voice spoke from behind them.

The three guys whirled around to find that the door was gone, along with the Temple, and that they were face to face with a woman. She was a beautiful woman. She had long, red hair with a gold tint that hung freely past her lower back. She was dressed in a white robe that was tied with a golden sash. Her skin was fair and flawless. She was beautiful.

"Who are _you_?" Seifer asked, sick and tired of surprises. "And where are _we_?"

The beautiful woman smiled with a light sigh. "I am known by many names. Some call me the Guardian of the GFs; others refer to me as the First Witch. Such powerful words in my opinion. But one elite group goes so far as to call me Mater, the Mother of the Lion." The woman laughed. Her voice was sweet and flowing.

"The Mother of the Lion?" Seifer stared at her as if she was crazy. "What Lion?"

The woman chuckled gently and gracefully walked past them. She walked about ten feet away from them before kneeling to the blossoms. They followed her silently, watching her every move, fascinated. They watched as her delicate fingers reached out and plucked a white lily from the gentle earth. The flower seemed out of place among the yellows and blues of the others.

"Look at this flower. It's one of a kind because it's different from the others. Its smell is distinctive, it's made different, and it's stronger. But different is not always a bad thing. This little flower could make a difference in the field." She paused long enough to know that they were soaking in every word. "But if you look carefully at every flower, you will see that each and every one could make a change."

"Kind of like people of the world? Like everyone is different?" Irvine asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed brightly.

Squall pondered carefully who this stunning woman was. Then it struck him like a bolt of lightening.

"Who are the people who call you the Mother of the Lion?" he asked carefully.

She didn't face him but continued to stare at the flower lying limply in her hands. "Well, you should know… Squall."

"I should? How should I know? I've never really seen you before," Squall replied quietly, almost embarrassed.

"No, but you know who I am, do you not?" She replied.

Squall stared at her for a moment before slowly nodding. "Yes, I do."

She smiled. "That is good because I have been watching you. I have known about you for a long, long time."

Seifer looked from Squall to the mysterious woman and back again. "Am I the only one who's confused? Who are you? And what to you mean that you've known about him for a long, long time? Have you met before?" Seifer could only ask questions. He didn't know what to think. How did Squall know this mysterious woman?

"Seifer, I'm pretty confused too, so don't worry about that," Irvine whispered very quietly.

Squall frowned. "Guys, I don't know how to explain any of this. I really don't. I haven't met this woman before, but I know who she is." He turned back to face her. "You're Hyne, are you not?"

She bowed low. "Yes, I am. What tipped you off?" She gave a small smile.

"Well, when you said that some call you the Mother of the Lion. The only thing I could think of was Griever. He's the only lion I know of," Squall answered.

"You're Hyne? The Great Almighty Hyne?" Seifer exclaimed. "Oh, man! Oh man, oh man!"

"Oh, don't fret, Seifer. I don't bite. Well, I don't if you don't anyway." She smiled again and Seifer somewhat relaxed. "I am very glad that you came to see me. Though, I must admit, I was hoping she would have been with you."

"Who?" Irvine asked.

"The sorceress, of course. I would have liked to meet the one who has inherited my daughter's powers and captured the heart of Griever's descendent." Hyne's face had gone serious, and she almost had a glare in her eyes. No, it wasn't really a glare. It was more like grief.

Squall looked away with sad eyes. _Rinoa_, he thought. _It hurts so much to not have you here with me. I want to have you with me. It's a need. I have to depend on you now._

"Tell me, where is she?" Hyne asked. She sensed his pain, his sadness, something she was very familiar to.

"She's with the other group. She's with Selphie, Quistis, and Zell," Squall replied. He struggled to get those words out.

Hyne frowned at this. "And why is she not with her knight?" Her soft, kind face momentarily became hardened. "The Code of the Knight states that the knight must always stay by the side of his sorceress unless otherwise stated by the sorceress. Was this separation her choice?"

They hesitated before answering.

"It was someone else's decision," Squall whispered.

"Who's?" Her voice held its bitterness.

"Mine." Seifer raised his hand. "There was an argument between Squall and Quistis. Rinoa was pulled into it. It was my decision to separate Squall and Quistis. I also thought it would be all right to keep Squall and Rinoa apart for a little while, too. I'm sorry. I didn't know there was a code."

A sigh escaped from the first sorceress. "It's all right. The code is unknown to most knights. I just had so many hopes. I have been watching you Squall. I've been with you since you were very small."

"You've been watching me? What do you mean?" Squall asked.

"It's my duty to watch over those who have Leonhart blood, and you are very special. It's a promise I made to myself to honor my daughter. I've always watched over the Leonhart's. You are my family, respectively. A great line of grandsons to be technical. I watched over your mother as well. She paid a great price to keep you alive." Hyne turned her back to them and walked away again.

They followed her silently with Squall in the lead. The mention of his mother tore at his heart.

* * *

A/N: Hiya! I decided to bring Hyne into this a long, long time ago. She will appear only in my Time books, but she will be mentioned in some of my others. She is really, really important and you will see why soon enough. These last chapters will be a little hard to understand at first but everything will come together at the end of this book or at the very end of it all. Remember, there's going to be three! R&R! Thanx and Later Days! 


	46. Chapter 46

Right now, this is the last full chapter that I have before we get into "unwritten territory." I am trying so hard to finish this. I want to see it done. I hate to say it, but I'm getting sick and tired of it. It's my masterpiece but it'll be even better if it's done.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or ideas of Final Fantasy VIII.

_**Chapter Forty-Six**_

_**Hyne's Home**_

What had happened? What was this pain? Why did something feel terribly wrong?

Quistis bolted up. She sputtered sand from her mouth. Her throat was dry, and she tried to look around, but all she could see was sand. A sandstorm? What was this?

"Quisty! Zell!" A voice was heard flying through the wind. "Where are you?"

Quistis tried to call out to her, but sand caked her dry throat. She attempted to get up but stumbled.

"Quisty! There you are!" Selphie stumbled to her friend and fell down beside her. "Quisty, are you okay? I can't find Zell! Come on, Quisty! We gotta find Zell!"

"Selphie… where's… Rinoa?" Quistis choked out her words.

Selphie coughed after she had accidentally inhaled the sand-infested air. "Rinny was taken, Quisty. This great big flying _thing_ appeared out of nowhere. It grabbed Rinny and created this storm. You had passed out, and we were trying to see what happened when that bird-thing attacked us and kidnapped Rinny! Now, come on! We've gotta find Zell!" She tugged at her friend's arm, trying desperately to pull her up.

But Quistis' strength had failed her. She slipped back into the sand, as her eyes grew heavy. The last thing she heard was a terrified scream from Selphie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

BREATHE! Zell's eyes shot open, and he coughed. He was burning up. Every part of his body ached. Sweat rolled down his face, stinging his eyes and blurring his vision. He coughed again and it felt as if his ribs had cracked, such pain.

"It's good to know you are awake. I have been worried," A quiet voice announced from his side. A cold cloth was placed on his forehead.

"Where am I?" he rasped. He felt weak. It even hurt to talk, and he cringed.

"Don't stress yourself, my dear." It was a woman, an old woman. "You just rest, and I'll have someone tell Her Grace that you have woken." Wrinkles covered the old woman's face and her hair hung loosely, white and long. She had a kind face and soft eyes that smiled at him.

"Where…?" he tried again, but she hushed him.

"You're in her Majesty Hyne's infirmary. You were dehydrated after the storm on the wasteland. Our guardian was informed that her Ladyship was on the wasteland and went to find her. He caused the storm thinking that you and your two comrades were enemies. The Lady was rather upset. She ordered our guardian to find you and bring you back along with the other two. They have not awoken yet. It should not be long before they come around again." The old woman smiled and gently patted his hand. "There is no need to worry. They are fine. Please, do not stress yourself." She smiled very sweetly at him still and replaced the cold cloth on his forehead.

"…Hyne…?" Zell's voice cracked and he struggled.

"Yes, my dear, Hyne," she answered him half-heartedly as she attended to his wounds on his arms and chest. She put a thick, jelly-like liquid on the burns and scratch-marks on him. It stung but he showed no reaction.

_Hyne? As in the Almighty Hyne? _Zell thought. He felt a shiver run down his spine, but it wasn't from the old woman's touch._ Am I… Dead? _he wondered._ ("Hey conscience, am I dead?")_

"No, my dear. You are very much alive." The old woman had read his thoughts! "Everyone here is living, to say respectfully." Zell peered up at the old woman curiously.

"But that is enough talk. I must go inform Her Majesty that you are awake." She stood and gave him a low bow. "If you will excuse me." She gathered her bushy white skirts and gracefully moved away from him. He couldn't tell where she went. There was a bright light coming out of the window not far across the room. From what he could tell, he seemed to be in a normal infirmary although there was a distinct scent of lavender.

What was going on? Where were Squall and Seifer and Irvine? And Selphie and Quistis, where were they? What about Rinoa? Was she all right? Squall would cause some serious bodily harm if anything happened to Rinoa.

He tried to sit up but he had no strength for it. Whatever that guardian was that caused that storm must have been huge. He ached. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"That will pass," another voice spoke, only this one was different. It was deeper.

_Who was that? _Zell's mind was screaming. It hurt. It hurt so badly. His head was throbbing from the pressure.

"Forgive me," the voice answered. Suddenly, someone moved into view. It was an old man, not as old as the woman but certainly older than he was. He had light brown hair with a little gray that made him look distinguished. He wore what looked like a silk dress shirt and brown pants.

"… Who…?" It hurt too much to talk.

"Who am I?" The man laughed. "Good question. You could say that I am Her Majesty's Warlock. That's being respectful to my position. You, however, may call me Doron. I am here to take care of your injuries. I suppose that since I cannot heal you, we will have to send for Her Ladyship." The man removed the cloth from Zell's head.

Who was this Lady everyone kept talking about? He felt very confused.

"Ah, the Lady Rinoa? I thought you would know her." The man began to heal Zell's burns with magic. The burns of his closed and healed right over. He watched as the skin went perfectly back into place with no indication that there had ever been something wrong to begin with.

It only took a few minutes to heal his wounds, but the process left him exhausted. The Warlock's magic had worked with his body's healing process and everything was fast-forwarded to achieve immediate results. It didn't hurt, but he was tired now.

"Yes, I imagine you are." He replaced the cold cloth to Zell's forehead. "You should rest now. I can give you a potion for a dreamless sleep, but I must attend to your companions now." He handed Zell a smoking goblet that smelled absolutely delicious. Unfortunately, it didn't taste as good as it smelled. He coughed and sputtered as it slid down her throat in a hot, slimy substance.

"That should work immediately. Please, rest. Someone will be here when you awake again. Do not stress yourself to fight the potion. Sleep will be good for you." He bowed as the old woman did and left.

Zell's eyes had become extremely heavy and his entire body had gone numb. The longer he tried to stay awake, the more tired he became. Slowly his eyes shut and the last thing he saw the brilliant, blinding colors that flooded from the window. ("If you see a long tunnel, stay AWAY from the light!")

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Squall stared at Hyne. She was his ancestor. His great-great (multiple great) grandmother.

"What about my mother?" He had followed her farther down through the flower field. "And what do you mean she paid a great price?"

Seifer and Irvine followed close behind. As they walked over a small hill, they saw a huge castle along the upper horizon.

"What is that?" Seifer exclaimed. He had to refrain from blurting out "Holy Hyne!" as that wouldn't be very appropriate.

"That is my home," Hyne stated calmly. There was now a path that they had come upon. It led to the castle.

Hyne's castle was a huge, ancient building. It looked almost like Ultimecia's castle, but that this one was much more inviting. There wasn't a dark cloud hovering over the area. This type of castle was fit for royalty.

As they approached closer to the castle, they could see the finer details of it. It was mainly made with dark stone bricks, huge bricks that would have taken at least eight burly men to lift, let alone move. It had all the fancy details of a regular castle, except these were super sized. It had a moat and a drawbridge and four towers. Each tower stood in the directions of north, south, east, and west with pointed roofs. The castle was tall itself, extremely tall. It was highly defensive as well from the outside. The mouths of the cannons were seen at the area above the drawbridge. The most interesting appearance of the structure was the two stone statues on either side of the top area of the castle near the two end cannons. From a distance they would have appeared as gargoyles, but as the group approached closer to the building, it was noticed that the statues were, in fact, winged lions. One could only imagine how truly big those things were up close.

"The symbol of my kingdom has always been a lion. Only when the prophecy was born did the wings appear." Hyne stated softly. She watched as the three guys gapped at the gigantic building.

"Welcome to my home." She smiled and beckoned for them to follow her across the bridge and into the castle. They followed and as they crossed the thick wooden bridge, they looked down. In a normal castle, the moat contains very dark, murky water, but this was castle was most definitely not a normal castle. The moat surrounding the castle contained lava, but as they crossed over it, they immediately noticed that it wasn't hot. There was no heat coming from the lava moat at all.

"Say, Hyne, how come you're _here_?" Seifer asked as she led them into a huge hall.

"Here? What am I doing here?" She chuckled softly. Her voice was so sweet and soft. It was almost hard to believe that this was the creator, the ruler. "Why, Seifer, this is my home."

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. Umm…" Seifer scratched at the back of his neck. He wasn't exactly sure how to say what he wanted. He didn't want to be disrespectful. This woman, this mysterious and goddess beautiful woman created their world and could easily destroy it if that were the case.

"Well, what are you doing in this place? This time?" Seifer struggled.

"Time? There is no time in this place anymore. No hour passes, no seconds wasted. This place has withstood time since the beginning of the prophecy and will forever." _If all goes right._ There was almost a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You mean, we're not on our own, um, planet? We're not in our own time?" Irvine asked. He was having a hard time understanding this.

"Well, yes."

"How did we get to the wasteland? I thought you could only get there through Time Compression? That's how I got there." Squall felt so confused. The conversation and questions kept jumping from one subject to another. They were getting nowhere, and he wanted a few answers. Unfortunately, Rinoa and her safety was one of the last things on his mind.

"Ah, the wasteland. That place is the connection between my kingdom and your world," Hyne told them as they followed her down the long hall.

The inside of Hyne's castle was very inviting. The entrance hall was decorated with flowers. White lilies to be technical. A long, deep purple and gold rug stretched to the end and covered the stone floor. There were a few scattered doors on either side, but they continued forward.

"How is it a connection?" Irvine asked.

"You must go through the wasteland to reach this place. There are several options, but mind you, all are very challenging. It even surprises me that you ended up in the wasteland to begin with. Master Doron has used many spells to block entrances into the wasteland. He is also responsible for the defense system of the Temple of the Lions. There are precious records there. I would be terrible upset if that security was breached." They thought they almost heard a little sarcasm along with bitterness in her tone.

"What kind of records?" Squall was following her exact words with immense intensity.

"I'm afraid I cannot discuss that at this time," she answered him quickly.

"What are the other ways to get to the wasteland?" Seifer, too, was closely following Hyne's words.

"Talk to Master Doron on that subject if you wish to know more. It takes a great deal of black magic to do so," she replied offhandedly. She led them down several corridors and a few turns before taking them into a very cozy room. A large fire lit up the whole room. Two velvet lounge chairs rested before the warm fire. The room looked like a typical scholar's study. Bookshelves lined the walls and reached the ceilings. Thick books rested on these shelves. Two long great oak tables were also covered in books, open books.

It seemed that two figures were relaxed in the chairs. Their bodies were silhouetted by the glow of the fire. One of them rose upon noticing that they had entered. It was an older man.

"Ah! Madame Hyne! How we have awaited your return. Did you enjoy your walk in the fields?" His voice was tender, as was his features. Soft, small wrinkles were lined along his face. His eyes were pure and calm and brightened his face as he smiled to reveal pearly whites. He had light brown hair that was spotted with gray. He wore a long silk, white shirt and brown pants. He most definitely had the look of a scholar with the small spectacles that rested on the end of his nose and the gray and white speckled beard that was once probably brown.

"Master Doron, I am sorry I took so long. My thoughts were a heavy burden this time." She smiled and the fire's radiant glow dimmed.

"No apologies necessary, Your Majesty. This is your rule. You do as you please." He had such a soft, older voice. "I was only excited to inform you that our _irrational_ guardian has found Her Ladyship. Although he did cause some anguish to her companions," he trailed off.

As he spoke, the other figure by the fire slowly rose and came towards them. As the other approached, it was apparent that it was a woman, not just any woman. It was Rinoa.

"Rinoa!" Squall exclaimed. She looked up at him with highly displeased eyes. She didn't seem to be very happy at all. He took notice that she wasn't wearing the same thing that she had on when they departed on the wasteland. She was now dressed in a light blue robe. (There was something about robes here.) He moved around the others to her and pulled her into his arms. She was tense, and he could feel her rage.

"What is it?"

She looked up at him again and responded coldly, "Your guardian, that's what." She spoke to him low and angrily.

"Lady Rinoa, it is a pleasure to meet you." Hyne stepped forward and gave Rinoa a very low bow. Her hair glowed in the light of the fire and nearly touched the carpeted floor.

Rinoa broke away from her knight's arms and returned the gesture to the mighty one. "And it is a pleasure to meet you, as well, Your Majesty."

Hyne rose and studied the young sorceress for some time. Rinoa felt very uneasy under the creator's hot gaze.

"You do not seem amused at the present time, do you?"

"I am afraid not, Your Grace," Rinoa answered, bowing her head.

"Why?"

"Your Majesty, if I may interrupt." Doron stepped between the two women. "Her Ladyship is upset with our Guardian Griever. He has injured her three companions. I have visited with the one whom you call 'Zell'." He turned to Seifer, Irvine, and Squall. The surprise was evident and concern began to cover their young features.

"Is Zell all right?" Squall asked of Doron. "Are they all okay?" He felt a sting of betrayal from Griever. Why had his guardian attacked his friends?

"Do not blame Griever," Hyne spoke as Doron flinched, "He was only doing what he was ordered to do."

"Who ordered him to attack our friends?" Squall spat out bitterly. He was no longer confused or surprised but very, very angry.

"You did," A low growl came from behind them in the shadows. A figure clad in a dark cloak appeared. Red eyes glowed from under the hood. The figure was huge, too big to be a regular human.

"I did not order _you_ to do anything!" Squall snapped. Rinoa looked at him in surprise as he was starting to scare her. She wanted to reach out and take his hand as a way to calm him down but did not.

"Maybe not verbally, but did you not wish for her safety in my house? I can hear your thoughts. Even now, and you seem to be rather infuriated with me. I was only following your wishes."

"Griever, you always pick the perfect time to show yourself." Hyne addressed the one whom Squall was angry with.

"And you," The figure bowed respectfully, "as well, Mater."

"You are Griever?" Seifer stammered. He backed away slightly.

"I am."

"Do not worry, Seifer. Griever will not harm unless ordered to do so," Hyne reassured him.

_No, he won't or I'll knock the living stuffing out of him_, Squall thought bitterly.

Griever slowly turned to face Squall once again. "You would harm your own guardian?" It was almost a sarcastic, taunting tone that came from this mysterious being.

"If you hurt my friends again," Squall growled.

"And the sorceress?"

Squall was outraged. "If you so much as lay a finger on Rinoa, you will be at _my_ mercy!"

The anger that resided in the young Leonhart was so powerful and clear that it would almost seem foolish to push him any farther, but Griever strayed not from his task. He wanted to see just how truly strong and dependable his descendent was.

"And if you order me to harm her? Or the others, like you did?" He began to come closer. "What then? What would you do then? Would you punish me?"

"If you think that I am stupid enough to order you to harm Rinoa after I have sworn to protect her, you are making a deadly mistake!" he snarled through clenched teeth.

"Am I? And what if I made it very clear that you could not harm me?" One could only hear a smile lingering on his words.

Squall made a step forward, but Rinoa beat him to it. She stood between the two. The look she was giving Squall's guardian was almost menacing.

"Stop! You will taunt him no more!" Black fire began to rise in her fingertips. "Stop or I will banish you!"

The guardian took a solid step back in surprise, and then narrowed his red eyes at her. "You foolish child. No mortal can banish me. Only Mater or a descendent can banish me."

"_Mon fils, elle est ma fille._" Hyne spoke to the guardian. "Cause her no harm. Stop your game. He is strong, stronger than you. My son, you made him that way."

A low growl, almost identical to the one Squall produced when angry or agitated was heard. The guardian spun around to face Rinoa again.

"Be calm, I will stop. I was only testing his patience. He is the one who can match my power, my strength. I give you my service, my children." He bowed to Squall and Rinoa.

"Will you help us defeat Rianna?" Rinoa asked of him.

"If that is your wish, then I will. Ultimecia caused me a great deal of pain, and that child is trying to harm me in the same manner," the guardian answered.

"Pain? How so?" Squall questioned.

"She wishes to destroy me in order to destroy you." A soft chuckle escaped like steam being released. "But she shall get more than she bargained for, I assure you. You and I cannot be defeated easily when we have our memories to protect."

"Memories?" Irvine asked, gaining courage to speak with the guardian.

"Yes, memories. Would you want to lose those memories that make your heart and soul eternal?"

"Even the itsy-bitsy, tiny memories that don't mean very much?" Seifer added.

"Even those."

"Memories are nice, but that's all they really are. Why would you risk you life to save one thing when you could risk losing everything?" Squall asked.

Griever's red eyes pierced through Squall as he studied him. "You are wise. Wiser than you know."

"I am not concerned about wisdom. Wisdom is eternal. It does not die with age, but a memory can easily perish. Physical memories, that is. A memory that stays with you forever is better than any physical memory that you risk everything to save." Squall answered. "I don't want to die trying to save one memory and become a memory myself."

"Well spoken." Hyne smiled at him. He nodded.

"Griever?" Rinoa questioned. "What exactly _is_ Rianna?"

"You sensed something unnatural about her, I take it?"

"Yes. She did not seem real." Rinoa was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the guardian's blood-red eyes. She wanted to see his face, if he had one.

"Rianna is a shadow. Ultimecia had no child. She could not. Rianna was the last living soul of a family that despised the Leonharts. She is, indeed, a GF," Doron answered.

"A GF?" Rinoa exclaimed. "How can that be?"

"She was born into the family that wished to destroy me. As a last ditch effort, Rianna was made into a GF in hopes to match my power," Griever stated. He seemed almost sad.

"I have studied this subject intently. Rianna was a born a sorceress. That is the key as to how she became a GF. She was never, however, summoned to fight our guardian, Griever. Those who survived from her clan feared her power. They feared the evil in which they had placed upon one so young. For years and years, Rianna the GF was lost to time, but years ago, before the Children of Fate came into the picture, Rianna was called by a young witch. I believe you know her as Nadia?" Doron was excited as he told them of the knowledge he knew. He was excited that he could finally pass this on to someone who wanted to hear it. As he spoke quickly, he had to keep pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Nadia!" Seifer exclaimed. "What's she got to do with this?"

"You cannot trust her. She is older than she looks. She is not who you would expect her to be at first glance. She is a witch, not a sorceress, mind you. She is, in fact, a nymph; an old nymph that used to aid Rianna's clan. She found a way to summon Rianna. She released a threat worse that Ultimecia. Since she has been locked away from human existence for a long time, she has had time to fully exploit her power. And with the help of this Dr. Odine, she may find a way to do away with Griever."

"So Rianna's a GF, and my daughter is a nymph," Seifer sighed.

"Your daughter?" Griever asked, alarmed.

"Yes, I adopted her about three years ago. Why?" Seifer seemed puzzled by the current events, not to mention the history lesson.

"Does she resemble you in some way or another?" Griever questioned Seifer intently.

"Yes, why?"

"The nymph, Nadia, takes the resemblance of the person who cares for her. She never grows any older. She can change her physical appearance as she pleases to gain ones trust. She, like Rianna, is a shape shifter."

"A shape shifter? What do you mean by shape shifter?" Rinoa asked. She had a lot of questions for this guardian.

"A shape shifter can change their physical appearance in any way. They can make themselves taller, shorter, thinner, change their hair color and even the quality of their voice," Squall replied with absolutely no tone whatsoever.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that this world is out to get me!" Seifer exclaimed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Selphie coughed and choked as a cold, icy liquid slipped down her throat. It felt good, but she wasn't expecting to just jump down her throat like that. She sat up, unable to stop her coughing.

"There, there, there, my dear." A sweet voice filled Selphie's ears as a hand patted her back so she could breathe again.

"Where… am…. I?" she choked out. The hand continued to pat her back.

"Oh, my dear, you're in her Majesty Hyne's royal castle. Do not worry, you will be up and about in no time." Selphie opened her eyes and was staring into the face of an old lady with soft eyes and a kind face.

"AHHHHHHH!" Selphie screamed.

* * *

A/N: Hey gang, sorry I took so long. School has been a butt lately, and I've been practicing my driving! I'll be able to get my license in March! Heh! Sorry I had to bust an Al Bhed saying on you guys, but that's really important for later. Well, I going now. I've got a lot of work to do and this stupid cold isn't helping much. Later Days! 

I finished it guys! The rest of the story will come to you guys over the next couple of days! I promise guys!


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or ideas of Final Fantasy VIII.

_**Chapter Forty-Seven**_

_**History**_

"I sincerely doubt if the world is out to get you." Squall muttered, staring at the bright flames of the fire.

"Please, have a seat." Doron suggested, clapping his hands twice. Appearing behind them was five chairs in a circle. Griever remained standing outside the circle as the others took a seat.

"What can you tell us about Rianna and Nadia?" Rinoa asked. She was eager to know the truth about what they were facing.

"Rianna and Nadia are accomplices, both determined to destroy the prophecy. If Rianna succeeds, I will lose all my power." Hyne said sadly.

"Why does Rianna hate you so much?" Rinoa asked Hyne. Maybe, just maybe, the answer of how to defeat Rianna was in the past.

"That goes back a very long time, but you see, Rianna's clan hated me. She was born into that hatred. To you, it was a very, very long time ago, but for me, it seemed only yesterday. Rianna's great, great, great grandmother was the Advisor to my kingdom. She was the same age as Galliella but was very wise for such a young age. She had developed a friendship with Galliella since they were very young, but that friendship was abruptly ended with the arrival of a newcomer to my band of Knights. He was a handsome young man, very talented and both girls were attracted to him. But he chose only one of them. He chose Galliella, which infuriated my young advisor, Refies. When I left on my quest, I made the mistake of allowing Refies to take charge while I was gone, for at the time, I was afraid that Galliella was too young. Now, when I think about it that was foolish. Galliella was perfectly able at sixteen to take control of my kingdom. I should have had more faith in my daughter. But when I left on that quest, Refies did not hesitate to take complete control. She ordered the other knights to lock away Galliella and forbid her knight to see her. But it was too late. Nothing could have been done to keep the young couple apart. He freed Galliella and the two of them ran away to an area that was out of the boundaries of my kingdom. My kingdom was limited then, and they took full advantage of that. I still believe that maybe Galliella ran away from the kingdom to escape Refies and find me. My quest took several years, and when I returned, I found Leonhart imprisoned but no Galliella." Hyne looked away from them all. If she had the ability to cry, she most certainly would have shed tears of anguish and despair.

"But I thought they found Galliella, Leonhart, and a baby, and that Galliella was killed in the struggle?" Rinoa remembered what Edea had told her.

"No, no, no!" Doron laughed.

"That story has been so morphed to cover the truth. No, they never found Galliella, Refies' army nor the baby. They only found Leonhart. He was alone. They brought him back to the boundaries of the kingdom where Refies tortured him. She wanted to know what happened to Galliella, but he wasn't speaking." Hyne told them.

"I, myself, was ordered by Refies to use my magic so I may have gained some information out of him as to where Galliella may have been. I refused to allow anyone to be in the same room with me while I spoke to him. It was very odd when we spoke. Well, I was the one who did all the talking. He tried to speak to me but nothing would come." Doron told them his story.

"He was silenced!" Rinoa exclaimed with realization.

"Indeed. And the spell that he had been silenced with was so powerful that my magic would not touch it!" Doron clapped his hands together in excitement, and Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, and Seifer were taken back to see white sparks fly from his fingertips which he didn't even notice.

"You don't think that Galliella had silenced him herself, do you?" Rinoa questioned. She was the one who was getting into this the most. Seifer and Irvine were both listening, but they said nothing; Squall was staring at his feet.

"At first that's what I thought, but the magic was so dark, so evil, that it could not have been Galliella." Doron frowned. "Galliella's magic had just been so pure and fresh that I sincerely doubted that she had placed that spell on him, but there are even doubts in that theory as well. Galliella could wield some very powerful spells." He turned his head toward the fire, stroking his beard, lost in thought.

"Um, whatever happened to Galliella? And from where did the story of the baby come? If there was a baby, whatever happened to it?" Rinoa asked, wondering all these questions at once since Hyne told them the real story only a few minutes ago.

"There was a baby." Griever spoke quietly from behind his hidden veil of shadows.

"There was? But, Your Majesty, you said that it was never found!" Rinoa looked from Griever to Hyne, thoroughly confused by what was being said.

"True, when those soldiers found Leonhart, I'm sure you know him better as Tempest, he was alone. Galliella was not there and neither was the baby. Yes, there was a baby that was later found, but not until after Refies' escape." Hyne answered with such sadness.

"Refies escaped? I thought that she was hung?" Rinoa countered. She was beginning to think that Edea's information was either wrong or out of place.

"She was sentenced to it, but I did not know what Refies really was. I missed all the signs that told me that there was something dark about my advisor. Until early that morning, when her sentence was to be carried out, I had not known and I curse myself for my poor observation skills." Hyne sighed. She still blamed herself for what could have been prevented, cursed herself for the dynasty of enemies she created.

"What happened?" Seifer spoke up this time, letting Rinoa take a break from all the questions.

"Upon the morning of her sentence, a Black Bird was seen flying around the castle. This bird had not been seen before in the kingdom, but it was known as a bad omen. The bird continued to fly around until Refies was brought out to the area where she was to be punished." Doron explained to them. Hyne remained silent and nodded occasionally. "Refies allowed them to guide her to the area, but when the rope was about to be set around her neck, something very strange happened. The skies opened up and lightening struck the ground twice where Refies stood. She was unaffected, but the guards who had stood on either side of her, watching her, were turned to stone that shattered before our eyes. Refies stood there laughing this horrible, shrill laugh. Her gray robe was shredded at the bottom and her hair flying wildly in the wind. She was the essence of evil at that moment. The lightening struck twice again, but when the flashes were gone, so was she." Doron shuddered as he retold the story that he would never forget. It would forever be imprinted in his mind.

"The signs were missed completely. Until that morning, we had no idea what she was." Hyne spoke again, repeating it. She didn't want to be the one to say it. She wanted them to make the connection.

"How did that happen?" Irvine gaped, lifting his hat off his head, realizing that he had been sweating.

"She was a sorceress." Squall said quietly, almost mumbling. He continued to stare at the ground, listening to the conversation but not participating.

"What?" Seifer and Rinoa both exclaimed.

"Yes, that is true. I did not see it. I did not see the signs that, when I look back now, was completely laid out for me. She hid her powers well from me, but often there were times when strange things would happen when she was around. Galliella had the same problem, but I never thought twice about it with Refies. I should have seen it. To this day, I continue to blame myself." Hyne stood and stepped out of the circle. She walked well away from everyone before she turned back around to face them. "I am sorry, but I must leave you all now. My kingdom must prepare for this evil. This will come to us, and I feel it approaching. The final battle will take place where the first battle began. Master Doron, please give them all the knowledge you possess. That is all we have to offer." She then turned to Griever who still stood outside the light out the fire. "My son, you know what to do." Griever nodded, turned, and walked straight toward the bookcases. He seemed to disappear completely from sight and all that was seen was the very tip of his cloak swishing through the bookcases. Hyne watched him disappear before she, too, left them with a short nod.

It was very silent for several minutes as all eyes continued to watch the spots where Hyne left as well as Griever. The words that she had said to them were still ringing in their ears. Doron closed his eyes and bowed his head. It wasn't until Doron lifted his head again that anyone spoke.

"Does her Majesty want us to search the past to defeat Rianna?" Rinoa asked. She glanced over the books that laid on the long table across the room from them.

"Yes, that is the current plan. As her Majesty said, that is all we can offer you in the fight against this demon Rianna. There is more to her past than is known." Doron clapped his hands twice and two thick, leather-bond books from the table flew over and into his waiting hands. "Everything about her that we know is recorded in these two books, but as you can see," he opened one of the books to reveal many blank pages and a few written pages in a gothic hand style. "There is part of her past that is unknown. We have tried to recover that information about what happened to her, but, alas, we have found very little. All that is known is the one fact that during that time from which we have no history, she was lost to time. But let us start with the beginning." Doron set one of the books in his lap and held the other one, the thinner one, in his hands and turned to the first page.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quistis opened her eyes and slowly sat upright. She felt only slightly drowsy, but other than that, she was fine. Her eyes slowly moved around the bright room. The walls were plainly white and a tall thick-glass window was directly across from her with curtains of a sheer material. The bed that she found herself lying in was made of very soft material on a metal bed frame. The sheets were white along with the blanket that covered her and the fluffy pillow under her head. Next to her plain bed was a metal cart with three small, colorless bottles with labels that she could not read. Once she had examined her room as much as she could, she then began to wonder just where she was. All she could remember was that strange storm, and the huge figure that appeared in front of the sun. Rinoa had turned around to face it as it came nearer. She had not a look of fear on her, but the rest of them had been terrified. The last thing that she saw before everything went black was Rinoa walking toward the great figure with a confident step and a fearless position.

Her mind quickly went back to Rinoa, then. Where was she? Was she harmed? Did she defeat the monster that had been coming at them? Was she even still alive? And more importantly, did Squall know what had happened? She was also concerned about the others. Were Selphie and Zell all right? Did Squall, Seifer, and Irvine find anything? Were they still out there in the barren wasteland? It seemed that they were all separated and far away from each other. She had to know if everyone was all right. She had to know that Rianna didn't have any of them.

Deciding that she couldn't just lie there and wait for something to happen, she set her feet on the stone floor. She winced as her bare feet made contact with the icy cold stone. Then, for the first time, she looked down at herself to see that she was not wearing her normal attire, but a light gray robe. She frantically turned her head to search with her eyes for her clothes or even her whip. She didn't want to have to rely on hand-to-hand combat. Her training in that had been so long ago, and Martial Arts were Zell's area of expertise not hers. Unfortunately, she found nothing but the plainness that occupied the barren room. She knew she had to make a choice. She either had to stay here and wait or leave the room to find out just where she was. That is, if she could even get out. The door was parallel to the bed, but it didn't seem to be hard to get out of. She slowly moved to that door, unsure of why her legs were so stiff or why she felt so weak. Nevertheless, she was determined to discover where she was and whether or not everyone else was all right. She was worried sick about them. They were her family, and it was only natural that she was worried.

She finally reached her destination. She stood at that spot in front of the door, staring at the brass handle for some time. There was a tiny crack in her determination, and that tiny, little crack was threatening her entire mental mission. But why? She wasn't sure. She just stood there, fighting a mental battle with herself over whether or not she should reach out and turn the handle. The crack was growing, and if she did not decide soon, it would split the wall in two.

Finally, she made up her mind and very tentatively reached out to touch the handle. She felt like an adolescent who was disobeying the rules and out of almost pure curiosity, opening a door that was forbidden to open. It was a very odd feeling, one that she had not experienced in a long time. She was surprised to find that the handle turned with ease and the door itself silently opened. Stepping out of the doorway, she found herself standing in a long hallway with a crimson carpet of fancy design and torches lining the walls. There were no windows but several doors on either side, identical. She glanced up and down the hall to find doors that were similar to the ones on the sides. The only difference being that they were double doors. She knew not where to go and was extremely confused and alone. She hated that feeling, the one that haunted her for such a long time.

"Now which way do I go?" she wondered aloud. Her first intention was to maybe try going right, but for some reason, she found a frown cover her face in realization that maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Now all that remained was the direction of left. She was still hesitant, however, and wasn't sure if that impulse was correct. She did not know where she was and was alone at that. She was afraid of landing herself, or others, in a trap. She stood there, thinking it over but still not finding an answer. She figured, in the end after many moments, that she should take her chances. If she was a prisoner, the only thing she could do was attempt an escape. She just hoped that someone would come and help her like last time.

She looked over her shoulder at the room she was leaving. Her hand had never left the handle and slowly she brought the door closed.

Quistis took in a deep breath and made her way down the hall in the direction that she had chosen, letting her feet guide her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do you mean she's gone?" A very angry voice demanded, threateningly. A little figure stood in the darkness, facing the angry one, cowering. "That cannot be right! I performed everything perfectly! I made sure nothing was out of place! There isn't a single spell in existence that could defeat her! I made sure of that!"

"I assure you that is what happened! I saw it with my very eyes! I saw the power that vanquished Rianna! She is gone! They did it! They defeated her! I saw it happen!" The smaller figure exclaimed in defense, pleading for the other to believe.

The two were standing in a damp room at the foot of a long, winding staircase, shrouded in dark shadows lined with an evil green light. A pair of red-yellow, sickening eyes were perched high above the two figures, watching, not missing a single movement.

"You were there, too, weren't you? Did you not see what that filthy thing did to her? You saw the cloud, didn't you? You saw the symbols, heard the chanting and the explosion, did you not?" The smaller figure grabbed hold of the other one by the arms and was shaking them furiously.

"I saw nothing of the sort. When they had taken their eyes off me, I left. I was setting the traps and returned when everything had ended. I neither saw nor heard anything of which you speak. All I saw was the spell that had been cast upon Leonhart. I am assuming that was Rianna's work?" The second figure nodded at this. "But what you say cannot be true. If Rianna really were vanquished then that spell would have been released. It was not released until after everything at the Prophet's home. This is not correct. Something is wrong. She cannot destroy Rianna. I made sure that nothing could destroy her but his blood. She must still be alive. She must be out there somewhere. But where?" Stepping into what little light there was exposed a young, but cleverly aged face. It was the face of a young woman with small, black-beady eyes, pointed ears partially covered by short golden locks, and a very angered expression. A thick, dark cloak covered her long, thin body.

"I do not know." The second, shorter figure followed her out into the light to reveal Dr. Odine. He looked like a frantic, lost, ugly, little puppy.

"We've got to find her before they do. She holds the key to the Black Bird. Rianna must be kept alive until the alignment. Only then will past and future meet." The woman narrowed her eyes and began to walk in the direction of the faint green light. "Come Dr. Odine, we have work to do." The doctor nodded and followed her timidly. He stopped suddenly, however, and glanced up. When he saw nothing, he followed after her again.

The eyes reappeared and watched the two figures closely as they walked out of sight. When the two of them had disappeared, the eyes vanished and the sound of thunder was heard in the distance.

_They were coming._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_It has been said over and over that there is a force that will one day destroy this world, and that the destiny is inevitable. That force approaches with each passing moment as Time Goes On. Nothing can stop the coming of this destruction. Time will repeat itself and the demon will rise from the depths of the fires of Hell once again. It will start with the storm awakening from within one so pure, so hidden. The lightening will strike again in that same spot twice, and the Black Bird will again circle the darkening skies. This force will come, but it can be stopped before everything fades away. The illusions will be destroyed and the truth revealed for all to see. The sacrifice will take place and the position renewed. Now it is the moment of truth, and that truth will be finally written in the books of history for the final time. Beware of what the truth will reveal. Hearts will be broken and spirits will be split. A death will occur, and the soul will descend to the very pits of darkness from which it originally was born. It will be through struggle and misfortune that this new spirit will dominate and right the wrong. The death will come first, but it will not be mourned. It is time to walk the path that Destiny has laid out." _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Master Doron? What are all these books?" Rinoa asked. She had gotten up during the history lesson and was looking over some of those old books on the shelves but dared not to touch any of them.

"Why, Lady Rinoa, they are records of history of your world and this one. Everything that happened in the past of both worlds is contained within those books. Much of those books are empty because there is little information that we know. Some things are very hard to come by and those who obtain the records are limited by how they can acquire the past." Doron answered her. He stood and joined her by the shelves.

Squall and Seifer were both lost in thought and silent. Each was thinking of what was going to happen. They had equal feelings that told them that problems were coming. Squall was beginning to understand what was needed to be done. It was inevitable. He had tried so hard to protect Rinoa, but now, after learning all this, he could no longer shield her. He couldn't save her from his own guardian, his own blood. He was beginning to wonder if Griever was a monster that he was a part of.

Seifer, on the other hand, was thinking about what Edea, Hyne, and Doron had all said about Nadia. She wasn't really his daughter, wasn't really a child but a trickster, an evil demon who helped Rianna in her dirty deeds. He couldn't help but feel a great amount of pain. He had loved Nadia like she was his own child, but she was a villain. But why had she chosen him? Was it because at one point in time he hated and despised Leonhart will all his being? He wasn't like that anymore. He saw Squall as an equal, possibly even as a friend, not as an adversary. He now knew what he had to do. He had to destroy Nadia. As much as it would pain him, it needed to be done. He couldn't let her do anymore damage.

Irvine sat listening to the conversation spoken by Doron and Rinoa and kept a close eye on Seifer and Squall. He wasn't sure just what to think. Everything was too weird, too foreign. He wondered when all the pieces of this gigantic puzzle would come together to show the big picture. He wondered what the ending would be like. Would they be able to defeat Rianna? Would they vanquish her for good with the help of a very powerful guardian and the most powerful being of their world? Or would she slip away from them and force them to track her down? There were endless possibilities, but only one would prevail.

"Everything is in these books?" Rinoa asked, tracing her finger down a book's binding in awe.

"Everything that is known. Of course, there is much that is not known to us, but hopefully the rest will be revealed soon. Most that is not known is Galliella's history and the history of the Leonharts." Doron explained to her. He took the book that Rinoa had touched and pulled it open. On the page that it had fallen open to was a name that sparked a memory in Rinoa's head: Dravon. She had seen that name before but where?

"Ah," Doron smiled as he saw the look on Rinoa's face. "I see that you recognize that name. It is a very famous name in your history."

"But I can't remember anything about him." Rinoa shook her head, disappointed in herself almost.

"Well, allow me to refresh your memory. Dravon was a great prophet known throughout the land of his time for his teachings and his wisdom. He foretold the dynasty of a great kingdom that you call Esthar. He envisioned the place and told those who would listen about what he saw in store. That was his first real prediction. He foretold much of the future, including the Sorceress Wars, but his greatest achievement was the writing he did. Most of his records we have here, but only one record, and probably the most important, was a serious of records of history that have been lost and no one knows where they may be. These records were the last he wrote before his death and have been sought out by many but never have they been found." Doron smiled continuously as he told her what he knew. "He left a series of puzzles before he died in hopes that those who were clever enough and cunning enough would be worthy to find them, but sadly, no one ever got a chance. The puzzles disappeared shortly after his death and have not been found. Some say that those records are never meant to be found and that no human alive could ever possibly understand what is said in those records. Dravon was a man of great mystery and used a type of writing that no one could understand but him and one other that was close to him. Unless those records are found by someone who Dravon believes to be worthy, we may never know what they say."

"What could possibly be on those records that Dravon wanted to hide them so?" Rinoa asked, finding this all quite interesting.

"Ah, now that has been discussed many times by our historians and yours, but no one knows. Some believe that they hold one last prediction of the future by Dravon. A prediction that tells when and how the world will end. Others believe that the records tell of a great paradise that Dravon once described to a student of his, but that, I believe, is all folly. The historians here believe that maybe those secret records tell the truth of the mystery of young Galliella. We still have yet to know her fate. Also, they believe that maybe Dravon knew something about the Leonhart family particularly Tempest. It is said that Dravon was a close friend to Gale Leonhart, a lively young woman who was his most valued student. She is the only woman, in our history, who didn't have any special power. She was considered a dud of the Leonhart clan, but she was actually quite a brilliant young mind. Her only misfortune was that she was a victim of incest. She was sent away as a young child to be taught, in secret away from the rest of the world, by Dravon. We only know about her time before and after her teaching with Dravon. What happened during the many years that she spent with Dravon is complete mystery. Dravon taught most of his students in secret. Everything he taught to a student was different. He had much knowledge to teach, but only once did he tell everything to a single soul. This was everything about the world, the past, and the future. He taught Gale everything that he knew, but she never spoke a word of it to anyone. In fact, she never spoke of anything that happened with Dravon. She didn't even recognize his name when she returned home."

"Why?" Rinoa asked. She had taken the book from Doron and was leafing through its old pages.

"That, we don't know. After her accounts with Dravon, she took a vow of silence and disappeared to live in solitude for quite a long time." Doron pulled another book off the shelf to show to her.

"There is a lot of history on the Leonharts, isn't there?" Rinoa gently closed the book and replaced it on the shelf before taking the other from Doron.

"Yes, but most of it we have no idea what happened. There is a lot of secrecy to that family and even some hidden truths. Lies have covered much and prevented us from knowing the truth." he frowned and moved to another bookshelf.

"Couldn't you find those truths in the Temple of the Lions?" Irvine asked, jumping into the conversation.

"We could if we had access. None of us here could step within those walls and live to see its secrets." Doron answered with his back to them, looking over the books for a particular one.

"What about her Majesty?" Rinoa inquired.

"Sadly, she cannot get in either. The blood must be pure to enter and receive." Doron sounded so sad.

"What about what you said a few minutes ago? What lies?" Rinoa held nervously onto the book in her hand, glancing down at it occasionally.

"Yes. There are many lies. Most of those lies began within these walls."

"Tempest?"

"Yes, it began with him. Not many of the people of this kingdom trusted Tempest. Some still believe that he is responsible for Galliella's disappearance. We did not know where he came from or what his intentions were. Some believed him to be a deadly enemy." Doron returned to his chair with Rinoa close behind him. He evidently forgot about his book he was looking for.

"If he was believed to be an enemy, then why was he trusted to be a knight?" Squall asked, lifting his head. He had been listening but also residing in his own little world.

"That was her Majesty's decision. She thought he could be trusted. Some still believe that her Majesty was at fault with that decision." Doron answered. He had his own beliefs but would not share them. Now was neither the place nor the time.

"Bt didn't Galliella honestly love Tempest? Didn't they share a strong bond?" Rinoa asked. She was convinced that Tempest was a good guy or that Galliella changed whatever faulted him.

"Yes, she did but it was possible that he did not. It was also possible that he did not tell the complete truth of where he was from or his true intentions, and the only way we have to find out is through you." Doron pointed to Squall. He showed a look of confusion. What did he have to do with this?

"Me? What do I have to do with this?" He asked of Master Doron.

"We hope that you will be the one who uncovers the truth about your past. There is much to be discovered that may save both your world and ours from this demon." Doron told him with a kind expression. He sat in his seat with his hands folded in his lap.

"But how can I find the truth?" Squall asked him.

"That, we believe, is where Griever comes in." Doron stood and moved to the door, motioning for Squall to follow him.

"What does Griever have to do with this?" Squall asked.

Doron opened the door to reveal the cloaked form of the guardian. "Who do you think he is?"

A/N: I'm sorry if that was a little boring, but it's really important later on and I had to introduce some characters that you will meet later in Book 2 or Book 3. Yes, I have decided that I'll go with the trilogy idea. This is book 1 and pretty much the basis of everything. Book 2 will come at the end of October and hopefully (keep your fingers crossed) done by the beginning of December, and the end of the trilogy will be either started or the beginning chapter posted on my birthday in December as sort of a Christmas present for you guys. I would like to have the entire Time Trilogy done by January where I can leave it alone and never touch it again until the day I die. But you won't here the last of me. I'm like a villain that never goes away and keeps bugging the heck out of you until you get completely frustrated and throw the controller across the room. I've done that many times! J Later Days guys. I've 3 chapters and an epilogue left to do. Have a little patience.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or ideas of Final Fantasy VIII. I wish, though.

_**Chapter Forty-Eight**_

_**A One-On-One Talk**_

The door shut behind Squall and he was facing Griever, staring into his red eyes. Griever turned abruptly, whipping his long cloak behind him. He turned his head slightly.

"Come. We need to talk." He began to walk away and Squall was forced to follow without so much as a word.

Griever led Squall down the hall that Hyne had brought them but Squall immediately noticed that Griever was taking him somewhere completely differently.

He followed him down the long hall from the room they were just in, then a turn left into a smaller hall, then a right, followed immediately by another right and then one last turn left into a small room.

Upon entering the room, Squall saw that it was something of a shrine. Lions were everywhere. There were paintings of lions, rugs with lion designs, stuffed lions, and even a coat of arms with lions encircling a black heart with a star inside. He was pretty shocked to see so many lions and wondered why Griever had brought him here.

"To teach you." The rough voice of the guardian was heard.

"Teach me? Teach me what?" Squall drew his eyes away from his surroundings and focused them on the guardian that stood before him.

"Everything that I can to warn you. I have a great deal that should be said but I have been forbidden to speak of it to anyone who is not of my blood. Not even can I tell Mater without severe punishment. I have been carrying a heavy burden for many, many years. I've been forced to wait patiently in the shadows, but now, no longer. I can finally tell someone without breaking my promise." The form of Griever began to change then. The guardian slowly turned in a complete circle. Squall thought he could hear faint chanting of strange voices echoing throughout the room. A black pool appeared at the bottom of the cloak and began to rise, slowly covering the guardian. Squall took a step backward in alarm but watched with fascination. Finally, the pool covered all of Griever and then, like the shattering of glass after the water within has been frozen, the black pool split apart. Griever stood before Squall in a completely different form than beforehand. His body was now half human-half lion, and he looked identical to the lion of the crest Squall had seen on that door. He had a long mane of brown hair with tuffs of white, dark skin, eyes that glowed red, arms and legs that started lion but ended human. He had a muscular chest and the same two letters upon his chest that had been seen on the crest. The rest of his body was lion from the waist down, and Squall even saw his tail that lay behind him, unmoving.

"Now, you see me in my true form. I do not show myself to anyone, but to those who know my meaning. I may seem strong but I am weakening. I have lost much of my power since your birth." The guardian said sadly.

"With my birth? What do I have to do with the decrease of your power?" Squall shook his head, putting a hand on his hip. "I didn't do anything."

The guardian nodded and turned away from Squall and began to move toward an opening that Squall noticed to be an entrance, or exit rather, to an old balcony. Squall stood grounded at the spot and could only stare, listening.

"Ah, but you did. You may not have known it, but you have." Standing outside, Squall could barely see him against the black skies. "I was told once by a wise man many years ago that one day the birth of one so strong would replace me when the age of manhood was reached. It has been a long time since these words were spoken to me, and I thought them to be silly. I thought that no one could replace me, but I soon began to notice that I was slowing down. My power, I noticed, was slipping away from me, no longer mine. It has been decided that I will soon be forced to give my power to the one who will take my place."

Squall found his feet moving toward the guardian out on the balcony. He knew what was being said, but he didn't need to hear it between the lines. He needed to hear it outright.

"And who will be the one who is to take your place?" He struggled to keep his voice from wavering as he approached this true form of Griever.

The guardian turned to him abruptly, "Do you have to ask?" He stared at Squall with a virtually harsh glance to match his tone.

Squall shook his head. "No, I should not have to ask you that, but I should be able to ask this: Why me? Why has my birth made your power decrease and begin to slip inside me? What makes me the one who must take this?" He demanded. He didn't seem happy.

Griever's response was a sad one. "Because it was written many years ago. Before the hands of Time began to move, your destiny and mine were sealed. My true destiny was not to protect the ones who have proven to be the pulse of this world and the next but to step down and allow one who is worthier to take the place of a power greater than all combined. It is growing closer to the time for me to return to my home. I grow weak for rest, for death. You, on the other hand of Fate, are destined to surpass me. You are stronger than I will ever be, wiser than my whole being. Yo must take Destiny's path, for Fate has worked hard to get you to it!" Griever exclaimed loudly, trying to convince his blood what must be done.

Squall turned away from the guardian, unable to accept that this was his destiny, but he knew what it meant. He knew what was now in store for him.

"You are not meant to die. Life for you should not be ended. You have proven yourself to be the one who is strong enough to take my place and right the wrongs that have been forced upon those who did not deserve them. I am weakening as I stand before you now. It is becoming increasingly difficult to stay in this form, my true form. Soon, it must be done. Soon, you must accept what is being presented to you. I am weary, and I long to rest at ease. I have caused much good but also a much greater pain. I carry a heavy burden that will follow me to my own demise. This burden I will not present to you, but keep until Time stops."

"Do I have any other choice?" Squall asked, his back still turned to the guardian.

"Death. If I die without one to replace me, then you die and it will be as if there was no Leonhart family. We will be erased from the past and none will know that we once roamed the world." Griever answered in all truth. _It will be like all the other times._ "It will not happen automatically, of course, but it will begin with the Final Battle."

"Rianna?" Squall asked. He turned his head only slightly in order to see the guardian.

"Yes. It will start with her, but she is not the Final Trial itself. She is only the beginning of a great doom."

"So I must choose to be you?" Squall inquired. He began to walk away again.

"Not me, but my position. You must become what I was. You must become Griever."

"You're not Griever?" Squall turned around at this to face him now, unsure of what was being said by the guardian.

"I was but now, no longer, I am not. Upon the moment of your birth, I lost that title. I have just held the power until it was time for you to accept it. That time is approaching quickly and you must decide what you will choose."

"I have to do this, don't I?" Squall frowned.

"Yes. By choosing to take the power, you will be welcomed to a spot here under Mater's Realm. You will be the King of the Guardians. You will know everything, including the truth."

"What about Rinoa?" Squall demanded.

"She will know eventually." The old guardian tossed it aside like it was nothing.

"Will I never see her again?" Squall didn't want to be apart from her.

"Not for a while, but you will meet with her again. But there are trials that you must go through before you can become Griever. There are trials that will test just how strong and loyal you are, and these trials could be what saves everyone from what is to come."

"So in other words, things are being left up to me?" Squall spat bitterly. He hated having to be relied on by other people. It made him very uneasy.

"In the end, yes. But you must understand, this was foretold for you a long time ago. Your future was sealed and there is no way to change that future." Griever explained to him.

Griever slowly began to lose his shape. The black pool was beginning to take over him again, taking him back to his other form.

"My time is running out, and I have one last score to settle. I hold a promise with your sorceress and I will keep that promise. You and your comrades will be leaving very soon on the search for the Final Battle, and I will perform my last task. When I appear to you again, I will be in my true form. It is then that you must give me your decision. But you must remember, no matter what you choose, you will be alone in it. It will be only you in the end. No one can decide for you." The guardian warned him. He was now standing before Squall in his cloaked, hidden form.

"In the end, aren't we always all alone?" Squall whispered softly.

"Yes. That has always been the means of our destruction." The guardian said very miserably.

"Our destruction?" Squall looked at him alarmed.

"Yes. Never has a Leonhart had one by his side at the very end. We push them all away until we have pushed ourselves away. It is something that was written out for us when we became like this. There is always one who promises to be there until the end, but never has it happened. When Time's mighty hand stops, we will be alone and stand beside no one but the wind. No one will hear our calls and our destruction will be our own doing." Griever sighed and wanted to shed tears for the one who had slipped away when he was still mortal.

"Why must things be so depressing?" Squall wondered out loud, not actually expecting an answer.

"Because we are cursed." Griever answered softly.

"Cursed?" Squall wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, cursed. We have been cursed from the beginning and will be cursed until the end. We are our own creators and our destroyers. We have lied to protect ourselves to make us seem so great but we are not. And that is why it is so crucial that you become the Lion. There is a terrible rage within you. Unless you destroy that rage, it will consume you. You are our future and our future should be bright."

"A terrible rage?" Squall asked.

"Yes, there is evil within you that is determined to destroy. When it awakens, you will do terrible things. That is why you are the main target of the Black Bird and the sorceress. It is what you hold inside that is wanted."

"What I hold inside?" He wondered. "Am I a demon?"

"Not quite. But you are the descendent of one. We all are, but you are the one who is most affected. You are the one who holds the two sides."

"I hold two sides? What are you talking about? I don't understand!" Squall growled, aggravated. He felt like splitting something in two or punching a hole in a wall somewhere.

"Let me put this as simply as I can. Years ago there was an old prophet by the name of Dravon. He was a good friend to our family and taught your great-great grandmother, Gale. Anyway, he foresaw the future, and actually, he saw two possibilities of the future and told them both to Gale. She immediately told them to me once she got the chance to do so. Dravon also saw what those two future's world revolves around: They revolved around the one more powerful than me. I already knew of your coming by this time. I could see that in the stars, and I knew exactly when you were to be born and what was in store for you. At least, I thought I did. I did not see the coming of Galliella's grandchild. I did not see Ultimecia or the release of Rianna. But I did see the talent that you would hold, the leadership, but more importantly, the wisdom. I saw all of that and knew that you were the one who was destined to relieve me. But I took what Dravon said to heart. He told Gale that one so powerful would be born from one so pure and innocent and would grow to be a strong leader, but would hold a terrible evil inside that wished to destroy all. This evil must be destroyed before the return of The Black Bird or any hope would melt away. In other words, you are the one who could easily destroy both worlds. You are how the ending will come unless you take Destiny's path." Griever stared into Squall's eyes, trying to make him understand.

"Why me?" Squall whispered.

"Because you are the Final Storm." Griever answered, equally quiet.

It was extremely quiet for about five minutes as the two just stared at each other. Squall wanted to look away from those absorbing blood-red eyes. He wanted to believe that this was just some crazed nightmare that he would soon wake from. He didn't want to believe any of this, didn't want to be hearing these words. He didn't want to be a monster. He didn't want to be a destroyer.

"Let me tell you something." Griever put a hand on Squall's shoulder. He noticed that his "hands" were black with little tuffs of white and long fingernails that were almost like claws. "History, our history, my history, your history, and the history of the worlds, is depending on you. Throughout the many years, since the beginning, we have corrupted history with lies. We have disappeared and reappeared. There is much that has been covered up to protect our prides and our lineage. We are not as wonderful or majestic as we have made ourselves out to be. It is time that the truth is told. It is time that we fix the mess that we made. Only then will our tortured souls rest in peace. We are all counting on you. You are the one who should fix our mess, right our wrongs. You are the purest of us all and the most wicked."

"So I have the potential to do both great good and great evil?" Squall asked. He finally broke away from Griever's gaze and hung his head.

"Yes." The guardian answered him sadly.

"Is there no option besides death?" Squall asked, lifting his head. He didn't want to die, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be a guardian for the Leonharts.

At this question, Griever slowly turned away from Squall and nodded.

"Yes. There is one last option, but it is not a healthy or wise one."

"What is it? Would it keep me alive or on my own world?" Squall asked, frantically stepping forward.

"Yes, it would keep you, as you call it, alive, but at a great price. It will torture you for the rest of eternity. It is a bad choice, I assure you."

"Would I be able to see Rinoa?" Squall demanded.

"Yes, but not in the light that you would want to." Griever kept his back to Squall. He attempted to say as little as possible on this option. He did not want Squall to choose it. He did not want him to make the same mistake that all of them had made. _That should not be your destiny._

"Tell me, please. I don't want to be away from Rinoa. I've worked too hard to keep her beside me. I don't want to have to let go." Squall pleaded. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the side. He didn't want to be torn away from what he depended on.

"I understand how you feel. I know your pain, but sometimes we have no choice but to leave those we love behind. The other choice is not one that should even be discussed. It requires the sorceress, and your wish is to destroy her, not help her." Griever realized that what he had just said was partially wrong. The trials to obtain his title involved the sorceress, but this choice was far worse tan that. "Your fate should not be doomed to a choice such as that. You will be with the one you love, but you must wait. Your strength and wisdom must be tested alone. She is what keeps you alive. She protects you as you protect her, but you cannot always rely on her."

_I know that already. Squall thought bitterly. But it is going to be hard to let go._

"I know. It is hard to let go, but you have to. It is up to you, no one else."

"I hate being relied on." Squall muttered.

"Come, they'll be expecting you back soon." Griever headed, himself toward the door. Squall followed somewhat reluctantly. Griever didn't even touch the handle before the door flew open, but instead of walking out of it, he moved away to allow Squall to go through.

"How long do I have to decide?" Squall asked.

"When I appear to you again, you must choose." The guardian answered, not giving him specifics.

Squall nodded and walked out of the room. He suddenly realized that he had no idea where to go, but turning around, he saw that the door was shut. He silently cursed himself for not paying more attention when the guardian brought him here. He figured that he would have to find his own way back and turned around again. Immediately, he was stunned. He was no longer looking down a tiny hall, but he was staring at two thick wooden doors. He opened them, just out of plain curiosity, and found himself back in the room with Rinoa, Doron, Seifer, and Irvine. Looking around the room, he saw that Selphie, Zell, and Quistis had rejoined them. They were all dressed in their normal fighting attires.

"Where ya been man?" Zell asked loudly upon seeing Squall.

"Talking." he answered in a way that meant no more questions about that should be asked. The subject should be dropped. He turned his full attention to Selphie, Zell, and Quistis. "It's good to see that you're okay. We were worried."

"Thanks!" Selphie said brightly. It had taken the old woman a heck of a long time to get her quiet after she began to scream, but she was better now. Yep, she was happy!

"We're hanging in there." Zell laughed. He was craving like mad for a hotdog, and it was killing him. Literally.

Quistis nodded in agreement with the other two. She then looked at Squall with a frown on her face of deep concern and fear. "What are we going to do now? Don't we still need to worry about Rianna?" She asked him.

"Yes. We still need to worry about Rianna, but we don't know where she is. We can't necessarily wait for her to show up, but we don't know where to look for her." Squall answered quietly.

"Ah, I believe I may be able to help you there." Doron said, pointing a very white finger up. He stepped up to Squall with Rinoa behind him. "I have been talking with Lady Rinoa, and she told me about the occurrence at Rianna's castle, and I believe I know exactly where she now resides."

"You do? That is awesome!" Selphie exclaimed in the essence of happy.

"Yeah! Now we can go kick some Rianna tail!" Zell punched the air. Everyone rolled their eyes except for Doron who looked only slightly surprised.

"So where is she?" Irvine asked. He had been sitting by the fire and finally stood to join the little group that had formed.

"Well, by how the Lady Rinoa described it, I believe that you sent her to place by the name of Ecnera." The wise, old man answered. "It is a place that few mortals ever hear of and it can only be reached by magic. It is not a happy place but cold and dreary and filled with puzzles, rhymes, and mazes. That place used to be the banishment for evil-doers a long, long time ago."

"Well, how do we get there?" Seifer asked. He wanted to get this done as soon as possible. He wanted to forget it as soon as possible, too. There was nothing good about any of this at all. It was nothing but a tragedy waiting to happen.

"I will have to send you there using my magic and some very ancient spells. That is the only way." The warlock answered.

"When can it be done?" Squall asked.

"By all means, immediately. You must find Rianna and defeat her very soon before the alignment or our worst fears will come true." Doron exclaimed.

"The alignment?" Rinoa asked. She had been rather quiet since Squall entered the room. There was something strange about him, something distant.

"Yes. We must stop her before she is able to awaken the spirits of those long past who threatened they would return to punish those you wronged them. The alignment is the key there and we must stop that from happening!" Doron ushered them all into a very large circle. He took a small, leather pouch out of an unseen pocket and held it in one hand. With the other, he blew out all the candles that lit the room along with the fire until it was pitch black.

They heard the rustle of the pouch and saw a glow that came from the powder inside. He took a handful of the stuff and began walking along the inside of the circle, spreading the stuff around and chanting in a very low voice. When all the powder was in the circle in different patterns on the floor, his chanting became louder. The situation was only just bit abnormal. They saw his hands come together and different color spark fly, and then everything went black.

A/N: Well, only 2 left to go. Halleluiah for that! This has gone on way too long! Don't get me wrong, I love this story, and it is my masterpiece but it does get old when you've been working on it for over two darn years. I need to get involved in something different before I go nuts. But don't worry! I promise to finish the whole thing! And that is a promise I intend to keep because my editor would kill me if I didn't finish, and she's crazy when she gets mad! Well, I got work to do, guys! See ya in a few hours! Later Days, Hours, Minutes, Whenever! Lol!


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or ideas of Final Fantasy VIII.

_**Chapter Forty-Nine**_

_**Ecnera**_

They found themselves in a very dark, evil place, surrounded by trees, old, knotty trees with faces worn by the wind and rain. In the distnace they heard the crackly call of a raven. Looking up, there was no visible sky, only the shadowed canopy of treetops. There was no grass on the ground; it was all like a massive, sinister swamp.

"Where the heck are we?" Zell asked nervously yet hiding it well.

"Ecnera, I think he called it." Quistis answered him. She had been gripping Seifer's arm since they landed here.

Before them, a ways up, there were two paths. One went left and the other right. They each looked like they led deep into the forest/swamp or whatever this place was.

"Which path are we supposed to take?" Selphie inquired.

Squall shrugged. He wasn't even thinking about this place or Rianna. His mind was lost, thinking on what he would have to choose. Neither option was a very good one. Being a guradian meant that he wouldn't be able to see Rinoa, but if he didn't choose to be a guardian then he would be erased from history. Either way he was being forced with a lose-lose situation. But then, there was that third option that Griever had refused to tell him too much about. All he k new was that it involved Rianna, but how? He didn't know. But it couldn't be half as bad as the other two choices. Griever had told him that when he appeared again, he would have to choose. The guardian had promised that he would help them in their battle with Rianna, and they were searching for her now. That meant that once they found Rianna, he would have to choose, and he was running out of time.

Rinoa turned to Squall to see that he was staring off into the distance, away from them, from her. She was afraid for him. She knew what was hurting him inside. She knew that he could now feel its pain. She wondered if all this would end and go back to normal. She hoped it would be that easy as it sounded. He didn't need any more pain, any more useless worry cluttering up his mind.

She decided against asking him whether or not he was okay. She knew that he was not and he wouldn't admit it to her anyway, so there was no point in asking. He never admitted if anything was wrong. It just wasn't something he did.

"We have to decide something quickly. We can't stand here and waste time. Rianna's here somewhere, and we've got to find her and take her out once and for all!" Quistis declared, taking up command since it seemed that Squall was elsewhere.

"Where ever 'here' is." Selphie whispered. She looked around fearfully knowing that this place was bad news.

"But which path? There are two here. Which one do we take?" Zell asked. He walked toward the fork in the two paths and tried to look down each one but not getting too close.

"We can't split into groups, that would be suicide. We have to stay as one big group, so I guess we just wing it." Seifer suggested.

"But what if we take the wrong path?" Irvine asked, lifting up his cowboy hat. "What happened then?"

"I guess we'll just have to take that chance." Quistis shrugged in honesty.

"How do we know just where Rianna is here? Didn't that Doron guy say that this place was pull of puzzles and mazes, like one big, giant test?" Selphie asked shivering and doing a little cold dance.

"Yeah, he did but does that mean-" But Seifer was cut off in mid-sentence by a low rumbling. The ground was beginning to shake like mad.

"What was that?" Zell asked. He turned around and looked at everyone with a confused, dazed look on his face.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good!" Irvine exclaimed.

There was a distant roar heard and both Squall and Seifer's heads snapped in the direction of the sound. They slowly looked at each other with these "uh-oh" expressions. They knew that sound. They had become very familiar with that sound the first time it was heard.

"We've got to get away from here now!" Seifer said to Squall who nodded.

"What? What do you mean?" Quistis asked, turning to them. She looked really confused.

"We need to get out of here. That's what I mean!" Seifer snapped. Quistis took a step back, a little surprised that he had bitten back. He turned his full body to Squall, ashamed that he had taken that tone with her when he did he mean to.

"Why do we need to get out of here? What was that?" Zell asked. He kept turning around and around in a sign of utter confusion. "I don't get it."

"Squall, they never saw that thing! They have no idea what's coming!" Seifer told Squall. He seemed a little frantic.

Squall took a few steps closer to everyone. "I need everyone to listen to me and listen well. There is something coming this way that is nowhere near fun. It is a huge, ugly, and smart mutated monster called the Ruby Widow." He told them.

"You mean that thing is **back**!" Quistis shrieked, remembering their little experience a while back.

"Quistis, we never defeated it. We were forced to retreat." Squall said, correcting her.

"Yeah, with just the two of us, we didn't stand a chance. Like Squall said, it's no walk in the park on a midsummer's day. It is bad news!" Seifer agreed, nodding.

"But with all of us here, we could get rid of it because we probably won't reach Rianna until we get past that thing and who knows what else." Squall glanced over his shoulder, staring behind them for signs of that ghastly creature.

"Squall…" Seifer tapped him on the shoulder, a little nervous.

"What?"

"Listen. Do you hear that?" Seifer pointed upwards.

Squall strained to hear whatever Seifer was talking about, but to his dismay, he heard nothing. "I don't hear anything. What am I supposed to be listening for?"

"That's the point! You don't hear anything! That means the thing's gone all stealthy like it did last time! It knows we're here, and probably exactly where we are!" Seifer half shrieked, showing his true colors like he did in the Temple of the Lions.

"Crap!" Squall muttered. He had to think of something fast. They were sitting ducks just standing there.

There was a slight, almost unnoticeable tremor, and Zell was the first to look up.

"**HOLY MOTHER OF HOT DOGS!**" He yelled. Everyone looked at him, and he pointed behind them, a look of pure terror on his face.

They turned around to where Zell was pointing and saw exactly what he was freaking out about. Approaching them, in all its massive ugliness, was the mutated monster that Squall and Seifer had had the pleasure of meeting face to face. Only this time, it seemed different. Something had changed, but neither Squall nor Seifer could figure out what.

"Oh, shit!" Squall cursed. He hadto think fast. There was no way he could tell them what to do like this. They weren't nearly prepared for this stupid thing. Okay, so it wasn't that stupid. In fact, it was smart, maybe too smart. There was only one thing to do.

"**RUN!**" Squall yelled. They jumped a little and then looked at him like he was a complete idiot. He did a little motion that meant clearly, "like any time now!"

Zell was the first to turn on his heel and bolt. He had definitely seen enough and didn't want to be anywhere near that creature. As he approached the fork on the path, he yelled back behind him to Squall, "Which way?"

Unfortunately, Squall and Seifer yelled at the same time.

"Right!"

"Left!"

Realizing almost instantly that they wouldn't be able to go two separate ways, the to guys yelled the direction again.

"Left!"

"Right!"

"I need a direction now please!" Zell yelled. He was getting closer and closer to that fork with no decided direction yet.

Seifer and Squall were in the back of the pack, closest to the Ruby Widow that had realized that its targets were running away. Seifer looked at Squall and gave him the invitation to go ahead and tell Zell where to go. He would keep his mouth shut this time.

"Go left, Zell!" He yelled in the silence of his own voice.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" The martial artist yelled back and totally booked it.

Rinoa kept glancing over her shoulder at the Ruby Widow, trying to find some sort of weakness in the thing, but she couldn't see anything and knew that her magic, her elemental magic, wouldn't help her. She didn't realize that she was slowing down as she kept glancing over her shoulder.

Squall kept his eyes looking ahead at Zell and at Rinoa. She was a ways ahead of him but slowing down and looking behind him at the Ruby Widow. He hoped she wasn't planning on stopping. That would be suicide. They needed to get an advantage up on this thing, distract it somehow and then take it down.

Suddenly Zell skidded to a stop. Selphie bumped into him and his arms shot out to keep his balance. All of them slammed into each other, confused as to why Zell had suddenly stopped.

"Squall!" Zell yelled in panic. Squall looked up to him and saw what had caused them to stop.

As if things couldn't get any worse with the Ruby Widow, another horribly dangerous problem shows up. Obviously, someone wanted to take them out. Standing in front of them, in all its fine and glory, was Omega Weapon.

"That can't be good." Selphie laughed nervously.

"Don't tell me now things can't get any worse." Quistis muttered.

Now was really the time to think fast. Squall had to make a decision now. Omega Weapon was standing right in front of them and the Ruby Widow was on its way behind them. Seifer looked at him, wondering what he was going to do. Omega was closing in the gap between it and Zell, but Zell was taking steps back to get away from it. He had had enough of Omega Weapon on their last adventure going after Ultimecia. He continued to back up, forcing the rest of them to go backwards, but they were running out of room. The Ruby Widow was approaching behind them.

"Now what?" Selphie asked, scared out of her mind. She didn't want it to end this way. That just wasn't fun. She had plans for her future and they didn't, in any way, involve dying a slow and painful death at the jaws of two really huge monsters with bad breath.

"We've got to distract them somehow." Seifer whispered to Squall who nodded. Squall reached for his gunblade and Seifer followed suit. Quistis, who was standing next to Seifer and felt his movements, grasped the end of her whip, ready to have it out immediately. Selphie and Rinoa both also got ready, awaiting Squall's signal to tell them what to do. Zell looked behind him at the girls and nudged Irvine and those two prepared as well.

"Well? Now what? These things just keep getting closer." Seifer asked to Squall, muttering out the corner of his mouth. He was scared out of his mind but was determined not to let it show. He had to force himself to be strong until the end, and then he could let all his fear come out.

"If we can get out of this congested area and past Omega Weapon, we might be able to beat these two. But it's got to be timed perfectly. We've got to out-smart them. That's the only way. I doubt if our attacks will do very much damage. Rinoa's strongest spells may help but probably very little." Squall answered back, adding stuff as he went.

"What about Griever?" Seifer asked.

"He can only help us with Rianna. We've got to get to her on our own." Squall repeatedly gripped the hilt of his gunblade, realizing that he was nervous. He hardly ever got nervous a battle, or did this feeling have anything to do with this battle?

"Hey, Zell!" Squall called to him.

"Yeah?" The martial artist asked shakily.

"When I give the word, I want you to try and distract Omega Weapon. We only need about 15 to 20 seconds. While you're distracting it, Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa, you guys need to get past it. Seifer and I will keep the Ruby Widow busy as long as we can." Squall gave out instructions.

"What about me? What do I do?" Irvine asked, looking from side to side from Squall to Zell.

…Shoot. He'd forgotten about Irvine. The cowboy had been so quiet he hadn't noticed him. Wait! Shoot! That was it!

"Stand between us and Zell and just shoot like Hell. That'll buy us a little time, I guess. That's all I can think to give you to do. I'm sorry." Squall shook his head. He hadn't meant to forget about Irvine. It just happened.

"No prob. Two monster mouths full of bullets coming right up!" Irvine cocked his gun with an evil grin.

Squall nodded to him and the turned his attention back to the Ruby Widow. Every step it took shook the ground threatened to knock them all over. He was waiting until it was a certain distance close to them before they acted.

"Wait for it… Wait for it." He muttered to himself. He watched it like a hawk, determined to get this right. He thought he knew what to do but he wasn't totally sure. His eyes suddenly snapped up and he saw the golden movement.

"Now!"

Squall and Seifer whipped out their gunblades and charged at the Ruby Widow. Zell ran to the left of Omega Weapon, which immediately turned its massive body at him, leaving an area open for the girls to get past, and Irvina began shelling off bullets at either target.

Zell dodged around Omega Weapon as it tried to ram at him, escaping barely with every attempt. He wouldn't be able to keep this up very much longer. Sooner or later, the thing would get him, but he was going to keep it up as long as he could.

Selphie, Rinoa, and Quistis slipped behind Omega Weapon and got to a safe distance away from it, but they noticed that the guys were stuck. They were mincemeat if they didn't at least try to get away. The two monsters were continuing to enclose the three men and would soon enough have them stuck. The girls had to do something.

"We've got to distract those monsters for the guys now!" Quistis exclaimed, watching in fear as the Ruby Widow took a swipe and knocked Squall and Seifer back, giving them less frontal movement.

"But how? How are we going to distract those things?" Rinoa asked, frantically.

"Hey! I've got it!" Selphie jumped up in the air like two feet in excitement. She abruptly turned to Rinoa. "Rinny, do you think you could make a force field around us?"

"A force field? I've never tried before. I don't know if I can. Why? What do you want me to put a force field around us for?" Rinoa asked almost curiously. She wanted to know just what Selphie was going to get them into.

"Well, I think I know how we can help them! I'll get Omega's attention and get it away from them so they have some room to give the slip to that other one. But I'll need you two to run up a ways and find a big opening like an arena. Put a huge force field around you until I can get to the guys!" Selphie said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, Selphie! That is nuts!" Quistis gasped.

"I know. But it may work." Selphie insisted.

"I don't know if I can make a force field, but I'll try as hard as I can." Rinoa promised. She looked at Quistis, who sighed.

"Okay, but this is still crazy." Quistis shook her head.

"Alrighty!" Go down the path and look for an open area. There has got to be one. If not, we'll make due." Selphie hoped there was an open area so they could have some room. "Go! I'll get Omega's attention!" She gulped.

Rinoa and Quistis took off down the path, and Selphie headed a little closer to Omega Weapon. She took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"**HEY, METAL BREATH!**" She screamed at it. The massive thing turned quickly, nearly knocking Zell to the ground. "**YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?**" She did a little bring it on movement.

It only took a split second for Omega to get the message and start to come after her. It had immediately forgotten about the guys.

"I don't think it liked that!" She squealed and took off in the opposite direction, running faster than she ever had in her entire life.

"What in the Hell is she doing?" Squall asked, breathlessly. He and Seifer were both tiring quickly. The Ruby Widow would be able to grind them down if they didn't get a break.

"I think she's saving our asses! The girls must have something planned!" Seifer grabbed Squall's arm and jerked him back just as the Ruby Widow took a swing at him. His attention had been on Selphie and Omega Weapon.

"That thing is going to tear her up! We've got to go after it and get it from behind!" Irvine yelled.

"So let's go!" Zell bolted after Omega with the other three on his heels, and a very angry Ruby Widow behind them. That thing just wasn't going to give up.

"Irvine, can you shoot and run at the same time?" Squall yelled. Gasping for air in between breaths as he ran.

"Only if the target's in front but I can't aim too well!" He answered.

"Good. That's exactly what I need you to do!" Squall yelled up to him. "Zell, let Irvine in front! Irvine, shoot that damn thing and slow it down but don't hit Selphie!" He warned.

"My range isn't that far! She should be fine!" Irvine loaded as Zell hung back and let him pass.

"What about big and ugly behind us?" Seifer asked Squall at his side.

"I'm working on that!" Squall choked out. Running and talking at the same time didn't go well with him.

Irvine began shooting off bullets as fast as he could with as best aim as he could manage. He didn't want to take the risk of hitting Selphie even if she was out of his range. Anything could happen.

The guys almost immediately noticed that Omega Weapon was slowing down. Evidently it hadn't been prepared for a back attack, but it didn't stop. The thing continued after Selphie.

Something whizzed by Selphie's head and she glanced behind her to see Irvine shooting at Omega.

"Don't shoot me!" She screamed and tried to run faster.

"I'm not trying to!" She heard Irvine yell to her.

Something ahead of her caught her attention. Not far up, she saw a clear opening where the path expanded into this circular area. She saw Rinoa and Quistis and then a flicker of a dark purple light. She knew then that Rinoa was trying to make a force field.

"Come one, Rinny! Come on! You can do it! Come on!" She whispered breathlessly.

Then, just as Selphie ran into the area, this huge purple light expanded throughout the circle and engulfed Selphie. Omega still came charging after her.

Seifer and Squall had seen what had happened and watched as Irvine's bullets bounced off the purple.

"Move!" The two guys yelled at Irvine and Zell. They knew what was going to happen. "To the sides! Move!"

They dived into the swampy ditches beside the path just as Omega Weapon crashed into the force field. The monster was thrown back, full force, and rammed into the Ruby Widow. The two creatures went flying to the rear and about a hundred or so feet away, landed into the ground. It sounded like an explosion and the impact of the two huge monsters hitting the ground caused the land to begin to split.

Rinoa's force field was severely weakened by Omega and began to lose strength and flicker. She couldn't hold it up any longer and it disappeared. She was panting from the strong spell, as it had taken up a lot of energy.

Squall, Seifer, Irvine, and Zell jumped up and ran as fast as they could to the girls. The ground was splitting up the path and spreading apart. They shouted for the girls to move away from the newly forming crevasse. The three listened and moved to the top of the circle area and the guys soon joined them just as the ground completely split apart, preventing them form going back.

"That… was… pretty cool!" Zell exclaimed through breaths. "Thanks."

"Yeah, you girls saved out butts!" Seifer added, catching his breath.

"No problem. You do it for us plenty of times." Selphie smiled. She then turned to Irvine. "Irvine Kinneas, you are a bad shot! You were supposed to be aiming at Omega Weapon, not me!" She screeched.

"Do you know how hard it is to aim at something while running?" He protested. "I was trying not to put a bullet through your head!"

"Well, you weren't trying very hard!" She put her hands on her hips.

Irvine didn't get a chance to argue back as there was the rumbling again. All their heads snapped in the direction of the landing zone of Omega Weapon and the Ruby Widow. The two monsters were slowly making their way to them again.

"Uh-oh." Zell moaned.

The two monsters were slowly creeping about, severely damaged from the impact. Squall looked at Irvine, who nodded and cocked his gun again. Squall then motioned for the rest of them to back away from Irvine as he took careful aim. He was looking for a weak spot, or any spot for that matter that might cause a little disruption. He found what he was looking for right on the left shoulder of Omega Weapon. He fired and the thing howled in rage at turned to the Ruby Widow, poised to strike.

"We may want to back away some." Irvine cautioned, half enjoying the sight.

They did as he advised and backed well away from the crevasse. Omega Weapon took a swing at the Ruby Widow right across the top of its head causing the thing to freeze like it was in shock then turn and with a fist of fury, attack Omega. It didn't take too long for the two monsters to go at it, trying to destroy each other. The two things were noticeably moving closer and closer to the large crevasse but quite unaware of the fact that they were doing so. They were absorbed in their fighting, concentrating only on the opponent. That was the one weakness the incredible monsters held. They concentrated only on the target, nothing else.

It was like just a split second when it happened. They were inches maybe from the crevasse, attacking brutally, when the Ruby Widow ripped at Omega. The giant lost what little balance it may have had and like slow motion, fell backwards, heading for the dark abyss of the crevasse. The long sword of it was thrust out and pushed right through the Ruby Widow's center. There was no sound as the creature thrashed about with a massive sword through it. Omega was hanging in the crevasse, trying to either pull the Ruby Widow with it or keep from falling. But the Ruby Widow couldn't pull away or hold Omega Weapon up and tumbled into the crevasse, disappearing and both no longer posing as threats.

"We got lucky." Zell muttered in shock and partial relief.

"And we're not going back that way." Squall added.

"What have you done to my monsters?" A voice behind them shrieked.

They turned around to find Odine standing there, blocking their path in absolute fury.

"What have you done? My works! My creations! You idiots! You will pay!" He glared at them.

By this time, Squall had had just about enough. He didn't want to waste any more time getting to Rianna and taking her out, and he sure as Hell didn't want to be chased by two huge freakish monsters that wanted to do everything but eat him again. He walked up to the doctor quite calmly, so it appeared.

"I really, really don't want to deal with you." He said, growling. He then grabbed the doctor by the hair on the top of his head, held him still, and punched him square in the face. The others behind him and all gasped as Odine fell to the ground, knocked out with an almost definite black nose.

Squall then turned around and motioned for them all to go ahead with a "shall we?" glance. He was sick and tired of all this. They could see that. He wanted to get to Rianna as soon as possible and take her down quickly. He wanted this to be over and done with already.

Everyone gently stepped over the former doctor and walked down the new path. They walked in silence and then, they all stopped. They were out of those woods and now facing a huge, dark, evil castle. Storm clouds hovered above it and most of the building was in ruins. Much grief and destruction had come to this place. Vines and other plants were growing up through it and vultures circled around the top of the castle. It had no moat but swampy land beneath it.

"Why is it always castles?" Irvine asked with a sigh, perplexed at the thought.

"Who knows, but I'll bet Rianna is in there. It's her turn for a little hurt, pain, and agony." Squall snarled. Then, he looked down at the ground in realization. They would very soon fight Rianna, but he hadn't even thought about it yet. He didn't know what to choose.

Rinoa looked at him questioningly, but he shook it off and began to walk again. They followed him to the castle, up the huge stone steps, and through the moldy doors, ignoring the musty stench.

When they stepped inside, they saw more than a jungle. They were looking right at a woman with light green skin, pointed ears, short, golden locks, and beady eyes. They were staring at Nadia.

"So we meet again." She snarled with a wicked smile that revealed sharp, pointed teeth.

Seifer was the only one who stepped closer to the nymph. He wasn't sure what he was doing or going to do for that matter. All he knew was that Nadia had to be finished. He couldn't let her do any more damage. That was the least he could do, if nothing else.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He tried to remain as calm as possible. He didn't want her to see any weakness in him.

"What do you mean? I'm here to make sure that you get nowhere near Rianna. She must stay alive until the alignment. It is crucial that she remains able to call the Black Bird. You will not get any closer to her. I will make sure of that!" She growled at him, hating him.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't gong to stop us." Squall stepped up, standing beside Seifer with his gunblade out at his side, ready.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" She reached up and a saber fell into her waiting hand with a white tip, fire flaming from it. She pointed the blade at Seifer who stood only inches from its end.

Selphie looked at Nadia in fear. She had been such a cute little girl! Why do things always have to turn out so badly? What made Nadia so evil? And what was this stupid alignment? What did it have to do with Rianna?

Irvine leaned over and whispered something to Zell who nodded. The cowboy then cocked his gun and pointed it at the nymph. Her head snapped in his direction and there was a tiny flicker of fear and surprise on her face. Her eyes narrowed at him, and her expression was daring him to shoot at her. He raised his cowboy hat up a little, and he returned the glare.

Zell moved closer to Quistis and whispered to her, "Irvine told me to tell you that we're going to try and get around Nadia and take her down from behind. Squall and Seifer are going to keep her busy."

Quistis nodded and explained the same thing to Selphie and Rinoa as Zell returned to Irvine's right side, almost hidden behind Seifer. When the time came, he would go around the outside and get behind Nadia. But she had one advantage against them. They had no idea what she was really like, what her real power was.

"I can't let you harm anyone or stand in our way. We have a job to do, and if finishing you off is now part of that job then so be it. You're no good. I thought you were something that you're not." Seifer said, his voice growing louder and stronger, but he was weakening in his resolve. This wasn't fair but he had to do it. He had to face his fears.

The nymph put a hand over her heart, if she even had one, revealing long, bloody nails. "You would hurt me? You would hurt your own child, _daddy_?" She spat out that last word.

Seifer couldn't control himself or his emotions any longer. She had gone too far. She had found his weak spot and attacked it ruthlessly. But it wasn't pain that he felt, but it was another completely different emotion that he hadn't expected to find- anger. It boiled up inside him and overflowed. He pointed his gunblade straight at Nadia and charged at her.

For such a fragile-looking creature, she was inhumanly strong. He came at her and her own blade came in contact with his, and they locked swords. She used her other hand and grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him behind her. He went flying into a thing of vines that entangled him. The entire entrance hall was run over by rogue plants that were clearly acting on their own, influenced by magic. Vines covered the walls, showing no stone or anything for that matter. There was a grand staircase that Nadia was purposely blocking. It had plants of green, sick- yellow, and even black covering its railings and steps. Sections of the stairs were knocked out and left large holes.

Nadia turned her back to the rest of them to face Seifer. His gunblade had been thrown form his hand and its tip was stuck in the old, stone floor and immediately swallowed up by plants. Nadia began to walk closer to the pinned Seifer, her evil sword pointed out. Squall rushed at Nadia and attacked her from behind. She whipped around and met his blade with hers. Squall put all his strength in his blade, trying with all his might to keep her restrained, but she was proving to be incredibly strong.

Zell saw a golden moment for them to act and motioned to Irvine and Quistis. He ran around a huge pillar that was probably once used to hold up a ceiling that was no longer there. He jumped over debris of ancient items that had rotted away and belted at tall grass and weeds. He made his way to Nadia but was stopped. A huge plant stood in his way that he had not seen. It was like a huge Venus flytrap that smiled wickedly at him, daring him to try to get past. He backed up, hoping to retrace his steps but two enormous vines shot up out of the cracks in the stone and hit at him, blocking his path to the rear. He was stuck!

Quistis made a beeline straight for Seifer. She had to free him from the entangling vines. She dodged Squall and Nadia's blades that had no idea that she was there. Those two were dishing it out, moving in all kinds of directions, throwing their blades about at each other. She ducked and moved from side to side to avoid being headless. She kept glancing over at Seifer and searching the ground for his gunblade, but she saw no sign of the thing. She saw that Seifer was wriggling and squirming, trying to loosen the vines and get away but with no such luck. If she could get his gunblade and get it to him, then she could cut him free and then help Squall. She didn't dwell too long on trying to locate his gunblade but got to his side as soon as possible. It was a little difficult as Squall and Nadia's movements were unpredictable. She finally managed, after many close calls, to get to Seifer, but the majority of her voyage was spent on her hands and knees. She reached Seifer, who was almost completely covered by the vines that held him. She grabbed at one of the vines and pulled at it. She was surprised to find how strong the vines actually were. She pulled and twisted at the vines, but it didn't help. The things just wouldn't break. She needed a blade or something sharp that would free Seifer. She began to search frantically on the ground for his gunblade or anything else that would help her.

Irvine stood in his spot and searched the area, looking for gadget that me may be able to use to get them away from Nadia. He suddenly heard a sound coming from his far right. His head snapped and he saw that Zell was in trouble. He sighed and with a grin, ran to Zell's pathetic rescue. He was quite surprised to see a huge plant attacking Zell and figured that this would not be quite as easy as he had thought.

Now Selphie and Rinoa tried to make their way to the grand staircase behind Squall and Nadia. They had an idea that may get them past Nadia to Rianna. It was easy to tell that Nadia was very skilled in controlling plants. It they could get above her, they may be able to capture her and get away. That was the plan, anyway.

Even though Nadia was busy with a very deft Squall, she was watching Rinoa out the corner of her eye. The sorceress posed a certain potential threat to Rianna by being in the state tat she was in, and Nadia needed to keep Rianna alive and Rinoa away from the real enemy here. That was one reason why Nadia had ordered Odine to create those monsters that would protect her, but he didn't understand that they were supposed to protect Rinoa, too. She saw Rinoa and Selphie go around the long way to them and knew that they were plotting something. She knew she had to keep Rinoa away from the staircase and Squall if Rianna was to succeed. This Leonhart was the key component, and she wouldn't be able to use the alignment properly if his blood wasn't present or he wasn't alive. He had to be alive in order for it to work, and then he could die.

She saw that Rinoa and Selphie were getting too close. Squall would be able to use her power, and Nadia didn't want that. She didn't need him any stronger than he already was. She managed to use her free hand and point it at Rinoa. She had her own form of magic and needed to keep Rinoa busy for the time being. She wouldn't understand, not yet.

A green light shot from Nadia's finger in a steady stream and hit the ground in front of Selphie and Rinoa at a patch of plants that immediately reacted to the stream. The plants turned a darker green and began to shake and then rose out of the ground, roots and all. Selphie and Rinoa both stopped in their tracks and stood rather dumbfounded.

"That can't be good." Selphie whispered. She was really scared and stepped back, holding onto Rinoa for dear life.

"No, it can't." Rinoa gulped. The two of them both began to back up, afraid of the little army of plants that was coming at them.

It was basically a bunch of little plants that lifted out of the ground that were coming at them. They could hear shrill little chuckles coming from the things. ("Heh heh heh.")

"Oh man, oh man!" Selphie exclaimed. "Where's a bottle of Weed-B-Gone when we need it?" She was not at all amused with the current events.

"I don't know, but I could really use some right now!" Rinoa nearly screamed out. She was afraid, oh yeah, she was afraid.

Squall heard Rinoa's near scream and his head snapped n her direction, which left him slightly off guard to Nadia. The nymph took full advantage of the distraction and with the same hand as before, shot that strange green light at him. He looked back at Nadia and attempted to move, but it was too late. The ground he was standing on was hit by her magic and began to react. Everyone stopped what they were doing in the room and watched what was happening to Squall. Vines erupted from the ground and began to wrap around his legs and move up his body to entrap him.

"No!" Rinoa screamed out. Squall was trying to break free from his trap, but the magical vines were too powerful. Nadia smiled a triumphant evil grin.

They all could do nothing but watch as Squall was becoming trapped. The vines were tightened around him and rose higher on his body, now over his chest and getting dangerously close to his neck. They went down his arms and covered his gunblade as well. He squirmed and made as much movement as possible but to no luck. He couldn't get free.

The vines stopped at his neck, tightening around him there so that he could no longer, in any way, move any part of his body.

Nadia, who was looking very satisfied, turned to the rest of them. Her eyes glowed in a sickening, happily way. "It is done." She snarled. "The alignment is only hours away now, and there is nothing you can do to stop it from happening. You will see what Hell looks like once she is released from the prison you caused!" She glared at Squall. "And you!" She then turned to Rinoa. "You will lose whom you call your knight, and the powers he imposed upon you will not help you. The prophecy lined with lies will lay in shattered ruins at your feet!" She then threw her head back and laughed.

All this time, while everyone had watched in fear, Seifer had freed one of his hands. When Nadia had sent that stream to Rinoa and then the larger one to Squall, the vines that had him pinned released their hold slightly, and he was able to free his hand. He tapped Quistis on the back, and she looked at him. He pointed to the ground just behind Squall. When those vines rose from the ground at Squall, they revealed his gunblade. She reached for it as nobody paid attention and finally managed to cut Seifer free.

Seifer was furious beyond all words and once he was freed, he rushed madly, gunblade ready, straight at Nadia. The nymph still had her back to him, facing Rinoa and wasn't expecting it. Seifer raised his gunblade and slashed Nadia right down the back. She howled in pain. It was a sound like that of a dying animal, and everyone cringed at it.

The huge Venus fly trap that had blocked Irvine and Zell made the same noise and melted back into the ground, leaving the way open for the two men. They immediately rushed to Seifer who stood back in fear at what he had done. Nadia was still howling, raged, in pain. Green blood was oozing out of the wound that Seifer had created. She turned around, blade still in her hand, and growled at Seifer. She charged at him, but he was ready and met her attack ahead of time. The green blood that had come from the nymph flowed into the ground, turning anything that resided there a nasty black color.

Quistis jumped to her feet, whip out, and headed for Seifer and Nadia. The nymph wasn't letting up at all and continued to attack Seifer with strike after strike after strike. Irvine and Zell also headed to aid Seifer from Nadia's ruthless attacks.

Rinoa ran to Squall with Selphie behind her. They had to find a way to free him. Selphie was the one who noticed that the vines were weakening due to Nadia's wound.

"Guys! Attack her again! Wound her again! The vines are weakening!" Selphie yelled. She and Rinoa attempted to pull at the vines, hoping that their efforts would help even a little bit.

"We're trying!" Irvine yelled back. The four of them had made a circle around Nadia but she only went at Seifer with a full force. By doing so, she was making herself vulnerable.

Quistis was the first to stroke at the evil nymph. She hit her as hard as she could muster with her whip, and the result of the whip caused a welt to rise below Seifer's wound. Again, the nymph shrieked in pain and turned her attention to Quistis.

The vines weakened still but they wouldn't release their complete hold on him until the nymph was probably dead.

"Again!" They both yelled, pulling at vines. Squall was trying to help as much as he could.

Zell made a punch at Nadia but it bounced off and he went flying back, landing on the ground. Irvine took he bottom of his gun and hit the nymph in the back. He gave a stupid little grin as Nadia screamed again. Still the vines wouldn't completely let him go.

"Seifer!" Rinoa yelled. "You'll have to do it! You'll have to finish her off!" Selphie had gone over to Zell to make sure that he was all right.

Seifer nodded warily and took a deep breath. He raised his gunblade over his head and cut right down Nadia's back, down her spine. She made a sound worse than before and fell forward. The look on her face was horrid, all twisted and pained. Her screams died as she did, hitting the ground.

Squall was finally released and he dropped to the ground on his hands and knees, panting. Rinoa fell beside him, glad that he was okay. Seifer also fell to the ground, staring at his gunblade, covered in Nadia's blood. She was evil. She deserved to die. He had to keep telling himself that over and over and over. True, Nadia had been evil, but he had loved her like she was his own child. He had seen her as a sweet innocent, beautiful child. It broke his heart. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Quistis. She smiled at him or tried to anyway.

"Come on, we should finish this. We're almost done." She whispered and helped him to his feet. He nodded but said nothing to her.

Squall slowly stood, still trying to catch his breath. He looked at Seifer. "Thank you." He knew that had to be hard for him.

Seifer just waved it off and looked up the stairs that Nadia had tried to block from them. At the top of them were two doors, large and cracked. He was confident to bet that Rianna was waiting behind those doors. This was almost over and soon they would be able to go home, go back to their own lives and forget about this. He for one, couldn't wait for that option.

"Let's get this over with. Let's finish this." Seifer said, longing to go home and get away from this, longing to forget everything.

"What other choice is there?" Squall asked. "It's time to make a decision." He was the first to head to the grand staircase, heading up the cracked, old stone. He was afraid and still did not know what he was going to choose.

They followed him to the top of the staircase where he stopped, staring at the doors. Getting themselves ready, they opened the two doors and walked into the darkness beyond with Squall in the lead, knowing that their destinies were set in unbreakable stone.

A/N: OMG! Only one, ONE, chapter left of this! Oh my gosh! What will happen I wonder? Well, something's bound to happen considering there's going to be another book. Duh! Well, I don't have much to say, guys, so I'm going to git and finish this so you can read the wonderful ending (I wish.). The final chapter will be posted within the next couple of days or even later tonight so look for it, but the epilogue will be a little longer because I still have to write it. Tee-hee. I'm just going to type it. I'm not going to bother with writing it down. Well, see you guys soon. Later Days!


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I have said it 49 times over and over and over! I'm not saying it one more blasted time! You get the picture! Don't you? Please tell me you get this picture!

_**Chapter Fifty**_

_**The Beginning's End**_

What do I do? What do I choose? My time has run out. I don't know where I'm going or what I'm doing. I've never been so afraid in my life. I've never let fear get to me before. It's never bothered me, but now I know that all along, the one thing I fear the most, is fear itself. I've been oblivious to it, blocked it out. I never wanted to admit that I was afraid of anything. But I'm afraid of everything.

_If you're afraid of everything, then what are you doing here? What brought you to this place? What inside of you makes you want to destroy this witch so badly?_

I don't want her to hurt anyone else. I want the torture to stop. She is just as bad as the ones before her. And she wants to hurt Rinoa. I can't allow that. I promised that I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her.

_Why did you make such a promise that you can't keep? There will always be something there to hurt her and bring her down. You can't stop that. No one can. It is evitable._

But I want to try as hard as I can to protect her from that something or someone. It's my duty. It's what I'm supposed to do, what I was destined to do.

_How do you know that you were destined to do such a thing? Who told you that you were destined to protect a woman such as that?_

No one told me that I had to do anything. I just felt that it was what I needed to do. I don't need someone to tell me to do what is right. I can do that on my own.

_But how do you know that you made the right decision? How do you know that you are protecting the right sorceress?_

I know because I love her, whether or not she is the right one that I'm supposed to protect.

_How do you know that she is the one that you love?_

What kind of question is that? I know I love her because I just do. I feel it inside.

_Is it the right sorceress that you have sworn to protect? What tells you that you have protected the right sorceress?_

My heart tells me. What other reason do I need? What other voice do I have to hear before I know what I'm doing right?

_The heart does not always tell the truth. It can be misleading or you could be misinterpreting what it is truly saying. Are you blinded by what you think is love that you do not see what has been laid out for you?_

What I think is love? I don't have to think about it. I know.

_Then you know that all along what you think is true is really not? What the past has said is nothing but lies. The truth is hidden from you and you must find it. When you do, the outlook you have will change completely. Don't say I didn't warn you, but the choice you will make will change your entire being. Things will change right before your eyes, and you will be forced to question what you have stood for. Beware of what the future will hold for you._

What? I don't understand? How do I know what I am to choose?

_You have known all along. There is nothing to choose. Your nature and past has made the choice for you._

But how do I know that is the choice that is needed? How do I know I won't regret my choice?

_Whatever choice is made will have a form of regret. There is no such thing as a choice that is not regretted. Such a choice is not possible._

This is what I need to do? This is my path that Destiny has set out for me? Is there no other path that I can take?

_There is none. You will soon meet the ugly face of truth, and you will be questioned by it._

And if I do not wish to be questioned by the truth? What happens then?

_In time you will change that attitude. This is what you must do._

I know, but I'm scared. I fear of what will happen to me.

_Fear is the greatest enemy that cannot be beat without the work of a true warrior. Fear will follow you and taunt you until Time's end. It is inescapable._

Fear is the greatest enemy?

_Yes and you will first meet Fear's full form very soon. It is time that you depart and that you proceed onward to your destiny. They are waiting for you. This will be how it begins to end. The true ending is not near. There is still much Time left, but the first part is coming and will wait for you._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They walked through the doors and were engulfed in darkness. There was the sound of the heavy doors closing, and they could see nothing beyond the bleak.

Squall took a step forward and a row of candles lit up, revealing a path. He hesitated before turning to the others who he could barely see now. "I guess we go this way."

"We're getting closer, aren't we? We're getting closer to the end, right?" Selphie asked. She gripped Rinoa by the arm, walking forward behind Squall.

"Don't always expect a happy ending." Squall muttered as he led the party down the path lit by candles.

"So where does this lead? I can't see anything but black! How do we know we're not going to go plummeting down?" Irvine exclaimed.

"I don't know, considering we're in a _castle_, it probably leads to a chamber where we'll fight Rianna." Squall answered, concentrating on walking forward and following the path of candles. He didn't want them to see how worried or scared he was. He was ashamed of his fear and wanted no one to see it.

"Is it just me or is this serious deja-vu?" Zell asked he had been quiet for a while. His head was in massive pain from the fight with Nadia. That cute little girl had turned into a monster! Was this world messed up or what?

"Yeah, it does feel that way, doesn't it?" Quistis sighed. She tried to stay as close to Seifer as possible without looking like she was hanging onto him, but he didn't mind. He didn't mind having her close to him at all.

"I wish I knew where we were." Selphie moaned. She didn't like the dark, and she didn't like not knowing where she was. It just wasn't how she did things.

"We should still be in the castle." Irvine whispered, gripping his gun close to him, prepared for anything to jump out at him.

Suddenly, the candles that lit their path all went out, and they stood in darkness, startled and waited for anything to happen.

From straight ahead of them, a light rose up, like a sun rising early in the morning and spread a warm, yellow glow to all it touches. They were finally able to see where they had ended up at. It was very surprising that they had found themselves in a giant hall that was in much better shape than the battleground with Nadia. Grand portraits lined the walls of elegant, beautiful people of royalty. A carpet of red and gold covered the floor up to a throne with a crown decorated with diamonds and rubies of a priceless value. Pillars of marble held up a ceiling painted with magnificent pictures of magical creatures. Flowers were strewn along the foot of the gray throne. The room was so bright, so beautiful and yet so old. Yes, it was old, but it had been well kept.

"Where are we?" Rinoa asked, barely breathing. She was clearly mesmerized by the sight of the room, as she hadn't expected anything quite like it.

"The castle of Ecnera, that is where you have found yourselves and your demise." A voice that had become very familiar to them spoke from behind them. They turned around to find Rianna. The Natural-born sorceress was dressed in a very medieval style dress of fancy design with purple and black coloring. She walked past them calmly toward the throne, her cape flying out and her black wings limply dragging behind her. She stood before the throne, staring where the crown was seated. It is almost time for the crown to be reclaimed. She will return and fix this mess that has been made. Our justice will be obtained." She spoke so softly that they strained to hear.

Squall, besides Irvine, was the first to draw his weapon. He only had a few minutes now before Griever appeared and expected an answer from him, but he had no idea what that answer would be. He was afraid of what would happen to him. He'd been told over and over and over that "this" was his destiny, his fate, but no one had ever told him just exactly what "this" meant. What was he destined to do? What had Fate set in stone for him? Did it end now or was there more to it?

Rianna finally turned to face them, glaring with looks that could kill. "I see you destroyed my one friend. Your kind has to destroy everything, don't you?" She glared at Squall who managed to hold his ground and not be afraid. "There is no matter, anyhow. Soon you will have nothing and the power that you hold inside will be worthless. The pathetic lie of the prophecy will not help you, and you'll be at the mercy of the Great and Powerful Refies!"

"Refies?" Selphie gulped. She looked around nervously at the others.

"Yes, she will soon return along with all others of my clan, and then, the battle for the universe will begin!" She laughed horribly.

"I guess world domination wasn't good enough." Irvine whispered, hiding inside a laugh. Squall turned his head and glared at him, telling him instantly that shutting up would be a wise decision.

"It ends here, Rianna. It ends now." Squall growled. The other sorceress smiled a wicked little grin.

"No, it does not. There is still much to happen. The future hold so much more than you know. There is a destiny for everyone here in this room, including you. It does not end here."

Squall let out a complete snarl in aggravation. "I am sick of hearing about fate and destiny! Things aren't just set in stone for all eternity! Things change! The future is not predetermined!" He yelled, clearly upset.

"Believe what you want, but you will soon see that, on the contrary, everything IS predetermined." The witch spread her great, black wings and rose up. Fire began to erupt from her fingers, and a twisted grin found its way to her face. "Including your demise!"

Squall pointed his gunblade at Rianna. "The only life that will end here is yours."

"That is doubtful." She shot fire from her fingertips at them, threateningly. "There is very little that you can do that will destroy me." The fire hit the ground and made a straight shot for Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Quistis, branching off and encircling them.

"I don't want to be roast B-B-Q!" Selphie screamed, trapped by the flames. Now was definitely the time to start freaking out.

"Hey! Do something!" Zell yelled. The flames were rising up and almost had them all covered completely from sight.

"You are not meant to be here!" Rianna boomed at the four of them. They were now completely hidden by the red flames. "Dr. Odine wishes to see you again, and the monsters have been patiently waiting!" Rianna laughed again as the fires sank into the ground, revealing that Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Quistis were gone.

"Where'd they go!" Rinoa screamed, turning her attention away from Rianna. She searched the room, looking for them, worried for them.

Rianna took advantage of Rinoa's distraction, much like what Nadia did with Squall, and threw a spell her way. The other sorceress was completely not expecting the attack and went flying backwards into a wall, where she struggled to get back to her feet.

Squall growled at Rianna and ran right at her just as the sorceress dropped back down to her feet. She saw Squall coming and threw him backwards as well. He went smack into a pillar or marble and felt the pain follow immediately. He groaned and let his gunblade drop out of his hands.

Seifer was dumbfounded to see both Squall and Rinoa out, leaving him face to face with Rianna, alone! He suddenly felt very uneasy and began to back away, quite unsure of what to do. Rianna raised her hands, filling them with the same power that would surely strike him down. He kept his eyes fixed on her, but he couldn't have looked away from her no matter how hard he tried. She released the spell from her hands and it went flying at him, exploded with bright colors from her fingers, like little tiny darts. Doing the one thing that he could think of, he brought his gunblade up with the flat part facing Rianna, and he cringed back expecting a blow, but it never came. He looked up, straightening himself, just in time to see those darts flying back at Rianna. She hadn't even expected them to come back at her and just stood there, wide-eyes. They hit her full force, and she flew backwards and hit the wall behind the throne and crashed down to the floor, bringing down the tapestry of a sun with her. He heard her moan and looked down at his hands and gunblade in awe. What in the world did he do?

Squall and Rinoa slowly got to their feet, wincing in pain. They looked around for any sight of Rianna but saw nothing of her. They walked, in their separate ways, over to Seifer.

"Seifer, where's Rianna?" Squall asked, rubbing the back of his head. He could feel a bump starting to rise there and man, did it hurt!

"Over there." He pointed behind the throne where she had fallen. "She tried to send a spell at me, but it backfired. Don't ask me how, 'cause I don't know." He was shaking just slightly.

They heard her moan and saw her rise up, pushing the tapestry off her. "How can that be?" She touched her forefinger and middle finger of her left hand to her forehead. She stood like that for a moment before resuming her previous stature with the flames rising to her fingers again, lethal weapons. This time she was aiming at Seifer, even though Squall and Rinoa stood on either side of him. Her arms flew up behind her, fingers spread wide. She looked like a giant bird spreading its huge wings, ready to strike.

Squall and Rinoa both dove to the sides, just as the flames came shooting at them. Seifer did a crazy back flip, twisting his body just as the flames went sailing past him. He could feel the heat off of them and landed on his feet a ways away from his other spot. He looked behind him and then back at Rianna, wondering just how he had done that. She also looked quite stumped at how he was avoiding her attacks, but a sudden dawn of light appeared in her eyes.

"You are not meant to be here, as well." She pointed at Seifer with a grimace of understanding and confidence. "The others wait for you, and you hold a barrier that will keep you safe from me. I banish you from this place, from witnessing the destruction that will take place!" She shot the fire at him exactly the same as that of Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Quistis. This time, Seifer was not able to dodge or get away and was encircled by the magic that hid him immediately. He made no sounds nor did he attempt to even try to get out. He was accepting banishment from the fighting ground, and he was actually willing to leave. This was not his place to be any longer.

Squall kept his eyes solely fixed on Rianna, angered by what she was doing. He hoped for her sake that she didn't try to banish Rinoa next 'cause then there'd be a major conflict of interest. Rinoa wasn't going to leave his side and that was final.

The fires of banishment sank into the ground to reveal that Seifer was gone just like before with the others. Squall and Rinoa were now alone to face Rianna, and all they had to use against her was Rinoa's magic and the prophecy that they were told had to be used. It was confusing, though. Just what was the true purpose of the prophecy besides the fact that Squall and Rinoa had a strong power between the two of them? Did it have something to do with Griever? Or was something hidden between those ancient words that had been missed?

Rianna dropped lightly to her feet and folded her arms over her chest looking quite pleased with herself. "What will you do now without all your companions? What do you have to throw at me? Her power cannot effect me any longer, not while you remain in the room." She spoke to Squall, completely ignoring Rinoa.

But Squall didn't answer her nor did he even acknowledge that she had spoken to him. He hung his head, trying to block out the sound of voices tearing his head apart, demanding that he make his choice. He thought he knew what to choose, but there was still doubt if that was a good idea. He was afraid of his destiny; afraid of what would happen to him of he chose what was right or wrong.

Rinoa watched Squall and knew that he had distanced himself from this place, lost in his thoughts. She wondered why he was acting in this strange way. He was just standing there, ignoring everything. A wicked grin occupied much of Rianna's face as if she took delight in Squall's inner torture. Rinoa knew that she had to take matters into her own hands until Squall got himself together and joined the fight. She stepped closer to Rianna.

"You will end here, Rianna. You will do no more damage and spend the rest of eternity in the very pits of Hell!" She breathed deeply and held her hands up. Rianna watched her with almost amused curiosity like she had been expecting this all along.

Rinoa ignored her to the best of her ability and concentrated on what was needed to be done. "O Mighty Griever, King of the Guardians! I call upon thee and beg of your assistance with this wretched evil! Your promise you gave and your word I hold!" The words, she knew, were not her won but the ancient summoning used by others before her to call the one being that could help them in this unspeakable task.

At first, there was silence and Rinoa looked around the large chamber. Nothing had changed; Squall still stood with his head bowed, blocking it all out, and Rianna was highly amused. Rinoa couldn't believe what was happening.

"You promised you would help us!" She yelled, her voice echoing.

Then, as if all hope had seemed lost, a strong wind began to blow through the chamber, which was very unusual since there was no apparent source of where it was coming. This time, it was Rinoa who bore the triumphant smile while Rianna wore the confused expression. Squall remained unmoved; something was wrong with him.

A roar was heard in the distance, echoing all around them, announcing what was coming. A huge shadow appeared on the floor by the throne and rose halfway up the wall. Rinoa and Rianna both looked to the shadow of a figure with massive wings, but just as they had seen it briefly, it disappeared. They turned back around and there stood the cloaked being that was Griever. Rinoa sighed in relief upon the sight of him. He bowed his head slightly to her.

"I promised I would aid you, and that promise I will keep."

Squall snapped back to attention, looking lost and dazed. He followed the gazes of both Rinoa and Rianna to Griever and a certain dread filled him. He had to choose now. The time had come.

Griever turned his full being to Squall. "Well?" Only Squall knew the meaning of the question. "What shall it be?"

"I never had a choice to begin with, did I?" Squall asked, but the guardian neither did nor said anything. "I've known what will happen all along." It was not a question, but a statement.

"What is your choice?" The guardian asked, demanding an answer now.

Squall hung his head again. He felt ashamed but knew what had to be done. He knew what would happen. He lifted his head and stared straight into the eyes of Griever, ignoring Rinoa's questioning glances. "The only real choice: Guardian."

Griever nodded and flew the cloak back to reveal himself in his true form. Rinoa stood in awe, and Rianna turned her back.

Squall and Griever both rose off the ground, a beam of yellow light shining down on each of them. A great stream of white, black, and red shot out of Griever and into Squall, who yelled out in pain as the power entered him. This was what he had chosen, and there was no going back. He knew what was to follow. He would have to say good-bye.

They both dropped to their feet; Squall was panting while Griever looked unaffected and somewhat sad. The great lion stepped nearer to Rianna. "I have just enough left, and with it is reserved for you." He pointed a long finger at Rianna. She slowly turned, eyes black as she glared at him.

"That is not to happen, and you know it. You have finished it. Thank you." She smiled, one of hinted sarcasm, and raised her hands. "Now you may _go back to Hell!_" She hissed.

"What? No!" Rinoa cried out and ran forward, but something happened. Griever turned and shot his remaining power, a stream of power shaped like a lion, straight at her. It hit her square in the chest, and she went flying backwards where she landed with a thump at the foot of the huge stone wall on the end; She didn't move.

"My debt is paid!" The Guardian dropped to his knees before Rianna and hung his head, mane falling forward. Rianna looked extremely surprised and glanced up. There was a sudden bright light that illuminated Griever for only a matter of seconds. The image of Griever then faded and then burst, like a bubble being popped. The area where ha had previously stood was filled with a shower of white feathers floating through the air.

The anger that Squall felt was so great, so immense, that he could not longer hold it inside, but he was unsure just who he was angry with. He was angry with Rianna for being the main cause of all this, angry with Griever for not being specific and for hurting Rinoa, and he was tremendously angry with himself for allowing this to happen. He could of have stopped it. But now it just didn't matter. Griever was gone, he would soon leave Rinoa and the rest of them, and Rianna was still a threat. It was up to him to take her down, even if it meant taking himself down too. He gripped his gunblade and began to slowly walk toward her. She was poised to strike with that strange glow at her fingers that had proven to be a very bad thing for all of them. She was his one target, the one thing he wanted dead more than any other. The hatred was beyond real now, and he was being powered by it. He now had the power of Griever. She couldn't stop him now. He was invincible and he knew it. He was immortal, and nothing would hurt him but himself.

She stared at him with the same amount of confidence, not afraid of him or not showing it. He knew not of her extreme vigor. He knew not of what he was dealing with. He could win the battle here, but never would his kind win the war that had been ongoing for centuries. He may be their strongest weapon, but he was still not strong enough.

"You, too, should go back to Hell where you belong! You have done no good! You have hurt too many, lied too much, and obsessed with the power that does not belong to you!" She hissed lowly.

"No, you evil witch, you're the one who's to go back to Hell! I have done nothing compared to your evil!" he still continued to her, the black in his eyes covering the steel-blue, transforming him as he progressed to her, determined to finish this.

He now stood within several feet her and had his gunblade risen, aimed at her throat. She glared down at him, ready at any time to throw a spell of the strongest degree at him.

It happened so fast. He lashed the gunblade at her, which she easy avoided, but he grabbed her by the wrist, twisting it and cutting off her magic. He threw her backward with amazing strength. She flew backwards; sending spells his way that never once hit him. He growled, the sound the exact equivalent of that of a lion, and charged at her. It was his turn to attack harshly, non-stop. She threw spells at him while avoiding critical hits from him.

They fought like that, in a dance of war, but it was he who got the final blow in. She was running out of power; she needed a rest, time to restore her power. By herself, she just wasn't strong enough. The missing piece was out cold. He struck her across the front, ripping the medieval dress that she wore. She dropped to her knees, knowing that this battle was over.

"We will meet again, and you will not succeed! Consider this a warning!" She raised her hands and sank into the ground, disappearing. A black liquid was splattered across the stone, and Squall was fascinated by it.

Suddenly, it began to bubble and slowly form a large puddle. A figure then rose out of it, enveloped in its dark color. He kept his ground, unafraid of anything now. Nothing could surprise him now. The figure materialized into a being that he instantly recognized.

"Well done. You have scared her away for now. You are what we have been waiting on to set us free from our prison that we have been placed into. The time is now that we prove our power. They have not seen the last of us." It held out a gloved hand to him. "Come to your destiny and help us and yourself with this true demon. You have much to learn and much to show of your strength."

The figure sank back into the and a circle of light appeared, waiting for him to step through it to his fate.

Squall took a step forward, but turned and glanced back at Rinoa one last time, knowing that he may never see her again. His mind was filled with random pictures and memories of the times they had spent with each other. He saw her smile fill his mind, blocking everything else out, and he imprinted the image of her face now, as it looked so peaceful with the strand of hair fallen across her eyes so he may never forget his true angel. With a deep breath, he turned back to the circle of light that stood before him with a menacing smile. This was it and there was no turning back. He had to finish it. He clenched his gunblade in both hands, and ground his teeth. He was nervous and scared but knew he had to go on.

He took a step forward and closed his eyes.

A/N: Well? That was the final chapter. Book one is now complete. I will have the epilogue for you guys soon, hopefully. I can understand that some of you may be very upset with me for this ending, but you have to know that not all endings are happy, and that there are still two more books to come. Please bear with me. That is all I ask of you. This is only the first ending. There is still more to come.

Book two will come around the middle to end of October.

I wish to thank everyone who has reviewed. You guys are the ONLY reason why I have even continued to post this story. This story will always be my masterpiece and always my favorite. And you all will always be my heroes. Thank you so much.

Later Days guys!


End file.
